


Half Awake Half Asleep / SeKai /

by mathidir



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: 1969s, Light Angst, M/M, Romantik, Stonewall, direniş
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 19:03:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 61,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15492615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mathidir/pseuds/mathidir
Summary: Konu: 1969'un Haziranının bir gününde, bar bile denilemeyecek küçük bir yerde tanıştıklarında hayat yeniden başladı. Saçlarını kestirmemekte ısrarcı Sehun ve bir aydır onu izleyen Jongin ile.





	1. Tadımlık

**Author's Note:**

> Ayrıntı: Bu hikaye 1969 Stonewall Ayaklanmaları'nı baz alarak oluşturulmaktadır. Kısa bilgi; Stonewall Ayaklanmaları, New York'ta Stonewall Inn isimli eşcinsel barına yapılan polis baskının, şiddet ve aşağılanmalar neticesinde ortaya çıkan bir isyan sürecidir. Amerika'da ilk toplu LGBTi direnişlerinin başlaması olarak kabul edilir. Konu bu olayların öncesinde ve sürecinde çiftimizin yaşadıklarını/yaşayacaklarını anlatacak. Stonewall'la ilgili hikayenin içindeki bilgiler, tanık ifadelerinden yola çıkılarak biraz da kendi hayal gücümün birlikteliğiyle oluşturulmuştur.

                                                                 

 

...Yakınlık Sehun'un kısa süreli soluğunun kesilmesine sebep olmuş. Dudaklarının üstünde hissettiği alkol kokulu nefese aldırış etmeyen bu adama karşı koymak gibi bir niyeti yoktu. Olsa da dizlerini titretebilen bu adama karşı başarılı olabileceğini sanmıyordu.

"Muhteşem olur" diye fısıldadı barmenin dudaklarına "eğer adını da dudaklarıma söylersen."

Barmen gülümsedi, alnını kumral saçları gözlerine dökülmüş bu gence dayadı.

"Jongin" diye fısıldadı, sarhoşun isteği üzerine.

"Sehun" gülümseme, Jongin'in yüzünden Sehun'un yüzüne yayıldı. Birbirlerinin nefeslerini, kokularını dudaklarında hissederek bir süre öylece durdular...

Birbirlerinin nefeslerini, kokularını dudaklarında hissederek bir süre öylece durdular


	2. 1. Bölüm

"Aaaah buranın içkisi gerçekten berbat" yüzünü aldığı tattan iğrendiğini belli edercesine buruşturdu Baekhyun. Yüzünün iki yanından da yol yapmış akan terini elinin tersiyle kabaca sildi. Zaten sıcak olan havada, havalandırmasız bu küçük barda yaklaşık bir saattir dans ediyordu.

"Cidden, içine ne katıyorlar bunun motor yağı falan mı? Iıyy" diye devam etti. İki damla suya bile razı olan kuru boğazına büyük bir yudumla -tiksinerek baktığı- bardağındaki birayı dikti.

Karşısında çoktan bulutların üstünde olan Sehun, gözlerini odaklamakta zorluk çekiyordu. Onları bir gayretle kaldırıp Baekhyun'da sabitledi.

"ııı ıı, muhtemelen biranın yarısı çiş falandır, diğerlerinin içinde n'olduğunu Tanrı bilir. Hala burada içmemen gerektiğini öğrenemedin mi?" dedi umursamazca. Az önce arkadaşına iğrenç bir şeyi içiyor olduğunu söylememişti sanki. Ama Sehun hiçbir zaman böyle şeyleri umursamazdı.

Bardaktan içtiği büyük yudumu aynı oranda tekrar bardağa tükürdü Baekhyun. Yüzü kusacakmış gibi bakıyordu.

"öööğğ ne? İğrenç. Tanrım. Koca New York'da şu boktan yere tıkılı kaldığımıza inanamıyorum. Lanet insanlar, lanet bar, lanet sidikli bira" içtiği birayı tümüyle çıkarabilecekmiş gibi tükürmeye devam ediyordu Baekhyun.

"Bir dahakine gelmeden haber ver. Dışarıdaki büfeden bir şeyler alır, kaldırıma çöker demleniriz. Sonra da buraya geliriz benim yaptığım gibi. Ya da barmeni ayartabilirsin." Dedi Sehun, bu sefer gözlerini odaklama gayretiyle uğraşmadan, etrafta dans edenlere doğru bakıyordu.

"Barmen ayartma olmaz. Chanyeol'un bir kıskançlık seksine daha bu vücut dayanamaz."

"Yine mi? Her neyse, Haziranın bu sıcağında burada bir şey içmeden oturmak can sıkıcı. Barmen ayartmayla ben ilgileneceğim. Her ne kadar senin küçük kıçın daha dikkat çekici olsa da... hey Baek beni dinliyor musun?"

"Ya, baksana yine polisler burada. Geçen gece de gelmişlerdi Chanyeol'la geldiğimizde. Ne istiyorlar dersin? Büyük patron artık önleyemiyor polisleri diyorlar. Sence de öyle midir? Burası kapanırsa iyice sosyallikten mahrum, dört duvar arasına tıkılı, yaşlı, sinir bir şey olucağız aaghh."

"Bilmiyorum Baek, bilmiyorum. Ama mafyanın burayı öylece bırakacağını da hiç sanmıyorum. Her günü dolu geçiren Stonewall Inn, onlara iyi para getiriyor.  _Biz_  iyi para getiriyoruz."

"Neden sadece bizi rahat bırakamıyorlar sanki. Lanet olası homofobikler!"

"aaaah kes şunu. Sarhoş kafama çok fazla ciddi mesele yüklüyorsun Baek. Kapa şu çeneni." Kafasını ellerinin arasına sıkıştırdı Sehun. İki elinin arasında yuvarlayarak ovalaması baş ağrısını engellemiş gibi, rahatladığını ima eden inlemeler mırıldıyordu. Kokain ve vodka beraber olmamalıydı diyordu kendi kendine.

"Tamam tamam, ne zaman ayık oldun ki zaten." Oflayarak ellerini göğsünde birleştirdi Baekhyun, gözlerini yeniden kapının girişindeki polislere dikmiş, izliyordu. Bu haftaki ikinci polis "ziyareti"ydi bu, ve Manhattan'ın Batı yakasının en güçlü mafya liderinin barı olan Stonewall Inn'de bu "ziyaret"ler alışılmış bir şey değildi. Kimse Vito Genovese ile sorunu olsun istemezdi, zaten kim patronuyla sorun yaşamak isterdi ki? Tüm Batı yakasının kontrolünü elinde tutan bu adamın barına öylece "ziyarette" bulunamazdınız. Ve Baekhyun, Sehun'un aksine bu olaya endişeli yaklaşıyordu. Yeterince nefret söylemlerine, tartaklanmalarına maruz kalmıştı. Kafa dinleyecekleri ve kimliklerini saklamadan yaşayabilecekleri tek çatı bu köhne, kokan, içkisi berbat, suyu bile akmayan mekanda biraz olsun huzurlu olabilmek istiyordu.

Başını koyduğu ellerinin arasından yan gözle polisleri gözleyen Sehun, huzursuz bir mırıltı bıraktı kendine. Gerilimden hiç hoşlanmıyordu, şuradaki ufak huzuru neden bozmaya bu kadar gayret ediyordu ki bu polisler? Hissettiği sıkıntının sarhoşluğunu dağıttığını hissediyordu, daha güçlü bir şey lazımdı ona. Yerinden doğruldu, ellerini koyu mavi keten pantolonunun cebine soktu.

"Hey Baek ben biraz ot almaya gidiyorum. İstiyor musun?"

"Chanyeol yokken... aha Chanyeol geliyor tamam bize de kap. Ve Sehun, barmen ayartma işine şimdi başlayabilirsin bak" eliyle bar tarafını göstererek devam etti Baekhyun, "yeni barmen görev almış ve wow." Gözleriyle, Baekhyun'un elini takip etti, bitişinde bulduğu keskin yüz hatlı esmer surata bir süre bakakaldı. Kafası dönüyor olsa da karşısındaki insan onu büyülemişti. Kafasında " _çekici_ " kelimesinin yankılanmasına izin verdi. Tan rengi teninin üstünde beyaz sade bir tişört giymiş, elindeki uzun bardağı fıçıdan birayla doldururken göz kamaştırıcı görünüyordu. Her ne kadar renkli loş ışıklar ve sarhoşluğu görme kabiliyetini cızırdatsa da Sehun, bu barmenin yakışıklı olduğunu biliyordu.

"Ne zamandan beri yeni barmen burada Baek?" dedi gözlerini ayırmadan.

"Imm... Sanırım 2 gün önceden beri. Neden çok mu beğendin? Beğenilesi de zaten" yüzünde kendinden emin sırıtışıyla Sehun'a çevirdi gözlerini Baekhyun. Sevgilisinin ona doğru geliyor olduğunu bilmek, endişe bulutlarını dağıtmıştı.

"Ben gidiyorum" daha çok kendi kendine konuşarak, Baekhyun'un sorusunu cevapsız bırakıp önündeki hedeften gözlerini ayırmadan yürümeyi amaçlamıştı. Ama sık masaların ve dağılan sarhoşluğunun başka planları vardı. Attığı her adımda bir masaya, sandalyeye eğer onlar yoksa da insanlara çarparak bar bölüme ulaşabildi. Tan renkli genç, istikrarlı bu sarhoşun bara varabilmesine şaşkınca baktı. Elinde önceden kullanılmış bardakları havluya silip yeniden kullanıma hazırlarken sarhoş gence yaklaştı.

"Kararlılığın takdir edilesi" dedi seksi bir sırıtışla.

"Başka ne takdir edilesi biliyor musun?" diye cevapladı Sehun, kafasını öne eğmiş ellerinin arasında kusmasını önlemeye çalışırken. Gelen öğürme, kafasını bu şekilde tutmanın ne kadar yanlış olduğunu izah etmeye çalışıyordu sanki.

"Ne?"

"İçtiğin her şeyi içeride tutabilmek..." kafasını soktuğu kollarından kaldırıp önündeki barmene odaklanmaya çalıştı _. Hem de_   _hiç doğru değil_. "...ve  _sen_. bu vücutla" diye bitirdi başladığı cümleyi. Tan renkli barmen küçük bir kahkaha attı.

"Wow doğrudan konuya giriyorsun. Ama barmenle flört edip temiz içki alma planını ilk sen uygulamıyorsun güzelim" Söylediğiyle tatmin olmuşça önündeki sarhoş, saf güzelliğe baktı. Yumuşak dudaklarının üzerinde dilini gezdirdi.

"Siktir" dudaklarının arasından dahiyane olduğunu düşündüğü fikre küfretti, kayan gözlerinin odağını yeniden siyah saçlara sahip barmenin üzerine yerleştirdi.

"Bahse varım benden duydular, kesinlikle benden duydular. Fikrimi çaldılar. Lanet sürtükler."

"Komiksin ama işe yaramayacak burada temiz içki yok. Birinci sınıf leş haliyle fıçılarla geliyorlar. Fakat..." elinde sildiği bardağı önündeki tezgaha koyup, yüzünü Sehun'a yaklaştırdı "sana buradan daha güzel bir yerde içki ısmarlayabilirim." dedi baştan çıkarıcı bir tonda.

Yakınlık Sehun'un kısa süreli soluğunun kesilmesine sebep olmuş. Dudaklarının üstünde hissettiği alkol kokulu nefese aldırış etmeyen bu adama karşı koymak gibi bir niyeti yoktu. Olsa da dizlerini titretebilen bu adama karşı başarılı olabileceğini sanmıyordu.

"Muhteşem olur" diye fısıldadı barmenin dudaklarına "eğer adını da dudaklarıma söylersen."

Barmen gülümsedi, alnını kumral saçları gözlerine dökülmüş gence dayadı.

"Jongin" diye fısıldadı, sarhoşun isteği üzerine.

"Sehun" gülümseme, Jongin'in yüzünden Sehun'un yüzüne yayıldı. Birbirlerinin nefeslerini, kokularını dudaklarında hissederek bir süre öylece durdular.

"Hey, biraz otun olabilir mi acaba? Önceki barmende olurdu." dedi birden Sehun.

Barmen alnını Sehun'dan ayırdı, sırtını dikleştirdi.

"hımm, biraz var ama ben torbacı falan değilim."

"Tamam, bunu seksi bir arkadaşınla paylaşmak olarak gör o zaman."

"Ben arkadaşın olmak istemiyorum."

Cevaba gözlerini devirdi Sehun.

"Tamam sana iyi bir sevişme verecek tek gecelik ilişkinle paylaşma olarak gör. Ne olarak görürsen gör siktiğimin şu otunu ver!"dedi Jongin sinir bozucu olmaya başlamıştı. Eğer onunla çıkacağına söz vermemiş olsaydı bu konuşmadan sonra kesinlikle bir şansı olmayacaktı. Ya da onu ekse miydi? Tek istediği bu gece de diğer geceler gibi ayık olmadan uyuyabilmekti. Ve bu çekici, böyle bir ortamda bile harika kokan barmen sorularını götüne sokup istediğini ona veremez miydi? Kendi düşüncelerine ofladı Sehun, cevap vermeyen Jongin, konuşanından daha da sinir bozucuydu.

Sonunda konuştuğunda, "Al sadece bu kadar var. Ve bir saat sonra mesaim bitiyor." deyip bir sarma uzattı.

"hı hı tamam" gönülsüzce cevapladı onu Sehun. Sarmayı alıp, arkasına bile bakmadan Baekhyun ve Chanyeol'un yanına gitti.

"Hey neden bu kadar uzun sürdü? Ve neden ellerin boş" diye karşıladı onu uzun boylu, siyah saçlı, büyük gözlere ve onlarla uyum sağlayan kulaklara sahip hoş görünümlü gencin kucağında oturan Baekhyun.

"Plan işe yaramadı." Sıkkın bir ses tonuyla, ufak kağıda sarılı otu önündeki uzun sıra benzeri masada açtı. "Hey kağıdın var mı? Benimkiler" ceplerini yoklayan boş elleri, önünde açık "boş" imasında Baekhyun'a bakıyordu "-bitmiş" dedi.

Gömleğinin küçük ön cebinden çıkartıp ona uzattı Baekhyun.

"Bu kadarcık mı bulabildin Sehun? Şans bu gece sana sümük atmış dostum." Kafasını geriye atıp yaptığı espriye büyük bir kahkaha attı Baekhyun. Kucağında oturduğu genç, kafasını ensesinden tutup dudaklarında kahkahasını söndürdü.

"Çok seslisin Baek, ağır olman hakkında ne dedim?"

"Channie, sen benimleyken neden önemli olsun ki?"

"Yine de... dikkat çekiyorsun! Çekme." Diye uyarısını yineledi Chanyeol.

"Sessiz de olsam bu vücut dikkat çeker Chanyeol, sen de buna gelmiştin!" diye hiddetle karşıladı onu Baekhyun.

"Kesinlikle! Vücudun yeterince dikkat çekiciyken daha fazla azdırma insanları"

Birbirleriyle defalarca aynı saçma tartışmayı yapmış sıkıcı arkadaşlarına gözlerini devirip, önündeki işe döndü. Barmenin verdiği sarmayı açıp içindeki topak olmuş otları tiftik tiftik ayırıp Baekhyun'un verdiği kağıda ayırdı. Bir kağıda özellikle az koydu, sardı ve kağıdın ucunu zarf misali yaladı, otu içeri hapsetti. Sardığı az otlu kağıdı Baekhyun'un tarafına attı. Anlamsız tartışmalarına anında son verip sigaraya uzandı.

Kalan otlardan kendine de bir tane hazırlayıp tamamladığı sigarayı dudaklarının arasına sıkıştırdı çakmağıyla ateşe verip derin bir nefes alıp, dumanı içinde bekletti yavaş solukla dışarıya bıraktı, kafasını geriye keyifle attı. Lanet olsun bu şeyi seviyordu. Sessiz, sıcak, kafa yapıcı... _mmm hoş_. Uzaktan onu izleyen, bir çift tanışmış göz bu masumane görüntünün böylesine kendinden geçmesi bazı yerlerinde hareketlenme yaşamasına sebep olmuştu. Mesaisi bir an önce bitmeliydi.

"Bu niye bu kadar hafif?" dedi Baekhyun tek nefes alabildiği sigarasının Chanyeol'un ağzında yanmasını izlerken.

"Ot azdı ya" diye geçiştirdi onu Sehun.

"ee barmen meselesini daha detaylı anlat. Planımız nasıl olur da işlemez. Dahiyaneydi!"

"Değilmiş. Başkaları kullanmış bile yeni çocuk öyle dedi."

"Kesinlikle bizden çaldılar. Sana söylüyorum bizden çaldılar. Pis sürtükler" diye bağırdı Baekhyun.

"Hangi yeni çocuk?" diye araya girdi Chanyeol. Elleri sakinleştirircesine Baekhyun'un bacaklarını okşuyordu.

"Şu barmen çocuk." Eliyle işaret ederek cevapladı Sehun. Çektiği dumanı havaya bıraktı.

"O yeni değil ki yaklaşık 1 aydır burada çalışıyor."

"NE?" her ikisi de aynı şaşkınlıktan büyümüş gözlerle aynı anda Chanyeol'a tepki verdiler. 1 ay mı? Bu barmen 1 aydır neredeyse her hafta geldikleri bu barda çalışıyordu ve bunu görmemişler miydi? Tabi ki de sıradan bir barmen onları bu kadar etkilemezdi ama  _bu_  barmenin, bu yakışıklı, biçimli ve lanet seksi vücuda sahip barmenin gözlerinden kaçması... ıı ıı hayır... mümkün olamazdı.

"1 aydır burada çalışıyor. Neden bu kadar şaşırdınız? Hem sana n'oluyor Baek?" tek kaşı kalkık kıskanç sevgili modunda Baekhyun'u sorgularca süzüyordu.

"eee... bilirsin... Sehun yalnız hani eğer.. önceden görseydik şaapabilirdik biliyorsun hani...ee peki bu kadar süredir barmenle ne konuştun Sehun?" çaresizce konuyu değiştirmeye, sevdiği adama aslında barmeni gözleriyle taciz ettiğini, üçlü fanteziler kurduğunu söylemek istemiyordu. Chanyeol buna asla izin vermezdi.

"Çıkışa randevulaşıyorduk, birbirimizi tanıyorduk sana söyleyeyim sinir bozucu bir kişiliği var. Eğer tüm gece uyuz edici konuşmayı planlıyorsa diye onu ekmeyi planlıyorum. Sanırım Chanyeol beni arkasına saklarsa kapıya kadar gidebilir ve fiyuu, kurtulmuş olurum."

"Ve muhteşem bir seksi kaçır dimi? O çocuğun yatakta harika olduğuna eminim" dedi hülyalı bakışlarla barmene bakarak Baekhyun. Kucağında oturduğu, kıskanç ve saçma tartışmalara giren sevgilisinin çatık kaşlarla ona baktığını fark etmemişti. Ve kesinlikle o tartışmalarından birini saniyeler önce yaşadıklarını unutmuştu. Kafasında bir şeylerin uyanması için bacağını sertçe sıktı. 

"Az laf çok iş felsefesiyle çalışıyorsa seks harika olabilir" diye cevapladı onu Sehun, Chanyeol'un öfkeli bakışlarına bakarak. Bu sefer hak verdi ona, Baekhyun ilişkilerinin ne kadar başında olduğunu iddia etse de 1 yıl çok da az değildi, Chanyeol'un yanında kendini kontrol etmeyi bilmeliydi. Hele ki  _Chanyeol'un._  Kıskançlık krizlerinde neler olduğunu Baekhyun'u ertesi gün asık suratla, penguen yürüyüşleri yaparken gördüğünden tahmin edebiliyordu. Kafasını onaylamazca iki yana salladı Sehun, son içimlik kalmış sigarasından derin bir duman çekti, kalanını küllükte söndürdü.

"Yine de" diye başladığı cümleye kafasını çevirip sevgilisinin attığı bakışları gördüğünde çabucak toparlandı "kaçarsan bir daha onunla yüzleşemezsin. Seni tanıyorum ona bahane uydurmak istemediğin için bir daha buraya adımını atmazsın. Git ve değişik bir akşam geçir. Burada takılmak, otlanmak ve eve gidip sızmak dışında."

Sehun oflayarak cevap verdi, ama Baekhyun haklıydı. Bir gece olsun rutinini bozabilirdi. Üzerindeki düz mavi üstüne renkli çiçeklerin ve klasik arabaların olduğu gömleğini çekiştirdi, düğmeleri açık olan gömleğinden görünen sade V yaka sarı tişörtünü keten pantolonunun içine tıkıştırdı. Ardından yakalarını düzeltti. Küt uzunluktaki kumral saçlarını şöyle bir karıştırdı cebinden çıkarttığı lastikle gelişigüzel bağladı. Dökülen saçlarını kulağının arkasına tıktı. Onay beklercesine Baekhyun'a baktı.

"Saçlarını kestirmeyi düşünüyor musun?" Baekhyun'u omuz silkme hareketiyle reddetti, saçlarını kestirmeyecekti. Hayır!

Chanyeol'un Baekhyun'un belinde sarılı elinin gittikçe sıkılaşmasını ve diğer elinin Baekhyun'un uyluklarında gezinmeyi başlamasını göz ardı etmek için kafasını eğdi, ayakkabılarıyla oyalanmaya başladı. Omzundaki dürtmeye cevap olarak kafasını kaldırdı gözünün ucuyla baktı, arkasında siyah kısa saçlı, kahverengi gözlü, düz beyaz tişörtü ve soluk renkli kotuyla nefes kesen o barmeni görmeyi beklemiyordu. Biraz ummuştu ama fazla heyecanlı davrandığını düşünüp gözardı etmişti. Fakat o nefes kesen barmen karşısında ona yüzünde muhteşem bir gülüşle ona bakıyordu. Ne zaman bu kadar zaman geçmişti?

"Hey" diye selamladı onu Sehun, yüzüne barmenden bulaşmış bir gülücükle.

"Çıkalım mı?" diye sordu Jongin, kibarlık olsun diye masanın diğer yanındaki çifte selam vermek için döndüğünde uzun boylu adamdan, öfkeli bir çift gözle onu izlediğini ve kucağındakininse kafasından tutulmuş boyun arasına gömük halde olduğunu görünce anlam veremez bakışlarla ona baktı. Döndü, yola öncülük etti. Sehun yerinden kalkıp, Jongin'i arkasından takip etti. 

"Arkadaşların... garip" dedi tereddütle Jongin.

"Takma kafana bir sorun üzerinde çalışıyorlar" diye gülümsemeyle birlikte cevapladı.

Bardan çoktan uzaklaşmış yokuş yukarı bir sokağa çıkıyorlardı şimdi.

"ee peki. Yokuşun köşesinde tekel var oradan alıp benim eve gitmemizi düşünüyorum senin için iyi midir?"

Kafasını onay verirce aşağı yukarı salladı Sehun. Nefesinin konuşmaya yeteceğini sanmıyordu. Yokuş onu yormuştu. Birkaç son adım ve tepeye vardıklarında, elleri dizlerinde kafası aşağıya bakar vaziyette soluk soluğa kalmış nefesini toparlamaya çalışıyordu. Jongin karşısında, ellerini kotunun arka cebine sokmuş başını sağa sola sanki kınıyormuşcasına sallıyordu.

"Cık cık cık hiç spor yapmaz mısın sen?" dedi.

"Siktir git..."demeyi başarabildi nefes alışverişlerinin arasında ve devam etti "bu bir yokuş değil, bu bir dağ, Everest falan ama yokuş değil, hayır." dedi arkasında kalan yokuşu başparmağıyla işaret ederek, nefesi düzene girmişti artık.

Jongin güldü. Gülümsediğinde gözlerinin yanında oluşan çizgilere, kısılan göz kapaklarına bir süre bakakaldı Sehun. Her ne kadar  _bazı işlerini_  yapmaya gidiyor olsalar da bu sadece tek gecelik bir şeydi.  _Evet, tek gecelik._ Böylesine sevimli gülüşe ve sesinin gülmeyi bulaştırıcı etkisine yenilip romantikliğe düşmemeliydi. Ve yine her ne kadar kafası uçuşta da olsa, kalbi bir kez daha kırılmayı hiç istemiyordu, kalbi uyanıktı, her şeyin farkındaydı. Eğer bu ateşli ve sevimli adam biraz olsun ona kötü davranmazsa, kalbi daha hızlı atmaya başlayacaktı.

Jongin, onu sessizce izleyen genci önceden bahsettiği tekele yönlendirmiş, iki set altılı şişe birayı poşete tıkmış ve karşı sokağa evinin istikametine koymuştu. Sessizlikten hoşlanmayan Jongin, karşısındakinin suspus halinden rahatsız olmuştu.

"Ne iş yapıyorsun?"

"Neden lazım?" diye tersledi onu Sehun. Burada kalbini kontrol altına almaya çalışıyordu, önemser sorular sormaması gerekirdi.  _Kötü ol Jongin, kötü ol!_

"Şey ben sohbet için... Neler yaparsın? Neler dinlersin?" diye tekrar denedi.

"Hiçbir şey yapmam, hiçbir şey dinlemem"

"Hadi ama bu ani ruh değişimi de ne Sehun? Normal bir sohbet yürütmeye çalışıyorum şurada işbirliği yap"

Derin nefes aldı Sehun. Jongin haklıydı, durduk yere sürtük gibi davranmanın alemi yoktu. Bir insana  _iyi_  olduğu için kızamazdınız. Saçmalıktı bu.

"Haklısın, affedersin. Bir sahaf dükkanında çalışıyorum. Onun üst katında küçük bir dairede yaşıyorum. Genelde uyurum. Uyanmışsam barda Baekhyun ve Chanyeol -barda gördüğün arkadaşlarım-, onlarla takılır, eve gider ve tekrar sızarım. Voila Sehun'la harika bir gün" dedi kollarını iki yana açarak, sanki bir reklam sloganı söylemişçesine. Her ne kadar garip davranışlarına anlam veremese de Jongin, yüzüne yayılan gülüşe engel olamıyordu.

"Başka bir gün beni de o harika gününe tümüyle dahil et. Bakalım neler yaparsak olağanüstü bir gün olur" Önlerinde durdukları binanın ağır demir kapısını açıp, merdivenlerden tırmandılar. Eski binanın küf kokusuna burnunu buruşturdu Sehun. Birinci kata ulaşana kadar ona uzun gelen bu yolda, Jongin'in söylediğini düşünüyordu. Sehun yanlış mı anlamıştı? Tee en başında, barda tek gecelik olarak anlaşmamışlar mıydı? Anlaşmışlar mıydı? Neden Jongin başka randevular da olacakmış gibi davranıyordu ki?  _Ne münasebet!_ Anlaşmışlar mıydı?

"Hey? İçeri gelmeyecek misin?" dedi Jongin, dairenin içerisinden. Sehun'u düşüncelerinden sıyrılıp, kapının önünde aptal gibi öylece dikildiğini fark etmesini sağlamıştı. Eşikten geçip, etrafa göz atarca süzdü odayı. Bakışları odanın içinde gezip en son koltukta ona eşlik etmesini bekleyen Jongin'de son bulduğunda, elindeki bira şişesiyle habitatında ne kadar sıradan bir insan olduğunu düşündü. Bardaki kötü çocuk imajından farklı, yatağına eğlence arayan laçka ilişki arayan birinden farklı sıradan, çekici ve önemli biri gibi. Karşısındaki koltuğa geçip, Jongin'in uzattığı şişeyi aldığında yabancı olduğu bu yere hissettiği aidiyet duygusunu garipsedi. İlk defa geldiği bu eve, yaşam, tanıdık hissetmek, sanki hep oradaymış gibi hissetmeyi sevmemişti. Sanki uzun zaman sonra onu bekleyen yere dönmüş gibi hissetmek onun fikrinde iyi bir şey değildi.

"Evin güzel görünüyor. Dağınık... ıımm çokça dağınık ama ferah." dedi Sehun, üstünde oturduğu eşofmanı yok sayarak.

"Nasılsa gelenim gidenim yok, toparlamaya da gerek yok" diye omuz silkti, koltuğa oturmadan önce çıkarıp iki koltuğun ortasında duran, kahve sehpasına koyduğu sigara paketine uzandı. Bir tane alıp dudaklarının arasına sıkıştırdı. Yalnız olmadığını hatırlamışça karşı koltuğunda oturan Sehun'a ikramda bulundu.

"Teşekkürler" diyip, sırtını düzleştirdi sağ elini kotunun ön cebinin derinliğine ilerletip kendi paketini çıkardı ve "benim var" mesajı gönderdi gülümsemesiyle. Jongin'in hareketlerini tekrarlayıp sigarasını dudaklarının arasında sıkıştırdı, çakmağıyla ucunu yakıp derin gri bir duman çekti ciğerlerine.

"Ne zamandır bir sahafta çalışıyorsun?" sıradan bir sohbet edinme çabasına geri dönmüştü Jongin.

"4 yıl? Bilmiyorum 5 yıl belki de emin değilim, zamanla aram iyi değildir" dedi gözlerini boşluğa dikerek. Yakın olmak istemese de Jongin'in tek taraflı sohbet çabası içini burkuyordu, ona kolaylık sağlamak için konuşmayı sürdürmeye çalıştı.

"Sen neler yaparsın peki?"

"Barda çalışmamın dışında mı? Uyurum. Burayı kendi evi sanan arkadaşımla takılırım. Sanırım benim de hayatım sıkıcı" diye gülümsedi Jongin.

"Geri kalan hayatımızda muhteşem tembel ikili olabilirdik" diye kahkahayla cevapladı Sehun.

Gülümsemesi hala yüzünde olan Jongin, fırsatı değerlendirip umudunu araya sıkıştırdı.

"Hala olabiliriz, hala yaşıyoruz, hala birbirimize sahip olabiliriz."

Şaşkınlıkla nefesi kısa süreli kesildi, gözleri Jongin'in gözlerinde asılı kaldı. Sohbet kötü bir fikirdi. Sohbet çok kötü bir fikirdi. Normal seviyede olmasına gayret ettiği ilişkileri, yine yakınlaşmaya sebep oluyordu işte.  _Kötü_. Düşüncelerinde, sohbet fikrinin ne kadar kötü olduğuna dalmışken Jongin'in yanına oturduğunu fark etmedi. Yüzüne yaklaşan dalıp gittiği gözler gözlerinden ayrılıp dudaklarına kilitlendiğinde, eli bacağının üstünü okşadığında düşüncelerinden sıyrıldı. Gözlerini Jongin'in dudaklarına indirdi, diliyle dudaklarını ıslattı. Jongin'in dolgun, yumuşak dudaklarını kendininkilerin üstünde hissetme arzusundaydı. Jongin yakınlığını arttırıp daha da yaklaştığında, alınları birbirine değiyordu. Soluğunu hissettiği dudaklar konuştuğunda, cevap veremeyecek kadar uyuşmuştu. Önceki düşünce yoğunluğu, kendisiyle debelenmesi hiçliğe karışmıştı. Sahi konu neydi?

"Seni istiyorum" diye fısıldadı esmer adam, cevap vermek için ağzını açan Sehun'a fırsat tanımadan dudaklarını, konuşmak isteyenin dudaklarına bastırdı. Gözlerini kapattı, bir süre sabit tuttuğu dudaklarını harekete geçirdi. Sehun'un narin dudaklarını yaladı, dişledi. Kendi dudaklarıyla yavaşça okşadı. Acele etmeden öpücüğün tadı çıkardı. Sehun, içini kıpırdatan öpücüğe teslim oldu, dudaklarının üzerinde gezinen dudaklara gözlerini kapadı, rahatlatıcı duygunun bedeninde gezinmesine izin verdi. Aldığı tatla kendinden geçen Jongin, öpücüğü ilerletti, daha derin bir öpücük için dilini dudaklarını arasından uzattı. Sehun, tereddüt etmeden onu kabul ettiğinde, Jongin, kendini ona tümüyle bırakmıştı. Sehun'un gevşeyen bedeni elinde kalan sönmüş sigaranın ellerinden kayıp düşürdü.

Jongin onu sırtüstü itti ve kendinden geçmiş gencin bedenini kendisininkiyle kapladı. Biraz sonra Sehun, koltukta sırtı üstü yatıyor, bedenine sarılı ellerin tişörtünü sıyırarak ona zevk vermesine karşılık iniltilerle cevap veriyordu. Ellerini, Jongin'in boynuna sarıp daha yakına çekti. Vücudunda gezinen elleri teninde hissetmek için belli belirsiz, bedenini dokunuşlara doğru uzatıyordu. Soluklanmak için geri çekilen Jongin, dudaklarını yanağına, çenesinin köşesine ufak öpücükler kondurarak Sehun'un tenini boş bırakmadı. Alnını, Sehun'a dayayıp kesik kesik soluklar alarak bir süre dinlendi. Ardından ellerini Sehun'un gömleğini çıkarmakla görevlendirdi. Gömlekten kurtulup tişörtü de kenara fırlattığında göğsüne tatmalık öpücükler kondurmaya başladı. Altında inleyen soluk bedenin elleri, siyah saçlarını sıkıca kavramış mümkünmüşçesine daha yakınına istiyordu.

Jongin'in dudakları karnını, kemer kısmını öpmeye başladığında sessiz, mırıltılı inlemeleri, ses kazanmıştı. Kalçasını istemsizce kaldırıp daha çoğunu isteyen bedeni, iki yanından tutup koltuğa geri itti. İlgi isterce belirginleşen göğüs uçlarını öptü. Çevresinde dilini gezdirdi. Kafasını sağa çevirip aynı işlemi diğer göğsünün çevresine de yaptığında Sehun'un solukları hızlandı. En son küçük tomurcuklaşmış göğüs ucuna öpücük kondurup, ağzına aldı, emdi. Kıvranan beden zevkle inledi, Jongin'in saçlarında olan elleri aşağıya kayıp omuzlarını yakaladı. Daha belirgin bir şeyin canını yakmak isterce omuzlarını parmaklarının kıskacına aldı, zevkle kavrulurken sıktığı etin sahibi şikâyetçi görünmüyordu.

Göğüs uçlarıyla işi bittiğinde, kızarıklığı solan, eski normal ince, narin haline dönen dudakların durumu hoşuna gitmedi. Derin bir öpücükle onları dudaklarının arasına hapsetti, tadıyla mest oluyordu. Sol elini omuzlarından aşağı yol edip karnında bir süre oyaladı, kemerine tehlikeli derece yakın yuvarlaklar çizerek huylandırıcı bir şekilde okşadı. Soluk molasına gelmeden önce o pantolonu oradan kurtarmak istiyordu. Nitekim istediğini uygulamaya başlamıştı, yavaş hareketlerini bırakıp bir çırpıda kemerden ve pantolonun düğmelerinden kurtuldu. Elini usulca Sehun'un erkekliğine doğru ilerletti, sertçe onu avuçladı. Dudaklarını hapsettiği adam arzuyla çığlık attığında, kendi sızlayan erkekliği için üzüldü. Hareketlerine hız kazandırıp, Sehun'un pantolonunu çıkardı, kalkan erkekliğini iç çamaşırının üstünden öptü, sıcak nefesini bıraktı. Ardından iç çamarşırını da kenara bir yere yolladı. Bu aralığı fırsat bilip, kendi tişörtünü ve pantolonundan da kurtuldu. Ardından aklına gelen şeyle hızla amerikan mutfak tarzı odada, dolaplara yöneldi, elinde küçük bir kapla koltuğa geri döndü. Soluk tenli adamı yine kendi bedeniyle örttü, dudaklarına bir öpücük kondurup getirdiği kabı açtı, parmaklarını daldırdı.

Sahip olmak için kıvranan aletine gireceği deliği hazırlamaya başladı. Sehun, üçüncü parmağın zevk noktasını bulmasıyla heyecanla inledi. Ayaklarını, bacaklarının arasına konumlamış esmer adama sıkıca sardı, kendini aşağıya doğru itti. Ne istediğini hareketlerle belli etmekte oldukça iyiydi. Sehun'un parmaklarının ensesinden sırtına doğru inmesi Jongin'in aklını kaçırmasına sebep oluyordu. Koyu renk gözleri şehvetle kapkara olmuştu. Bakışlarını Sehun'un üzerinden bir an bile çekmiyordu. Karşılaştığı gözlerde de aynı arzuyu görmesi çıldırtıcıydı.

Yeterince hazırlandığına ikna olan Jongin, sızlayan erkekliğini kaptan aldığı kayganlaştırıcıyla hazırladı. Kendini, zevk içinde kaybolmuş adamın girişine konumladı yavaşça içeri itti. Altında kasılan bedenin çenesini öptü, geri çekildi gözleri kapalı, doyum içinde ağzı yarı açık kesik kesik nefesler alan adama yaklaştı dudağının kenarını öptü. Dudaklarının üstüne "gözlerini aç Sehun" diye soludu.

Gevşeyen bedende Sehun'un aletine alışmasını beklerken acı çekiyordu. "Devam et" diye mırıldandı Sehun. Söylediğini ikiletmeden erkekliğini geri çekip tekrar içine daldı. Yavaş hareketlerle parmaklarının bulduğu zevk noktasını aradı. Bu sırada kafasını, Sehun'un boynuna gömdü, aralıklarla aldığı sıcak nefesini Sehun'un tenine bırakırken onun nasıl kıvrandığından bir haberdi. Sonuna yaklaştığını hissettiğinde terle kaplıydılar. Ellerini Sehun'un kalçasından ayırıp, onun erkekliğini kavradı. Başını okşadı, yukarı aşağı sıvazlayarak kendiyle aynı tempoda olmasına özen gösterdi. İçindeki vuruşlarını hızlandırdı ve boşaldığında Sehun'un üstüne yığıldı. Sehun'sa o sırada kendi rahatlamasının tadını çıkarıyordu, kolları iki yana açık kendinden geçmişçe yatıyordu. Kendini ilk toparlayan Jongin oldu. Yıkıldığı göğüsten ayrıldı, ona baktı.

"Seni istiyorum Sehun. Sadece bugün değil, bu hafta değil bu yıl değil. Seni hep istiyorum." dedi tutku dolu bakışlarıyla.

"Siktir, kondomu unuttun!" diye yanıtladı onu Sehun, söylediklerini duymazdan gelerek. Jongin ne saçmalıyordu? Bir ilişkiye sahip olmak mı istiyordu Sehun'la?  _Sehun'la_? Ha ha çok komik, hayır! O hasarlı, kırık bir üründü ve kimse hasarlı ürüne sahip olmak istemezdi. Onlar elinde sonunda diğerlerinden daha çabuk bozulur, parçalanır... kısaca yaşamazdı. Geride kalan sahipleri arkalarından küfrederek yok yere giden paralarına üzülür, değersizce çöp kovasına gönderirler. Sehun'un da çöpe giden bozuk mallardan farkı yoktu, tek farkı belki de mutfak çöpü için fazla büyük olması olabilirdi.

Sehun'un ne yapmaya çalıştığını anlayan Jongin, derin nefes aldı. Kafasını kaldırdığı göğüse geri bıraktı, bunu şimdi tartışmayacaktı. Yerinden güç bela kalktı, sızmak üzere olan Sehun'u kolundan tutup çekti, ayağa kaldırdı. Kolunu omzuna attı, hiç çekici görünmeyen bir vaziyette çekiştirerek yatak odasına zar zor yatağa attı vücutlarını ve uykunun onları ele geçirmesine izin verdi, kollarını sızmış gence sarıp onu vücuduna yakın tutarak.

 

[İlk bölümün gazası mübarek olsun :') Hatalar affola, bi milyon defa dönüp dönüp okudum ama artık körleştim ne yazık ki.]


	3. 2. Bölüm

Sabah uyandığında bu kadar soğuk hissetmeyi beklemiyordu. Gözleri kapalı, yatağın sağ tarafına kollarını yönlendirdi. Boştu. Arama gereği duymadan kollarını öylece yatağa saldı. Gözlerini ne beklediğini bilircesine sıkıntıyla açtı. Görmeyi beklediği sevimli sarhoş olması gereken yerde, kollarının arasında yoktu.  _Yatağın soğuk hissettirmesine şaşmalı._  Yataktan hayal kırıklığıyla çıktı. Banyoya girdi.

Sehun'u korkuttuğunu biliyordu ama onun öylece kaçmasını beklememişti. O kadar mı kötüydü? Görünüşü müydü sorun? Onu beğenmemiş miydi? Yoksa konuşmasından mı sıkılmıştı? Seks mi kötüydü? Aaah kesinlikle seksi beğenmedi, sonunda nasıl da kaçamak konuşmuştu. Kesin seks.

Kafasını gerçek sebepten uzaklaştıracak başka nedenlerden temizlemek için salladı. Hayır, seks değildi.  _Basitçe o beni istemiyordu._

Banyodan çıktı, havluyla saçlarını karıştırarak kuruladı. Kullanılmışlık hissinden kurtulamıyordu. Barda işe başladığı ilk hafta gözüne kestirdiği genci uzun süre uzaktan izleyip en sonunda harekete geçtiğinde böyle olmasını beklememişti. Bir ay sessizce onu tanıdığı zamanların hiçbir önemi kalmamıştı artık. Aceleci davranmıştı. Onun kendisini tanımasına izin vermeliydi.

...

Jongin'in onunla bir ilişki istediğini söyleyeli bir hafta olmuştu. Yaşadığı binadan çıkmayalı da öyle. Bir haftadır Stonewall'a gitmiyordu. Bir haftadır sahaftan dışarı sadece market alışverişi için çıkıyordu. Bir haftadır Baekhyun ve Chanyeol'la görüşmemişti. 

Jongin'in bunu yapmaması gerekirdi. Ah evet. Sarhoştu, uçmuştu ve muhteşem bir seks sonrası hepsinin karşımı olarak sızmıştı ama her bir noktasını net bir şekilde hatırlıyordu. Onun nasıl baktığını, nasıl dokunduğunu... Sehun dünkü acemi değildi. Beş yıldır kullandığı şeyleri iyi bilirdi, vücudu da öyle. Artık eskisi kadar çabuk kafa olmuyordu, ve Jongin'in verdiği ot ona bir geceyi unutturabilecek dozdan çok çok aşağıdaydı, hele ki otun diğerlerinin yanında hafif kalan uyuşturucu olduğunu da katarsak. 

Böylesi Jongin için daha iyiydi. Sehun, ilişki için,  _aşk_  için, bir beraberlik için doğru adam değildi. Jongin'in, o harika seks ve vücudun ve iyi kalpli ve nazik adamın; yaşayan, sağlam birine ihtiyacı vardı, o onları hak ediyordu. Sehun gibi, kırık bir kalbe ve ruha sahip birinin Jongin'e istediklerini vermesi mümkün değildi. Zaten kalbini çoktan başka birine vermişti ve mümkün mertebe onunla kalmasını istiyordu.

Düşüncelerine, sahafta köşedeki tekli koltuğunda otururken yakalandı Sehun. Öne uzanıp tek eliyle sigara paketini aldı, kabaca sarsıp içerisinden bir dal düşürdü masaya, yine tek eliyle uzanıp aldı. Sanki bir gösteri oluşturuyormuş gibi büyük bir dikkatle masanın üstündeki tembel hareketlerini izliyordu. Tek eliyle sigarayı dudaklarına koydu, çakmağı gene aynı eliyle yaktı, derin bir nefes ve düşüncelerinde boğulmaya devam.

Jongin'in tek gecelik olduğunu söyleyip yine de bu kadar kafasına takmasının sebebini biliyordu. Hem de nasıl iyi biliyordu. Beş yıl öncesinde kötü bir kış gecesinde bıraktığını düşündüğü o duyguları kalbine ufak titreşimlerle hatırlamıştı. O aptal, o lanet çekici, ısıtan sese sahip, sevimli gülüşlü bok kafalı esmer adam toprak altına soktuğu duygularını yeniden açığa çıkartıyordu. Ama Sehun onları oraya boş yere gömmemişti. O sevgi, hoşlantı, aşk duygularının orada kalmasının bir sebebi vardı.

Yavaş yavaş sönüp giden sigarasından bir derin gri duman daha çekti. Üflediğinde havaya dağılan dumanını izledi. Onu hatırlamak kalbine acı veriyordu. Onu hatırlamak özlemesine sebep oluyordu, en önemlisi, onu hatırlamak ne kadar yalnız olduğunu hatırlatıyordu.

Yixing'le yaşadığı ilişki harikaydı, herşeyin ötesinde müthiş bir duygu ve zamandı. Her şeyi birlikte yaşamışlar, herşeyi olması gerektiği gibi tadında bazen de aşırılıklarda yaşamışlardı. Neticede, Sehun Yixing ile hayatı "yaşamıştı." Ta ki, karmanın denge mekanizması devreye girip "herkes haddinde mutlu olmamalı" kuralını işleme sokmaya karar verdiği gün gelene kadar. Hiç kimse fazla mutlu olmamalıydı. O günden sonra Sehun, yaşadığı her dolu mutlu güne tonlarca damla gözyaşı, parça parça olmuş bir kalp, mahfolmuş bir kafa, öylece yaşayan bir insan olarak karmaya geri ödüyordu.

Sonuçta, Sehun kimsenin istemeyeceği, kalbi hala başkasına ait olan bir  _ölü,_  yürüyen bedenden başka bir şey değildi. Jongin'in, onun yaşamını kaybetmiş gözlerini görmüş olması gerekirdi. Belki de o da sarhoştu, iyi görememişti yoksa neden bitik bir kalbe sahip olmak istesin ki.

Sahafın ahşap kapısının üstündeki ufak çan, içeriye birinin girdiğini haber verdiğinde Sehun boş bakışlarla küllüğündeki sönmüş sigaralarını izliyordu. Kafasını kaldırdı. Tam karşısında olan girişe bakması için yerinden kalkmasına gerek yoktu. Küçük dükkanın içinde, hevesle ona el sallayan Baekhyun ve etrafı süzen Chanyeol'u gördü. İki adımda önüne geldiklerinde hala yerinden oynamamıştı.

"Niye buradasınız?"

"Merak ettik neden yok oldun birden bezelyem?" dedi Baekhyun, tekli koltuğun yanından yukarı doğru uzanan sarmal ahşap merdivene oturmuştu. Eski basamaklar üzerindeki ağırlığa itiraz edercesine gıcırdamıştı. Önündeki basamakta oturan Chanyeol, onu karşılayan tüy yumağı kediyle selamlaşıyordu.

"Hiç, meşguldüm sadece" diyerek beceriksiz bir geçiştirmelik cevap verdi Sehun. Boş bakışlı gözlerden kendininkileri çekip, önündeki küllüğe baktı Baekhyun. Kafasını iki yana onaylamazca salladığında, Sehun geçiştirmelik cevabın onu artık kurtaramayacağını biliyordu. Gelecek olan soruya derin nefes aldı bekledi.

"Küllüğünde sigara biriktirmek, gözlerinin altında halkalar oluşturmak ve 'ben yemek yemiyorum' diye bağıran bir vücutla oldukça meşgul görünüyorsun Sehun wow" Chanyeol gözlerini ve ellerini, önündeki kediden arkasındaki sevgilisine taşıdı. Gözlerini kendine sabitlemesi için eline yumuşak yuvarlaklar çizdi. Baekhyun, bakmama gayretini sonlandırıp ona baktığında Chanyeol kafasını salladı, dokunuşuyla gevşeyen gence sessiz telkinler gönderiyordu. Nefes aldı, gözlerini kapadı, kapıdan girdiğindeki gülümsemeyi takındı Baekhyun.

"Üzgünüm manolyam. Benden bir şeyleri saklaman hoşuma gitmiyor. Ve benden bir şeyler saklıyorsun. Kaçıyorsun ve konuşmuyorsun, bunlar Sehun kitabında kötü sayılan alametler" diye bitirdi konuşmasını Baekhyun, gözlerini Sehun'la buluşturmadan.

"Seni dışarıda bırakmak istemedim Baek. Sadece... bilmiyorum. Kendim halletmek istedim, biraz düşünmek"

"Tamam, hadi anlat. Bir hafta düşünmek için yeterli bir süre, sökül şimdi dinliyorum" dedi her zaman kontrol sağlamak istediğinde kullandığı yönetici edasıyla Baekhyun. Sehun bundan kaçamayacağını biliyordu. Baekhyun, onun en yakın arkadaşıydı.  _Her şeyde_  ve her şey bittikten sonra da. O  _her şey_  gittiğinde geride kalan nefes alan bedenle uğraşan Baekhyun'du. Kalıntılarından, yürüyen, konuşan, hayata sevmese de devam etmesini sağlayan bir  _ölü_  olmasını sağlamıştı. Sehun, elbette ki ona minnettardı. Baekhyun, en iyisini yapmıştı, elinden gelenin değil, hayır, onun üzerinde, tüm çabasıyla en iyisini yapmıştı. Bir ölüyü diriltemezdiniz, onu ancak yaşamsızlığa alıştırabilirdiniz. Baekhyun da bunu yapmıştı, yaşamını kaybeden ruhunu, dört duvarın arasından çıkarıp değersiz hayatlarla yaşamaya alıştırmıştı.

Baekhyun, ellerini Chanyeol'dan ayırdı. Chanyeol, yeniden önündeki kediye döndü. Kafasını okşadı, eğildi tüylerinin arasında burnunu gezdirdi. En sonunda dayamayıp kucağına oturttu huysuz tombul kediyi, iki koca kol tarafından sarılmayı hiç sevmezdi Lady Patates. Kafasını ters tarafa çevirip, Chanyeol'un yüzüne bakmayı reddetti. Kuyruğunu sertçe aşağı yukarı hızla sallıyor, Chanyeol'un bacağına vuruyordu. Büyük sarı kedi, yumuşak, gür tüylerine dokunulmasını kibirle, dokunanın eline pati atarak redder eğer uyarısını dikkate almazlarsa atik bir hareketle elini ısırır, kucağından atlar havalı havalı uzaklaşırdı. Sehun, bu halini  _'çetin ceviz ladyim'_  diyerek kedisinin dayağına maruz kalanları gülerek izlerdi.

Chanyeol, Lady Patates'in tiribini umursamadan onu kucağında tuttu. Yumuşak hareketlerle kafasını okşarken kulağı, Baekhyun ve Sehun'un konuşmasındaydı.

Kesik bir soluk aldı Sehun. Baekhyun ve Chanyeol'un gelişiyle ara verdiği düşünceleri kafasına yeniden üşüşüyordu.

"Geçen gece..."gözlerini kapadı, rahatlatmasını umduğu bir nefes aldı, devam etti, "Jongin'le birlikte olduğum gece... Jongin bana bir şey söyledi."

"Ne söyledi?"

"Imm dedi ki... 'seni istiyorum'"

"Sevişmeden önce herkes der bunu salak!" sitemle inledi Baekhyun.

"Aaaaa beynin yerine Chanyeol'un menisini taşıdığına eminim Baek. O gece için demedi! Dedi ki "seni sadece bugün değil, bu hafta değil bu yıl değil. Seni hep istiyorum" dedi Baek! Benimle bir birliktelik istedi!  _BENİMLE_ " iki elinin işaret parmağını kendine doğrultarak, söylediği kişinin kendisinin olduğunu net bir şekilde belirtmek istiyordu. Yüzünde kendisiyle dalga geçen yarım bir acı dolu gülüş yayıldı.

"Seni herkes istiyor zaten Sehun. Barda kıvırttığın o kıçına sahip olabilmek için uçmanı ve sebeplenmelerini bekleyen aç kurtları sadece sen görmüyorsun."

"Jongin, onlardan farklı. Tek gece tamam ama..." iç geçirdi "bu olmaz Baek" dedi gözlerini önünden ayırıp Baekhyun'a çevirdi. Baekhyun'nun yüzünden geçen hüzne şahit olduğunda kendi dışında dostunu da acıttığını hatırlattı, bakışları yumuşadı hüzün pırıltısı iki karşılıklı bakan gözde sabit kaldı.

"Sonsuza kadar bir  _gitmişle_  yaşayamazsın pamuğum. Artık kendine izin vermelisin"

Kafasını delicesine hızla iki yana salladı Sehun "hayır hayır" sayıklamalarının arasında.

"Olmaz. Bu olmaz Baek izin veremem. Onu bırakamam." diye fısıldadı, sanki bunu düşünmesinin bile Yixing tarafından duyulmasını istemiyormuş gibi.

"Ama bir gün bu olacak Sehun. Bir gün kalbin, Yixing'e attığı gibi bir başkasına da atmaya karar verecek"

Kafasını şiddetle yeniden sağa sola redderce salladı Sehun. Nasıl olur da Baekhyun, -herşeyin birincil şahidi-, onun Yixing'e böyle bir ihanette bulunabileceğini aklından geçirebilir? Sehun'un böyle bir şey yapmayacağını, yapamayacağını en iyi onun bilmesi gerekirken. Hem kalbi, Yixing'den sonra düzenli ritminden çıkmamıştı ki. O sıkıcı, tek düze normal atış...

"Hayır, Baek bu olmayacak."

"Seni zorlamak ya da dikte etmek istemiyorum ama, bunu kafana bu kadar takmanın bir sebebi var dimi? Neden sadece 'Yixing'in gitmesine izin veremem' diyip konuyu kapatmıyorsun? Neden hala üstüne düşünüyorsun?"

Gözlerine hücum eden küçük gözyaşlarını, boğazındaki düğümü yutarak geçiştireceğini düşünerek yutkundu Sehun. Burnunu çekti, bakışlarını çevirdi. Çekmecesini açtı, açık çekmeceyi karıştırdı. Sonunda bir kalıp çikolata çıkardı oyalanmak için. Bir parça kırdı ağzına attı, erimesi için bekletti. Ama gözlerindeki minik yaşları engellemekte bu uğraşı yetersiz kaldı, yanaklarından süzülen ince yağmura engel olamadı. Mücadele etmekten yorulmuştu. İnkâr etmekten, içindeki Yixing parçalarının Jongin parçalarıyla savaşmasından yorulmuştu.

Merdivenlerden kalkıp arkadaşının yanına gitti Baekhyun. Koltuğunu çevirdi, önünde diz çöktü. Kollarını onun çevresine sarıp yüzünü göğsüne bastırdı. Titrek bir soluk bıraktı Sehun'un saçlarının arasına.

"Yapamıyorum Baek... yapamıyorum" dedi bir dolu gözyaşı daha bıraktı Baekhyun'un göğsüne, kesik bir soluk ve hıçkırıklı ağlamasıyla sayıklarca konuşmaya devam etti "her ikisinin de öylece gitmesine izin veremiyorum. Yixing benden utanırdı... eğer bu halimi görse utanırdı lanet olsun ondan kurtulmayı düşünüyorum. Ben bir hayal kırıklığıyım" diye bağırdı son kelimelerini Sehun. Kendini Baekhyun'un kollarından ayırdı. Ayağa kalktı, küçük dükkânın içinde küçük adımlarla ileri geri yürüyerek üşüşen düşüncelerini savurmaya çalıştı.

"Kendimi suçlu hissediyorum. Ve bu Yixing'e olanlar yüzünden olan suçluluğum değil. Baek, suçlu hissediyorum çünkü o orada soğuk, karanlık, iğrenç yerde yatarken ben burada ondan kurtulup yeniden hissettiğim şeyleri yaşamak istiyorum. Nefret ediyorum... nefret ediyorum Allahın belası bu bencil hissim yüzünden kendimden nefret ediyorum. Siktir" daha çok gözyaşı kattığı yanaklarından elinin tersiyle kabaca sildi. Haykırışı boğazını acıtmıştı ama umurunda değildi. Kalbinin hissettirdiği acı yanında boğazının tahrişliği hiçti.

Kucağındaki tümüyle sarı renge bürülü kediyle oynayan Chanyeol, kediyi yanındaki boş yere koyup ayağa kalktı. Sehun'un karşısına geçip, gözlerine dikti gözlerini. Sehun'un öfkeli bakışları, karşısındaki şefkatli bakışlara direniyordu. Chanyeol, herkesi seven biri değildi. Başkalarının ilişkileri, sorunlarını umursamazdı. Fakat hayatıyla ilgili şahit oldukları Sehun'u tutması için yeterliydi. O genç adam çok şey yaşamıştı, bir aldatılma veya terk edilme değildi onun yaşadığı.

"Onu bırakman gerekmiyor Sehun. Ona her zaman düşlerinde, hislerinde, düşüncelerinde yer verebilirsin. Yixing'le yaşadıklarını kimseyle yaşayamazsın. O  _seninleydi_  Sehun, onu bırakmanla ilgili söylenenleri siktir et. Ne hissettiğini sen biliyorsun, onlar değil. Evet buna Baek de dâhil ama onu siktir etme kısmıyla ben ilgilenirim sen şey etme onu" yüzüne bir gülücük yerleştirdi ve kıkırdadı.

"Ama ciddiyim Sehun. Hüzün ve suçluluğundan kurtulmak onu bıraktığın anlamına gelmiyor. O da senin mutlu olmanı isterdi biliyorsun."

"Hayır. İstemezdi. Bencil piçin tekiydi. Mutlu olmamı isteseydi şu an burada olurdu." Küçük bir çocuk gibi inadında ısrarlı davranıyordu.

"Kes şunu. Onun elinde değildi bunu biliyorsun." Cevap vermedi. Kafasını pencereye çevirip bakışlarının uzaklara dalmasına izin verdi. Yixing'in suçlu olmadığını biliyordu. Zaten durumu bu kadar kötü yapan da buydu. Hiçbir günahı olmadığı halde onu Sehun'dan koparmışlardı. Chanyeol'un elini yüzünde hissettiğinde düştüğü düşünceler çukurundan sıyrıldı. Yaşlarla parlayan gözlerini Chanyeol'un bakışlarında sabitledi.

"Yixing'in hissettirdiklerini başka kimse hissettirmeyecek. Aynı isimde olan hissi farklı bir tatla hissedeceksin hepsi bu." Elinde tuttuğu mendili Sehun'a uzattı.

Chanyeol'un gözlerine umutla bakan Sehun ufak, buruk bir gülümsemeyle karşılık verdi. Kafasında, duyduklarını değerlendiriyordu. Söyledikleri kalbini rahatlatmıştı. Suçluluk duygusunu, göğsündeki o ihanet ağırlığını kaldırmıştı. Chanyeol haklıydı. Nasıl ki birden fazla insana nefret besleyebiliyorsa, birden fazla insana sevgi, hoşlanma, aşk da besleyebilirdi. Ama her birinin tadı farklı, her biriyle yaşadığı eşsiz olacaktı. Hele ki Yixing ile olanlar...

Ağlamasını dindirdi. Düşüncelerini berraklaştırdı. Bu kısa gözyaşı ve burun silme süresinde Chanyeol'un içine ektiği umut tohumlarının sıcaklığına minnettar oldu.

"Rehberim, gurum olarak seni atıyorum Chanyeol. Baek beni hüsrana uğrattı." dedi gülüseyerek.

"Memnuniyetle, siz iki oh-her şey-çok-dramatik ikilisi birbiriniz için iyi değilsiniz"

"hey! Her şeyi abartmakla mı suçlanıyorum Yeol? Birlikteliğimizin esas sebebi seni gözümde büyütmemdi" dedi Baekhyun, ellerini göğsünde bağlayıp dudaklarını bükmüştü.

"Hayır, birlikteliğimizin sebebi senin biricik sarhoş kıçının masama düşmesiydi bebeğim" Yanında dikilen huysuz edadaki sevgilisine uzanıp onu kollarına aldı, konuyu uzatmaya gerek yoktu. Bugün için bir ciddi mevzu yeterliydi.

"Affedildiğini düşünme" mırıltısı, Chanyeol'un göğsünde söndü. Tanıdık korunaklı hisse bıraktı kendini. Sehun'u Yixing'den vazgeçirmeye çalışmanın akılsızca bir hareket olduğunu en iyi arkadaşı olarak onun bilmesi gerekirdi. Yine de düşünememişti. Düşünememişti ve onu neredeyse kırılana kadar sıkmaya devam etmişti. İçi pişmanlıkla doldu bir anda. Sarıldığı kollardan ayırdı kendini. Sehun'a dönüp kollarını açtı. Chanyeol'un ona verdiği büyük kucaklaşmayı somut olarak ona veremese de, tüm içtenliğiyle kollarında onu sevdiğini hissetmesini, kırmak istemediğini bilmesini istiyordu Baekhyun.

Nitekim öyle de oldu, sarılmasına Sehun'un kolları da eşlik etti ve bir süre orada öylece sıkıca sarılmışça durdular.

"Özür dilerim balkabağım" diye fısıldadı.

"Şırfıntı" ikisi de güldü, bugünü de diğer geçmişlerinin yanına gönderdiler. Gerekirse Jongin'i Sehun'un yanına getirmekle tehdit ederek, Sehun'un Stonewall Inn'e yarın akşam gelmeye en sonunda ikna etti Baekhyun. 

 

 

 **Yazar konuşması:** Konuya girmeye başladık böyleceee~~ Hareketli ilk bölümün hızını biraz aldım ama karakterlerin, hikayenin gelişimi için bilionuz. Hikaye hoşunuza gittiyse de gitmediyse de belirtin lütfen merak ediyorum ne düşündüğünüzü :') 

 


	4. 3. Bölüm

                                                                          

 

Ertesi günün akşamında Stonewall Inn'ın kapısında bir süre öylece bekledi. Kafasının içindeki düşüncelerin sıra halinde hızla geçişine izin verdi. Girmek için bir çabada bulunmadan, içerden gelen müziğin sesiyle tuttuğu kapı koluna baktı. Ya Jongin'i görmek istemezse? Ya Baekhyun'lar yanlış yorumladıysa? Aslında hiç de Sehun'u görmek istemiyorsa? Kapıyı açtığında, küçük düşmekten korkuyordu. Sanki herkes parmaklarıyla onu gösterip gülmeye başlayacaklar gibi hissediyordu.

Düşünceyle kapıdan biraz uzaklaştı. Derin bir iç çekti. Bu kadar zor olmamalıydı. Bar sadece Jongin'den oluşmuyordu ki. Hem o Baekhyun ve Chanyeol'u görmeye gelmişti, daha fazlasını değil. Jongin meselesiyse... şey duruma göre şekil alacaktı. Kapıdan korkması için hiçbir sebep yoktu. Yoktu ve o bir derin nefes daha çekip bıraktığında kapıyı titreyen elleriyle açtı. Yoğun duman, kokan tuvalet ve gürültünün yüzüne çarpmasıyla artık içerdeydi. Gözleriyle masaları hızla taradı, arkadaşlarını buldu ve kafasını kaldırmadan hızla onlara doğru ilerledi. Masaya ulaşınca, kasvetle ahşap sıra tipi koltuğa oturdu ve bir of bıraktı arkadaşlarının üzerine.

Chanyeol ve Baekhyun birbirine bakıp kafalarını onaylamazca sallarken, uzaktaki bir çift kahverengi göz şaşkınlık ve hafif bir mutlulukla onları izliyordu.

"Nihayet papatyam. Kaç saattir kapıda girme muhakemesi yapıyordun?" dedi Baekhyun.

"Kes.siktiğimin.sesini.Baek! Ölüyorum burada" dedi elleri gibi, titreyen, ona itaat etmeyen sesiyle.

"Of Tanrım, şu stresine bak. Bahse varım ellerin de titriyordur." Ellerini birbirine vurarak kahkaha attı Baekhyun. Belindeki el sıkılaştığında, kısa kesip hafif bir öksürükle maskeledi gülüşünü.

"Vay be, harika dost. Bu şekilde yüreklendirmen inanılmaz rahatlatıcı" Yine de ellerini masanın altında gözlerden uzak tuttu.

"Hey beni bilirsin, daima destekleyiciyimdir. Ee konuşacak mısın onunla?" bakışlarıyla barı işaret ederek.

"Ne hayır, yok. Niye? Kimle? ne?"

"Tabi tabi. Ben derim ki çıkışı bekle. Bar tümüyle boşaldığında kimse kalmayacak ve sen de rahatcana sevişebilir öhö pardon konuşabilirsin" dedi Baekhyun, baştaki Sehun kekelemesini ve sonrasında büyüyen devasa uyuşuk gözleri görmezden gelerek.

"Neden bahsettiğini bilmiyorum Baek." Son bir gayretle salağa yatma çabası, Baekhyun'un tek kaşını kaldırıp  _ya tabi_  bakışı atmasıyla sönmüş, omuzları teslim olurcasına çökmüştü.

"Tamam, çıkışta konuşacağım."

"heh şöyle. Hepimizin bildiği bir konuda aptalı oynaman olmuyor bebeğim. Bundan daha iyiydin. Formdan düşüyorsun tatlım" dilini şaklatarak Sehun'un durumunu kınadı.

"Eğer kekelemeseydi bence kurtaracaktı Baek" diye konuşmaya karıştı kenardan Chanyeol.

"Hadi ama, hiç umut yoktu. Buraya onu çağıran, napması gerektiğini söyleyen biziz Chan, nasıl kandırmayı planlıyordu ki?"

"hey ben sadece senin yapmadığın desteği sağlamaya çalışıyordum, çocuğun üstüne çok gidiyorsun"

"Ne üstüne mi gidiyorum? Ben mi?"

"Evet, tabi ki de sen Baek. Koca kahkahanla herkesin bakışını Sehun'un üzerine diktin. Çocuk rencide oldu. Zavallı bebek" dedi üzgünmüş numarası yapan bakışlarıyla Sehun'a baktı. En iyi arkadaşlarının durumuyla saçma bir şekilde eğleniyor olmalarına gözlerini devirdi. Şuan en çok ihtiyacı olan sağlam bir içkiydi. Bir viski... evet viski güzel olabilirdi, tabi eğer içki bölümünde Jongin servis yapmıyor olsaydı. Huzursuz sesler çıkararak, komik olduklarını düşündükleri arkadaşlarının dikkatini çekmeye çalıştı.

"Bana içki lazım"

"Ben alırım. Ne istiyorsun?" dedi Chanyeol.

"Viski." Chanyeol kafasını salladı, arkasını dönmüş gidiyordu.

Sehun biraz düşündükten sonra yüksek sesle arkasından bağırdı "Chanyeol! Şişeyi al!!"

Kafasını ellerinin arasına alıp "Tanrım. Ne işim var benim burada." diye mırıldandı.

"Tanrıyı falan karıştırma hiç kalbini takip edip geldin buraya minik pırasam."

Baekhyun bilmiş bilmiş sırıtarak Sehun'u izliyordu. Uzun zaman sonra arkadaşını böyle heyecan içinde görmekten memnundu. Her ne kadar Sehun'un, içinde bulunduğu durumdan hiç hoşnut olmadığını bilse de o, bu endişeli, ne yapacağını bilemez hallerini mutlulukla gözlemliyordu. Uzun zamandır Sehun'un bakışları solgun, ilgisizdi. Onların içinde korku ve hüzünden başka bir duygu görmek Baekhyun için paha piçilemez bir sevinçti. Aklından geçen bu düşüncelerle Sehun'a yanışıp, kafasını omzuna dayadı. Saçlarını okşadı. İçindeki mutluluğu ona da akıtmak için gayret etti.

"Bu ne şimdi?" dedi şaşkınlıkla Sehun. Kafasını aynı doğrultuda Baekhyun'a dayamıştı.

"Hiç."

Bir süre öylece hiç bir şey konuşmadan oturdular. Birbirlerinin nefes alışlarını gürültülü kalabalık ve müziğin içinde ne kadar duyabilirlerse dinlediler. Adeta birbilerine konuşmadan kelimeler gönderiyorlardı.

"Bu sıcakta ne diye yapışıyorsun ki çocuğa?" Chanyeol getirdiği açılmamış Jack Daniel's şişesini masaya bırakıyordu. Bir yandan da parmaklarına tutturduğu bardakları; diğer eliyle masaya yerleştiriyordu. Viski ne olması gerektiği gibi soğuktu ne de buz vardı ama Sehun umursamadan kapağı çevirip bardağını doldurdu. İlk bardağı bir solukta kafasına dikti. Böyle lüksleri burada bulamayacaklarını biliyorlardı.

"Yavrucuğum kusacak gibi görünüyordu Chan. Ana kucağına ihtiyacı var gibiydi."

"Boynunu kıskaca alıp boğuyor olduğun için değil yani?"

"Millet, tam önünüzdeyim ya." Dedi ikinci bardağını doldururken.

"Bütün şişeyi sen içesin diye bayırmadım o kadar parayı. Yeterince büyük olduğunu düşünüyorsan gidip kendine özel,  _kendin_ , bir şişe al Sehun." Chanyeol, Sehun'un elinden şişeyi alıp kendi bardağını doldurdu. Baekhyun hemen kendi bardağını da şişenin altına uzatıp köpek yavrusu bakışlarıyla Chanyeol'a gözlerini kırpıştırdı. Sert yüz hatları yumuşayan siyah saçlı dev iç çekerek sevgilisinin isteğini yerine getirdi.

"...dedi mi hiç?"

"Ne?" diye aniden Sehun'a döndü Chanyeol.

"Diyorum ki birşey dedi mi?"

"Kim?"

"Anan Chanyeol. Anan birşey dedi mi?" sinirle burnundan soludu Sehun. Binbir zorlukla soru soracak cesaret toplamıştı ama koca kıçlı arkadaşı hülyalı dünyasından kopup da onu dinlemiyordu bile. Başka zaman olsa başında dırdır "öyle dedi, böyle yaptı, şu kadar nefes aldı" diye onu yer bitirirlerdi.

"Annemi gördüğünü hiç sanmıyorum Sehun. Onu ben bile hiç görmedim."

"Sürtük. Benim bir tanecik ponçiğimi bıraktığı için pişmanlıktan ölmüştür umarım."

"Ağzını bozmana gerek yok Baek." Koyu kahverengi gözlerini sevdiğine yeniden sabitleyip, dudaklarına ufak bir öpücük kondurdu.

"Haksız mıyım? Seni o Nemrut babanın eline bırakarak ne bok yediğini sanıyordu ki?"

"Hey. Ben ortamı germeye falan çalışmamıştım ki bu ne şimdi? Beni suçlu hissettiriyorsunuz."

"Sorun değil salatalık turşum. O kadını ve adamı andığımız her an lanet etmezsem huzur bulamıyorum."

Chanyeol ise yanıt vermek yerine omuz silkti. Viskisinden bir yudum aldı. İçkisini Sehun'un aksine ufak yudumlarla içiyordu. Sehun'un bakışlarını üzerinde hissedince dönüp üzgün bakışlarıyla karşılaştı. İç çekti.

"Sehun bu bakışlarına hiç gerek yok. Üzerinden kaç? 22 sene geçti neredeyse. Beni yapmış olan o kişileri çoktan arkamda bıraktım. Sen bana ne sormaya çalışıyordun onu sor hadi."

"Hiç işte birşey dedi mi sana? Jongin? Yani barmen?"

"Pek bir şey demedi aslında. Ne kadar yakışıklı olduğumu ve benimle buluşmak için bu viskinin yeterli olup olmayacağını sordu." Yanında oturan Baekhyun'dan omzuna sert bir yumruk indiğinde acıyla inledi. Baekhyun tek bir yumrukla bırakmayıp seri halde bir kaç tane daha vurdu ama Chanyeol'un büyük elleri tarafından kıskaca alınıp sıkıca sarılındı. Sehun, kıpkırmızı olmasına rağmen gözlerini devirdi.

"İçindeki komedyeni barın açık mikrofon gecesinde de sergilesene eminim insanlar bayılacaktır Chanyeol."

"Gördün mü bak nasıl da keyfin yerine geldi."

"Sen buna keyif mi diyorsun şimdi?"

"Yanakların pembiş pembiş oldu domatesim. Yüzünün solukluğu gitti işte." Sehun'un suratına bakmadan önündeki işle uğraşan Baekhyun konuşmalarına dalmıştı. Sevgilisinin masaya bıraktığı sigara kutusundan dal çıkarmaya uğraşıyordu. Yeni paketlerde içinden çıkarmakta hep zorlanırdı. Paketi ters çevirip kutunun altına vurarak bir tane düşürmeye çalıştı. Sehun elini uzatıp sertçe Baekhyun'dan kutuyu aldı. İçinden bir dal çekip şaşkın şaşkın bakan Baekhyun'un dudaklarının arasına soktu. Chanyeol kıkırdayıp onun sigarasını yaktı.

"Evet evet Chanyeol'un kolunu koparırken de senin suratın ateş almıştı. Bunu hep yapalım ya çok iyi oluyor dimi Baekhyun."

"Ya şimdi onu ne karıştırıyorsun ki sen?" Sigaradan aldığı dumanı havaya üflerken. Eli zerafetle sigarasını dudaklarından çekmiş, hafif kırık bir bilek hareketiyle yüzünün biraz ilerisinde tutuyordu.

"Bana büyük bir zulümsünüz biliyor musunuz? Gerçekten Tanrının bana verdiği bir cezasınız siz."

"Tanrının seninle uğraşmaktan daha ciddi meseleleri olduğundan eminim."

"Niye ben de onun çocuklarından değil miyim? Benden başka kimle uğraşcakmış?"

"Erkeklerle sevişen bir çocuğu olduğundan inan çok mutludur hayatım. Çünkü bizi doğuranlar mutluluktan gökkuşakları kusmuşlardı."

Baekhyun'un bu söylediklerine iğrenir gibi suratını buruşturdu Sehun. Sonra kendini tutamayıp kahkahalarla güldü. Baekhyun'un tasasız tavrını seviyordu. Ve keyfi yerindeyken yaptığı espirileri çok komik buluyordu.

"Bu kadar kakara kikiri yeter. Konuya dönebilir miyiz artık?" diye suratını buruşturdu yine. Yine de sorusuna cevap alamadıkça huysuzluğu sürecekti.

"Sorunun cevabı hayır. Bir şey demedi Sehun."

"Ya. Öyle mi? Şey iyi olmuş o zaman ben de bir şey demesini beklemiyordum zaten öylesine sormuştum." Bu kadar ısrarla ona aynı şeyi sordurtmalarından dolayı sinirlenmişti. Aldığı cevap durumu daha da kötü gösteriyordu şimdi. Sanki çok üstüne düşüyormuş, Jongin'e çok ilgisi varmış falan gibi görünecekti.

Bir of çekip kendi paketinden bir sigara çekip yaktı. Bar, ilerde çaprazında kalıyordu. Endişe ve utançtan kafasının açısı sadece sağ tarafında oturan arkadaşlarına ayarlıydı. Buraya gelmenin ne kadar yanlış olduğunu, neden geldiğini sorgulamaya geri dönmüştü. Evde takılmaya devam edebilirdi. Hem yeni bir uyuşturucu bulmuştu onu denerdi. Sonra da Leydi Patates'le yatağa ulaşamadan bir yerlere kıvırılır uyurdu.

Burada bu stresi çekmesine hiç gerek yoktu. Yorulmuştu. Bu kadar çok duygu hissetmek çok yorucuydu. Sigarasını önündeki küllükten bozma şeyde söndürdü. Kendine binlerce yeni küfretti. Aniden aklına birşey gelmiş gibi bir anda ayağa kalktı. Ellerini üzerine geçirdiği uzun geniş paça kahverengi kumaş pantolonunun dar ceplerine yarım yamalak soktu. Üzerinde her renk çizgilerin olduğu bir bluz, üzerine uzun, ince, düz bir pardesü giymişti. Moda öncüsü olmadığını biliyordu. Kıyafetlerini çoğunlukla eline ne geçerse kombininden giyiyordu.

"Neden ayaklandın birden pankekim?"

"Gidiyorum ben. Bu bir saçmalıktı zaten." Ne söyleyeceklerini beklemeden masanın dar kıskacından kurtulup kapıya yürüdü. Arkasından cırlayan Baekhyun'u duymazdan geldi. Girişte bekleyen korumaya kafasıyla selam verip kapıyı açmasını bekledi.

"Bunu tarihe not ediyorum. Oh Sehun, Stonewall Inn'den ayakta ve erkenden çıkıyor. Noel mi erken geldi yoksa Beelzebub'la mı tanıştın?"

"Ah kes senini John. Aç şu kapıyı da çirkin suratından kurtulayım."

"Ayıkken hiç kibar değilsin. Sarhoşken en azından kucağımda çıkyordun." Açılan kapıdan sıvışıp kapıdaki korumadan büyük adımlarla uzaklaştı. Yakındaki bir bahçe duvarına oturdu. Geceyi düşünüyordu. Kafasını bir milim bile kaldıramayaşını, bütün vücudunun nasıl tiril tiril titrediğini hatırladıkça utançla kıpkırmızı oluyordu. Yaşadığı çelişkiye bedeninin verdiği tepki onu utandırıyordu.

Chanyeol'un evde ona söylediklerini de düşünüyordu. "Hüzün ve suçluluğundan kurtulmak onu bıraktığın anlamına gelmiyor." diyordu zihnindeki sesi. Haklı olup olmadığını sorguluyordu. Bir yanda da ona inanmayı ne kadar çok istediğini farketmek canını yakıyordu.

Uzun, ince, kollarını yukarı sıvaladığı pardesüsünün cebinden önceden sardığı otu çıkarıp yaktı. Derin bir nefesle içine çekti. Kafasında sıra yapmış, birbirine karışmış düzinelerce görüş içinde boğuluyordu. Sarmanın dumanıyla düşüncelerini uzaklara göndermeyi diliyordu. Sadece yasını, hüznünü yaşarken ne kolaydı herşey.  _Lanet olsun Jongin'e ve onun kalbini titreten sesine. Ve yine lanet olsun Yixing'e._ Onu böyle çaresiz bıraktığı için. Yanaklarındaki ıslaklığı tek elinin beceriksiz bir hareketiyle sildi. Yazın ılık rüzgarı, yaşlarının ıslattığı yanaklarını yalıyordu. Güzel bir histi bu. Kalbi böyle parça parça hissetmeseydi taze ve temiz bile hissedebilirdi bu rüzgarda.

Kafasını geriye atıp güzel havayı ciğerlerine doldurdu. Yanaklarından sessizce akan yaşları kendi haline bırakmıştı. Durdurmaya çalışmanın anlamsız olduğunu biliyordu. Sönen sigaranın parmaklarının arasından kayıp düştüğünü farketmediği gibi onu uzaktan izleyen gözleri de farketmemişti. Ellerini uzun saçlarının arasına soktu, orada tuttu. Uzaktaki gözlerin sahibi sokak lambasının altında huzursuzca kıpırdandı. Böyle uzaktan izlemelere bir son vermesi gerekiyordu artık. Kendini tuhaf, sapık gibi hissettiriyordu. Kumral saçlı adamın yanında olmak, başının omzuna yaslanmasını istiyordu. Ama o gencin bu şekilde görünmek isteyeceğinden emin olamıyordu. Sonuçta barda arkadaşlarını bırakıp gitmişti. Yalnız kalmak istemiş olmalıydı. Ellerini kot pantolunun ceplerine soktu. Derin bir iç çekip karanlık ara sokaktan geldiği yönde geri döndü.

Sehun kendini toparlayıp yanaklarındaki yaşları gelişigüzel elinin tersiyle silip, oturduğu taş duvardan kalktı. Uzakta olmayan evinin bulunduğu yöne doğru Christopher Sokağı boyunca yürümeye koyuldu. Yalnız olmasına küfretti. Arkadaşlarını barda bıraktığı için pişman olmuştu. Gece onun için sona ermişti.


	5. 4. Bölüm

Yeni günün sabahında, merdivenlerin tepesinde, absürt bir pozisyonda gözlerini açtığında nerede olduğunu bir süre algılayamadı. Dağılmış, uzun kumral saçlarını eliyle daha da karıştırdı. Gözlerini ovuşturarak yerinden doğruldu. Üzerinde, dün giydiği kıyafetler kırışmıştı. Tek kolu çıkık bluzu, göğsünün bir kısmını sıcak rüzgarla buluşturuyordu. Hafiften ayılan beyni baş ağrısını beraberinde getirmişti. Avucunu alnına bastırıp homurdandı. Yatağa bile ulaşamamış olmasının üzerinde bile durmadı. Etrafına göz gezdirdi. Kedisinin yakınında olmadığını umuyordu. Şu anki alkol dolu kokusuyla onu rahatsız etmeyi hiç istemiyordu. Eski parke zeminden destek alarak ayağa kalkıp banyoya girdi.

Yaklaşık on dakika sonra alt kattaki dış kapının ardı ardına vurulma sesiyle aceleyle beline, bulduğu bir kısa havluyu sarıp, kirli sepetinin üstünden kaptığı tişörtü ıslak kafasına atarak merdivenleri inip kapıya ulaştı. Kapı kolunu indirip karşısındakiyle yüzleştiğinde hızlı bir kesik nefes çekti. Dün akşam tırsak bir köpek gibi kuyruğunu bacaklarının arasına sıkıştırıp kaçtığı siyah saçlı afet karşısında yine tüm ihtişamıyla duruyordu. Üstelik ona hiçbir şey olmamış gibi gülümsüyordu.

"Konuşmamız lazım. Dimi?" dedi boğuk, güzel sesiyle.

Sesinin çatlamadan çıkabileceğine güvenmeyen Sehun, yana çekilip geçmesine izin verdi. Duruşu ne kadar sakin görünüyorsa iç sesi onun aksine çığlıklar içinde "bu ne demek şimdi? Burada ne işi var? Nerede yaşadığımı nereden biliyor?" diye haykırıyordu. Kapının yanındaki aynada kendini gördüğünde kendi kendine sızlandı, suratını ekşitti. Kafasına attığı, ıslanmış tişörtü hızlı bir hareketle saçlarından çekti. Arkasındaki gencin sessiz kıkırdamasını kulaklarının uğultusu yüzünden fark edememişti.

Jongin'i, dükkanı artı evi olan mekanında, düşünceleriyle kendini boğduğu, merdivenlerin dibinde, cam kenarındaki tekli koltuğa yönlendirdi.

"Bir süre izin verebilir misin?" dedi esmer gencin suratına bakmaktan kaçınarak. Cevabını beklemenin yersiz olduğu sorusunu boşlukta bırakarak hızla merdivenleri tırmandı. Jongin'in merdivenin dibinden havlunun sıkıca sarındığı kıçını dikizlediğinden habersiz, gıcırdayan basamakların tepesine ulaşmıştı.

Banyodan yeni çıkmış olmasına rağmen lavoboya gidip yüzüne su çarptı. Ellerini yıkadı. Aynada suratından akan su damlalarını izledi. Yeni uyanmıştı, karnı açtı ve akşamdan kalmalığı midesini ve başını kötü hissettiriyordu. Hepsinin üstüne Jongin buradaydı. Jongin onun evindeydi. Bardaki o seksi genç, Oh Sehun'un evindeydi. Çığlık atmak istedi Sehun. Eğer Jongin'in duymayacağından emin olsa atardı da. Midesi ne yapacağını bilememezlikle kasılıyordu.

Yatağının üzerinden eline geçirdiklerini hızla giyinip elini saçlarının arasından geçirdi. Geriye doğru yatmasını sağladı. Yatağının başında duran küçük komodini karıştırıp lastik tokayı bulup saçlarını şöyle bir topladı. Kısa saçlar anında yüzünün yanlarına düşmüştü. Halinden kesinlikle memnun değildi. Derin bir iç çekerek aşağıdaki esmer gençle yüzleşmeye indi.

Jongin sigarasından derin bir soluk almış havaya bırakıyordu. Kendine zıt beyaz tenli genç merdivenlerden inip mutfağa girdiğinde içinde oluşan kıpırtıyı bastırdı.

"İçecek bir şey ister misin? Kahve yapacağım." Diyen ev sahibine "Olur" diye yanıt verirken mutfağa onun yanına gitti. Gencin, gömlek düğmelerini yamuk iliklenmesine duyulmasını umursamadan kahkaha attı. Sehun arkasını dönüp gülen gençle yüzleştiğinde kaşlarını çattı. Bir an altına bir şey giymemiş olmasına korkup çaktırmadan bacaklarına baktığında esmer adamın kahkahalarını arttırmasına sebep olmuştu.

"Ne!" diye bağırdı adamın suratına. Jongin gülüşünü kesmeyip ona gömleğini ve suratını işaret ettiğinde kızardı. Dudaklarını birbirine bastırarak kendini sıktı.

"Çok tatlısın." Jongin'in sözlerine daha da kızararak kahve hazırlama işlemine geri döndü. Tost ekmeğinin arasına birşeyler sokuştururken arkasındaki küçük tezgahın önündeki sandalyeye oturmuş olan esmere kaçamak bir bakış attı. İçinden "yemek isteyip istemediğini de sormalı mıyım?" diye karar vermeye çalışıyordu. Pek misafirininin olmadığı aşikardı. Gelenler Baekhyun ve Chanyeol'dan başkası olmazdı. Onlar da zaten sağolsun mutfak onlarınmış gibi kullanır ama bir misafir gibi bulaşıklarını öylece bırakırdı. Çok sesli olmamasına çalışarak bir of bıraktı.

"Aç mısın?" Eğer etraf sessiz olmasaydı Jongin duymayacağından emin olduğu mırıltıya dudaklarını kıvırdı. "Hayır teşekkürler sadece kahve yeterli." Gelişigüzel toplanmış saçlara sahip gencin, hala sırtı ona dönük kafasını, yavaş yavaş aşağı yukarı sallamasından bu kadar etkilendiği için fısıltıyla küfretti kendine. Ortamda niye bu kadar ağır sevişme tansiyonu vardı anlamıyordu esmer. En azından bir kere sevişmişlerdi. İkisi de bakirlerin ilk seks sonrası utancını yaşıyorlarmış gibi her şeyden etkileniyorlardı.

Sehun, elinde iki kupa kahvenin birini Jongin'in önüne sürdü. Geriye dönüp hazırladığı tabağı aldı ve açık kahve gözlü gencin karşısına oturdu. Kafasını kahvaltı niyetine yiyen sorunun dudaklarının arasında kayıp gitmesine izin verdi.

"Evimi nereden biliyorsun?"

"Küçük arkadaşın oldukça detaylı bir tarif verdi."

Dişlerinin arasından "Byun.Siktiğimin.Baekhyun" diye hırladı Sehun. Kahvaltı niyetine belki de onu yemeliydi.

"Onu suçlayamazsın. Senin için baya endişeli görünüyordu."

"Ah öyle güzel suçlarım ki. Ümüğünü sıkıcam onun." Homurdanarak ekmek arası kahvaltısını ağzına sokup konuşmaktan kaçındı Sehun.

"Ben de endişelendim." Gözlerini, bakışlarını yakalamaya çalıştığı kumrala dikmişti.

Sehun öksürük nöbetiyle elinin altındaki kahveden büyük bir yudum alıp, rahatlamaya çalıştı. Ağzının yanmasını, tüm bedeninin yangınıyla karıştırıp hiç önemsemedi. Hırıltıyla ufak bir öksürük daha bıraktığında bu 'hiç birşey olmamış gibi davran' rolünü bir kenara bırakmaya karar vererek derin bir iç çekti. Gözlerini bir kere sıkıca yumup karşısındaki esmere dikti. Anında bu kararından pişman olmuştu.  _Yüzleşecek_ _cesaretin_ _olsaydı_ _dün_ _tüymezdin_ _ahmak_  diye söylendi kendi kendine.

"Jongin. Neden önemsiyorsun? Niye sadece bir seksti diyip beni bırakmıyorsun?"

"Bunu birşeyleri açıklığa kavuşturmak için, bana mı soruyorsun? Yoksa senin iç hesaplaşmanın sesli hali mi?" Esmer adam tek kaşını kaldırmış sorgulayıcı gözlerle kahverengi gözleri izliyordu.

"Benim bir iç çatışma yaşadığımı nereden çıkarıyorsun? Ben gayet iyiyim" Kupasını dudaklarına götürüp yüzünün çoğunu saklayan bardağı bir süre suratında tutabilmek için ardı ardına küçük yudumlar aldı. Yakalanmış yüreğinin anlaşılmaması için büyük bir gayret gösteriyordu.

"Bana tek bir şeyin açıklamasını yapmanı istiyorum Sehun. Eğer beni inandırırsan sana yemin olsun bir daha beni görmeyeceksin." Kumral genç sıkıntıyla kafasını salladı. Soru her neyse pekala rahatlıkla yanıtlayabilirdi. Hiç sorun değildi. Nasıl olsa aralarında birşey yoktu. Olacağı da yoktu. Bu yüzden...  _Neden_ _bu_ _kadar_ _gerginim_ _o_ _zaman_ _!_  Diye bağıran iç sesine kulaklarını tıkadı. Sorun yoktu.

"Neden gözlerime bakmıyorsun?"

"Ne? Soru bu mu? Bu muydu? Tanrım ben de bir şey sanmıştım."

"Bu kadar basit evet. Tek bir yanıtla beni hayatından çıkar." Dedi sakince Jongin. Kalbinin kulaklarında uğuldamasını umursamadan. Hiç dua bilmiyordu ama aklına gelen, kiliseden geçerken duyduğu tüm ilahileri içinden yarım yamalak uydurukça söylüyordu. Bazı durumlar insanı dindar yapıyordu.

"Utangaç bir insanım" önemsiz birşeymiş gibi omuz silkip kahvesine geri döndü.

"Tanıştığımızda utangaçlığın neredeydi?" Jongin'in delici açık kahve gözlerinin odağında olduğunu bildiğinden başı ağrıyordu. Kaçamayacağı bir durumun içinde olmak stres seviyesini inanılmaz arttırmıştı. Sahi bula bula böyle aptal bir yalanı mı bulmuştu?  _Dün_ _ne_ _içtim_ _ben_ _böyle_ _._

Bıkkınlıkla bir elinde tuttuğu sandaviçi diğerindeki kupasını önündeki tezgaha bıraktı. İki elini birbirine sürtüp kırıntılardan kurtulmaya çalıştı. Kafasını önündeki tezgahın soğuk yüzeyine koyup bir süre cevap vermeyi reddetti. Tan renkli genç, sabırla ve sessizce onun kendini toparlamasını bekliyordu.

Sonunda sessizlik yeminini bozmaya karar veren Sehun kafasını kaldırıp korkusuzca Jongin'e dikti gözlerini. Aslında biraz komik bir görüntüydü Jongin'e göre. Ne kadar cesur olduğunu kanıtlamaya çalışır gibi gözlerini bilmeden kocaman yaptığının farkında değildi. Mevzu ciddi olduğu için kahkahasını içinde saklamayı uygun gördü ama daha sonra buna kesinlikle gülecekti.

"Neden umurunda Jongin" diyebildi en sonunda "neden umurunda ki. Gözlerine bakmışım, bakmamışım, seninle beraber olmuşum olmamışım ne önemi var? Tanrı aşkına! Hiç de bir ilişki adamıymış gibi durmuyorsun niye sevinmiyorsun ki?"

"Çünkü damağımda tadı kalan biri daha önce olmamıştı. Kalbimi hiç birşey yapmadığı halde bakışlarıyla sızlatan biri olmamıştı. Kimseyi neredeyse bir ay öylece uzaktan sessizce izleyecek kadar acı çekmemiştim. Bu yüzden gitmene izin vermek istemiyorum."

"Hayal kırıklığı yaşayacağını bile bile bir ilişki başlatmaya çalışıyorsun."

"Neden hayal kırıklığı olsun?"

"ÇÜNKÜ BEN HASARLIYIM!" ani öfke çıkışı ortamı bir süreliğine yine sessizliğe boğmuştu. "ANLADIN MI? HASARLI, İŞE YARAMAZ, BİTMİŞ, KIRIK, BOZUĞUM BEN! DAHA NE KADAR KÖR OLMAN LAZIM Kİ GÖREMİYORSUN!" 

Kıpkırmızı gözlerini sımsıkı yumup, nefesini tutmuş, soluksuzmuş gibi derin bir nefes aldı. Daha sakin olduğunu umduğu haliyle konuşmaya devam etti. Bu şey bugün, burada bir sona ulaşmalıydı. "Gözlerinin önünde nasıl bir perde var bilmiyorum ama o perdede sadece ipliklerin arasından görünen bir Sehun var. Ve ben bütüne ulaştığında cansız bir varlığım Jongin. Aralardan gördüğün, kafanda birleştirdiğin ben değilim. Kalbim çoktan birine ait ve o kalbimi kendisiyle beraber toprağın altına, metrelerce derinliğe sakladı." Bakışları yorgundu. Göğüs kafesi kalbini ezmekten vazgeçmiş gibi duruyordu çünkü göğsünde taşıdığı ağırlığın biraz hafiflediğini, ciğerlerine yer sağladığını hissediyordu.

"Bilemezsin. Bunlar –gözlerini işaret ederek- benim. Bunların ne gördüğünü ben bilirim. Nasıl göründüğünü, nasıl yürüdüğünü, gözlerini endişeli olduğunda nasıl defalarca kırpıştırdığını, kahven ağzını yakınca suratının aldığı şekli ben bilirim. Acımasızsın Oh Sehun. Fazlasıyla acımasızsın. Kalbimi bildiğini düşünecek kadar kendinden nefret ediyorsun. Acın için içtenlikle üzgün olduğumu söyleyebilirim. Ama benden seni bir daha yalnızlığınla bırakmamı isteme."

Oturduğu yerden kalkıp geldiğinde oturduğu koltuğa geri döndü. Sehpanın üzerinde bıraktığı sigarasına uzanıp yaktı. Yanındaki camdan dışarıyı seyretmeye koyuldu. Sehun'un şaşkın bakışlarla onu izlediğini biliyordu. Ama onu şimdi bırakmayacaktı. Sadece ona düşünmesi için biraz zaman vermişti. Bu iş bugün çözülecekti. 


	6. 5. bölüm

Sehun, bu adamın ne yaptığına anlam verememişti. Kafası karışık, cevaplar bulunmaktan çok uzaktaydı sanki. Tezgahtaki bardakları ve tabağı alıp lavoboya koydu, şimdi onlarla uğraşacak halde değildi. Alttaki mutfak dolabını açıp mamayı aldı bir kaba boşaltarak her zamanki yerine, az önce yemek yedikleri, tezgahın önüne yerleştirdi. Paketin sesini duyan Lady Patates çoktan koşarak yanına gelmiş, kaba yüzünü gömmüştü.

Esmeri tekli koltukta bırakıp gıcırdayan basamakları bir kez daha ağlatıp bir nefeste üst kata çıktı. Üzerinde yatmamış olsa da dağınık olan yatağın ayak ucuna çöktü. Yalnız kalıp düşünmeliydi ve belli ki Jongin'in bunu ona sağlamak gibi bir niyeti yoktu. Bu işin bugün çözülmesini istediğinde kendi istediği şekilde bitmesi temennisiydi. Yani Sehun konuşacak, Jongin dinleyecek ve Sehun bir ilişki istemediğini, önündeki fırsatlara bakması gerektiğini söyleyip gönderecekti.  _Daha ne kadar büyük yanılabilirdim acaba?_  Kendini minator gibi hissediyordu. Labirentin içine hapsedilmiş, çıkış yolundan bir haber.  _Sonum ona benzemese bari_  diye mırıldandı kendi kendine.

Orada öyle ne kadar oturduğunun daha farkında değildi ama gün batımı, New York üzerine çökmüş, Sehun'un penceresine turuncu ışıklarını süzüyordu. Gözleri, pencerenin dışındaki manzarada, yolların kenarlarına konuşlanmış binaları aşıp bir parçası görünen Hudson Nehri'ne takılıydı. Jongin'in ne yaptığını merak etti. Kapının kapanma sesini duymamıştı yani hala evde olmalıydı. Ya da kafası nasıl gürültülüyse artık gitmişti de duymamıştı. Emin olamıyordu. Keşke gitseydi diye düşünmesinin ardından pişman olup gitmemiş olmasını diliyordu. En sonunda ayaklanıp ona bakmaya karar verdi.

Aşağı indiğinde eski yer yer yırtılmış deri koltuğunda, kolları iki yanından sarkmış, uyuklayan Jongin'i gördüğünde geri dönülemez bir şekilde boka battığını kabul etti. Suratındaki şefkat dolu gülümsemenin oluşmasını bile engelleyememişti. Sıcaklamış olacak ki Jongin kareli, bordo gömleğinin kollarını dirseğine kadar katlamış ve iki düğmesini daha açmıştı. Göğsünün ve karnının eşsiz görüntüsüyle Sehun'un ağzında çikolata tadının oluşmasına sebep oluyordu. Bir kere yemişti ama Jongin'in bu teni, garip bir şekilde gerilerde kalmış o tadı anımsamasını sağlıyordu.

Esmeri uyandırıp uyandırmamakta kararsız kaldı. En sonunda karar vermesine gerek olmadan merdivene çökmüş, genci izlemeye kapılmıştı. Bir süre sonra kapının üstündeki çan çalıp gelen olduğunu haber verdiğinde iki genç de hülyalarından sıyrılıp, birbiriyle bakıştı. Uyku mahmuru gözleriyle Sehun'u başında gören Jongin'in viski gözleri parıldıyordu.

Yerinden kalkıp, gelen müşteriyle ilgilenen Sehun, kadının aradığı kitabı bulup teslim ettiğinde arkasına ufak kaçamak bir bakış attı. Hala Jongin'in odağında olduğunu görünce ona yarım bir gülümseme bahşetti. Aldığı tepkiye şaşıran Jongin'in görüntüsüyle memnun olamadan kadının yeni bir isteğiyle ilgilenmek zorunda bırakıldı. Sadece mutfağının olduğu bu katı sahaf olarak kullanıyordu. Duvarların hepsi boydan boya ahşap raflı, demir iskeleli kitaplıklarla kaplıydı. Kitaplıkların dışında dükkanda, Jongin'in katolog çekimindeymiş gibi kapladığı eski deri koltuğu, önünde sehpası ve altında da tozdan artık görünmeyen orta boy bir kilim yer alıyordu. İkinci el ne kadar kitap varsa -yasaklı kitaplar dahil- Sehun'un raflarında bulunabilirdi. Tanrıya şükür ki Aşağı Manhattan da bunu biliyordu. Yoksa çoktan sokaktaki evsizlerin arasında yerini almıştı.

Alttaki rafları tarayıp bulamayınca, tavana kadar uzanan, kitaplığına sabit olan ahşap merdiveni tırmanıp, yukarıdaki raflara bakındı. Bir yandan tek elini kitapların üzerinde gezdiriyor bir yandan da bir bacağını basamaktan boşluğa sallandırarak, sürgülü merdiveni hareket ettirmeye çalışıyordu. Olması gerektiğinden hızlı gittiğini farkettiğinde aşağıya bakış atıp, ' _kıçın harika görünüyor_ ' diye dudaklarını kıpırdatan Jongin'le karşılaştı. Hınzırca sırıtıyordu. Sehun kulaklarından duman çıktığını hissetti. Cevap olarak  _piç_  diye mırıldandı. Niye onu ulu orta utandırıyordu ki şimdi? Merdivenin tepesinde kitabı bulup aşağı indi. Kadına zorlukla, samimi olduğunu düşündüğü satıcı gülümsemesini sunup, aldığı parayı pantolunun arka cebine sıkıştırdı. Kapının çanı bir kez daha çınladığında müşterinin gittiğini haber veriyordu.

Arkasını dönüp hala ona sırıtan Jongin'le yüzleşti. Gözlerini kaçırmadan çöken karanlıkta gözlerine baktı.

"Senden etkilendiğimi kabul ediyorum." Diye bir anda pat diye söyledi. "Tanrım. Ve bunu bir yudum alkol ya da diğerlerini almadan yapıyorum. Tanrım, Tanrım, TANRIM! Bunu söylemeyecektim ki! Planladığım bu değildi. Başından beri bunu planlamamıştım zaten. Daha eve girdiğinde karar vermiştim. Ben konuşacaktım sen de "evet tabi neyse olmayacakmış" diyip basıp gidecektin. Tabii böyle olmadı. Ama sonra dedim ki 'tamam Sehun şimdi aşağı inip ona kusura bakma ama ben böyle baya iyiyim diyip gönder' fakat fakat FAKAT bu da olmadı. Neden hep planlarımı bozuyorsun? Hı? Niye sana gelince, kafamda geçen düşüncelerle söylediğim hiç birbirini tutmuyor? Tutmak ne demek, sanki zıt anlamlar sözlüğüne dönüşüyorum. Lanet olsun." 

İki elini ensesinde birleştirip hızlı ve devamlı konuşmasından sebep ağlayan ciğerleri için sık nefesler aldı Sehun. Karşısında ona midesinin kavrulmasına neden olan sıcak kıkırdamalar bahşeden tan renkli gencin ışıltılı gözlerine bakıyordu. Esmer genç, sanki ona saatlerdir aşk şiirleri okumuş gibi Sehun'a bakıyor, okuduğu şiirler aptalca kelimeler barındırıyormuş gibi bir yandan da kıkır kıkır gülüyordu. Boğuk, mest edici sesinden çıkan gülüşler Sehun'un kalbinde bir kaç atışın sekmesine sebep oluyordu ki niyeyse hiç şikayetçi durmuyordu.

Dudaklarının yukarı kıvrılmasına itiraz bile etmiyordu soluk tenli genç. Birbirlerine büyülenmiş gibi bakmalarını devam ettirirken Jongin artık konuşması gerektiğine karar verdi. Uzanıp aralarındaki bir adımlık mesafeyi kapattı. Şimdi önünde durduğu gencin, üzerinde yaka uçları yıpranmış, sabah düğmelerini yamuk iliklediği –ki hala düzeltmemişti- kolları sıvalı gömleğin iki yanına ellerini konuşlandırdı. İki kolunu da dirseklerinden kavramış, açık teninde parmaklarını sürterek ellerine doğru yol alıyordu. Bakışlarını Sehun'dan ayırmadan ilk tanıştıklarında olduğu gibi dudaklarına fısıldayarak konuştu.

"İstersen hiciv ya da ağıt ol. Senden gelecek olan siteme de acıya da açığım Sehun. İstersen Eski İngilizce Sözlüğü bile ol siktir, Sehun seni  _herşeyinle_  istiyorum. Sıkıcı, heyecanlı, komik, sinirli ne olursan ol ama benimle ol." Alnını gözleri yarı yarıya kapanmış, kumral saçlarının çoğu yanlarından dökülmüş gence yasladı. Dudakları, susunca birbirine dokunmayı bırakmıştı. Dolgun dudaklarının, ince dudakları üzerindeki yumuşak dokunuştan hoşnuttu halbusem Sehun. Kafasını ufak hareketlerle sağa sola çevirerek yeniden temas halinde olmalarını sağladı. Gözlerini tümüyle kapatıp, esmerin rahatlatıcı nefes seslerine verdi kendini. Jongin'den yükselen çam ağacı kokusu huzur vericiydi. 

"Herşeye hemen sahip olmak zorunda değiliz. Seni zorlayacak hiçbirşeyi istemiyorum Sehun." Karşısında kendinden geçmiş gence nazaran, Jongin gözlerini açık tutuyordu. Güzelliğinin her halini görmek, onu bu hallere kendinin soktuğunu bilmek istiyordu. "Her seferinde bir adım." Ellerini, Sehun'un soğuk ellerinden ayırıp beline sardı. Kendine daha da yaklaştırdı kıvrık bedeni. Sehun da kendiliğinden ellerini Jongin'in boynuna sarmıştı. "Bu şekilde ilerleyebiliriz." Diye devam etti Jongin. Yavaş yavaş bir o yana bir bu yana sallanmaya başlamışlardı. Sadece onların kulaklarını dolduran sakin bir müzik çalıyordu adeta. Nasıl göründüklerini, ne yaptıklarını önemsemiyorlardı. Gerekli olan herşeye sahiptiler şuanda. Birbirlerinin kollarında, nefesleri birbirine karışarak, birbirlerinin sıcaklıklarında...

Sehun cevap veremeyeceğinden, kafası göklerde olmasına rağmen, kesinlikle emindi. Bu yüzden yavaş yavaş kafasını aşağı yukarı salladı. Bu hareketiyle dudaklarını birbirine dokundurmuş, sanki ufak birer öpücük kondurup da çekilmiş gibi olmuştu. Farkında olmadığı bu sıcak temasla sızlandı. Kendini mümkünmüşcesine Jongin'e daha da yanaştırdı. Bir elini kısa siyah saçlarına soktu, diğer eliyle ensesinde bir aşağı bir yukarı hareket ediyordu. Kırmızı dolgun dudakların arasından hırıltılı bir nefesin çıkması ise salıntılarını kesmişti. Yükseldiği gökyüzünde gözlerini açıp, viski rengi gözlere baktı Sehun. İçgüdülerine teslim olup dudaklarını dolgun dudaklara bastırdı. Daha yükseğe uçmak istiyordu Sehun. Çok daha yukarı. Toprak altındaki karanlıkta kalbi çok acıyordu. Halbuki gökyüzü öyle miydi? Engin ve sonsuzdu. Orada nefessiz olmak güzel olmalıydı.

Jongin başka birşeye yer bırakmadan dudaklarının arasındaki üst dudağı emdi. Yumuşak öpüşler çok kısa bir sürede arzu dolu öpücüklere dönüşmüştü. Sehun'u belinden daha da çekip, kasıklarına, hayata dönmeye başlayan kendine bastırdı. İkisi de şehvetle inledi. Sehun göğü katlarca aştığını hissediyordu artık.

"Woaw! Çok ateşli!" cırlamasıyla gökten düştü Sehun. Çok bekletmeden Jongin de yanında yerini almış, gözlerini kırpıştırıp hayal olduğunu umduğu sesin sahibini görmeyi bekliyorlardı.

                                                                
     

 **Yazar konuşması:**  Geçiş bölümü olması sebepli bu bölümü yazarken çok kıvrandım sevgili okuyucular. O yüzden biraz kısa oldu ama güzel oldu. Göynünüze layık, evet bölünmüş olabilir ama tadı damakta kalması ilişkinin uzun ömrüne delalet eder der eski bir fic falı aksldnaslkdn. Neyse bölümü yazma krizleri yaşarken ben de yukardaki kolajı yaptım :')


	7. 6. bölüm

"Wow! Çok ateşli!" cırlamasıyla gökten düştü Sehun. Çok bekletmeden Jongin de yanında yerini almış, gözlerini kırpıştırıp hayal olduğunu umduğu sesin sahibini görmeyi bekliyorlardı.

"Papatyam, karanfile dönmüş Chan" diye kıkırdadı bölen sesin sahibi.

"Karanfilin sinekkapana dönüşüyor asıl Baek, sana içeri öylece dalmamanı söylemiştim."

Birbirlerinin sıcaklığından ayrılıp, gözlerini yuvarladı iki yeni sevgili. Hışımla bakışlarını Baekhyun'a yönelten Sehun "Hangi boktan çıktıysan oraya dönmek için 5 saniyen var sürtük" diye hırladı. Karşılığında yeni kıkırtılar aldığında artık arzudan değil sinirden kıpkırmızıydı. Yani şimdi zamanı mıydı? Göğün kim bilir kaçıncı katındaydı. En sevdiği uyuşturucu esrarın bile ulaştıramadığı kattayken cehennemin çukuruna düşmüştü. Ki belirtmeye bile gerek yok zirveye bu kadar yakınken düşmek çok acıtıyordu.

Dudaklarını sımsıkı birbirine bastırıp, burnundan öfkeli bir soluk aldı Sehun. Dişlerinin arasından "neden.hala.buradasın." diye üstüne yürüyordu ki arkasından kolunu yakalayan Jongin ona engel oldu. Her ne kadar bölünmüş olsalar da Sehun'un şuan ki hali Jongin'i eğlendiriyordu. Sehun'un her hareketi, her konuşması onun için yeniydi, özeldi. Bunların hepsinin teker teker tadını çıkarmak istiyordu.

"Bebeğim ikimiz de biliyoruz ki sen bana aşıksın. O yüzden bu kızmış gibili rollerin hiç inandırıcı değil."

"Tabi tabi. Birazdan mezarının üzerinde zıplarken ne kadar inandırıcı olduğumu anlarsın, seni aşufte."

"Aşkım üzüyorsun ama. Aramıza diken sokuyorsun." Diye dudaklarını büzdü Baekhyun.

"Senin dikenin ne oluyor o zaman? Gerçi diken demek için dikenin biçimini, sonra da sözlük anlamını falan değiştirmek lazım ama."

"Aww o benim ısırgan otum, papatyam. Uzun olduğu kadar yakıcı da." Ağzı kulaklarında sırıtarak göz kırptı. Karşılığında üç gencin de ona göz devirmesini umursamadı.

"Neyse ne. Ne istiyorsun? Niye buradasın? Şu an tüm Tanrıları göreve çağırıp işe yarar bir mazeretinin olmasını sağlamalarını diliyorum Baekhyun."

"Balım bugün günlerden ne?"

"Ne?"

"Ne işte ben sana soruyorum."

"Ne?"

"Tanrı aşkına biriniz şu tarihi söylesin!" diye gür sesiyle iki arkadaşın paslaşmasını böldü Chanyeol.

"Bilmiyorum." Diye ayağını yere sertçe vurdu Sehun. Gerçekten de bilmiyordu. Bugün o kadar karışık ve hızlı başlamış, o kadar çok şey olmuştu ki ne tarihten ne de saatten haberi vardı. Neyse ki doğduğundan beri ona Sehun diye sesleniyorlardı da adını unutmamıştı.

"15 Haziran sizi domatesler! Kim sıkıp da püre etti beyinlerinizi?" dikkate alınmayışına bozulmuştu diva.

"Yani?" İçeri girdiklerinden beri ilk kez konuşmuştu Jongin. Bu tarihin önemini gerçekten merak etmişti.

"Doğum günü"

"Doğum günüm" diye aynı anda konuştu Baekhyun ve Sehun. Beraber konuşmalarından doğan anlamsız söz karmaşalarını anlamaya gayret eden Jongin'e uzun boylu genç yardımcı oldu. "Sehun'un doğum günü" karşılığında gözleri büyüyen esmerin sırtını pat patladı sanki " _bu cehenneme hoş geldin_ " diyordu.

"Her yıl doğum günüm için kapıma dayanıyorsun ve her yıl aldığın aynı cevaptan hiçbir şey öğrenemedin mi?"

"Bu yıl değişik bir cevap alacağımı gördüm rüyamda."

"Rüya değildir o. Evimin adresini elaleme dağıttığın için boynunu sıkan ellerim yüzünden bulanıklaşan beyninin gördüğü hayallerdir."

"Jongin elalem değil ki."

"Ben el alem miyim?" Bu sefer de Jongin ve Baekhyun aynı anda konuşmuş, Jongin ona dönen Baekhyun'dan 'aynı anda konuştuk ne tatlı' kıkırdaması almıştı.

"İnsanların laflarına atlayıp durmasana sen"

"Milletin aklını okuyabiliyorsam bu benim suçum mu? Harika süper güçlerim var."

"Seni çizgi roman rafımdan uzak tutacağım artık. İyice çozuttun. Senin sahip olduğun süper güç olsa olsa koca çenen olurdu. Çünkü kapanmak bilmiyor!"

"Sehun ben elalem miyim?" dedi kargaşanın arasına girip sözde kırgın bakışlarla dudak büzen Jongin.

"Jongin zaten ortalık karışık. Sen ona mı takıldın?"

"Doğum günü diyorduk? Hadi?" diye Chanyeol bu sefer yeni bir konu açtı.

"Millet sikicem hepinizi ama bir susun be!"

"Ooo grup seks tam senlik." Dedi sırıtarak Sehun.

"Doğum günü çocuğu demeyeceğim şimdi alacağım ayağımın altına ama!"

"heh evet işte buradan sapmayalım lütfen. Şimdi gidiyor muyuz?" Parmaklarıyla başının iki yanına masaj yapan Chanyeol bıkkınlıkla konuştu.

"Hayır. Daha önce de dedim doğumumun kutlanacak hiçbir yanı yok!"

"Doğumunun ne kadar kutlu olduğunu belirtmek için akrostiş şiir bile yazarım Sehun." Dedi yarım gülüşüyle konuyu sulandırma işini devralmış görünen Jongin.

"Yapma. Lütfen böyle bir şey yapma. İlişkimizi başlamadan öldürmek mi gayen?"

"Niye? Şiirde oldukça iyiyimdir."

"Şiirden nefret ederim Jongin."

"Eğer şimdi hep beraber bara gidip, kutlama yapmazsak Jongin sokağa çıkıp sana şiir okuyacakmış Sehun." Dedi Baekhyun.

"Her zaman gittiğimiz mekanda kutlama yapmanın nesi özel sevgilim?"

"Ne biliyim ben? Kabul edeceğini düşünmediğim için bir planla gelmemiştim."

"Tamam tamam şöyle yapalım. Biz Jongin'le gidip içecek falan alalım siz de... mekanı hazırlayın?" dedi Chanyeol emin olamayarak.

Sehun savaşmayı bırakmış kaderine razı gelmeye karar vermişti. Jongin'in heyecan içinde pırıldayan kahve gözlerine yenilmişti. Bu adamın böylesine sevgi dolu gülümseyen gözlerini hak edecek ne yaptığını merak ediyordu. Sorusunun cevabını kendi içinde bulamadığı gibi Jongin'e soracak olsa alacağı cevabın "muhteşemsin" gibi bir şey olacağını da bildiğinden ondan da düzgün bir yanıt alamıyordu. Kısaca onu hak edecek ne yaptığı sorusunun karşısında üç nokta bulunuyordu.

İki uzun genç adam kapıyı açıp sıcak esintinin sahip olduğu akşama çıkmışlardı. Kapı kapanmış, üstündeki çanın artık solan çınlamaları içinde içerideki iki huysuz arkadaş birbirlerine memnunsuz bakışlar atıyordu. Sonra durduk yere bir ağızdan kahkahalarla gülmeye başladılar. Gözlerinden yaşlar gelip, karınları ağrıdığında biraz sakinleşmeye çalışıp birbirleriyle göz göze geldiler.

"Merhaba Sehun. Seni özledim." Dedi koyu kahve gözleri ıslanmış olan eski dostu. Aynı oranda ıslak gözlere sahip arkadaşının boğazında oluşan yumru konuşmasını engelliyordu bu yüzden sadece kafasını aşağı yukarı sallamakla yetinip Baekhyun'u kollarının arasına çekti. Sımsıkı sarıldı iki eski dost.

"Tamam yeter bu kadar sürtük. Şurayı hazırlayalım artık." Diye kendinden ayırdı Baekhyun'u. Mutfak tezgahının önünde duran iki iskemleyi kapıp tekli koltuğun önündeki sehpanın önüne konumlandırdılar.

"Ee dördüncü patlıcan mı olacak şimdi?" dedi Baekhyun. Sehun bir süre düşünüp, basamaklardan yukarı çıktı, elinde battaniyeyle geri döndü.

"Senin dev yere otursun bi' zahmet. Bir şeyden geri kalamaz nasılsa"

"Neden  _senin_  dev yere oturmuyor? Üşütsün mü benim sevgilim bunu mu istiyorsun?"

"Baek Haziranın ortasında ne üşütmesi allasen"

"Narindir benim aşkım sen ne bileceksin."

"Duyan da üstte sen olduğunu sanacak Baek. Kes zırıltıyı Chanyeol yere oturacak işte." Deyip battaniyeyi ikiye katlayıp yere serdi.

"Hiç misafirperver değilsin manolyam, hiç!"

Sehun cevap verme gereği duymadan sadece Baekhyun'un gözlerine " _kes artık_ " bakışı attı.

"Hazır kimse yokken." Aralarındaki kısa mesafeyi hızla alıp parmaklarıyla Baekhyun'un yanağını sıkarak çekiştirdi. "seni sıçan! Ne diye adresimi verdin ona?"

"Aa... aah... acıtıyorsun ama bal böceğim. Bu konuyu kapatmamış mıydık ki biz?"

"Ben öyle bir şey hatırlamıyorum. Bana cevap ver diva Byun Baekhyun!"

"Bebeğim fena mı yaptım bak her şey misler gibi olmuş, aaAA! çeksene artık şu elini ağzım yamuk kalacak"

İki eliyle Sehun'un yanağını sıkan eline sarılmış, ondan kurtulmaya çalışıyordu.

"Ya kötü gitseydi?"

"Gitmemiş ama ÇEK ARTIK ŞU ELİNİ SENİ PİÇ KURUSU" Kapının çınlaması ve içeri yeniden gelen ikiliyle sorgulamasını bırakmak zorunda kaldı kumral genç. Baekhyun'un haklı olması yüzünden daha fazla uzatacak sebebi de kalmamıştı. Yanağını ovalayan siyah saçlı, belirgin gözlü dostuna yan yan baktı. İyi niyetli olduğunu biliyordu ama yine de kızması gerekiyordu. Şımarmamalıydı bu çocuk.

Gelen uzun boylu iki genç adam ellerindeki poşetleri sehpaya bırakmış karşılıklı -Jongin kalktığı koltuğa, Chanyeol iskemleye- oturmuştu. Sehun aniden gelip ensesine bir tokat attı Chanyeol'un. Arkasını hızla dönen Chanyeol "ne?" bakışı attığında ona yeri işaret etti. Büyük gözlü dev kollarını aşağı yukarı "banane" dercesini indirip kaldırdı. Karşılığında uzun saçlı gençten çatık kaşlı cevap alınca "gidip Jongin'in kucağına otursana" yanıtı aldı. Jongin sırıtıp, bacağını pat patladığında Sehun, ayaklarını yere sertçe vurarak sinir ve utançla Chanyeol için hazırladığı yere oturdu. Oturduğunda da "ev benim, doğum günü benim ama istediğim hiç bişi yapılmıyor" diye ağzında bir şeyler yuvarlamayı da ihmal etmedi, kimse umursamamış olsa da. Etrafındakiler çoktan poşetlere dadanmış, birer şişe kapıp ilk yudumlarını almıştı. Hatta Baekhyun ne ara yaptıysa mutfağa gidip, kase çıkartmış cipsleri bile boşaltmıştı. Kafasını küskünce önüne eğmiş olan Sehun yanağına değen soğuk bira şişesiyle irkilip kafasını kaldırdı. Ona bakan açık kahveler Sehun'un tarif edemeyeceği bir sevgiyle kaplıydılar.

"Biraz kayacak mısın?" dedi sesinin en istek dolu haliyle. Sehun teklif ettiği birayı alıp battaniyede biraz yana kaykılıp seksi bedenin sahibine yer açtı. "Rahatını bozmana gerek yoktu" diyerek de ne kadar memnun olduğunu gizlemeye çalıştı.

Kendini daha önce hiç çıkmadığı kamp gezilerinden birindeymiş gibi hissediyordu. Şu sehpa yaktıkları ateş, onun etrafına toplanmış yakın dostlar, sevgililer, huzurlu bir akşam... Bir de biri şarkı söylemeye, korku hikayeleri anlatmaya başlarsa tamı tamına bir kamp olacaktı. Düşündüğüne gülmeden edemedi Sehun.

"Senin yanında daha rahatım. Çok uzak değil misin sen? Biraz yanaş." Kolunu sevgilisine atıp onu yakınına çekti, gülümsedi. "Böyle daha iyi" dedi memnuniyet içinde.

"Sıcak değil mi? Eriyeceğiz Jongin." Diyerek kendini uzaklaştırmaya çalıştıysa da Jongin'in güçlü kolları tarafından engellendi, daha yakınına çekildi. Kollarının altında hava ne kadar sıcak olsa da mutlu olduğunu belli etmemeye çalışıyordu.

"Hava ne ki, içim kaynıyor benim."

"Offf bu neydi şimdi." Dedi suratını buruşturarak Sehun.

"Evet evet kabul ediyorum ucuzdu. Bunu unutuyoruz."

"Ah hayır bunu asla unutmayacağım. Gerekli olduğu bir durumda kullanmaktan çekinmeyeceğim de." Kahkahalar içinde Jongin'in asık suratına bakıyordu Sehun.

Herkes kendi dünyasına çekilmiş, bir süredir sessizce anın tadını çıkarıyordu. Sehun, tekli koltuğa geçmiş olan Chanyeol ve kucağında kıvrılmış onun gömleğinin ucuyla oynayan Baekhyun'u izliyordu. Hallerinden, evrenlerinden mesut, huzurlu görünüyorlardı. Kıskanıyordu onu biraz. Eski dostu yaşadığı onca sıkıntılı zamanların sonunda refaha, mutluluğa ermişti. Onun için mutluydu ama kıskanmadan da edemiyordu. O da böyleydi zamanında.

Yanındaki genç, artık belinde tuttuğu elini aşağı yukarı indirmeye başlayınca farkına vardı. Artık o da dostu gibi olabilecekti, yeniden. Buna alışması vakit alacaktı galiba. Her şey o kadar tazeydi ki. Gülümsedi soluk tenli. Baekhyun yerinden kalkıp, pencerenin kenarındaki kitaplığa gittiğinde de gözlerini ondan ayırmadı. Kitaplıktaki tek kitap olmayan rafta yer alan dağınık plakları karıştırıyordu dostu.

Aradığı yıpranmış, ağız yeri yırtılmış plağı yine aynı rafta yer alan pikaba yerleştirip, iğneyi üzerine bıraktığında odaya kısa bir cızırtı yayıldı, ardından zarif bir kadın sesi Fransızca şarkısıyla 'bizler neyiz ki' diyerek usulca giriş yaptı. Baekhyun arkasını dönüp sevgilisine gülümsediğinde Chanyeol mesajı alıp gülerek yerinden kalktı. Kollarını sevgilisine sardığında Baekhyun da boynuna kollarını dolayıp hafif hafif müziğin ritmiyle sallanmaya başladılar.

Bir süre oturdukları yerden onları izleyen iki yeni sevgiliden esmer olan, yanındakinin omzundan kolunu çekti, elini tutarak onu da beraberinde hüzünle hikayesini anlatan şarkıya eşlik etmek için kaldırdı. Müziği fon olarak kullanıp kendi diyarlarına girmişlerdi. Melodiyle alakasız salınıyorlardı. Ritmin yükseldiği yerlerde Jongin, Sehun'un elini kavrayıp uzağa iterek onu döndürüyor sonra yeniden beline sarınıyordu.

"Galiba sarhoş oldum" diye mırıldandı Sehun, kafası esmer gencin boyun arasında nefesi Jongin'i hoş bir hisle gıdıklıyordu. Konuştuğunda dudakları boynuna değmiş, zaten uyarılmış olan bedeni iç çekmesine sebep olmuştu. Bakışlarını kolları arasında salınan gence indirip "aşktan mı?" dedi, sırıtarak. Duyduklarıyla kollarından ayrılmaya çalışan genci, bakışlarıyla buluşabilmek için serbest bıraktı.

"Sanırım?" Jongin, şaka niyetli sorduğu soruya ciddiyetle yanıt alıp şaşkınlıkla gözleri büyüdüğünde bu sefer sırıtma sırası Sehun'a geçmişti. Jongin'in bu gece yaptığı sayısını artık unuttuğu banal laflarına bir tür intikamdı bu.

"Bu lafları niye söylediğini anladım. Tipini görünce..." kahkaha attıp devam etti "saçma laflara değiyor."

"Ah böyle mi oynuyoruz artık?"

"Hiç alınmışlık yapma. Bunu sen başlattın tüm o gözlerim senden başkasını görmüyorlarla falan."

"Ben öyle bir şey söylemedim."

"Söyledin."

"Söylemedim." Danslarını çoktan bırakmış karşılıklı saçma bir tartışmaya girişmişlerdi. Plağın boş uğultulu sesi odayı gezdiğinde müziğin bittiğini farkeden diğer iki sevgili artık onların tartışmasını duyar olmuş, dünyalarından ayrılmak zorunda kalmıştı.

"Söyledin. Yoksa bana yalancı mı diyorsun sen?" Gözlerini büyüterek inanamamazlıkla baktı karşısındakine Sehun.

"Bunu nereden çıkardın şimdi. Öyle bir şey demedim."

"Dedin."

"Sehun demedim. Saçmalıyorsun."

İğne plaktan çekilince uğultu kalkmış, şimdi kalktıkları tekli koltukta kucak kucağa oturanların kahkahası uğultunun yerini almıştı. Onları izleyen ve gülen ikiliye dönüp sorgular bakışlarla baktıklarında Baekhyun da Chanyeol da sanki anlaşmışlar gibi sadece omuz silkip onları yanıtsız bırakmıştı. İzlemesi keyifli bu anlamsız konuşmalarının devamını görmek istiyorlardı. Ancak yeni sevgililer birbirine bakıp sessiz kaldıklarında, gösterinin bittiğine kanaat getirip konuşmaya karar verdi Baekhyun.

"Ee resmi olarak ilk kavganızı yaptınız nasıl hissediyorsunuz taze güller?"

"Biz kavga etmiyorduk." İkili aynı anda bir ağızdan konuşunca Baekhyun ağzı kulaklarına vararak güldü.

"Bu evde bir güç var hissedebiliyorum size diyorum bak bu kadar aynı ağız konuşmalar bir gece için çok oldu. Bir yerlerde büyücü filan saklamadığına emin misin papatyam?"

"Baek seni bir daha çizgi roman raflarının yakınında görürsem..."

"Hiçbir şey yapamazsın"

"Hepsini yakarım"

"Hiii! Yapamazsın!" diye bağırdı ona Baekhyun.

"Tamam tamam bugünlük bu kadar süper kahraman teorileri ve kavgalar yeter. Siz niye hala ayıksınız zaten onu da anlamadım." Oturduğu yerden kalkma zahmetine girmeyen Chanyeol birbirine kızıl ölümcül ışınlı bakışlar atan iki arkadaşın arasına girmişti. Her ne kadar onu umursamasalar da en azından susmuşlardı.

"Neden?" merakını sözcüklere döken Jongin, sehpanın üzerinden bir bira kapıp Chanyeol'un karşısındaki iskemleye çökmüştü.

"Bunlar çoktan ne kadar 4 bira ve" tekila şişesine şöyle bir bakış attı "tekilanın yarısını götürdüler. Sehun çoktan 2 tane ot tüttürdü. Şimdiye kadar Baekhyun'un sızmış, Sehun'un da sayıklama ve salak saçma şarkılar söyleme evresine geçmiş olması gerekiyordu. Birbirleriyle yersiz tartışmalarının hepten saçmalaması daha ilk evre." Yüzünü sıvazladı, iç çekerek sızlandı. "bu gece çok uzun olacak"

 

 **Yazar bıdı bıdısı:** Sehun'un doğum gününün hikaye için değişmesi gerekiyordu yani baharın serin sıcaklığı yerine anası evladımızı yazın sıcaklığında dünyaya getirdi ki bahaneyle böyle bir sahne yaşanabilsin :') ee nasıl gidiyor hikaye? okurken neler geçiyor aklınızdan?

 **Şarkının çevirisi için:** https://eksisozluk.com/entry/5315995


	8. 7. bölüm

**Başlamadan önemli not: Drag queen; bu ficde kadın kıyafetleri giyerek sahne şovu yapan gayler. Drag queen'in bir çok şekli vardır ama hikayede bu versiyonu alınmıştır.**

 

 

Gece Chanyeol'un dediği gibi gerçekten de uzun olmuştu. Uzun uzun saçma konularda kavga etmiş, uzun uzun sohbet etmiş ve uzun uzun sevgilileriyle sırnaşık zamanlar geçirmişlerdi. Sabaha artık az zaman kala artık sızmış Baekhyun'u sırtlayan Chanyeol evlerine yol almak üzere ayrılıp ikiliyi yalnız bırakmıştı. Jongin bir süre etrafı toparlama bahanesiyle oyalanmış, sonra da onun da gitmesi gerektiğine karar verip bunu Sehun'a bildirmişti. Sehun her ne kadar esmerin sıcaklığını yanında istiyor, ayrılmasına kalbi buruluyor olsa da  _yavaş_ _gitmeliyiz_  diye kendini avutmaya çalışıyordu. Yine de bir yanı  _sikerler_ _yavaşlığı_  diyip kontrolü kaybetmek istese de Jongin'in kararlı bakışları bu yanını dizginlemesine sebep oluyordu. İkisi de temkinli davranmaları gerektiğini düşünüyordu. Birlikteliklerini, geleceklerini yanlış birşeyle kaybetmek istemiyorlar, bir şehvete kapılıp yok olmayı göze alamıyorlardı. Jongin, Sehun'un saklamaya çalıştığı güvensizliğini, kuşkularını hissediyordu. Gencin önceki ilişkisinde ne yaşadığını öğrenmeye hala biraz bile yaklaşamamış olsa da birşeylerin yanlış gittiğini ve bunun sevdiğini nasıl parçalamış olduğunu görebiliyordu. Bunu, şimdi sahip olmaya başladığı kumralın kalbini kaybetmeyi istemiyor, adımlarında dikkatli davranıyordu.

Jongin tek kolunu usulca gencin beline sarıp onu kendine çekti. Burnunu ensesinde gezdirip, derin soluklarla tenini kokladı. Yeni bir kitabın ferah kokusuna sahip gencin rahatlatıcı kokusuyla son kez mest olup boynuna uzun bir öpücük bıraktı. Dudaklarının altında istemsizce gevşeyip boynunu geriye atan kumral kendini tutmasını zorlaştırıyordu.

"Sehun" derin, buğulu bir sesle mırıldandı. Karşılığı Sehun'un dudaklarından kaçan ufak inleme olduğunda küfretti. "Yavaş gitmeliyiz" diye hatırlattı ona. İçinde kalan son güç kırıntılarına sarılan Sehun inleme ve homurdanma arası bir "hmm" cevabı verdi. Kendini zorlukla ayırdığı gencin dudaklarına ufak bir "iyi geceler" öpücüğü kondurup kapıdan çıktı. Arkasından odaksız gözlerle bakakalan Sehun derin bir nefes alıp, sallana sallana odasına çıkıp üstündeki gömleği çıkarıp kenara fırlattı. Pantolonunu da onun yanına bir yerlere gönderip boxerıyla kendini dağınık yatağın içine atıp kısa sürede sızdı.

...

Eğlenceli o gecenin ardından iki gün geçmişti. Ve Sehun o gecenin sabahından beri yoğunluktan kafayı yemek üzereydi. İki gündür sanki tüm New York kitapsızlıktan kavrulmuş gibi onun dükkanına geliyordu. İki gündür Jongin'i görmemişti ve esmer sevdiği bir kere bile ne aramış ne de uğramıştı. Numarası onda olmayabilirdi ama bu neden ona engel olsundu ki? Yani şu dükkanın kapısından kafasını bi' uzatması bu kadar mı zordu? Sehun, özlediği için içindeki huysuzluk, yorgunluğuyla birleşince katlanmış, satıcı gülümsemesini unutmuş, çatık kaşlarıyla müşteri karşılar olmuştu.

Akşam güneşi batmaya hazırlanırken iyiyden iyiye ısıttığı hava pencereden süzülüyor, hava yavaş yavaş kararıyordu. Son olduğunu umduğu müşteriyi de gönderdikten sonra sehpaya uzanıp sigarasını aldı. İnce dudaklarının arasına sıkıştırıp çakmağına bakındı. Sehpanın üzerine, koltuğa, pencere pervazına bakınmıştı ama kahrolası her nereye girdiyse yoktu. Dudaklarının arasındaki sigarayla ofladı. Mutfak tezgahına bakınmak üzere arkasını dönecekken kapının çanı çalıp geleni haber verdiğinde sinirle iç çekti.  _Ama_ _son_ _olacaktı_ _ya_  diye homurdanıp arkasını döndü. Dönmesiyle esmer sevdiğini görüp kocaman gülmüş dudaklarındaki sigarayı düşürmüştü. Jongin onun bu haline hafif bir kahkaha atıp gence yürüyüp sarıldı.

"Merhaba."

"Selam." Dedi birbirlerinin kolları arasında canlı bir sesle Sehun. Sonra aniden aklına gelenle kendini esmerden ayırıp "neden işte değilsin sen?" dedi panikle. Onun şaşkınlığına daha da gülen Jongin'in gözleri keyif aldığını gösterircesine kırışmıştı.

"Stonewall 7/24 çalışıyor Sehun ve sadece benle çalışmıyor. Gece vardiyası benim." Sehun'u yeniden kollarının arasına çekip alnına bir öpücük kondurup devam etti "hem günlerdir seni göremiyorum. Benden yine kaçtığından korkmaya başlamıştım." Diye endişeli bir tonla mırıldandı. Düşüncelerinin bilinmesini ve inkar edilmesini istediği kadar duyulmasından da çekiniyordu. İkilemini sonuçlandıramadan kelimeler ağzından dökülmüş Sehun'dan cevap bile almıştı.

"Saçmalama. Kaçmıyordum sadece kıtlık çeken New York'a kitap yetiştirmeye çalışıyordum. Bereketli bir hafta mı yoksa delirtici mi emin değilim ama... Kaçmıyorum artık Jongin." Dedi kararlılıkla, kafasını göğsüne yasladığı gence. Kollarında olmayı, sıcaklığını Haziranda bile seviyordu. Daima bu güçlü kollar, erkeksi, mest edici kokusuyla sarılmayı diliyordu. Başının ağrısı, yorgunluğu, lanet çakmağı bulamayışına olan siniri bu beden tarafından sarmalanınca yok oluyordu sanki. Büyülü biriydi belki de Jongin. Beynini uyuşturan, bedenini rahatlatan, etrafını huzurla sarmalayan, yan etkisi olmayan büyülü biri.

"Buna memnun oldum." Kendini Sehun'dan istemeyerek ayırdı. Elini kumralın açık saçlarının arasından geçirip ensesine indirdi. Boynundaki saçları yumuşak hareketlerle okşadı. "Saçlarını seviyorum" diye fısıldadı okşadığı saçları izleyerek "yumuşak ve rahatlatıcı" gözlerini yeniden koyu kahvelere dikti. Kafasını yana eğip, boynundaki eliyle Sehun'u dudaklarına çekti. Acelesi olmayan, sakin, yumuşak bir öpüşmeyi başlattı. Beline sarılan ellerin tenine dokunmak için tişörtüyle olan kavgası öpüşmenin içinde gülmesine neden olunca dudakları ayrıldı.

"Çok yaramazsınız Mr. Oh Sehun."

"Siz de fazlasıyla baştan çıkarıcısınız Mr. Kim Jongin."

"Yaramaz olduğunuz kadar hazırcevapsınız da."

"Diva bir dost, dilinizin sivrilmesine; yakışıklı bir sevgili dilinizin yaramazlaşmasına sebep olabiliyor Mr Kim."

"Ah. Aklımı bulandırıyorsun. Bugün çalışmıyor olmayı ne kadar isterdim bilemezsin ama queen*'lerin gecesi."

"A evet Baekhyun'un sahnesi vardı bu gece."

"Yani akşam bendesin?" dedi tek kaşını kaldırmış aslında hayırı yanıt olarak almayacağını belli eder şekilde davetkarca sırıtıyordu.

"Tabi ki de Mister. Şafakta beni eve bırakacağının garantisini vereceksen."

"Siktiğimin kargaları bile bokunu yememişken ne işimiz var sokakta?"

"İş Jongin iş. Bu yoğunluk daha ne kadar sürecek emin değilim ama sonuna kadar faydalanmam gerek."

"Okullar falan mı açıldı? Ne bu açlık Tanrı aşkına?" Planlarına sabah ayazının götünde eseceği, rahat yatağından sevgilisinin sıcak kollarından ayrılacak olmanın siniri çökmüştü.

Sehun kaşları çatık karşısında dikilen adama "bilmem" anlamında omuzlarını kaldırıp indirdi. Bunu yaparken büzdüğü dudakları esmerin dikkatinden kaçmamış, çatılı kaşları anında inip yüzüne gülümseme getirmişti. Elini beyaz yüze uzatıp, parmaklarıyla dudaklarını kıstırdı, çekti. Şimdi kaşlarını çatan Sehun'du ve Jongin ona kahkahalarla gülüyordu. Dudakları kapalı olduğu için bağıramayan Sehun'un gözleri ateş saçıyordu. Parmaklarıyla çektiği dudaklara bir öpücük kondurup bıraktı.

"Bu kadar sevimli olma."

"Sevimli değil kızgınım ben. Dudaklarımı koparabilirdin nasıl acıdı bir fikrin var mı?"

"Koparmam. Koparamam nereyi öperim sonra ben."

"Yine yapıyorsun!" diye bağırdı Sehun.

"Ne yaptım?"

"Saçma laflar söylüyorsun. Gel buraya" parmaklarını Jongin'in yüzüne uzattı "gel" diye hareket yaparak, geri geri giden esmere ulaşmaya çalışıyordu. "Gel dedim sana. Ben senin dudaklarını burayım da bir daha öyle konuşama gel!" diye eli önünde Jongin'in üzerine üzerine yürüyordu. Esmerse hoş seslerle gülücükler saçıyor geri geri ona doğru gelenden kaçıyordu.

"Aşkım onların sevgi kelimeleri olduğunu söyledim sana ama niye kızıyorsun ki?"

"Sevgi kelimeleriymişmiş. Rezilim demiyor da."

Sırtı kapının arkasında kalan yarım duvara çaptığında, Sehun bu fırsatı değerlendirip esmerin dolgun dudaklarını parmaklarının arasına sıkıştırdı. Jongin ona böyle yaptığında, kendisinin çirkin bir ördeğe benzediğinden emindi ama Jongin... Ne ördekliğin ne de çirkinliğin yakınından bile geçmiyordu. Fazlasıyla sevimli bir seksilik saçıyordu adeta. Jongin... gerçekten de belki de büyülü biriydi. Ne yaparsa yapsın çekiciliğinden, o havalı duruşundan ve bir o kadar da sevgi dolu halinden hiç bir ödün veremiyordu. Parmakları sıktığı dudaklarda aklından geçen düşüncelerle esmerin gözlerine bakakalan Sehun, kalçasına yediği tokatla kendine gelip, boş bulunmuş, dudakları parmaklarının arasından bırakıvermişti.

"Acıttığı konusunda haklıymışsın ama sen benim dudaklarımı koparmaya oldukça kararlıymışsın be Sehun." Arkasını dönüp yaslandığı duvardaki aynaya baktı. "Bak nasıl kızarmış." Diye dudaklarını bükerek parmağıyla dudaklarını işaret ediyordu. Dudaklarının üzerine kapanan Sehun'un dudaklarını memnuniyetle kabul edip, masum bir öpücükle kaçamayacağını diliyle dişlerine vurarak göstermeye çalışıyordu. Açılan dişlerin neticesinde dilini Sehun'un ıslak ve sıcak ağzında ilerletip her bir köşesini yeniden tadıyordu. Bir elini kumralın sıkı bacağının üzerinde ileri geri okşuyor, diliyle aynı hareketlerle elini hareket ettiriyordu. Sehun, yine gökyüzüne çıkıyor olmaktan memnun ellerini saçlarında birleştirmişti esmerin. Bacağında, kotunun üstünden hissetiği el tenini, ağzındaki dil, dudaklarındaki dudaklar kavuruyordu onu.

"O zaman barda görüşürüz. Benim Baek'e uğramam gerek. Kıyafetinin nasıl olduğunu bir milyon kişiye sormazsa rahat edemiyor" dedi Sehun nefes almak için ayrıldıklarında. Jongin bu süre zarfında onun koyu kahve gözlerine sabitlenmiş, viski gözlerini ayıramıyordu. Bir çok duygunun gözlerinde parıldadığı adamın aklından ne geçtiğini anlamakta güçlük çekiyordu Sehun.

"Olur. Bankonun öte tarafındaki benim biliyorsun" sırıtıp göz kırptı Jongin.

"Karıştırmam imkansız."

Jongin'i uğurlayıp artık çakmağına gerçekten ihtiyacı vardı. Bir sigara yakması, dumanını içine çekip derin bir bir solukla geri salması gerekiyordu. Esmerin derin bakışlarını kafasında ancak bu şekilde hafifletebilirdi. Kalbine çivi çakılmış gibi bakışlarını içinde hissetmişti adeta Sehun. Jongin gelmeden önce karar verdiği gibi mutfağa yönelip, çakmağını aradı.

...

Sonunda üzerine ne bulduysa geçirmiş ve evden çıkıp Baekhyun'un evinin sokağına varmıştı. Bu süre zarfında bulamadığı çakmağına küfürler etmiş, içemediği sigaraya bir yığın lanet de göndermişti. Bunların yanında aklında Jongin'in bakışları, dudakları, teni, kolları kısaca Jongin'in herşeyi vardı. Ara ara aklından geçen düşüncelere sırıtarak, kimi zaman kendi kendini utandırarak yolu bitirmişti.

İçeriden gelen bağırışmalara ve kırılma seslerini duyunca kapıyı hızla vurup açılmasını bekledi. Demir kapı açılıp Sehun'un tanımadığı birini karşısına çıkarınca üzerinde durmadı. Queen gecesiydi bu gece. Birşeylerin sorgulanması anlamsızdı. İçeri girip kısa holü geçti, Baekhyun'un sinirli sesini takip ederek yanına ulaştı. Yatak odası savaştan çıkmış gibiydi. Bombalar, silahlar, mermiler yerine kumaşlar, ipler, makaslar, dikiş makinesi sesi vardı. Ve hepsinin ortasında askerlerini azarlayan bir komutan: Byun Baekhyun vardı. Bir omzundan aşağı sarkan dikilmemiş aşağı yukarı iki metrelik bir su yeşili kumaş ve bir elinde sallayıp durduğu yelpazesiyle "Dostlar, Romalılar..." diye seslenecek olan Marcus Antonius'dan hallice bir havası vardı. Bir de elini şöyle hitap eder şekilde abartıyla kaldırsa tam olacaktı.

Hayallerini Baekhyun'un onu farketmesi böldü. Kumral genci görür görmez "Sehun" diye bağırıp yanına gelmesini söyledi. Ardından daha yanına gelmeden neler olduğunu, neden hala bir kıyafetinin olmadığını anlatmaya başladı. Sehun da her zaman yaptığı gibi büyük bir dikkatle dinliyormuş gibi yapıp ciddiyetle kafasını sallıyordu. Divaya dinlemiyorken yakalanmayı kesinlikle istemiyordu hele ki şu tüm trafoları alev almışken.

"Çocuklarım beni hiç dinlemiyor papatyam. Gizli dikiş yapın dedim onlara özellikle dedim saten fuşya kumaşta dikiş çok belli olur gerzeklik etmeyip dikkat edin diye uyardım onları pırasam ama bu" kolunu omzundaki kumaşla –galiba o kumaşın orada olduğunu unutmuştu- şöyle bir etrafını gösterir şekilde savurup devam etti "bok böcekleri beni umursamadı ve bak saat kaç ve benim hala bir kıyafetim yok!" diye bağırdı çevresinde çalışan arılara. Queenlik geleneği nesilden nesile aktarılırdı. Bir mama yerine geçecek gençleri eğitir, onlara dikiş ustalığını, dans etmeyi, kıvırtmayı, şarkı söylemeyi ya da dudaklarını oynatmayı geleceğin divalarına öğretirdi. Bu bir yükümlülük değildi ama sözsüz bir kanundu. Hiçbir diva isimleri sönsün, sanatları yok olsun istemezdi. Bu yüzden queenlerin çırakları, mama'ları bu işi bıraktıktan çok sonra bile onların isimlerini yaşatmaya devam edecekti. İyi bir mama bu camiada tanınmanıza ve sokaktan kurtulmanıza olanak sağlardı. Ve gelin görün ki bu arıların mama'sı drag camiasında şanı önden yürüyen biriydi. Kaprisi boldu ama bu beş arıya kendi çocukları gibi kol kanat germek için yırtınırdı.

"Chanyeol'a burayı nasıl açıklayacaksın Baek?"

"Neyi?"

"Bu odanın halini ve muhtemelen diğer odaları"

"Ben birşey göremiyorum hayatım gözlerine birşey mi oldu senin?" diye salağa yattı Baekhyun. Tabi ki de burayı çıkmadan toparlatacaktı. Arılar bu gece sahne almasa da olurdu. Queen olan kendisiydi bir sonraki geceyi bekleyebilirlerdi ama eğer senelerdir bu yırtık arılarıları tanıyorsa Baekhyun emindi ki onların kıyafeti çoktan hazırdı. Tökezleyen kendisiydi. Sinirle ayağını yere vurup dikiş makinesinde olan gence bağırdı.

"Joshua! Görmediğimi zannetme" hızlı adımlarla küçük odada yanına gidip kafasına yelpazesiyle vurdu "o yamuk dikiş bana kaç puana mal olur biliyor musun sen? Tabi ki de biliyorsun! Sana bundan iyisini öğrettiğimi sanırdım yelloz seni! Bırak elindekini git içerki odaları toparlamaya başla gözüm görmesin seni. Siktir git" diye bağıra bağıra azarladı, genç adam odadan çıktıktan sonra bile homur homur söyleniyordu Baekhyun.

Sinirle kumaş yığınlarının izin verdiği ölçüde, odada yuvarlaklar çizerek tur atıyor, bir yandan söylenip bir yandan kapattığı yelpazesini eline vuruyordu. Tüm bunların içinde Sehun ne yapsa bilemiyordu. Queen gecesinde her zaman bir aksilik olurdu ama bu seferkine aksilik demek diğer aksiliklere haksızlık olur gibi geliyordu. Bu baya fiyaskoydu Baekhyun için. Ve senelerdir dostu olarak biliyordu ki; Baekhyun bu gece sahneye çıkamaz ve o ışıklar üzerine parlamazsa vay herkesin haline. Eski dostu on yıldır bu işteydi. On yıldır sahnelerin tozunu attırır, bunu hakkıyla yapardı.

Baekhyun'u tanıdığında Sehun on dört, dostuysa on beş yaşında; bileğinde iğneliği, üzerine yapışmış iplikleriyle bir evin merdivenlerinde ağlıyordu. Avare avare dolanan kumral, şans eseri karşılaştığı bu ipincecik beden ve içli ağlayışıyla sarsılan küçük omuzlarına bakakalmıştı. Etrafta dolanan herkesin, suratındaki akmış makyajı ile hüngür hüngür ağlayan bu çocuğu parmakla gösterip gülerek geçmesi durduk yere sinirine dokunmuştu. Lanet insanlar. Üzerindeki rengi solmuş pembe çizgili tişörte gözyaşlarını silmeye çalışan narin parmaklar kanla kaplıydı. Sehun ona neyin itici güç olduğunu hala bilmiyordu, belki de o güzel parmakların o halini görmek içini acıtmıştı, belki de insanların iğrenç tavırlarıydı ama daha fazla kenarda dikilip izleyemeyeceğini anlamıştı. Hızlı hızlı yürüyüp Baekhyun'un oturduğu merdivenin bir alt basamağına diz çökmüş, kendi solmuş yeşil renkli tişörtüyle gencin gözlerini ve burnunu silmişti. Islak gözlerin ona bakışıysa herşeye değerdi. Önce bir minnetarlık geçmişti o gözlerden sonra aniden geri çekilip "ne yaptığını sanıyorsun?" diye paylanmıştı. "Çirkin görünmek istemezsin diye düşündüm" diye yanıtlamıştı onu Sehun ve karşılığında şok geçiren gözler almıştı. "Ne münasebet ben her zaman güzelim" diyerek Baekhyun da onu şaşırtmıştı. Uzaktan bakıldığında ne kadar kırılgan, ne kadar korumaya muhtaç görünmüşse, benliği bir o kadar görünüşüne aykırı, dişli ve çetin ceviz biriydi.

Kapının zili duyulduğunda Sehun kapıya bakmak için hareketlenmişti ama geç kaldığından başkası çoktan açmıştı. Gelenin kim olduğunu ondan başka merak eden yoktu herhalde. Baekhyun hala oda turlamasına devam edip sinirle söyleniyor arılar da yetişmesi mümkün olmayan işle uğraşıyorlardı.

"Sürtükleeer" diye odaya giren siyahi genç adam, tüm dikkati anında üzerinde toplamıştı.

"Mamaaa" diye bağırarak anında ona koştu Baekhyun. Kollarını boynuna sarıp sıkıca sarıldı.

"Bebeğimi üzmüşler benim"

"Evet mama bu işe yaramaz çocuklar beceriksizlik kitlesi"

"Duydum. Sana iyi seçmeni söylemiştim. Seni gördüğümdeki ışıltı beni hiç yanıltmadı bak." Azarını ve övgüsünü aynı cümle içinde dokundurup kaçıran bu adam Baekhyun'un mama'sı, onu sokaktan kurtarıp barındıran, bildiği herşeyi ona öğreten Marsha P. Johnson*'dı.

"Bak sana ne getirdim" holün yanındaki fortmantoya gidip elinde bir elbiseyle döndü. "Geçenki program için bana dikmiştin de giyememiştim, kısmet sanaymış şekerim." Diyip elbiseyi Baekhyun'a uzattı.

"Mama" Baekhyun bu jest karşısında nazlı nazlı yılışıyordu. Sonunda Marsha'ya yılışmayı bırakıp, elbiseyi ondan alıp giyinmek üzere dolabın kapağına astı, dönüp siyahi adama gülücükler saçarak kapıdan uğurladı. Sonrasında elindeki yelpazeyi fırlatıp, el çırparak tüm dikkati üzerinde toparlayarak arılarına görev dağılımı yaptı. Geceye hazırlık son sürat devam ediyordu ve Sehun şimdiden sıkılmıştı.  
  


 

 

 **Bıdı** **bıdı** **:** Baekhyun'u en başında drag queen olarak karar vermiştim ama sonra okuyucu belki rahatsız olur hoşuna gitmez diye kararsız kaldım. Sonra dedim ki mathi okuyucuların yorum yapıp görüş bildirme tenezzülünde bulunmayacak kadar yazdığını beğenmiyor zaten ne kasıyorsun. O yüzden bildiğimi okudum. Zaten Stonewall ayaklanmasını anlatıp drag queenlere değinmeden olmaz.

 **Notlar** **:**  

*Stonwall Inn'de drag queenlere ait özel bir gece yok. Her gece drag queenler giyinip kuşanıp bara eğlenmeye gelirlermiş. Barın iki sahnesi varmış ve birinci sahne barın olduğu bölümde diğer daha içerideymiş ve drag queenler genelde ikinci sahnede takılırmış. 

*Marsha P. Johnson'ın adının geçmesi gerekiyordu daha sonra onu bir kere daha göreceğiz. Ayaklanmanın sembol isimlerinden olan bir drag queen kendisi. Tanık ifadelerine göre Stonwall Inn'e ilk taşı atıp direnişi başlatan kişi.

*Mama, drag queenler sonrası için queenler yetiştirir ve mama (anne) olarak anılırlar onlar için. 

Hikaye te en başında dediğim gibi tanık ifadeleri ve Amerika'nın o dönemki haline göre şekilleniyor. Dolayısıyla hikayede neredeyse herkesin evsiz, aileleri tarafından reddedilmiş olmaları dönemin durumu. Bir çok Amerikalı, beyaz ya da hetero insanlar dahil olmak üzere ekonominin yerlerde sürünüyor olması nedeniyle sokaklarda. Kaldı ki cinsel tercihi toplum normlarına aykırı olanlar fark edildiğinde çoktan sokağa atılmış oluyorlar. Drag queenler bu toplumda kendi ailelerini oluşturmuşlar. Kendileri gibi olanları alıp yetiştirmiş, hep beraber bir evde yaşamaya çalışmışlar.


	9. 8. bölüm

Saatin okları 23:30'u gösterdiğinde Sehun artık Stonwall Inn'in kapısının önünde içeri girmek için Baekhyun'un hareket etmesini bekliyordu. Kalem etek bir elbise giymiş olduğundan ince bacakları yürümekte biraz zorlanıyordu ama Sehun ağzını açıp söylenmeyi bi' dört beş saat öncesinde bırakmıştı. Başı, yediği tokatlardan ve divanın eline ne geçerse attıklarından dolayı ciddi bir ağrı çekiyordu. Zayıf falandı ama attığını tutturan müthiş bir kalibrasyonu vardı arkadaşının.  _Siktiğimin divası_. Tüm gün o kadar çok küfür etmişti ki artık lugatına yeni küfürler gerekiyordu. Bir süre sonra artık sadece homurdanıp bir şeylere dişlerini geçirerek sakinleşmeye çalışır olmuştu.  _Bir daha queen gecesinde Baekhyun'a uğrarsam dev bir sümüklü böcek olayım._

Baekhyun önden girip görevliyle ciddi bakışmalar yaşadığında dilini tutamamıştı "Ayol kör müsün? Gayliğim daha ne kadar ikna edici olabilir?*" diyip eliyle vücudunu gösterdi. Görevli cevap vermeyip kafasıyla geç işareti yapıp bu sefer de bakışlarını Sehun'a dikip sırıtmıştı. Karşılığında kumral gözlerini devirip "Siktirtirim seni John. Bok gibi gün geçiriyorum zaten çekil şuradan." Diye ittirip geçti adamı. Arkasından gelen "sen sikeydin ya" lafını duymazdan geldi.

Kendi kendine az sonra uzun boylu, siyah saçlı, biçimli enfes vücutlu esmerini göreceğini söyleyerek telkin ediyordu. Girişin çok uzağında olmayan masaya yanaşıp defteri tutan adamla selamlaşıp, kalemi aldı ve 'Oz Büyücüsü' yazıp sallamasyon bir imza karaladı. Ondan hemen önce giren Baekhyun'un ne yazdığını gördüğünde kahkaha attı.  _Richard Nixon_.* Defteri yeniden alan adam gülüp birşey demedi zaten kimsenin gerçek adını yazacak kadar salak olmadığını biliyordu*.

Koridoru geçip karanlık, loş ışıkların aydınlattığı müziğin ve kokunun en yoğun olduğu bar bölümüne gelmişti. Baekhyun'u çoktan kaybetmişti, sabırsız arkadaşı çoktan onu geride bırakıp kendi sahnesinin olduğu bölüme gitmişti bile. Sehun umursamıyordu mümkünse uzunca bir sür karşılaşmasınlardı. Zaten tüm gün kafasını sikmişti şimdi deşarj olma zamanıydı.

Şişelerin, buğulu bardakların, fıçı musluklarının yer aldığı bankoya, kalabalığı ittirerek yaklaştı. Arkası ona dönük, müşteriye musluktan bira dolduran esmerin sırtını, hareketlerini incelemeye başladı. En basit şey bile o yaptığında şehvetli bir harekete dönüşüyordu. Elini bankoya koyup çenesini de eline yasladı Sehun. Sıradan insan hareketlerinin onunla nasıl ilahi bir hal aldığına esefle izliyordu. Bu varlık bir yerde kalbini çok yakıyordu. Hissettikleri boğazını doldurmuş, taşmasından korkuyordu. Böylesi bir insanın ondan hoşlanıyor olmasına anlam veremiyor, kaygılarının zaman zaman onu ele geçirmesine engel olamıyordu.

Duyguları o kadar yoğundu ki: endişeleri, şüpheleri, acısı, pişmanlığı, ihaneti... İçi kaynar sularla yıkanıyordu sanki ama temizlenemiyordu. Alnına konan sıcak öpücükle daldığı düşüncelerden koptu. Gözleri, dikizlediğini zannettiği esmeri dibinde görünce gülümsemeyle kısıldı. Kafasını biraz yukarı kaldırıp dudaklarını ortaya çıkartarak asıl bir öpücüğü arzu ettiğini belirtti. İsteğini dolgun dudakların kendininkileri sarmasıyla gerçeğe dönüştüğünde kalbinin düşüncelerine siktir çektiğini hissediyordu.

"Yorgun görünüyorsun" dedi geri çekilen Jongin.

"Hiç sorma. Bir daha Baekhyun'u görmek istemiyorum. Saçının yapılması makyajından uzun sürdü kaltağın. Gerçekten niye arkadaşım ben bu adamla? Hayır çekilir dert değil cidden. Dırdırcının teki. Chanyeol nasıl dayanıyor hiç anlamıyorum. Ömür mü geçer o gıcıkla." Diye söylenip duran genci gülümsemesiyle seyrediyordu. Yanında ona seslenen müşteriyle sitemkar sevgilisinden bakışlarını ayırmak zorunda kaldı. Ona seslenen adama bir dakika işareti yapıp, Sehun'un önüne bir shot bardağı koyup tekila doldurdu, limona şöyle bir baktı. Sonra limon olmasa da olur diyip limonluktan vazgeçmiş cismi kenara itti.

"Rahatla. Şurayı bi dağıtayım seninle ilgileneceğim." Dedi yarım bir gülüşle. Sehun küçük bardağı tutup bir kere ahşap bankoya vurdu Jongin'e doğru işaret ederek kafasına dikti. Bir dikişle yuvarladığı bardağı indirirken hala karşısında olan esmerle bakışları kesişti. Dilini o dolgun dudaklarının üzerinde gezdiriyor, yine akşamüzeri dükkanında olduğu gibi derin bakışlarla ona bakıyordu. Boğazını yakanın alkol olmadığını biliyordu ama yine de yutkunmaktan alıkoyamadı kendini. Esmerin bakışları hareket eden adem elmasına takıldığında ilk tanıştıklarında dudaklarının oradaki dokunuşların hatırası bedenini titretti. Jongin anın yükselen beklentilerinden ondan daha çabuk kurtulup müşteriyle ilgilenmeye döndüğünde kumral genç kalbinin burkulmasını engelleyemedi. Bir şeyler bir yerlerde bir zaman içerisinde mahvolacaktı. Jongin, eninde sonunda onu sevmediğini anlayıp onu terkedecekti. Ya da onun saçma olduğunu düşündüğü kalp kırıklığı onu bıktıracaktı. Onu artık soğuk bulacak, sarhoş aptal biri olarak görecekti. Yine aklına doluşan, onu sıkboğaz eden düşünceleri gelmişti işte. Tezgahta uzanıp en yakınında olan şişeyi kaptı. Ne olduğuna bakmadan shot bardağına doldurup tek dikişte içti. Jongin ondan biraz daha yanda başka bir müşteriyle ilgilenmekteydi. Bir kez daha aynı şişeyi kullanıp bardağını doldurdu gözlerini esmerinin sırtından ayırmadan bardağı dikti.

Tan renkli genç bir süre sonra sevdiğine geri döndüğünde Sehun çoktan şişenin yarısını devirmek üzereydi ki elinden kaptı.

"Korsan mı yoksa denizci mi olmaya karar verdin Sehun?" anlamamazlıkla ona bakan toprak rengi gözlere kızgın bakmayı amaçlamıştı ama Sehun'un anlamaya çalışan çatık kaşları, büzülü dudağıyla komik görünüyordu.

"Diyorum ki saf romu şişeden devirebildiğine göre denizlerde bir hayatı amaçlıyor olmalısın." Kafasını iki yana salladı daha fazla üzerinde duramayıp Sehun'un önündeki dolu bardağı alıp bir kere tezgaha çarpıp Sehun'a işaret ettikten sonra kendi ağzına boşalttı. Bu hareketi karşısında tan renkli sevdiğinin suratına sırıtarak bakıyordu.

"Zaten denizde- hayır okyanusta, dalgaların üzerine kollarımı açmış yatarak süzülüyormuşum gibi hissediyorum... sen bana böyle baktığında." Söylediğiyle dudaklarından yeni çektiği bardak elinde o parlak kahve gözleri kocaman olmuş Jongin'i görmeyi beklemiyordu. Onu şaşırtabilmeyi pek başarabilen biri değildi neticede. Sıradan, sade biriydi Sehun. Şaşırtmalar, ritim fazlalığı gibi şeyler Jongin'in hakim olduğu alandı.

"Sen... a-az önce ne dedin?" Jongin kekelemiş miydi? Yoksa Sehun çoktan kaç? 7-8 shot sonra? Her neyse sarhoş olmuştu da kulakları mı uğuldar olmuştu?

"Aynı şeyi yeniden hatırlayabileceğimden emin değilim."

"Sen az önce yavan aşk sözleri söyledin bana. Sehun sen..." diye kahkahalarla gülmeye başladı Jongin.

"Ben... ben demedim. Demedim ben." Kekeleyip, şoka girmiş gibi anlamsızca sayıklamaya başlamıştı Sehun.

Suratı asılan kumralı, giydiği çizgili mavi gömleğinin yakasından tutup kendine çekti. "Hoşuma gitti. O okyanusta beraber yüzüyoruz Sehun." Kulağına fısıldayıp geri çekildi Jongin. Sonra sırıtarak "hem romumuz da var" diye dalga geçmeyi de ihmal etmemişti. Hep Sehun onu bozacak değildi ya? Fırsatını yakalamışken kullanmamak olmazdı. Ah intikam...

Sehun hala ağzından çıkmış olan lafları düşünüp, bunu nasıl söylediğine anlam vermeye çalışıyordu. O öyle aşk sözcükleri söyleyip, şarkılar şakıyan, jestler yapan biri değildi. 60 yaşında bir amcanın karakterine sahip; huysuz, herşeye söylenen, mümkün olsa bolca uyuyacak olan, çenebaz biriydi.

"Ben... inanamıyorum" diye mırıldandı gözleri Jongin'e bakıyordu ama daha çok dalmış gibiydi. "Bunu söylediğime inanamıyorum. Sen şişeye bir şey falan mı döktün? Doğruluk serumu hayır bu durumda olsa olsa saçmalama serumu olur- ondan mı döktün aman Tanrım ne dedim ben!" Ellerini ağzına kapatıp şaşkınlıkla gözlerini büyüttü. Jongin karşısındaki manzaradan oldukça keyif alıyordu. İçindeki her bir hücre  _buna ben sebep oldum ben yaptım_  diye çığlık çığlığa bağrıyordu.

Sehun elini yine rom şişesine uzattığında Jongin şişeyi kendine çekip ondan kaçırdı. Karşılığında saçlarıyla kızarmış suratını kapatmaya çalışan kumraldan kızgın bakışlar almıştı. Hem sinirli hem de hilebaz bir bakışı nasıl yapıyordu aklı almıyordu. Bankonun altına bakmaya lüzum görmeden eliyle yoklayarak bir şişe bira çıkarıp ağzını açtı, Sehun'un önüne sürdü.

"Gece benimle olacaksın ve sarhoş olmanı istemiyorum." Dedi sert bir sesle. "Bu sefer yatağı ayıkken paylaşacağız Sehun." Diye ekledi ve bir süredir ona bağıran müşteriyle ilgilenmek için tezgahın diğer ucuna gitti.

Sehun duyduklarıyla alev alevdi. Elindeki bira şişesini elinde bir ileri bir geri yaparak şişeyi izliyordu. Kulaklarında Jongin'in sert, kararlı sesi yankılanıyor vücudundan bir alev dalgası geçmesine sebep oluyordu. Fırındaydı sanki. Fırında olsa en azından yanmamak için kapağı açmaya, içinden çıkmaya çalışırdı. Ama Jongin'in alevi daha çok yanmak istemesine, ona daha çok sokulmayı arzulamasına neden oluyordu. Elinde oyaladığı birayı kafasına dikti. Tezgahtan ayrılıp Baekhyun'a bakması gerektiğine karar verdi.

...

Baekhyun açık kahve tümüyle bedenini saran derin göğüs dekolteli bir elbiseyle sahneyi bir baştan bir başa tüm endamıyla süzerken tüm dikkatleri üzerinde topluyordu. Topuklularla sahneyi tıkırdatan ayakları yıllardır böyle platformların üzerinde artık sahiplenircesine vuruyordu. Sahnenin ucuna geldiğinde mikrofonu, bir kadını kıskandıracak güzellikteki parmaklarıyla sarıp sahnenin dibinde oturan sevgilisine işveli bir gülücük gönderip, gelen müzikle şarkısını söylemeye başladı. Melodiye uygun hareket eden bedeni çevresindeki izleyicilerden ve tabi ki Sehun'dan ıslıklar aldı. İpek gibi bir ses, curcunanın sahiplendiği barı hakimi altına alıp kulakları dolduruyordu. Sade elbisesi ve açık sarı, omuzlarına salmış olduğu dalgalı saçlarıyla hem baştan çıkarıcı hem de kimsenin erkek olduğuna inanamayacağı kadar güzeldi.

Baekhyun'un sahnesi sonlanmasına yakın Sehun durduğu yerden sahnenin hemen dibindeki Chanyeol'a doğru yol alıp, yanına oturdu. Devin odağı yanına otururken omzuna vuran arkadaşını farkedemeyecek kadar sevgilisindeydi. Onu bozmayı uygun görmeyerek sahneden inen Baekhyun'u izledi. Kenardaki beş kişilik jüri puanlarını kaldırmış, tek bir dokuz puan dışında Baekhyun tümünden on alarak ağzı kulaklarında yanlarına gelmişti. Beline sarılan uzun kollarla Chanyeol'a eğilip dudaklarına tutku dolu bir öpücük bıraktı. Dudaklarına bulaşan ruju yine özenle ince parmağıyla temizledi Baekhyun.

Sonrasında olanlar... Sonrasında olanları Sehun tümüyle yakalayamadı. Olayın nasıl başladığını hatırlamaya çalıştığında aklına ilk gelen Baekhyun'un yanlarına oturmak üzere hareketlendiği ve aniden beyaz ışıkların yandığıydı.  _Uyarı_. Hepsinin gözleri korkuyla büyümüştü. İkinci defa düşünmeden Chanyeol oturduğu dar masadan hızla kalktı. Oturmaya fırsat bulamayan sevgilisinin kolunu kavrayıp yanında sürükleyerek arka kapıya ilerledi. Sehun olduğu yerde kaldı. İlk kez başına gelen bir durum değildi ne de olsa. Gözleriyle arkadaşlarının demir kapıdan kaybolmasını izliyordu. Bir onların çıktığı yere bir de bu bölüme girişi sağlayan koridora bakıyordu. Arkadaşlarının ardından gidip kurtulabilirdi ama Jongin'i arkada bırakacak olması kesinlike doğru bir hareket olmazdı. Derin bir nefes aldı. Chanyeol'un devirdiği masaya takılmamak için gayret göstererek koridora doğru ilerlemeye başladı.

İki salonu birbirine bağlayan kısa koridoru tamamlamasına fırsat bırakılmadan bir el kolunu kavrayıp onu, zaten gitmekte olduğu salona çekip duvara savurup yolundan çekti ve az önce çıktığı bölüme ilerledi, üniformalı bir kaç polis de beraberinde peşinden gitti. Duvara çarpmanın sersemliğini üzerinden atan Sehun bara göz attı. Jongin hala oradaydı, onu görmemişti ama oradaydı ve iyiydi. Biraz olsun rahat bir soluk alabildi.

"Evet ibneler ne olacağını biliyorsunuz. Duvara doğru dizilin ve hüviyetinizi hazırlayın." Tok sesli, saçları seyrekleşmiş, göbeği önünden giden adam elindekini copunu tehditkarca sallayararak kontrolün onda olduğunu göstermeye çalışırcasına adımlıyordu. Sehun şöyle bir etrafa bakındı. Bu geceyi içeride geçirecekler kendini hemen belli ediyordu. Joshua belli ki kaçamamıştı ve mini elbisesiyle çoktan dikkat çekmiş götürülüyordu. Sıkıntıyla iç çekti.  _Böyle olmak zorunda değil._  Düzenli hale gelen bu baskınları yaşamak zorunda değildiler.

Barın her girişine konumlamış üniformalıların yüzlerindeki ifade midesini bulandırıyordu. Yaptıklarının ne kadar gurur duyulası bir iş olduğunu düşündükleri her bir miliminden belliydi. Sanki Hitler'i ele geçirmiş, gelmişken de Nazileri götürüyorlardı. Ne onur ama! Çenesinin ağrıdığını hissetti Sehun. Dişlerini sıktığını farketmemişti. Kimsenin onları önemsediği yoktu. Ne de olsa gaylik bir seçim, bir yaşam sitiliydi. Hemcinsleriyle beraber olup, hastalık yaymaya ve toplumda yozlaşma yaratacaklarsa bunun düzeltilmesi gerekirdi. Onlara rahat nefes aldırmayan bu milletin, yöneticilerin düşünceleri böyleydi ve cinsel seçimi toplum geneline uymayanlar bu insanların yönetiminde yaşamaya, zulmüne uğramaya mecburdu. Quis custodiet ipsos custodes?  _Koruyuculardan kim koruyacak?_   Yozlaşmış sistemin sahipleri onlara uymayan herşeyi düzleyerek üstlerinden geçerken, onlara kim hesap soracak?

Önünde dikilerek galiba onunla telepatiyle iletişim kurmaya çalışan aptal polisle bakışıyordu. Elindeki hüviyetini adama uzatmıştı zaten ama adamın kağıda baktığı yoktu.

"Suratımda annenini mi görüyorsun bu ne hayranlık?" kendini tutamamıştı. Suratına iğrenç bir sırıtışla bakan pisliğe birşey söylemeden duramamıştı. Adamın, Sehun'un konuşmasıyla ifadesi derhal sertleşti, elindeki copu sıkıca kavrayıp hiçbir uyarı olmaksızın Sehun'un karnına geçirdi. Acıyla inleyip iki büklüm olan Sehun, uzun saçlarının bir el tarafından kavranıp sertçe çekildiğini hissetti. Acıyla gözleri doluyordu ve bu polisin karşısında gözyaşı dökmek, isteyeceği son şeydi. Gözlerini sıkıca yumup, gelen yaşları bastırdı. Ondan korkmadığını göstermek için yeniden açıp diklenircesine adamın gözlerine dikti bakışlarını.

"Ne dediğini tekrar etsene kaltak." Yüzüne soluyan iğrenç nefese burnunu kırıştırdı. Lafını ikiletmeden söylediğini tekrar etti.

"Dedim ki anneni mi görüyorsun bu ne hayranlık. Duymayan kulaklarınla nasıl polislik yapıyorsun sen? Yoksa kulaklarını da mı siktirtiyorsun?" Adamı kışkırtmaması gerektiğini biliyordu. Biliyordu ama öfkesini zaptetip diline hakim olamıyordu. Kendindn iğrenmesine sebep olan bakışların altında sağlam kalamıyordu. Karnına yediği ikinci copla acı bir çığlık dudaklarından kaçtı. Acıya yenilen bedenini kontrol edemeyip dizlerinin üzerine düştü. Hala saçlarında olan el, düşmesiyle saçlarının daha da gerilmesine, kafasındaki tüm sinir uçlarının yanmasına sebep oluyordu ama adam bırakmıyordu. Sonra bir kaç camın kırılma sesini duyup refleksle o tarafa döndürdü kafası. Jongin bankonun üzerinden atlayıp ona doğru geliyordu.  _Kahretsin_  diye düşündü  _beni gördü_. Acısına rağmen korku ve telaş içinde bir gayretle ayağa kalkmaya çalıştı ama yeterince hızlı olamadı. Esmer çoktan yanına gelip polise kafa atıp yere sermişti.

"Jongin" diye sevgilisine seslendi titrek sesiyle. Koluna yapışıp "yapma ne olursun" dedi. Jongin havada asılı kalan yumruğuyla kumrala dönüp gözlerinde endişeyle kısa bir süre onu izledi. Sehun'un gözlerinde gördüğü korkuyla yakasını tuttuğu adamı sertçe iterek bıraktı. Başka iki polisin gelip ikisini de kollarından tuttup çekiştirmesine mecburen izin verdi. Yanındaki sevgilisine eğilip kısık sesle "iyi misin?" diye sordu ama aldığı cevap onu memnun etmekten çok uzaktı. Bardan çıkarılıp kapısı, dolana kadar açık tutulan, polis minübüsüne diğerlerinin yanına ittirildiler. Sehun gözlerini ondan ayıramıyordu. Aklı siyah bulutlarla ve korkuyla kaplanmıştı. Minübüsün açık kapısından dışarıyı gözleyen Jongin, Sehun'un kolunu sıkıca kavrayarak ayaklandı kendisiyle beraber dışarı sürükledi. Sağa sola bakarak yakalanmayacaklarından emin olduğunda minübüsün sağ yanından yolun karşısına geçip evlerin sıralı olduğu kaldırama koştu. Bardan çıkartılan insanlar kaldırımda, evlerin merdivenlerinde konumlanmış uzaktan neler olduğunu izliyorlardı. Jongin, sessizce onu takip eden sevgilisinin kolunu çekiştirerek kalabalığın arasında kaybolmalarını sağladı. 

 

  
     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okuduğunuz için teşekkürler. Geri dönüşte bulunsanız hikayeyi yazmak için ben de cesaret almış olurum. Bu şekilde kör kuyudan su çekmeye çalışıyor gibi hissediyorum. 
> 
>  
> 
> Notlar: 
> 
> *Stonewall Inn'e girebilmek için gay olmanız gerekiyordu. Kapıdaki görevli görünüşünüzün yeterince gay olduğuna ikna olmuşsa içeri alıyordu. Ya da sizi tanıması gerekiyordu. Hikayede fedai Baek'e kıllık olsun diye bekletiyor.
> 
> *Richard Nixon; dönemin ABD Başkanı.
> 
> *Bara girişler kayıt altına alıyor bunun sebebi kısaca gizli polisleri fark etmeden içeri girişini engellenmek. Deftere kimse gerçek adını yazmıyor. 
> 
> *Stonwall Inn'de draq queen oylaması yok başka barlarda yapılan bir şeyi buraya uyarladım. 
> 
> *Baskın olduğunda barın beyaz ışıkları barın sahipleri tarafından yakılıp, içeridekilere uyarı vermiş oluyordu. Böylece kaçabilen kaçıyor, öpüşüp koklaşanlar birbirinden ayrılıyor gelen polislere sıradan bir barda içki içiyorlar havası verilmeye çalışılıyordu. Tabi ki ikna edici değil ama içeriye alınmak için malzeme vermekten kaçınıyorlar.


	10. 9. bölüm

_Don't you want somebody to love, don't you_  
Need somebody to love, wouldn't you  
Love somebody to love, you better  
Find somebody to love...

**Jefferson Airplane - Somebody to Love**

 

Jongin'in apartman dairesine kendilerini attıklarında Sehun, ayakkabılarını aceleyle fırlatarak çıkardı. Buzdolabına yönelip sert bir içecek aradı. Biraların arkasında ona bakan yarım vodka'yı gördüğünde düşünmeden kafasına dikti. Arkasından gelmiş olan Jongin, hızla şişeyi gencin ağzından çekti, yere dökülen içkiyi umursamadan sinirle Sehun'a baktı.

"Ne bok yediğini sanıyorsun sen!" sesi bağırmamasına rağmen kumralın yerinde zıplamasına sebep oldu. Otorite yayılan derin ses bedenini titretmişti. Sert ve öfkeli sesi gözleriyle buluşmasını engelliyordu. Sesi bu kadar kızgın çıkıyorsa kim bilir gözleri nasıl bakardı ona.

Bir yanında uzun mutfak tezgahı diğer yanında buzdolabı ve evyenin bulunduğu kısa tezgah vardı. Önünde duran, ateş saçan Jongin'e yaklaşmak istemediğinden, arkasını dönüp uzun tezgahın etrafından dolaşarak Jongin'den uzaklaştı, cebinden çıkardığı otu yakıp derin bir nefes alıp aynı şekilde üfledi. Jongin önünde bitip, yine ağzından kafasını dağıtmaya çalıştığı yardımcısını çekip aldı.

"Sana ne sikim yapmaya çalıştığını sordum Sehun. Bana cevap ver!" diye hırlarcasına bir kez daha sorusunu yöneltti. Ne Sehun'u gözetlediği bir ay boyunca ne de birlikte oldukları şu bir hafta tanıdığı kadarıyla söyleyebilirdi ki, Sehun olay çıkartan, kavgaların merkezi olan biri değildi. Kendinden geçene kadar içip yığılan, başkalarından çok kendine zararı olan biriydi o. Bu gece ne diye o polisleri kışkırttı ve dikine gitmeye devam etti aklı almıyordu. Herkes içeri alınma ihtimalini en azda tutmaya çalışırdı ve Sehun ne diye listenin başına adını yazdırmaya kalkışmıştı bilmiyordu. Fakat tüm bunların ötesinde şu anda neden böyle davrandığını merak ediyordu.

Sehun gözlerini karşısındaki pencereye yöneltip, bakışlarını gecenin karanlığına dikti. Ellerini dağılmış saçlarından geçirip derin bir nefes aldı. Gözleri yanıyordu. Yaşların habercisi olan yanma beraberinde boğazında bir acıyı da getirmişti. Olduğu yerden bir iki adım atıp kendini koltuğa attı. Kalbi hüzünle boğuluyordu sanki. Gözyaşlarını tutmaya çalışmak yoruyordu. Yanındakinin, bekleyen yanıtını ona vermeye çalışmak yoruyordu. Göğsünü sıkan iç organları yoruyordu. Her şey çok yorucuydu. Sadece şurada kıvrılıp uyusa... Bunlar hiç yaşanmamış, hiçbir zaman yaşanmayacak olsa... Hatta uyuduğu uykudan belki de hiç kalkmasa... Sehun'a bu düşünceler ne kadar da rahatlatıcı geliyordu. Gözlerini sonsuzluğa kapatmak, bu boktan dünyanın boktan insanlarını bir daha görmemek... Ne kadar da cezbedici...

Yediği dayağın ağrısı karnında duruyor olsa da Sehun, onu hissedemeyecek kadar hayatının, gözlerinin önünde yeniden oynayan kasetine kapılmıştı. Kendini ne kadar sıkarsa sıksın gözyaşları yanaklarından süzülmeye başlamıştı. Ve bir kere başlayan yaşlar beraberinde katbekat çoğalarak geliyordu. Omuzları hıçkırıklarla sarsılan Sehun'u arkasından izleyen Jongin yanına gelip elinde tuttuğu sigarayı küllüğe bastırıp söndürdü. Kolunu sevdiğinin omzuna atıp onu kendine çekti.

"Sehun... sevgilim ne oluyor?" diye fısıldadı sakince. Sevdiğinin gözlerinin önündeki bu hali öfkesini anında söndürmüştü. Sehun'un dudaklarından kaçan sesli bir hıçkırıkla onu daha da kendine çekti. Jongin düşündüğünden emin olmuştu artık, bu karşısındaki ürkmüş, göz bebekleri ne yapacağını bilemez bir telaşla titreşen kişi Sehun değildi. Sehun'un hüznünü, ağlayışını, bitkin halini görmüştü. Hatta bir tanesine kendi bile sebep olmuştu. Birlikteliklerinden sonraki hafta, onu sokak lambasının altında uzaktan izlerken ne kadar üzgün görünüyordu kumral. O zaman, ona yaklaşmasını sağlayacak sevgili sıfatını taşımıyordu üstelik sebep olanın kendisi olduğunu bilerek gidip genci daha da beter etmekten korktuğundan yanına uzak durmuştu. Ama Sehun'u böyle korku dolu görmek, tam da daha kötüsü olamaz dediğinizde karşınıza çıkan daha kötüsü gibiydi. Sehun onu hep eli kolu bağlı bırakıyordu.

"Şiii sakin ol bebeğim. Üzgünüm, üzgünüm lütfen." Kafasını sağa sola sallayan kumralı sakinleştirmek önceliği olmuştu. Kolunun altında, göğsüne, korunaklı bir sığınak gibi sarılan, titreyen sevgilisi, kalbinin burkulmasına neden oluyordu. Hıçkırıkları şiddetlenip daha sesli bir hal aldığında Jongin diğer kolunu da yardıma çağırıp Sehun'un zayıf bedenini tümüyle kozaya aldı.

"Sevdiğim, lütfen kendine gel. Her ne korkutuyorsa seni geçti artık lütfen sakinleş" dedi hissettiği endişeyi sesine yansıtmamaya çalışarak tatlı tatlı konuşmaya çalışıyordu. Sehun, avuçlarının içindeki tişörtünü iyice elleriyle kavradı.

"Üzgünüm" diye hıçkırıklarının arasında kontrolsüz bir sesle bağırdı Sehun.

"Üzgün olacağın hiç birşey yok aşkım."

Sehun, Jongin'in tişörtünü bırakıp onu kendinden geriye itip görüş alanının içine soktu. Ellerini esmerin yüzünün iki yanına koyup, bakışlarını gözlerine sabitledi. Yanakları hala ıslaktı ve yaşlar yenileriyle beraber süzülmeye devam ediyordu. Jongin, elini uzatıp baş parmağının yavaş hareketleriyle yaşlarını sildi gencin. Onun yaptığı gibi Jongin de ellerini kumralın çehresinin iki yanına koyup bakışlarından kaçmadı. Ne yapmaya çalıştığını bilmiyordu ama sanki onun orada olduğundan emin olmaya çalışıyormuş gibi geliyordu Jongin'e ve Sehun'un onun, burada, karşısında olduğunu, ona dokunduğunu bilsin istiyordu. Belki bu onu sakinleştirir ve titremesini durdururdu artık. Her şeye hazır cevabı olan, huysuz ama bir o kadar da kırılgan ve nelere sahip olduğunun farkında olmayan sevgilisini bu şekilde görmek... hiç bir şey yapamamak, nedenini bilmemek... Jongin'in yüreğini paramparça ediyordu. Bağırmasının, ona kızmasının genci bu kadar etkileyeceğini bilseydi ölürdü de çenesini açmazdı.

Telefonun sinir bozucu zırıltısı birbirlerine bakmalarını, düşüncelerini bir kesintiye uğratmış, endişeli bakışlar yerini merağa bırakmıştı. Jongin derin bir nefes çekip nefesinin aralığında "hangi siktiğim arıyor bu saatte" dedi. Yanaklarındaki eller suratından çekildiğinde sıcaklığın gitmiş olmasından memnun olmadı.

"Bak, iyiyim" dedi düzgün bir cümle kurmaya aklının mecali olmayan Sehun. Kafasını sallayarak onu reddeden Jongin, kollarıyla daha sıkı sardı genci.

"Önemli değil. Her kimse bekleyebilir." Sorgulamadan, kollarıyla daha sıkıl sarılmış olmanın getirdiği rahatlıkla biraz gevşer gibi oldu Sehun. Telefonun sinir bozucu sesi evde bir kez daha yankılanana kadar. Bu sefer hiç bir şey söylemeden telefona bakması için Jongin'i koluyla kalkması için ittirdi.

Jongin sinirle Sehun'un isteğine uyup, ısrarla çalan, mutfak duvarına sabitlenmiş telefona gidip yanıtladı.

"Evet?" diye açtı.

"Oh Tanrım sonunda! Neden açmıyorsun telefonu korkudan ölecektim burada!"

"Sen de... Ah... Baekhyun?"

"Evet benim gerzek."

"İnsanlar bir yeri aradıklarında önce kendilerini tanıtır  _gerzek._  Telefonumu nereden buldun sen?"

"Bağlantılarım var."

"Bağlantı derken sarı sayfaları mı kastediyorsun sen? Her neyse cevabı duymak istemiyorum. Ne için aradın Baekhyun, şuan seninle uğraşabilecek enerjiye sahip değilim." Dedi Jongin sıkıntıyla.

"İnan bana ben de. Sehun seninle mi ona ulaşamıyorum ve ne olur bana onunla olduğunu, polislerin götürmediğini söyle."

"Evet benimle."

"Sesin iyi gelmiyor. BİRŞEY Mİ OLDU YOKSA? O İYİ Mİ?" Ahizeyi kulağından biraz uzaklaştırdı Jongin. Diğer taraftan gelen bağırtı kesilince çatık kaşlarıyla yeniden kulağına koydu. Hattın diğer ucundakinin aksine, sesini biraz daha kısarak, kumralın duymasına olanak bırakmayacak şekilde konuşmaya başladı.

"Tanrım! Senin sesinle sorunun ne? Bir miktar barda olay yaşamış olabiliriz. Bedensel olarak iyi görünüyor ama geldiğinden beri ağlıyor ve bir türlü sakinleştiremiyorum." Koltukta sırtı ona dönük oturmakta olan Sehun'a bakarak konuşuyordu.

"Baek... ne olduğunu anlamıyorum." Diye ekledi.

"Ne? Ne oldu bana doğru düzgün anlat seni bok kafalı! Ne demek bir miktar olay yaşamış _mış_  olabilirmiş _miş_ siniz?" Ve Jongin, ona yardımcı olabileceğini düşündüğü kişiye barda olanları, gördüklerini ve yaptıklarını kısaca, Sehun'un duyamacağı tonda anlatmaya başladı. Bitirdiğinde Baekhyun'da keskin bir nefes alış ve küfür duyduğunda yine olayların dışında kalmışlık hissi onu ele geçirdi. Dişlerini sıkarak "bana artık ne olduğunu söyleyecek misin?" dedi.

"Sana ne olduğunu tam anlamıyla anlatamam. Bu benim hikayem değil."

Jongin sırtını sevgilisine dönüp duvara sert bir yumruk geçirdi. Sinirle soluyordu ve şu an kendinde olmayan Sehun'un onu bu şekilde görmesi isteyeceği son şeydi.

"Siktir git Baekhyun! Hayatımda hiç elim ayağım birbirine dolanmadı benim ve şuan tam olarak böyleyim. Sehun'u, geldiğimizden beri içki komasından ya da uçmaktan kurtarmaya çalışıyorum. Bir sürtük gibi davranmayı bırakıp yardımcı ol!"

"Yardım etmeyeceğim demedim seni salak. Sehun ne kadar arkadaşım da olsa geçilmeyecek sınırlar vardır ve bu da onlardan biri! Her neyse. Onu yalnız bırakma. Ne olursa olsun sakın onu yalnız bırakma Jongin beni anlıyor musun? İşemen mi gerek altına sıç umurumda değil ama onu gözünün önünden ayırma!" hattın diğer ucundaki Baekhyun yine sinirle bağırdı, Jongin onun kendini toparlamak için nefes aldığını ve yanından gelen Chanyeol'un mırıltılı sesini duyuyordu.

"Öncelikle onu ayılt. Banyo yap. Kahve içir. Oldukça sert birşey. Aklını oyalacağı şeylerden bahset. Onunla konuş. Eğer sana cevap vermiyorsa ya da uykulu gibiyse uyut, itiraz etmesini umursama gerekirse pişpişle bile. Beni anlıyor musun Jongin? Eğer sana anlatmak isterse onu dinle. Ama sakın zorlama."

"Tabi ki de onu istemediği birşeye zorlamam beni ne sanıyorsun?"

"Evet evet." Jongin telefonu kapatmayı düşündüğü sırada Baekhyun yeniden konuştu.

"He bir de Jongin... Sakın onu terketmeyeceğini söyleme."

"Terketmeyeceğim ama."

"Bunu ona şimdi söylemenin bir anlamı yok ama dimi sik kafalı! Sorgulamadan dediklerimi yapsana sen." Diyip cevap vermesini beklemeden Jongin'in suratına telefonu kapattı.

Koltukta bıraktığı sevgilisine gitmek için arkasını döndü. Nefesinin arasından bir küfür sıyrıldı "Siktir."

Kumral koltukta yoktu ve küçük, mutfak artı oturma odasının hiçbir yerinde yoktu.

"Sehun?" diye seslendi boş eve. Karşılığında evinin sessizliğini, caddedeki arabaların solan korna seslerini aldı. Yatak odasına gidip, kapalı kapısını açtı, içeri göz attı. Sıkıntıyla nefes verdi. Kısa koridorda birbirine çapraz olan yatak odasından banyoya yöneldi. Kapının kolunu tutup içinden "burada ol lütfen, burada ol lütfen" diye dua ediyordu. Kapıyı açtığında Sehun görünürde yoktu. Yine de içeri girip küçük banyonun her yerine bakmaya karar verdi. Perdesi çekili küveti hızla açıp içinde kıvrılmış olan soluk beden, gözlerindeki korkuyu silip şefkat dolu pırıltılar getirmişti. Göğüs kafesinin kalbini öldürmek için uğraşmasını umursamadı. Sert zemine bir cenin gibi kıvrılmış gözlerini sıkıca kapatmış titreyen bir Sehun canını istediği kadar yakabilirdi. Şu an önemli olan onu acısı değildi.

"Sehun"

Yanıt yok.

"Aşkım"

Yanıt yok.

Sehun derin, doyurucu bir nefes almak için uğraşıyor ama sanki hava ciğerlerine girmemekte diretiyor gibiydi. Ne kadar nefes alırsa alsın yetmiyordu. Sık nefesleri boğazını yakıyordu ama solukları onu doyurmuyordu bir türlü. Kulakları uğulduyor, ona seslenen kadife sesi cızırtılı radyo frekansı gibi alıyordu.

Jongin, küvete girip kıvrılmış bedenin altına bir kolunu sokup, oturur pozisyona getirdi, kendini sıkıştırıp yanına oturdu. Kendine yasladığı beden, hala titreyip bir şeyler sayıklıyordu ama Jongin söylediklerinden bir anlam çıkarabilecek kadar onu duyamıyordu. Sıkıca sarıldığı kumralın, koluna ileri geri hareketlerle gevşemesine yardımcı olmaya uğraşıyordu. Sık nefeslerinin seyrekleşmesini, rahatlamasını bekliyordu. Şu anda Sehun'un onu duyamayacağı kadar uzak bir yerlerde olduğunu düşünüyordu Jongin.

"Biliyor musun hiç sevdiğimiz sanatçılardan konuşmadık. Ben Rolling Stones'a bayılıyorum biliyor muydun? Sen pek onların tarzı gibi durmuyorsun Jefferson Airplane dimi? Senin favorin diyorum yani. Yani o kadının sesiyle haklısın da aslında. Etkileyici bir sesi var sen ne dersin? Ama Rolling Stones'a da bir şans vermeni isterim bebeğim."

Boş konuştuğunun farkındaydı. Amacı zaten gencin rahatlamasını sağlamak, saçmalıyor olsa da düşüncelerinin arasına sızıp her neyden korkuyorsa onu engellemeye çalışmaktı. Kafasının karışması, Jongin'in konuşmasını dinlemesi ona panik atak geçirten düşüncelerin uzaklaşmasını sağlardı. Sorusuna cevap beklemeden devam etti Jongin.

"Beatles'a da iyi diyorlar ama o İngiliz herifleri pek sevebildiğimi söyleyemeceğim. Biraz tuhaf sesleri var dimi? Hele o saçları... Tanrım ona hiç girmeyelim. Baekhyun ne derdi acaba onların saçları için? Belki de bu konuda ona takılmalıyız hı? Chanyeol'un böyle mantar gibi bir saç yaptıracağını söylesek... hatta Chanyeol'u bile kandırabiliriz. Onu da yanımıza katarız daha inandırıcı olur. Ne yapardı acaba Baekhyun?"

Jongin, küvetin kenarında duran duş başlığını alıp içeri koydu. Sonra da çeşmeye uzanıp suyun sıcaklığını iyi bir dereceye ayarlamaya çalıştı. Kıyafetlerini çıkarabilecekleri bir zaman değildi. Belki Sehun'un gömleğini çıkarabilirdi ama kumral genç elleriyle gömleğini öyle sıkı avcunun içine almıştı ki Jongin bu seçeneği de silmişti. Kendini bir an olsun onun dibinden ayırmayı istemediğinden kendi tişörtünü üzerinde bıraktı. Sıcaklığın iyi olduğunu düşündüğünde duş başlığını kafasının üzerinden geçirip, diğer kolunun sardığı bedene tuttu. Hala eliyle ileri geri Sehun'un koluna sürterek bunun onu rahatlatmasını sağlamaya çalışıyor, bir yandan da ılık suyun onu kendine getirmesinden medet umuyordu. Yanağına bir öpücük bıraktı Sehun'un. Sonra kendine ıslak bir yol yapıp suyun daha değmediği yerlere ufak, masum öpücükler bırakarak boynundan aşağı öptü. Sonra da duş başlığını öptüğü yolun üzerine tutup dokunuşlarının izini sildi.

"Jefferson'ı sevdiğini nasıl bildiğimi merak ediyorsun dimi? Bunu bakışlarından anlayabiliyorum. Çekinmene hiç gerek yok halbuki sorabilirdin." Söylediğine tatlı tatlı güldü. Konuşması sanki Hudson nehri kıyısında güzel bir öğle sonrasında, bankta oturmuş da sohbet ediyorlarmış havasındaydı Jongin'in. Doğal, sıradan bir konuşma yapıyorlarmış gibi tutmaya çalışıyordu.

"Plaklarına biraz göz gezdirmiş olabilirim. Oldukça iyi bir koleksiyonun var. Ama... ah... ama ?& The Mysterians da neydi? Yani bunu beklememiştim doğrusu. Onca sıkı sanatçıların arasından... Yani adamlar belli ki kaçık biraz. Yok efendim Mars'ta doğmuşlarmışmış da dinazorlarla yaşamışlarmışmış daha neler. Zaten bir tane plağı vardı sadece meraktan almıştın dimi bebeğim? Sonra o plaktan kurtulacağız."

...

Jongin, imkanlarının el verdiği kadar Sehun'u yıkamış, üzerindeki ıslak kıyafetlerden kurtarıp kendi dolabından uygun birşeyler uydurarak kumralı giydirip yatağına oturtmuştu. Her ne işe yaradıysa artık, bu süre zarfında Sehun'un titremesi durmuştu ve gözleri daha odaklı bakıyordu. Yani... aşağı yukarı kendine gelmiş gibi duruyordu. Elinde, tutuşturduğu siyah fincandaki kahveyi dudaklarına yaklaştırmıştı ama içmiyordu. İç çekerek ayakta dikilip genci dikizlemeyi kesmeye karar verdi.

"Sehun?"

Cevap alamayınca, ağzında tuttuğu bardağı elinden aldı. Çenesini yakalayıp kendisine bakmasını sağladı. Bakışları birleştiğinde sıcak bir gülümsemeyle karşıladı onu.

"Sigara ister misin?" diye sordu. Gözlerine düşen nemli saçlarını eliyle kenara çekip, kulağının arkasına sıkıştırdı.

Karşılığında kafa sallamasıyla onaylandığında baş ucundaki komodine uzanıp paketi ve çakmağı aldı. Paketin içinden çıkardığı ilk dalı onu izleyen sevgilisinin dudaklarının arasına yerleştirdi. Kısa bir an dokunduğu dudakları izledi. Sigarayı ince dudaklardan alıp, tek avcuyla yüzünü kavradı. Baş parmağını -gözlerini ayırmadan- ince dudakların üzerinde hafif dokunuşlarla gezdirdi. Kendini kumrala yaklaştırdı. Dudaklarını tutkuyla yakalayıp, yumuşak bir öpüşmeyi başlattı. Bu gece hissettiği korkuyu, endişeyi saklayarak onu ne kadar sevdiğini göstermekti amacı. Sehun'a ne kadar değer verdiğini, yalnız olmayacağını, kalbi attığı sürece onun yanında olacağını göstermek istiyordu. Diğer kolunu kumralın beline sarıp onu kendine çekti. Başını biraz daha eğerek iyi bir açı tutturup, Sehun'un üst dudağını dolgun dudaklarıyla kıstırdı. Ağzını açan Sehun'dan cesaret alarak dilini sıcak ıslaklığa sürdü. Sehun'un, saçlarının arasına usulca soktuğu parmakları Jongin'i ona daha da yaklaştırıyordu. Jongin, diğer elindeki sigarayı atıp, pürüzsüz bedenin iki yanına ellerini yerleştirdi. Tişörtünü belinden biraz sıyırıp ellerini sıcak tenle buluşturdu. Sakin hareketlerle baş parmağıyla tuttuğu yere daireler çizerek yavaş öpücüğün tadını çıkarıyordu.

Nefes almak için ayrıldıklarında, ince dudaklara bir ufak öpücük daha bırakıp aralarına mesafe koydu. Aralarında olmaktan ezilmiş paketi bacaklarının arasından çıkardı. Sağ kalan dallardan birini kendi elleriyle kızarmış dudaklara yeniden yerleştirip yaktı. Sigaranın sahibi dudaklar minik, ince bir gülümsemeyle yukarı doğru kıvrıldığında Jongin de onu kopyaladı. Sehun gülümsemesini Jongin'de görünce sanki yaptığı yanlışmış gibi bakışlarını kaçırdı, kıvrılan dudakları düştü. Sigarasının dumanı derince soluyarak gözlerini önünde topladığı ayaklarına dikti.

"Konuşmak istiyor musun?"

Kendi de bir sigara yakmış olan Jongin, uzun sessizliğin arasına dumanlarını üfleyerek giriyordu. Kumral kafasını sallayarak onu reddetti. Sehun'un ağzından hala bir kelime bile çıkmamış olması canını sıkıyordu esmerin. Sigarasını bir kez daha dudaklarına yerleştirip bir soluk çekti, havada kaybolan dumanını izledi.

"Gözlerini benden kaçırmana gerek yok Sehun." Bir kez daha gri dumanı üfledi. Rahatsız edici sessizlik, kumralın ondan iyice uzaklaşması Jongin'i geriyordu. Kendini onu yakaladığı ilk savunmasız anda baltayla öldürecek bir katil gibi hissettiriyordu. İçindeki rahatsızlığı kafasını hızla sağa sola sallayarak uzaklaştırdı. Şimdi bunların zamanı değildi.

"Yatalım mı?" Cevabı beklemeden ayağa kalktı, yatağın üzerindeki ince örtüyü kenara çekip, bir bebekmiş misali Sehun'u içine yerleştirip üzerini örttü. Diğer tarafa dolanıp kendini de yatağa yerleştirdikten sonra, bir kolunu Sehun'un belinin altından sokup karnına sardı. Sırtını göğsüne yasladığı genci, biraz daha yakınına çekerek aralarındaki boşluğu yok etti. Kısık sesle sevdiğine bir şarkı mırıldanmaya başladı.

I sit here everyday

Looking at the sky

Ever wondering why

I dream my dreams away

And I'm living for today

(Small Faces-My Mind's Eye)

Jongin'in kesik kesik, özensizce söylediği şarkı, derin sesiyle şarkının sahibi gibi hissettiriyordu. Sehun daha iyi bilmese Jongin'in olduğunu bile düşünürdü. Bir insan yatak sesiyle, neşeli bir ritme sahip şarkıyı nasıl ninni haline getirebilirdi ki? Kapanmakta olan göz kapakları sorunun cevabına daha fazla kafa yormasına engel oluyordu. Jongin'in belli bir ritmde atan kalbini, şarkı söylerken içinde oluşturduğu titreşimler uykuya direnmesine engel oluyordu. Çok geçmeden yavaş soluk alışverişleri esmerin kulaklarını doldurur olmuştu.

" _Yixing_ "

Sehun'un uykuya dalmadan önce dudaklarından dökülen isim, kalbinden ince bir elektrik akımı geçmiş gibi hissetmesine sebep oldu.  _Demek mesele buydu_. Dudaklarını sıkıp kıskançlığını bastırmaya çalıştı. Bir süre sonra düşüncelerinin içerisinde, yanındaki sakin soluklarla uyuyakalmıştı.

...

Zaten geç uykuya daldıklarından şafağın kör vakti boğazındaki kurulukla uyanan Jongin, uyuşmuş kolunu yanında yatan kumralın altından yavaşça çekerek kurtardı. Gözlerini yumruk yaptığı elleriyle ovuşturup, ellerini yüzüne ileri geri sürterek kendine gelmeye çalıştı. Baş ucundaki saatin dördü gösterdiğini görüp küfrederek uyanmıştı. Yavaş bir hareketle yatağından kalkıp pencereye yöneldi. Tan vaktinin kızıl ışıkları gökyüzünü kaplayıp New York'u tümüyle aydınlatmaya çalışıyordu. Bu kadar erken saatte aydınlanmaya çalışan gökyüzüne küfretti. Ellerini saçlarından sinirle geçirdi. Sehun'un buluşmalarından önce ona ne dediğini hatırlıyordu.

"Sabah erkenden dükkanda olmalıyım Jongin" gibili birşeydi ve geri uyumamasının sebebi de bunu hatırlamış olmasıydı. İç sesiyle yaşadığı "uyandırsam mı? Uyandırmasam mı?" kavganın kazanını belirlemeye çalışıyordu. Zor bir gece geçirmişlerdi ve Sehun bu halde çalışmaya uygun görünmüyordu. Ama bir yandan da bir işle uğraşmak gencin aklını dağıtmasına yardımcı olabilirdi.

"Bu siktiğim kararı vermek için çok erken!" diye homurdanarak sigarasını almak için Sehun'un tarafındaki komodine yöneldi. Sakarlığıyla masa saatini ve beraberinde çok önceden çalışmayı bırakmış olan lambasını devirerek sessizliği delen bir gürültüye neden oldu. Dişlerini sıkarak "Siktir be!" dedi. Gözlerini açmış sesin kaynağı olan Jongin'e bakan Sehun, ne olduğunu anlamaya çalışır gibi bakıyordu. Jongin onun uyanmasına evi yıkarak neden olmamış gibi "günaydın sevgilim" diyerek gülümsedi.

"Dediğin gibi seni sabahın kör vaktinde uyandırdım."

Sehun ıkına sıkına yataktan kalkıp banyoya girdiğinde Jongin de telaşla mutfağa dalıp en son alışveriş yapmasının üzerinden geçen asırlık sürede ne yaptığını bulmaya çalışıyordu. Buzdolabında tarihi geçmemiş bir şey bulabileceğine olan düşük orandaki inancına tutunarak kapağı açtı, hızla göz gezdirdi. Biralar dışında dolapta margarin, başkalaşmış bir süt ve bir tane yumurta vardı. İçler acısı duruma daha fazla bakmadan kapıyı hızla kapatıp, mutfak dolabında bulduğu ekmeği kızartma makinesine yerleştirdi. Hazırlanıp kendine gelen Sehun'un gözleri berbattı. Uykusuzluk, ciğeri çıkarcasına ağlamakla birleşince gözleri kan çanağı içindeydi ve şişmişti.

Sehun Jongin'le buluşan gözlerini ondan ayırıp şöyle bir oturma odasında gezdirdi. Hala ilk geldiği gibi dağınık olan oda gece dikkatini çekmemişti ama şimdi her şeyin her yerde olduğu odaya güldü. Kendi odasının dağınıklığıyla kıyaslamadan edemedi ve ona göre o daha toplu biriydi. Düşüncesine gülümseyip Jongin'in ona uzattığı kızarmış ekmeği alıp, kemirmeye başladı. Kahvesi de eline zorla tutuşturulduğunda bakışlarını yeniden Jongin'e çevirip bir "teşekkürler" mırıldandı.

...

Kahvaltılarını yapıp Jongin'in evinden ayrıldıklarında havanın kızıllığı tüm gökyüzünü daha parlakça kaplamıştı. Yokuşu inip Christopher Sokağı'nın birleşim yerine vardıklarında, Sehun uzanıp Jongin'in elini tutup sıkı sıkıya kavramış sanki gitmesinden endişeleniyormuş gibi bir ruh haline girmişti. Gencin tüm gece onu sakinleştirmek için uğraşısı, konuşmaları aklındaydı. Daha iyiydi ama aklını kaplayan bulutlardan tümüyle uzaklaşamamıştı ve şu anki halini esmere borçlu olduğunu biliyordu. Anahtarını cebinden çıkarıp kilitte döndürüp dükkana girdi. Eşikte onu bekleyip içeri girmeyen Jongin'e, hüzünle baktı. Derin bir nefes alıp gözlerini kapattı.

"Hazır olduğumda... sana anlatacağım. Üzgünüm" dedi. Esmere küçük bir öpücük bahşedip vedalaştı. Gencin geri dönüp gidişini izledi. Biraz mesafeye ihtiyacı vardı ikisinin de. Neler olduğunu öğrenmek için çıldıran, tüm gece eli ayağı birbirine dolaşık geçiren Jongin ve yaşadıklarının içinde boğulmuş Sehun hazır olmaya ihtiyaçları vardı.

Mutfakta kendine kahvesini hazırlamış, büyük kupasından yudumlarken Lady'nin mama dolu kasesini görüp sevgiyle gülümsedi. Baekhyun, onca şeyin arasında, gecenin bir körü gelip onu beslemişti anlaşılan. Kediye yanına gelmesi için boş eve seslendi.

"Lady? Lady'im?... Patatesim nerede benim." Seslenmesinin işe yaramayacağını anlayınca buzdolabını açıp, bir parça salam aldı. Almadan önce paketin yeterince yüksek bir ses çıkardığından emin oldu. Maksadı yerini bulmuştu. Merdivenlerden patır patır gelen sesler anında yanında yer bulmuş miyavlamaya başlamıştı. Parlak sarı tüylerini hızla sallayarak Sehun'a "ver onu bana" bakışları atıyordu. Görüntü karşısında dudakları göz çevresini kırıştıracak kadar genişçe yukarı kıvrılmıştı Sehun'un.

"Benim güzeller güzelim sadece salam için mi beni bu kadar seviyor?" Salamı ikiye bölüp kediye uzattı, anında kapılan dilim çoktan mideye indirilmişti. Elindeki kupayı yanındaki tezgaha yerleştirip, eğilip sarı tüy yumağını kucağına alıp, burnunu tüylerinin arasına gömdü. Geri çekildiğinde salamın diğer yarısını da verip, kafasına bir öpücük kondurup yere bıraktı.

Bir süre işi falan boşverip uyumayı düşündü. Bugünle yüzleşmeyi hiç istemiyordu. Kafasındaki Jongin'i düşünen yanı, onun için toparlanması gerektiğini artık kabuslarından uyanmasının zamanını geldiğini bağırıyordu ona. İçini pırpır ettiren açık kahve gözleri, dolgun dudakların sıcaklığını, dokunuşlarında hissettiği sevgiyi hatırlayınca o sese kulak vermeye karar verdi. Yaşamı yeniden görmeye başlamışken, karanlığa geri dönmek istemiyordu. Kararlılıkla dükkanın kapısına gidip, camdaki kartı açık olarak değiştirdi.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hikayede geçen grup isimleri 60ların sanatçıları bir çoğunu duymuşunuzdur zaten ama ?& The Mysterians diye bahsi geçen grup gerçekten de Mars'tan geldiklerini falan söylüyolarmış Mustafa Topaloğlu aklıma gelmedi değil asdklandndla
> 
> Okuduğunuz için teşküüür~~


	11. 10. bölüm

_It never leave me, would you?_  
You couldn't, hurt me? Could you?  
Never let me go  
Never let me go  

         **Stacey Kent-Never Let Me Go**

                                                                    

Sahaftaki işlerini bitirdiğinde akşamın karanlığı çökmüş, saat sekiz buçuğu biraz geçiyordu. Sehun tüm gününü bir yandan kafasındaki sorulara yanıt arayarak, bir yandan da yeni sorular yaratarak müşteriyle ilgilenerek geçirmişti. Bütün gün boyunca bir kere bile Baekhyun'dan ses duymamıştı. Diva arkadaşı ne aramış ne de dükkana, ani ziyaretlerinden birini gerçekleştirmişti. Hiç onluk olmayan bu davranışı onu meraklandırıyordu ve kafasında dönüp duran düşünceleri biriyle konuşması gerektiğini bildiğinden dükkanı kapatıp Baekhyun'un evine doğru yol almaya karar verdi.

Şimdi onun kapısının önünde defalarca kez tekrarladığı " _ben şimdi ne yapacağım_?" tarzı bir yakınma için merdivenlerin tepesinde öylece dikiliyordu. Sıkıntıyla soludu. Etrafındaki insanlara bu kadar yük olmaya gerek olmadığını düşünüyordu. Bir yanı da Baekhyun'un her dırdırıyla, kavgasıyla uğraşmış olduğunu hatırlayıp, buna hakkı olduğunu savunuyordu. Aklındaki ikna edici maddeler listesini gözden geçirirken, queen gecesinde yaşadıklarını hatırladığında artık kararını vermişti. Zile basıp kapının açılmasını bekledi. Bir süre cevap gelmeyince bir kez daha, zile parmağı yapışmış gibi uzun uzadıya basılı tuttu. Sonunda kapının diğer yanından bir küfür duyduğunda parmağını çekip suratına sevimli bir gülümseme yapıştırarak açılmasını bekledi.

Devasa vücut ahşap kapıyı açtığında kaşları çatık, saçları darmadağındı. Üzerindeki pijamayı gördüğünde Sehun, saatin kaç olduğunu bir kez daha hatırlamaya çalıştı. Yanlış mı bakmıştı saate?

"Ne istiyorsun Sehun?" dedi ifadesiz bir sesle Chanyeol.

"Saat kaç?"

"Ne?"

"Saat kaç?"

"Buraya saati sormak için mi geldin? Tanrım Sehun. Yine mi uçtun sen?" azarlarcasına bağırdı Chanyeol. Karşısındakinin yanıtını beklemeden gri renkli Led Zeppelin albüm kapağı baskılı tişörtünün yakasından tutup içeri çekti.

"Ne? Hayır tabi ki de! Saatin geç olduğunu bilmiyordum. Uyandırdığım için kendimi suçlu hissettim Chanyeol."

                                                                             

"Aaah... şey... hayır saat sekiz bir şeydi en son. Bugün tatilim, o yüzden biraz keyif yapmak istemiştim."

Kısa holü yürüyüp oturma odasına geçmiş, televizyonun karşısındaki koltuğa kendilerini atmışlardı. Koltuğa eski rahatlığına kurulan Chanyeol, Sehun'un suratını inceliyor, gördüğü mor göz altları yine bir haltın olduğunu gösteriyordu. Dün Baekhyun, Sehun'un iyi olmadığına dair birşeyler mırıldanıp gecenin bir yarısı onun evine sürüklemiş, evde bulamayınca ağlamaklı gözlerle kediyi besleyip iki sokak aşağıdaki evlerinde koşarak dönüp, tuğla kalınlığındaki telefon rehberini karıştırmaya başlamıştı. Telefonu kapattıktan sonra makyajını daha temizlememiş bir Baekhyun'un ağlamasını dindirmeye çalışmıştı. Bu ikisinin arasındaki bağ bazen Chanyeol'u korkutuyordu.

"Ee sana ne lazımdı?" dedi Chanyeol.

"Baek yok mu?"

"Market alışverişine gittiğini söylemişti. Bu yaklaşık –kafasını çevirip duvardaki saate bir bakış attı- bir saat önceydi. Tanrı bilir kimle laflıyordur."

"Aaa... gelmeden arasaydım keşke. Akşam yemeği yediniz mi?"

"Hayır."

"O zaman yakında gelir. Biliyorsun asla yalnız yemene izin vermez."

"Ben de buna tutunuyorum zaten. Tatil diye sabahtan beri bira içiyorum ve biraz fazla abarttım galiba midem bulanıyor." Dedi karnını ovuşturarak.

Chanyeol, Washington Park'ına yakın bir yerde, bir müzik dükkanında çalışıyordu. Koca yürekli dev sağolsun, Sehun'un plak koleksiyonu baya genişlemişti. Kasetleri sevmediğinden onları biriktirmeyi Baekhyun'a bırakmıştı. Uzun zamandır orada çalışarak iyi bir birikim yapmıştı ama kendi dükkanını açmak gibi bir uğraşı yoktu. Her seferinde vergilerle uğraşamayacağından hayıflanıp dururdu. Zaten çalıştığı dükkan neredeyse onundu. Sahibi işletmesi için ona bırakmış, ezkaza yılda bir iki kez uğrardı. Dahasına ne gerek vardı ki?

"Tanrım. Çocuk gibisin Chan. Bir dahakine de şekerlemeleri bir seferde yemeye çalış" dedi gülerek.

Bir süre sessizce oturup, televizyonda oynayan saçma bir programa gözlerini diktiler.

"Ee. Sen nasılsın?"

"Iııı... oldukça karışık."

"Ne oldu? Dün baya koşturmaca yaşadık sanırım, mecazen ya da değil. Suratın berbat görünüyor."

"Ah teşekkürler dostum. Evet dün... baya kötü bir gündü. Siz ne yaptınız asıl? Bir şey olmadı dimi?"

"Yok yani bir polis görüp peşimizde iki sokak koşmaya çalıştı ama diğer sokağın başında yere yapıştı. Sonra ben de, milyonuncu defa kraliçemi kaçırıp sarayına kapatmak zorunda kalan şövalye oldum."

"Iıyy fantezinize sıçayım ayrıntı niye veriyorsun! Tanrım zihnim bu görüntüyü oluşturmak zorunda değildi!"

"Evet evet bize katılmak için yalvardığın zamanları unutmuş gibi yapmayacağım Sehun."

"NE? ÖYLE BİR ŞEY HİÇ OLMADI!"

"Tabi ki de olmadı ama Jongin bunu bilmiyor dimi?" Chanyeol pis pis sırıtarak Sehun'u izledi. Kızgınlık ve utancın karışımı kumralı yanaklarından kulaklarına kadar kızartmıştı. Neyse ki bugün saçlarını açık bırakmıştı da kulaklarının kızarıklığı çok görünmüyordu.

"Bunu yapmazsın. Sen bunu yapmayacak kadar onurlu bir adamsın Chanyeol."

"Değişir. Dün gece ne yaşadığını anlatıp neticesinde beni dinleyip dinlemeyeceğine bağlı olarak  _değişir_. Çünkü sen, ben ve Baekhyun hatta tüm evren biliyoruz ki burnunun dikine gitmek gibi siktiri boktan bir huyun var."

"Buna şantaj derler yalnız."

"Biliyorum. O yüzden bu kadar eğlenceli ya." Tüm dişlerini gösteren geniş bir gülümseme sundu Chanyeol.

"Jongin sana inanmaz."

"İnanması önemli değil ki şüphe yeter  _papatyam_ " Baekhyun'un Sehun'a seslenişlerinden birini kullanarak genci ikna çabası işe yaramıştı. Sehun'un gözlerinden geçen bir anlık parıltıya anlam verememiş olsa da teslimiyetle ellerini kaldırması ve iç çekmesi istediğini almış olmanın mutluluğunu getirmişti. Kazanan olmak enfesti.

"Evet dökül şimdi. Ne bok yedin yine?"

"Niye benim bi halt yediğim sonucuna varıyorsun ki hemen?"

"Sehun, Baek'in bana birşey çıtlattığını biliyorsun."

Sehun derin bir nefes aldı. Bu iki arkadaşından bir şey saklayamamak kimi zaman sinirine dokunuyor olsa da çoğu zaman çok işe yarıyordu. Şimdi olduğu gibi. Konuya girmek için karın ağrısı çekmek yerine direk anlatmaya başladı. Dün gece onlar gittikten sonra ne olduğunu, Jongin'in evine gidişlerini, kafayı yiyişini, Jongin'in etrafında pervane oluşunu, onu bu hale koyduğu için hissettiği devasa suçluluğu, her şeyi döktü. Bitirdiğinde konuşmasının arasında sigarasını yakmış olan Chanyeol, izmariti dudaklarının arasından çekip gri bir bulutu havaya bırakıp onaylamaz bir surat ifadesiyle cık cıkladı.

"Anlatsaydın daha kolay olmaz mıydı?" dedi.

"Bilmiyorum. Olur muydu?"

"Olurdu tabi aptal. Ona artık anlatman gerekir. Bir şeyleri paylaşmaya başladınız, derin bir duyguyu Sehun, gözlerinde, hareketlerinde bunu görebiliyorum. Belki ben Baek kadar eski dostun olmayabilirim ama ilk zamanlardaki Sehun ve şimdiki Sehun arasında Güney Kore ile Kuzey Kore kadar fark var. Her şeyi geç, artık ayıksın! Bunu göremiyor musun?"

"Ben... sanırım? Bilmiyorum Chanyeol bilmiyorum. Evet artık neredeyse tüm sarhoş değilim, ya da kırılma yaşamıyorum ama deli gibi korkuyorum. Jongin'in bakışları, onun sesinin tenimde bıraktığı etki o kadar mest edici ki onun benden sıkılıp gitmesi ya da tahammül edememesi artık... böyle bir şeyi bir kez daha yaşamayamam. Korkularıma devamlı yenisinin ekleniyor olması beni delirtiyor ve susarsam, bilmezse daha kolay olurmuş gibime geliyor."

"Hayır. Bunun cevabı kocaman bir hayır Sehun. Onun şu an da evde sana ne olduğunu düşünüp kafayı yemediğini mi sanıyorsun? Ona anlatmadığın için, ondan kendini çektiğin için eksik hissettiğini, güvenilmez olduğunu düşündüğünü zannetmiyor mu sanıyorsun? Kabuğa çekildiğinde Jongin'i de mahvediyorsun ve bunun sonucunda senden 'bıktığı için' ihtimali yüzünden değil birbirinizle olan iletişimsizliğiniz, sanrılarınız bitirecek ilişkinizi."

"Ama ya öğrendiğinde benim bir yük olduğumu düşünürse? Beni kırık olarak kabul ettiğini söyledi ama bu kadarını beklemiş olamaz. Boş vaatse söylediği? Ya benim Yixing'i asla arkamda bırakamayacağımı düşünürse?"

Sehun endişeyle iki elini saçlarının arasına soktu. Saçlarını avuçlarının içerisinde sıktı. Sıkıntılarını sesli söylemek kendini küçük hissettirmişti.

"Ya öyle olsaydı, ya böyle olsaydı benim de yüz milyon dolarım olsaydı ohoo ooo Sehun ya. Bu zırvalamalarının ne olduğunu biliyorsun dimi?" Karşılığında Sehun'un soru soran tek kaşı kalkmış ifadesini görünce ofladı Chanyeol, kendi sorduğu soruya kendi cevap verdi.

"BAHANE! Anlatmamak için mazeret yaratmaktan başka bir şey yapmıyorsun. Hayat sana her şeyi sıraya dizerek gelmiyor Sehun. Boşu boşuna daha harekete geçmeden don biçiyorsun."

"Ama..."

"Amanı sikerim senin. Ne aması? Ama falan yok. Yüzleşmeden suratına yumruk yemiş boksörler gibi davranıyorsun ya önce bir ringe çık. Şimdi defolup gidiyorsun ve Jongin'le konuşup her şeyi anlatıyorsun. Sonra gelip bize anlatıyorsun. Hadi marş marş."

"O kadar iyi bir dostsun ki. Desteğin ağlamama sebep oluyor."

"Eğer Baek birazdan gelir ve sen hala gitmemiş olursan,ve ben bu zırvalamalarını yeniden dinlemek zorunda kalırsam tüm dinler şahidim olsun Jongin'e üçlü sevişmek için yerlere kapanmandan çok daha fazlasını söylerim."

Yüzünü işaret eden koca parmak ve Chanyeol'un tehditkar sesi Sehun'un harekete geçmesi için güçlü bir itici kuvvet olmuştu. Yerinden kalkıp Chanyeol ve onun berbat rehberliğine küfrederek evden çıktı. Onu geçirmek için kapıya bile gelmemiş olan Chanyeol'a, görmeyeceğini bilse de kapının önünde durup işaret çekti. Sokak boyunca yürüyüp Charles sokağının başında gülümsedi. Chanyeol'un niyetinin ne olduğunu anlamıştı. Sehun'u kendine kızdırıp, harekete geçmesini sağlamıştı. Teselli edip, sarılsa, "geçti geçti" yapsa Sehun yine rahatlayacak ve bir şeylerin, kendi kendine, bir şekilde yoluna girmesini bekleyecekti. Daha önce Jongin'den kaçıp dükkanına saklandığı gibi, yine aralarında geçen olayın soğumasını bekleyecek sonra da hiç bir şey olmamış gibi davranacaktı. Chanyeol yine kendi bildiği doğruyu yapıp onun artık kıpırdamasını sağlamıştı. Eğer her şey yolunda giderse koca deve bir şişe şarap alacaktı hem de o çok istediği markadan.

Jongin'e giden devasa yokuşu çıkıp, başında soluklanmak için iki büklüm durdu. İşinden çıkan, gezmeye giden insanlarla dolu yolda gözleri diğerlerinin giydikleri kıyafetlere takıldı bir süre. Kendi kıyafeti bir anda gözüne pejmürde görünür olmuştu. İspanyol paça, bordo-siyah kareli pantolonu ve gri renkli Led Zeppelin albüm kapağı baskılı tişörtüyle kendini çok güvensiz hissetmişti. Tamam, bir moda dehası değildi Baekhyun gibi ama gidiyor olduğu kişi Jongin'di. Adam her ne giyerse giysin içinde harikulade seksi görünen bir varlıktı ve Sehun onun karşısına çıkarken giydiği kıyafetlerin rüküşlüğünü düşünüp endişeye kapılmadan edemedi. Niye hiç özenmemişti ki sanki kıyafetlerine? İki parçayı birbirine uydurmak bu kadar mı zordu yahu?

Kafasını düşüncelerini etrafa saçmak ister gibi hızla sağa sola salladı. Chanyeol'un dediği gibi yine bahane üretmeye başlamıştı. Şimdi kıyafeti için düşünme sırası değildi, onun çaresine sonra bakabilirdi. Evet. Önemli olan şu ayağını ileri bir adım daha atıp, şu köşeden dönüp ikinci apartmanın girişinden içeri girip, merdivenleri çıkıp birinci katta oturan sevgilisine gitmek, ona yaşadıklarını anlatmak, aslında keçileri kaçırmadığını sadece korktuğunu ve ondan gerçekten hoşlandığını onu bırakmamasını söylemeliydi. Evet.

Kendine bunları söyleyerek karar verdiği adımı atıp çizdiği yolu yürüdü. Bir kaç dakika sonra Jongin'in daire kapısının önünde ziline basıyordu. Arayıp evde olup olmadığını öğrenmemişti ve parmaklarını bağlayıp evde olmasını ümit etmekten başka şansı yoktu. Kapı açıldığında karşısına çıkan, Jongin'e hiç de benzemeyen adamı görünce gözleri şaşkınlıkla açıldı. Adamın koyu kahve saçları dağınık, altında kısa bir şorttan başka, üzerinde bir şey yoktu. Yeni uyanmış gibi gözlerini kırpıştırıp karşısındakini tanımaya çalışıyordu.

Sehun kalbinin kırılma sesinin kulaklarında yankılanmasına parmaklarını tıkamak istedi. İçinde yükselen kıskançlık ateşinin, Jongin'in içerden gelen derin sesiyle "kimmiş?" sorusuyla boğazına kadar yükseldiğini hissetti. Kulaklarından dışarı üfleyecek olan kızgın dumanın içinde yükseldiğini hissedebiliyordu. Jongin'e cevap olarak vermek istediği "asıl bu kim?" sorusu dilinin ucunu yakıyordu. Aptalca bir şeyin ağzından kaçmaması için dilini ısırdı. Gözlerini, yarı çıplak adamın üzerinde şimşekler çakar halde tuttu. Kahve saçlı adam "bilmiyorum bir hippi galiba" diye kafasını çevirip Jongin'le konuştuğunda sakinlik de buraya kadar diyip sağ elini kapıya geçirip ittirerek kendini Jongin'e görünür kıldı. Çatık kaşları bir açıklama bekler vaziyetteydi.

"Ah Sehun, seni beklemiyordum içeri geçsene." Rahatlıkla onu içeri davet eden Jongin'in de kapıyı açandan farkı yoktu. Altında kısa bir şort ve esmer tenini tümüyle sergileyen çıplaklığıyla öylece içeri geçmesini bekliyordu.

"Tabi ki de fedain önümden çekilirse neden olmasın?" dedi bastırmaya çalıştığı öfkesi iğneleyici bir tonla konuşmasına engel değildi.

"Jongdae?" kapıdan çekilmesi için uyarıcı bir ifadeyle seslendi Jongin. Sonra Sehun'a dönüp devam etti.

"Jongdae benim arkadaşım. Zaman zaman bende kalır. Tanıştırmaya hiç fırsatım olmadı çünkü kendisi San Fransisco'ya gitmişti. Gösterisi için."

Koltuğa yönlendirdiği iki yeni tanışmış insanın birbirlerine neden kıvılcım yayan bakışlar attıklarını anlamaya çalışarak konuşuyordu Jongin.

"Bir şey ister misin içecek?"

"Hayır. Sağol. Gösteri derken? Drag mı?" diye sorusunu Jongdae'ye yöneltti Sehun.

"Hayır. Tanrım ben o kadar ucuz değilim. Tiyatro oyuncusuyum canım ben."

" _Ucuz_  mu?" dişlerini öyle bir sıkmıştı ki Sehun, bir an birbirlerine geçmiş olabileceklerinden korktu ama hissettiği kızgınlık bu düşünceyi geldiği gibi yoknetti. Bu kaltak drag'a ucuz mu demişti? Drag'a ucuz diyen onun dostuna laf etmiş sayılırdı ve zaten tanışmaları iyi olmamış olan bu genci öldürmesi gerektiği sonucuna ulaştırırdı. Sehun buraya gelirken katil olmak fikirleri arasında yer almamıştı halbusem. Ama Chanyeol'un da dediği gibi hayat her şeyi sırayla getirmiyor. Plana uymayan şeyler arada böyle çıkıveriyordu.

"Ucuz tabii. O ikinci el kıyafetler, berbat dikişler, rezalet gösteriler. Ya ne olabilir ki? Niye bu kadar alındın queen misin yoksa sen? Bu rüküşlüğünü açıklar gerçi ama..."

"Bir kelime daha et ve seni şu sehpaya geçirip tüm dişlerini dökeyim figüran bozuntusu!"

İki adam da aniden ayağa kalkınca Jongin ikisinin arasında kalakaldı. Tansiyonun ne ara bu kadar yükseldiğini anlamamıştı.

"Hey hey hey millet. Sakin olun biraz. Kimse kimseye hakaret etmiyor."

"O ediyor." Diye aynı anda birbirini işaret edip konuşan öfkeli genç, Jongin'in iç çekmesine sebep oldu.

"Lütfen sakince oturur musunuz? Kimsenin dişi, ya da hiçbir uzvunun evimde dökülmesini istemiyorum. Jongdae ve lütfen ağzına dikkat et. Sehun'un en yakın arkadaşı bir queen."

"Bu sürtüklüğünü açıklar."

"Böyle konuşmaya devam et de bu gece kim cehenneme gidecek belirlenmiş olsun. Devam et kaltak."

Jongin kavganın daha fazla uzamaması için araya girip Jongdae'nin kolundan tutup çekiştirdi.

"Tamam bu kadar yeter. Jongdae sen biraz çıkar mısın? Bizim konuşacaklarımız var."

"Neden ben gidiyorum? Evimize gelip saldıran o. Jongin kim bu?"

"Jongdae, sonra. Şimdi git."

Jongdae oflayarak yatak odasına gidip, bir süre sonra kapıyı çarparak evden çıktı. Jongin, Sehun'la yüzleşmek için döndüğünde kumralın yüzünde gördüğü kızgın ifade, yumruklarını sıkan elleri bir başka kavganın habercisiydi.

"Jongin?  _Kim bu?_ " Sehun'un Jongdae'yi sormadığını biliyordu. Jongdae'nin sorduğu soruyu ona aynı şekilde iletiyordu.

"Sehun zamanı değildi. İyice ortalık karışmasın diye postalamak zorundaydım ne yapabilirdim?"

"Altı üstü 'sevgilim Jongdae, şimdi siktir git ve bir daha dönme' diyebilirdin!"

"Sehun, yanlış anlıyorsun. Seni saklamak falan istemiyorum hem niye Jongdae'den saklayayım ki?"

"Ben nereden biliyim? Belki de seks arkadaşısınızdır. Benimle yavaş gitmek zorunda olduğun için bir de ondan olmayayım diye sorusundan kaçtın. NEREDEN BİLEYİM!"

"Mantıksız davranıyorsun şu an gerçekten... Tanrım konuştukların o kadar saçma ki sana argüman bulamıyorum."

"Tabi ben saçmayım. Tabi tabi. Tanımadığım bir insan beraber geçirdiğimiz kötü bir gecenin ertesi günü kapıyı açıyor, bana pislik gibi davranıyor, sen hiçbir şey söylemiyorsun üstelik ikiniz de yarı çıplak karşıma çıkıyorsunuz. Sahne o kadar doğru ki hatalı olan benim!"

"Onun sadece arkadaşım olduğunu ve daha sabah geldiğini söylüyorum sana. Bana inanmayan sensin."

"O yüzden mi ona cevap vermedin? O yüzden mi sevgilim diyemedin?"

"Sehun! Zamanı  _değildi_. Ne söylememi istiyorsun daha Tanrı aşkına. Sana sevgimi kanıtlamadım mı? Etrafında deli divane dolanıp duruyorum Sehun neyi ıspatlamalıyım daha!"

"Bizim için hiçbir zaman,  _zamanı_  olmayacak dimi? Hep birbirimize bir şeyleri ıspatlamaya çalışacağız, hep, hep aramızda  _bir şey_ olacak: güvensizlik, sırlar, başkaları."

"Hay sıçayım. Sehun YETER! Saçmalıyorsun. O kadar saçmalıyorsun ki geri dönülmeyecek laflar dökülcek aramıza."

"Siktir Jongin. SİKTİR." Sehun hışımla kapıyı açıp, aynı hızla kapıyı çarparak daireden çıktı. Aynı tempoyla geldiği yolu yürüyüp kendi evine ulaşırken arkasında ne bıraktığını düşünmeyi reddetti. Öfkesini, yere çarpan ayaklarının yarattığı sesle etrafa duyuruyordu. Etrafında yürüyen herkesin, tüm dünyanın ne kadar sinirli olduğunu, imkanı olsa en tepeden en aşağı her şeyi ateşe verebileceğini hissetsinler istiyordu. Bilsinler ki, ona bulaşmasınlar. Bilsinler ki, ondan uzak dursunlar. Yalnızlığıyla bıraksınlar.

Bir çuval inciri berbat ettiğini düşünmüyordu hayır. Pişmanlık onu vurmamıştı. Pencere kenarındaki koltuğuna yayılıp saymayı bıraktığı shotlarını atarken pişmanlık, yakınında bile değildi. Açık pencereden suratına esen gece yarısının hafif serinliği, içtiği shotların işe yaramasına engel oluyor, onu şimdide tutuyordu. Böyle zamanlarda şu meretlere bağışıklık kazanmamış olmayı diliyordu. Ne vardı şimdi, defalarca Jongin'in evinde yaşadığı sahneleri yeniden yeniden yaşamaya? Bok vardı, söylediklerinin kulaklarında çınlayıp, kalbini burkmasına.

Tamam. Dürüst olmak gerekirse söylediği bazı şeyler doğru değildi. Tamam. Çoğu doğru değildi. Yersiz bir kıskançlık yapmış olabilirdi ama kesinlikle pişman değildi. Onun yerinde kim olsa aynı şeyi yapardı. Hatta az bile tepki göstermişti. Chanyeol olsa, ohoo oo çoktan orayı yakar yıkardı ve hayır mecazen söylemiyordu. Gerçekten yapardı. Bir keresinde, Baekhyun'u takip eden adama yaptıklarının sadece ön izlemesini görmüştü. Adamı tuttuğu gibi duvardan duvara çarpıp iki kolunu da başarılı bir şekilde kırmıştı. Sonrasındaysa... aslında sonrasını bilmiyorlardı. Ne Baekhyun ne de Sehun, Chanyeol adamı sürükleyip gözden kaybolduktan sonra neler olduğunu bilmiyordu ve sormayı da düşünmemişlerdi. Yani; demesi o ki, Sehun az bile yapmıştı. Pişman değildi. Hayır.

Aklından geçenlere zırıldar gibi anlamsız sesler çıkararak, ayaklarını yere vurarak tepindi. Bok etmişti işte her şeyi. İleri yol alacaklarken yine Sehun yapacağını yapmış her şeyi on bin adım filan geriye götürmüştü. Niye her zaman işleri bozan oydu? Niye karmaşıklaştırıyordu ki önünde acıkça duran sevgiyi? Hayır. Bu sefer olmayacaktı.  Koltuktan hızla kalkıp aklına koyduğunu gerçekleştirmek üzere evinden çıktı. Uzaklardan gelen bir köpek havlaması, bir kaç sarhoşun naraları eşliğinde geceye yürüdü.

...

Bir kez daha Jongin'in kapısının önündeydi. Bu sefer kendinden son derece emin ve kararlıydı. İki taradında sıktığı yumruklarını kaldırıp, bu kararlılığını karşı tarafa duyurmak istiyor gibi kapıyı peşi sıra yumrukladı. Kapı açılıp, esmeri karşısına çıkardığında Sehun ikinci defa düşünmedi. Kollarını hızla boynuna sarıp dudaklarını dolgun dudaklara kapattı. Esmer itiraz etmeden kollarını beline sarıp aralarındaki mesafeyi yok etti, arzu dolu öpüşmeye yanıt verdi.

"Özür dilerim" diye fısıldadı Sehun, dudakların üzerine. Sonra tekrar etti "özür dilerim."

Jongin devamını getirmesine izin vermeden dudaklarını bir kez daha şevkle sardı. İnce beli kavrayan kollarını aşağı indirip kalçalarını sardı. Bir destekle kollarındaki genci hoplatıp kucağına yerleştirdi. Sehun bacaklarını Jongin'in beline sarıp, öpüşmeyi derinleştirmek için esmerin saçlarının arasına soktuğu elleriyle onu iyice kendine çekti. Soluksuz kalana kadar yatak odasına gidiş yolunda dudaklarını birbirlerinden bir an olsun koparmadılar. Anı yaşamak varken, düşüncelerin, hayatın getirilerinin hiç bir önemi yoktu. Onlar vardı, şimdi vardı ve şu anı yaşıyorlardı.


	12. 11. Bölüm (M)

                                                                                

_It's a new dawn_  
It's a new day  
It's a new life for me  
And I'm feeling good 

 **Audra Mae** ( **Avicii)-Feeling Good**

 

Tutku dolu öpüşmelerle yatak odasının kapısına güç bela ulaşabilmiş, yolda uzun molalar verip birbirlerinin tadına bakmayı bir an olsun bırakamamışlardı. Sehun bir an, hemen koltuğa sıvışıp, üzerlerindeki fazlalıklardan kurtulup esmeri hızlıca içine almak istemişti. Jongin, gözlerini koltuğa dikmiş, sızlanan bakışlarını görmüş olacak ki dudaklarını bir kez daha örtmeden önce "hayır bu sefer değil" diye fısıldamıştı. Her ne kadar o derin ve duygu dolu sesinin, erkekliğinden zevk suyunun gelmesine neden olduğunu gözardı etmek istese de, Sehun bunu yapamamış ve dudakları hapsolduktan hemen sonra esmerin ağzına inlemişti.

Sehun, Jongin'e bakarak oldukça fazla kıyafete sahipti; Jongin üzerinde askılı bir tişört ve bıraktığında altında olan kısa şortuyla enfes görünüyordu –Sehun'un aksine- kendisiyse kıyafet kombininden ne kadar şikayetçi olsa da kalp kırıklığı üstünü değiştirmesine mani olmuş, hala Led Zeppelin tişörtü ve bordo-siyah çizgili pantolonuyla Jongin'in kollarının arasında yatak odasının kapısında sırtı kapı pervazına dayalı yükselmemesi için uğraştığı sesiyle esmerin ağzına inliyordu.

Jongin, kumralın boynuna dolanmış ellerini ayırıp onları, başının üzerinde birleştirip pervaza sabitledi. Bir eliyle Sehun'un kollarını yukarda tutuyor, diğer eliyle tişörtünün altından usulca sıcak tende yol alıyordu. Sehun, tenine değen alevle, burunları birbirine değen yakınlıklarından faydalanıp, yüzünü esmerin boynuna gömdü. Burnunu kulağının altında gezdirdi. Kendini kaybetmesine sebep olan onu sertleştiren erkeksi ve bir o kadar da rahatlamasını, güvende olduğunu hissettiren kokusunu derin derin kokladı.

Jongin, tişörtün altındaki elini çıkartıp Sehun'un uzun, hafif dalgalı saçlarının arasına daldırdı. Canını acıtmayacağını bildiği, boynundan çıkmasını sağlayacak bir güçle geriye doğru çekti. Gözleri mest olmuş, sanki az önce uyuşturucuyla havalanmış gibi yarı yarıya açık bakışlarıyla esmere bakıyordu. Saçlarındaki eller yavaş hareketlerle okşadığını titrek bir nefes aldı. Jongin, tüm bedenini üzerine vererek onu pervaza iyice yasladı. Alt dudağını dişlerinin arasına alıp ezdi. Sonra bildiği ıslaklığa usulca dilini sürüp geri çekti. Yaptığı oyunla altındaki bedeni kıvrandırdığında memnun bir sırıtış yüzünde şekil buldu. Yukarıda Jongin'in kıskacında olan kollarını kurtarmak, ona dokunmak için türlü hallere giren Sehun'un kulağına eğilip, hafifçe ulak memesine üfledi. Kafası geriye düşen, kalçalarını ona doğru ittiren kumral harikulade görünüyordu. İştah açıcı, son damlasına kadar boğulunulası, bir günah gibi baştan çıkarıcı...

Jongin, kollarını bırakıp kendininkileri ince bele sarıp kendine çekti, pervazdan ayrılıp yatağa olan yolcuklarına devam ettirdi. Kısa yol boyunca kesik öpücüklerde dudaklarını bir an olsun bırakmıyordu. Sonunda, sahip olmak istediği bedeni yatağa atıp üzerinde konumlandı. Eğilip, Sehun'un üzerine kapanıp, diliyle ağzının tüm sıcaklığında gezdirdi. Becerikli dilini sıcak ağza sokup tüm kıvrımlarını tadıyordu. Bir eliyle tişörtünü yukarı sıyırmış aşağı yukarı okşayarak altındaki teni hissediyordu. Sehun'un elleri kendi tişörtünü başına kadar çekmiş, çıkartmak için ona sinyal veriyordu. İstemeyerek sıcak ıslaklıktan ayrıldı, tişörtünün başından çıkıp kenara atılmasına izin verdi. Bu ayrılığı değerlendirip o da aynı şekilde Sehun'unkinden kurtuldu. Sehun gördüğü manzarayla dudaklarını yaladı. Çıplak göğüs, biçimli vücudu ve her şeyi daha da günahkar bir hale getiren göğüs ucundaki halka piercing... Sıktığı dudaklarının arasından bir inilti kaçtı. Gözlerini, açık kahveleriyle onu izleyen Jongin'e sabitledi.

"Piercingini... daha önce görmemiştim."

"Görecek kadar ayık değildin. Sonrasında da sinirden kördün."

"Sanırım seni tümüyle görebileğim bir görüşüm olmayacak."

Jongin kumralın kulağına yaklaşıp fısıldadı.

"Zamanımız var"

Jongin dudaklarının değdiği kulağı dudaklarının arasına alıp emdi. Dişleriyle hafifçe çekiştirdi. Birbirine yaslanmış çıplak göğüsleri, birbirlerine yaydıkları sıcaklık aklını alıyordu. Bir eli gencin göğüs ucunu okşamaya başladı. Kalçalarını birbirine sürtmeyi, belli bir ritimle vuruşlar yapmayı ihmal etmiyordu. Dudaklarını yeniden buluşturup yeniden tadına baktı. İnce dudaklardan ayrılıp, belirginleşen göğüs uçlarından birini ağzına aldı. Dudaklarının arasına sıkıştırıp çekti. Dudaklarını gevşetip, meme ucunu dudaklarının arasında tuttu. Dilini uzatıp sonundan başına doğru yaladı. Tepe ucunda biraz oyalanıp diliyle, hayalet değdirmelerle yuvarlaklar çizdi. Sehun'un tekleyen nefesi işini iyi yaptığına dair cevap veriyordu. Aldığı zevkle sırtı gerilen Sehun, dokunuşlara daha da yakın olmak için kıvranıyordu.

Jongin diğer göğüs ucuna geçti. Dili, meme ucunun etrafında dolaşıp altındaki bedenin heyecanla kasılmasına sebep oluyordu. Biraz geri çekilip ıslattığı göğse üfledi. Ağzına alıp emdi, dil darbeleriyle kumralı çıldırttı.

Sehun'un bacağının iç kısmını aşağı yukarı okşayan diğer eli, tehlikeli derecede gittikçe erkekliğine yaklaşıyordu. Muzipçe elini erkekliğinin bölgesinden çekip karnına ulaştırdı esmer. Biraz önce dudaklarıyla öptüğü düz karnı, işaretlerle donatmıştı. Dudaklarıyla başladığı kışkırtmayı eliyle körükledi. Karnını ovuşturdu. Aşağı doğru uzatıp geri çekildi. Pantolunun düğmelerini hızla açıp, aralıktan elini sokup gittikçe büyüyen uzvu avuçladı. Hareketiyle Sehun'un bedeni yarı yarıya havaya kalkmış, soluğu kesilmişti. Esmerin büyülü elleri penisini yuvarlak hareketlerle yoğurduğunda, avcunun içinde yanmasına sebep oluyordu. Islanan erkekliği biraz daha kızdırmak için başına, parmağını hafifçe ileri geri sürttü.

"Jongin" soluk soluğa inleyen kumral, esmerin siyah saçlarına parmaklarını geçirdi. Esmerin dokunuşlarına karşılık daha çoğunu ister olduğunu belirtmek için saçını çektiğinde Jongin'in boğazının derinliklerinden bir hırıltı koptu.

Elini çekip acı verici bir yavaşlıkla pantolonu beyaz vücudun bacaklarından sıyırıp attı. Ardından iç çamaşırını ve kendi kalan son parçalarını da yanlarına yolladı. İki parmağını Sehun'un ağzına sokup yalaması için bakış attı. Oyalanacak birşeyinin olmasıyla memnun olan kumral, sonunda istediğini alacağını düşünerek istekle uzun parmakları emdi. Bir kaç dil darbesiyle Jongin'in inlemesine sebep oldu. Diğer elinin iki parmağını da kendi ağzına aldı esmer. Birbirlerinin hareket eden ağızlarından gözlerini ayırmadan emdiler. Parmaklarını Sehun'un ağzından aldığında kumralın miyavlar gibi itiraz eder sesleri erkekliğini titretmişti. Islanan parmaklarını, dizleri yukarda olan Sehun'un ayak bileklerinden başlayarak hafifçe sürterek yukarı doğru yol kendine bir yol yaptı. Islak yola, pencereden gelen hafif ayaz rüzgarının değmesi, Jongin'in neredeyse ona değmeyen parmakları zevkten çıldırmasına neden oluyordu. Daha fazla tutmayarak dişlerinden kurtulan bir arzu dolu bir çığlık daha attı.

"Jongin"

Jongin, üst bacağının iç kısmına bir öpücük bıraktı. Saçlarından sırtına inmiş, gezinen sımsıcak eller aklını kaybetmesine sebep olacaktı. Sehun'un elleri düşüncesini duymuş gibi sırtından saçlarına çıkıp onu kendine çekti. Dudaklarına dolgun dudakları yaklaştırdı. "Öp beni" diye fısıldadı. Sözcükler ağzından dökülürken, dudaklarının belli belirsiz değmesine, Sehun'un sert tavrına, emrediciliğine boğazından bir inleme koptu. Şişmiş pembe dudakları kendininkilere hapsetti. Alt dudağını dişleyip hafifçe çekti. Dilini dişlerine sürttü. Esmeri daha derinlerinde isteyen Sehun ağzını açıp onu teşvik etti. Jongin'in dili ağzının her bir yerini daha önce keşfetmemiş gibi yeniden ve yeniden dolaşırken saçlarındaki eli onu mümkünmüş gibi daha da yakınına çekiyordu. Sevdiği, dilini ağzına alıp emdiğinde derince inledi. Sertleşen erkekliğini Jongin'e bastırdığında ayrılmamış ağızlarına birlikte inlediler. Jongin bir eliyle kumralın kalçasına bastırıp onu sabitledi. Diğer eline ikisinin çıplak erkekliklerini aldı. Temas ikisinin de nefesinin kesilmesine sebep olmuştu. Jongin, yüzünü kumralın boyun aralığına gömüp kokusunu içine çekiyor bir yandan da penislerini, beraber, aynı ritimle aşağı yukarı ovuşturuyordu. Sehun, esmeri yalnız bırakmamak için kolunu uzatıp Jongin'in testislerini avcunun içine alıp okşadığında Jongin dokunuşa cevap olarak kalçalarını öne uzattı, gömüldüğü boyun aralığında ayrılıp ellerini kumralın üzerinden çekti.

"Dön. Dizlerinin üstüne" boğuk ve derin sesiyle emretti.

Sehun yüzüstü dönüp ellerini ve dizlerini yatağa konumlandırıp, kalçasını biraz havaya kaldırarak iyi bir derecede konumlandırdı. Yatak, üzerinden ağırlığın kalktığını belirtmek için gıcırdadığında, omzunun üzerinden esmere baktı. Tüm vücudu birbiriyle orantılı çıplak sevgilisinin odadan çıkıp geri gelmesini huşu dolu gözlerle izledi. Elindeki kapla yeniden yatakta kendini konumlandıran Jongin, onu izleyen gözlerin sahibinin omzunu öptü. Kayganlaştıcı sürdüğü parmağını hazırlıksız yakaladığı kumralın deliğine soktu. İleri geri yönlendirdiği parmağı, içini hoş eder hale gelmeye başladığında Sehun miyavlar gibi hafif mırıltılar çıkarmaya başlamıştı. Jongin, hem ölümcül derecede seksi hem de saf bir yaratık gibi sevimli olabilen sevdiğinin dönüşümlerine gülümsüyordu.

Diğer parmaklarını da sırayla deliğine sokup, küçük pembe deliği kendisi için rahatlattı. Hazırlığını tamamladığında parmaklarını geri çekti. İçindeki boşluğu yeniden doldurmak için kalçasını Jongin'e doğru istemsizce ittirdi. Kesik kesik aldığı nefesleri Jongin'in içine sert bir vuruşla girmesiyle bir süreliğine kesildi. Önündeki yastığa yüzünü gömüp dişlerini geçirdi. Altındaki pike avuçlarının arasında sıkı sıkıya sarılmıştı. Jongin, onun kalçalarını biraz aşağı eğip orantıladı. Bu şekilde, içine girip çıkarken, hassaslaşmış olan kumralın erkekliği pikeye sürtünüp ona daha da zevk verecekti. Beklediği etki, yavaş yavaş başlatıp hızlandırdığı vuruşlarında kendini gösterdi. Sehun öne sürtünen erkekliği ve deliğini dolduran girip çıkışlarla kendini kaybediyordu. Biraz daha hızını arttıran Jongin, Sehun'un zevk noktasını vurunca, bağıran sesiyle kafasını geriye attı. Hissettiği hazla gözleri geriye kaydı. Sehun'un inlemeleri zevkine senfoni etkisi yaratıyordu.

Vuruşlarını yavaşlatıp sıkı delikten çıktığında Sehun mutsuzlukla inledi. Omzunun üzerinden Jongin'e bakış attı.

"Sırtüstü dön sevgilim" beklenti dolu derin sesi, Sehun'un içinin her bir köşesini titretmişti. Karşısında tüm görkemiyle duran esmerin isteğini yerine getirip sırtının üzerine yattı. Kollarını hızla boynuna dolayıp kendine çekip dolgun dudakları şehvetli bir öpücüğe hapsetti.

Jongin ondan ayrılıp baş ucundaki komodine uzandı. Sehun bu arada boş durmayıp, üzerine uzanmış olan çıplak bedenin karnına öpücükler bırakıyor, dilini sürtüp emiyordu. Eli bel boşluğunda muzipçe ileri geri hafif dokunuşlar bırakıyordu. Sevgilisi, karşısında kendini yeniden konumlandırdığında, elindeki siyah kumaş parçasını gözlerine bağladı. Görüşü elinden alınan kumral memnuniyetsizce inlediğinde, Jongin eğilip kulak memesini emdi, dişlerini hafifçe geçirip çekti. Huşu içindeki boğuk sesiyle Sehun'un kulağına fısıldadı.

"Beğeneceksin, söz."

"Başladığını tamamlasaydın ya. Bunu sonraya bırakabilirdik."

"Bebeğim, seninle sadece bir kere sevişebildim ve üzerinden oldukça fazla zaman geçti. Sence tenine bu kadarla doyabilir miyim?"

Vaat ve arzu dolu esmerin sözleri kıvranmasına sebep olmuştu. Alt dudağını dişleriyle kemirip ağzından herhangi bir söz çıkmasına engel olmaya çalışıyordu. Jongin'i sözlerinin etkisini bozmak, olur da saçmalayıp geceyi bozmak istemiyordu.

Jongin'se, yarım seksin fazlasıyla hassaslaştırdığı Sehun'u tüm uyaranlarını delirtip onu zevke ulaştırmak istiyordu. Oyunu biraz değiştirmek, aldıkları hazzı en tepelere çıkarmak istiyordu. Gecenin başında Sehun'un söylediği aklına geldi. Fikrine düşen düşünceye sırıttı. Kollarından tutup Sehun'u yattığı yerden kaldırdı.

"Kalk sevgilim. Benim üzerime konumlan."

Denileni yaptı Sehun. Sırtüstü uzanmış esmerin üzerine körlemesine dokunarak kendini, karnının üzerine oturttu. Belinin iki yanındaki güçlü eller aşağı yukarı giderek ona dokunuyor, bu kadarlık bir dokunuş bile uyarılmasına, çoktan sertleşmiş, artık sızlayan aletinin daha çok sızdırmasına sebep oluyordu. Deliği dolmak için nabız gibi atıyor, içinde sert erkekliği, Jongin'in harika ritimlerini yeniden hissetmek istiyordu. İstekle kalçalarını sallayıp inledi. Belindeki ellerin biri göğsüne biri erkekliğine yaklaştığında dokunuşlara kendini itti. Hiçbir şey göremiyor olmak, sadece dokunuşları, okşanmayı hissetmek zevki katlıyor, doruklara ulaştırıyordu. Jongin sadece parmaklarıyla, hafifçe aletine sürtündüğünde hevesle bir çığlık atıp kafasını geriye attı. Siyah göz bandının omzunda toplanmış, uzun uçları tüy gibi tenine sürtünüp arkaya düşmüştü. Ağzı açık, derin, kesik soluklar alıyordu. Elleri altındaki geniş göğsü sıkıca kavramıştı. Jongin ellerini çekip, titreten sesiyle ona emir verdiğinde tırnaklarını kendini kaybetmişlikle tutunduğu deriye saplayıp çekti.

"Beni keşfetmeni istiyorum Sehun. Bana dokun, em, öp, yala. Keşfet beni."

Sehun, Jongin'in söylediğiyle heyecanla sarsıldı. eğilip altındaki göğsü öptü. Dudaklarının dokunduğu tenle, ardında bıraktığı öpücüklerle kendine ıslak bir yol yaratıyordu. Meme ucunu bulduğunda önce dilini uzatıp yaladı. Piercingli göğüs olduğunu diline değen soğuk metalle farkettiğinde ödülüne ulaşmış gibi iştahla inledi. Dilini ufak metal halkadan geçirip biraz çektiğinde Jongin zevkle titredi. Onu heyecanlandıran, sevgilisinin çekici vücudunda ona farklı bir seksilik veren bu objeyle biraz zaman geçirmeye karar verdi. Meme ucunu dudaklarının arasına alıp emdi. Islak, sıcak bir öpüşle beraber dil darbeleri sundu, dilini hafifçe üzerinde gezdirip daha da uyardı. Ona taptı.

Diğerine de aynı şekilde ulaşıp öptü, emdi. Ellerini aşağı yöneltip Jongin'in erkekliğini sıktı. Baştan çıkarıcı hayalet dokunuşlarını esmerin aletinin çevresinde dolaştırdı. Boyun aralığına girip, kulağına derince inledi.

"mmh... Jongin"

Yanağına, yanağını sürtüp yumuşak tenini hissetti. Boyun aralığına geri dönüp tenini dudaklarının arasına alıp emdi. Dil darbeleri kattığı emişini, teni ısırıp tadının ağzında yayılmasını sağlayarak sonlandırdı. Dilini dişlediği derinin üzerinde gezdirirken kalçasını biraz aşağı itip deliğini, Jongin'in erkekliğine değdirdi. Üzerine kapandığı esmer bedenin boynunu, yukarı doğru yalarken, aşağıda da kalçasını ileri geri erkekliğe sürterek Jongin'in aklını alıyordu. İçine almak için kıvranan deliğine zorlukla karşı koyarak, sevgilisinin onu daha çok arzulamasına odaklandı.

"Sehun" dişlerinin arasından sert soluğuyla dışarı kaçmış olan inleme, kumralın dişlerinin arasındaki köprücük kemiğini daha sert ısırmasına sebep oldu. Muhtemelen orada uzun bir süre duracak derin bir ısırık izi kalacaktı ama Jongin, daha çok ısırığın penisini daha çok titretmesine kapılmıştı.

"Ah- sür beni bebeğim."

Sonunda yeniden dolacağının düşüncesiyle hevesle doğruldu Sehun. Göz bağı biraz kaymıştı ama gözleri zaten sıkı sıkıya kapalı olduğundan farketmekten çok uzaktaydı. Kendini oturduğu pelvis bölgesinden biraz aşağı ittirdi. Hafifçe, havaya kalktı. Altındaki erkekliği elleriyle bulup tuttu. Onu, sıkı sıkıya kalçalarından kavramış olan Jongin, onu daha derin alması için yanaklarını genişçe iki yana açıp, onu içine almasını izledi. Jongin'i tümüyle içine alıp, dolduğunu hissettiğinde başı şehvetle geriye düştü. Ağzı derin, kesik nefes alışlarla soluğunu kontrol altına almaya çalışıyordu. Gözbağının boştaki uçları, yer yer sırtına ve bel boşluğuna belli belirsiz dokunuşlarla içini gıdıklayan hoş bir his veriyordu.

Rahatladığında kalçalarıyla yuvarlaklar çizen, ufak salınımlar yaparak Jongin'i çıldırttı. Altındaki göğse konumlandırdığı ellerinden destek alarak kendini kaldırıp hızla geri bırakarak hareket etmeye başladı. Belinin iki yanına ellerine koyup ona yardımcı olan Jongin, vuruşlarına karşılık verip, ikisini de tatmin eden belli bir ritim tutturup aldıkları hazda kayboldular. Sehun, hızlı inip kalkışlarıyla zevk noktasına ardı ardına vurup aldığı hazla sarhoş oluyordu. Yaklaştığını anladığında belini kavramış sert, erkeksi eli tutup kendi sertliğinin etrafına sardı. Mesajı alan Jongin, onun erkekliğini sıkıca kavrayıp başından sonuna doğru hızlı çekişlerle sona gelmesine yardımcı oldu. Penisin başını ovuşturup son bir sıkı çekişle eline boşalan Sehun'a gözlerini çevirdi. Kendini zevkin kollarına bırakmış, Jongin'in ona verdiği her şeyi alarak sona ulaşmış, vücudunun aldığı hazla titriyordu.

Jongin'in gördüğü en cezbedici, en akıl kaybettirici görüntüydü bu. Başı geriye düşmüş sevgilisini, belinden tutup hızla pozisyonlarını değiştirdi. Kumralı altında konumlayıp, içinden çıktı. Kalçalarını kaldırıp, başının yanında duran yastığa uzanıp belinin altına yerleştirdi. Sehun'un bir bacağını omzuna atıp yeniden sıcak derinliğe sertçe giriş yaptı. Sehun her ne kadar hazza doymuş, rahatlamış olsa da Jongin'in bir seferde içine girip, noktasını tam isabet vurduğunda haykırdı, sırtı gerildi, kendini vuruşa ittirip bir sonraki girişinde daha da derinlere almasını sağladı. Onunla işbirliği yapan kumralın itişleri ve deliğinin, erkekliğini çeper gibi sımsıkı sarması kendini kaybettiriyordu. Hızlı giriş çıkışları, Sehun'un yeniden hayat bulan aleti boğazından derin bir hırıltı kopmasına neden oldu.

Sehun bu sefer kendi ellerini, sertlemiş erkekliğinin etrafına sarıp Jongin'in hızlı temposuna uyan bir ritimle çekiyordu. Jongin'in bir kaç ardı ardına hızlı sert vuruşlarının ardından içine sıcaklığıyla boşalmasının hemen ardından zevkten ağlayarak ikinci defa geldi Sehun. Gökyüzünü katlarca aşmış, zirveye, en tepeye ulaşmıştı sonunda. Bu sefer onu düşürecek; çelme takacak ya da arkasından itecek kimse yoktu. Aksine, onu sıkıca tutan, kollarına hapsedeni vardı. İstediği kadar, huzurla göğün tadını çıkarabilirdi.

Jongin, sıcak sıkılığı bırakmak istemeyerek içinden çıktığında Sehun hassasiyetle sızlandı. İçinin boşalmasını memnuniyetsizlikle karşıladı. Yanına kendini bırakıp, ona dolanan sıcak kolların arasında konumlandırıldığında rahatladı. Kolunu göğsüne yattığı bedenin karnına atıp yerine iyice kuruldu. Huzurluydu. Uzun zaman sonra korunaklı, sıcak bir ine kavuşmuş bir kedi gibi huzurlu hissediyordu. Dışarıda tipi çıksa, çıktığı gök yere düşse, yer yarılıp cehennemi gösterse umurunda olmayacağı bir huzurun içerisindeydi. Bir ilahın kollarında; kutsanmış, dualarla bezenmiş, arşa çıkarılmış gibiydi. Ne kadar da çok olmuştu böyle gevşemeyeli. Gerçi hiç böyle olmamıştı. Üzerinden dünyaların kalktığını hiç hissetmemişti. Hep yüklendiği, kaldırdığı ağırlıklar vardı. Hep, orada; sırtında, boynunda, kollarında, onu yere sabitleyen, geri durmasına neden olan bağlar vardı. Şimdi o bağlar teker teker Jongin'in elleriyle gevşetilmiş, çözülüyordu. Ve Sehun, nefes alıyordu. Yanında yattığı bedene özlemle biraz daha sokuldu. Yanında olanı, teninin hala tenine dokunduğu, nefesini saçlarında hissettiği, kalp atışlarını kulağının altında sakince attığını duyduğu birine hasret duyabilir miydi insan? Duyuyordu işte. Şafağın ara ara esen meltemi çıplak tenindeki tüyleri ürpertiyor, üşümesine sebep oluyordu ama pikeyi üzerine atmak altındaki bedenin sıcaklığına hakaret olacağını düşündüğünden örtmek istemiyordu. Böyle iyiydi. Jongin'in sıcaklığı, yanındayken bile özlettiren ona olan sevgisi, içini okyanuslar yutmuş gibi dolduran Jongin'in sevgisi... Böyle iyiydi.

 

 


	13. 12.Bölüm

_Offer me that deathless death  
Good God, let me give you my life_

**Hozier-Take Me to Church**

 

 

Ayak uçlarındaki pencereden görünen gökyüzü, yine kızıl ışıklarını yakmak için hazırlanıyordu. Hava yer yer karanlık, yer yer soluk, beyaz ve kırmızı ışıklarla aydınlanmaya çalışıyordu. Hafif rüzgarın ara ara havalandırdığı kısa tül artık sabit durur olmuş, dinlenmeye çekilmişti. Güneş geleceğinin haberi olarak rüzgarı kovalamış, sıcaklığını yükselterek yanında getiriyordu. Işığın belli belirsiz varlığının tül deliklerinin arasından ince ince sızmasını boş gözlerle izliyordu çift. Birbirlerini tatmış, kısa süreliğine doymuşlardı. Şehvet aradan çekilince havada tüm ağırlığıyla duran konuşulmayanlar kendini hissettirir olmuştu.

"Bana nolduğunu anlatacak mısın?" diye sordu Jongin. Yatağa uzanmış, Sehun göğsünün üzerinde rahat bir pozisyonda yatıyordu. Kolu onu sıkıca sarmış, kendinden uzağa gitmesini, tenininden ayrılmasını engelliyordu.

Kaçışının olmadığını biliyordu Sehun. Biliyordu ve artık göğsünde ağırlık yapan sırrını anlatmasının zamanı geldiğine içten içe karar vermişti. Korkularıyla yüzleşmenin vaktiydi. Huzursuzlukla kıpırdanıp durması eski yatağın gıcırdamasına sebep oluyordu. "Şafak vakti esen hafif rüzgarların sana söyleyeceği sırlar var, yine uyuma" diyen Rumi geldi aklına. Sehun onun bilgeliğini yansıttığı sözüne güvenmek istedi. Şafağın melteminin, çıkmak isteyen sırları üfleyeceğine, ondan çok uzaklara götüreceğine inanmak istedi.

Bir iç çekti. Dudakları aralandı. Sonra yeniden kapandı. Bir iç daha çekti ve içinde yükselen güce arkasını verip dudaklarından sözcüklerin dökülmesini dinledi.

"On yıl önce..." diye başladı "on yıl önce mayıs ayında biriyle tanıştım. Görüp görebileceğim en güzel, en naif, en sevimli insandı. Ses tonu, konuştuğunda ağzında bal gibi hoş bir tat bırakıyordu. Kokusu... kokusunu hatırlayamıyorum artık."

Boğazına takılan acı, gözlerinin dolmasına sebep olmuştu. Yutkundu. Bir kez daha yutkundu. Derince soluyup devam etti.

"Kalbimi sımsıcak sarıyordu... Hissettirdiklerini hatırlıyorum. Onları çok iyi hatırlıyorum. Yixing'i ilk gördüğümde kalbim o kadar hızlı atmıştı ki, öleceğimi sanmıştım. Gerçekten. O zamanlar daha on beş yaşında hayata dair yeni yeni fikirlerimin olduğu yaştaydım. Aklım, yeni tanıştığı duygularla karman çormandı zaten. Bunların üstüne bir de Yixing'le karşılaşmam, o parkta yalnız başına oturup önünden geçen arabaları boş gözlerle izleyen sarışın çocuğu gördüğümde, evet öleceğim için korkmuştum.

Uzaktan öylece bakakaldığım güzelliğin üzerinden gözlerimi ayırıp yanında, ayaklarının dibinde duran küçük bavulunu görünce anlamıştım. Bakışlarının boşluğunu, üzerindeki iyi marka kıyafetlerinin neden kırışıklıklarla ve yırtıklarla kaplı olduğunu. Orada dikilmeyi bırakıp yanına gittim. Ne de olsa aynı evrelerden ben de geçmiştim. Biliyordum. Bankta yanına oturduğumda beni farketmedi. Kolunu dürtüklediğimde korkup yerinden sıçramıştı."

Anlattığıyla yüzünde oluşan kırık gülümseme, sesinde yankılanıp Jongin'e ulaştı. Hikayenin iyi bitmeyeceğini biliyordu ama içinde oluşan kıskançlığa engel olamıyordu. Sehun'u saf bir aşık, kıpır kıpır bir genç olarak görebilen, onu aptal bir aşığa çeviren genci dinlemek kalbinde acımtırak bir his bırakıyordu. Kendinde böylesine karışık duygular oluşturan kumralı hala şaşkınlıkla karşılıyordu. Nasıl olmuştu da bunca zaman sonra böyle duygulara düşmüştü?

"Sonra bir şekilde onu zararsız olduğuma ikna edip tanıştım. Ailesinin saygın avukatlar olduğunu ve onu en yakın arkadaşıyla öpüşürken yakaladıklarında onu düzeltmeye çalıştıklarını anlattı. Benimkiler bu kadarına bile tenezzül etmemişlerdi. Gerçi neremiz düzelecek ya. Neyse, onların toplumdaki imajlarını zedeleyeceğinden korktuklarından Yixing'i kiliseye göndermişler. Tanrının ondan nefret edeceğini bilirse iyileşeceğini, bu sapkınlığına son vereceğini sanmışlar. Onu cehennemin beklediğiyle ilgili telkinlerde bulunup, Tanrı'nın yolunu bırakmaması gerektiğini söyleyip rahiplere emanet etmişler. Dediğim gibi Yixing naif biriydi. Kimseyle kavga edemez, herkesi hoş tutmaya çalışırdı. Aptal. Dolayısıyla ailesi ne derse yapmış. Her Pazar kiliseye gitmiş, yetmemiş akşam dualarına da katılmış. Çevresindeki erkek arkadaşlarını uzaklaştırmış. Kızlara yakın olmuş. Kız arkadaş edinmiş, ailesiyle tanıştırmış. Kısaca düzelmeye çalışmış ama bir türlü hissettiklerine karşı koyamıyormuş. Ailesiyle konuşmasa da birşeylerin istedikleri gibi olmadığını farketmişler ve daha fazla uğraşmaya lüzum görmeyerek şutlamışlar onu. Yanlarında kalmak için o kadar uğraşan, kendini reddeden evlatlarına tekmeyi koymuşlar.

Orada öyle, yanyana ne kadar saat oturduk hatırlamıyorum ama hayatımın en güzel öğleden sonrasıydı. O zamanlar sokaklarda aylak aylak gezinmeyi çok severdim. Beni yeni insanlarla tanıştırıyordu ve yine pişman olmayacağım biriyle tanışmamı sağlamıştı. O bana hikayesini anlattı, ben ona. Kalacak yeri olmadığını iki gündür apartman kapıları açılınca içeri kaçıp, bodrumlarında uyuduğunu söyledi. Zeki çocuktu. Ben parklarda ve merdiven boşluklarında yatmaktan öteye geçememiştim.

O zamanlar bir koruyucu aileyle kalıyordum. Resmi olarak onlara kayıtlı değildim ama yine de bana bakmayı bir nevi görevleri edinmişlerdi. Onlar bana yatak veriyordu ben de sokaklarda gezerken arakladığım cüzdanları. Yixing'i onlara götürdüm. Ve onlar da kabul etti. Daha fazla para getirmem karşılığında. Yixing güvenli bir evde uyuyabilecekse, benimle olabilecekse neden olmasındı. Memnuniyetle kabul ettim tabii.

Sonra Doğu Yakası'nda bir kitapçıda iş bulup, çalışmaya başladım. Aylaklığı bırakmam lazımdı çünkü Yixing kendine bakamazdı, daha hazır değildi. O zamanlar işte şu an yaşadığım yerde yaşıyorduk, sahaf koruyucu ailemindi. O zamanlar sahaf değildi tabii. Manifaturacılık yapıyordu onlar. Nasıl sonra benim oldu dersen çocukları yoktu, dolayısıyla bir kaç evrak sahteciliğiyle falanla sonradan benim oldu herneyse işte. Batı Yakası'ndan Doğu Yakası'na her sabah yürüyerek gidip, akşam yürüyerek geliyordum daha fazla para biriksin diye. Hiç koymuyordu. Yürüyüş yapmış oluyordum; akşamın karanlık havası sabahın temiz havası derken mis gibi yürüyüş imkanım işte. Sonuçta Yixing'le beraber yaşayabileceksem hiçbir şey sorun değildi.

Böyle bir süre yaşamaya devam ettik. Sonra ben Yixing'e açıldım. Onu sevdiğimi ve onu mutlu edebileceğimi söyledim. Tanrım, o kadar utanmıştı ki. Utancına rağmen yüzündeki gülümseme gamzelerini ortaya çıkarmış, incecik dudaklarının çok tatlı bir şekilde kıvrılmasına sebep olmuştu. Benden hoşlandığını söylediğinde kalbim yine çılgınlar gibi atmaya başlamıştı. Bu sefer dedim, bu sefer gerçekten ölüyorum. En azından feci şekilde mutlu olarak öleceğim ama diye düşündüm. O gün -Tanrı ya da her kim beni bekliyorsa öbür tarafta- şimdi değil, bugün değil, karşımda bana doğru yaklaşan dudakların sahibi beni öpecekken ölemem diye dua ettim. Sonra o utangaç çocuk dudaklarını acemice benim dudaklarıma yapıştırdı. Gerçekten şap diye dudaklarıma dudaklarını çarptı. İlk öpücüğümüz başkalarının kahkahalarla güleceği komik bir şekilde olmuştu ama ikimizin de umrunda değildi o kadar mutluyduk ki. En güzel öpücüğümdü."

Durakladı. Dudaklarına yerleşen buruk gülümseme içinde acı bir tat bırakıyordu. Gidenin ardından mutlu anıları hatırlamak ne yakıcı bir histi böyle.

"Sonralarda Yixing kendini işe yaramaz hissetmeye başladı. Bazen onu geceleri dua ederken yakalardım. Benim uyuduğumu, duymadığımı zannettiği zamanlarda. Tanrıya yakarıp olduğu bu şeyi değiştirmesini istediğini duyardım. Hıçkırıklarını dinler, hiçbir şey yapamazdım. İsa'ya, Tanrı'ya, Meryem'e her birine tek tek yardım için dilenirdi. Ailesine dönmek istediğini, bildiği yaşamına devam etmek istediğini söylerdi. Onu iyileştirmelerini, bu hastalığını almalarını dilerdi. 

Olduğundan memnun değildi Yixing. Ama Tanrısı onu dinlemeyecek kadar umursamaz, İsa'sı onun için bir şey yapmayacak kadar kendinden bi' haber, Meryem'iyse erkek egemenliğinde söz hakkı olmayan zavallının tekiydi. Hiçbiri isteğini umursamadı. Hiçbiri ona elini uzatmadı ama o yalvarmaya devam etti. Yalnız bırakıldığını yanında sadece benim olduğumu görmesi zaman aldı ama... O yine de hep iyileşmeyi temenni etti içten içe. Bunu görebiliyordum. Hissediyordum. Öyle çok seviyordum ki bilmezden gelmeyi tercih ediyordum sadece. Gençtim. İlk aşkımın bana aşık olduğunu, güzel, sıcak bir geleceğimizin olacağına inanmak istiyordum. Benim de isteklerim vardı. Ben de aile istiyordum. Küçük yaşımda götümü yırtarak haybeye çalışıp, bana ev veren iki başa ve sevdiğime bakıyordum. Ben de 'benim' diyebileceğim bir aile arzuluyordum. Beni olduğum gibi kabul edebilecek, beni sevebilecek... Yixing'le bunu yapabileceğime inanmıştım, o yüzden dualarını derinlere gömdüm, duymazdan geldim.

Zaman geçtikçe hiçbir şey yapmamak Yixing'in canını sıkar oldu. Ben de onu 'evimizin direği benim artık sana bakmak benim için onurdur' gibi laflarla hoş etmeye çalışıyordum ama onun gururu el vermiyordu. Çalışması gerektiğini, benim tek başıma uğraşmamın adil olmadığını söylüyordu. Ben de, benim dükkana yakın bir kafedeki ilanı görünce ona götürdüm. Böylece işe başladı. Beraber gidip geliyorduk. Onu bir an olsun yalnız bırakmıyordum. Başkaları benim hazineme göz koyar diye korkuyordum ama Yixing'in bu işe ne kadar ihtiyacı olduğunu da biliyordum. Orada bir iki arkadaş bile edinmişti. Bizden başka insanlarla iletişim kurabilmek o evde çıldırmamasını sağlıyordu. Ailen kıçına tekmeyi bastıktan sonra kendini işe yaramaz hissetmemek zor oluyor. Normal olsaydım beni bırakmazlardı gibi düşünceler dolanıp duruyor kafanda. Başkalarıyla konuşup, onun cinsel tercihini takmayanlarla tanışması Yixing'in toparlanmasına baya yardımcı oldu.

Baekhyun'la tanıştırmak için biraz bekledim. Çünkü dilinin nasıl olduğunu bilirsin onun. O zamanlar da hiç farklı değildi. Tanışmamızın ardından beş ay geçmişti ve ben en yakın arkadaşıma, ilk aşkımı tanıştırdım. Baekhyun'un hemen kutlama havasına girmesi kaçınılmazdı tabi. Birbirlerine bu kadar zıt iki karakter nasıl öyle iyi anlaşabildi hiç anlamadım. Baekhyun'un herkesi kendisiyle konuşturabilme gibi bir yeteneği var ama Yixing'in ona açılması biraz zaman alır diye düşünmüştüm. Sürpriz sürpriz: Hiç öyle olmadı.

Arada evden kaçıp hep beraber Stonewall Inn'e giderdik; Baekhyun, Yixing ve ben. İçeri girmek için yaşımız tutmuyordu, alkol için yaşımız tutmuyordu ama bu bizim eğlenmemiz için engel değildi. Arka kapılardan bir şekilde sıvışıp giriyorduk içeri. Kendi kafamızca eğlenip dağıtıyorduk.

Zamanımız böyle geçiyordu. İş, arkadaşlar, eğlence, ev. Belli bir düzen içinde, sıkıcıydı belki ama o kadar güzeldi ki. Dolu dolu mutluluk yaşıyordum. Hayatı yaşıyordum. Güzeller güzeli bir sevgilim vardı, sürtük bir dostum ve iyi bir işim vardı. Sokaktaki bir çok kişiden çok daha iyi bir haldeydik. Hayatımız böyle geçip gitti.

Yixing'le iki yılı aşkın bir süre beraber olduk."

Sehun boğazına takılan yumruyu gidermek için yutkundu, derin nefes aldı. Yumrunun gitmemek için direniyordu. Tüm ağırlığıyla boğazını acıtmaya, göğsüne sızı yaymaya devam ediyordu. Saçlarını okşamayı bir an bile bırakmamış el için minnetardı. Kafasını biraz kaldırıp onun viski gözleriyle göz göze gelmeye çalıştı.

Buğulu gözlere titrek bakışlarını sabitlemiş Jongin, elini saçlarından indirip gözlerinin altında akmakta olan yaşları parmağıyla sildi. Sehun, kendini, uzandığı güvenli kollardan kurtarıp yatakta doğrulup kenarına oturdu. Fırlattıkları kıyafetlerine bakınıp aradığı çamaşırını bulup üzerine geçirdi. Bir süre Jongin'e sırtı dönük öylece oturdu. İç çekip geri, esmerle yüzleşmeye döndü. Onunla beraber kalkan Jongin'in karşısına yatakta bağdaş kurdu. Jongin onun gerilimi hissedebiliyordu. Kötü şeylerin olacağı yere gelmişlerdi. Uzanıp ona destek olduğunu göstermek için elini tuttu. Avuçlarının arasında sıktı.

"Sonra... s-sonra o... gitti. İki yıl yedi ay sonra o gitti. Bir kış günü Stonewall'da buluşmak üzere kararlaşmıştık. Onun işi erken bitmişti ve Baek'le önden buluşmak istemişti. Hava buz gibiydi. Üzerindeki ince ceketi eve gidip değiştirmesini söyledim. Baek bekleyebilirdi. Öğlen o kadar çok kar yağmıştı ki o gün, kar neredeyse diz boyuna kadar ulaşmıştı ve o, ortalıkta ceketle geziyordu. Ona eldivenlerimi verip, atkımı sardım ve derhal eve gitmesini ve kabanını giymesini söyledim. Ben önceki gece sayım yaptığım için geç gelmiştim ve dolayısıyla sabah Yixing'den sonra işe gitmiştim. Böyle ince giyindiğini bilerek çıkarır mıydım yoksa onu sokağa.

O da bana o muhteşem gamzesini göstererek gülümseyip direk eve gideceğini Stonewall'da görüşüceğimizi söyledi. İşim bittikten sonra... lanet olsun onu yalnız göndermemeliydim. Lanet olsun. Lanet olsun."

Sehun'un sessizce akan gözyaşları artık hıçkırıklara karışmıştı. Omuzları hıçkırıklarıyla sarsılıyordu. Ellerini yüzüne kapattı. Yaşadığı pişmanlığı, yaptığının utancını saklamak ister gibi iki eliyle yüzünü örttü. Bir süre öylece ağlayıp durulmaya çalıştı. Jongin daha fazla izleyemeyip ellerini uzatıp yüzüne ördüğü duvarını bozdu. Kafasını sağa sola sallayıp sözcüklerden daha değerli bir inançla ona baktı. Yeniden kendinde bulduğu güçle devam etti.

"Stonewall'a giderken çıkmaz sokaktan bağırışlar duydum. Çok kısa bir andı. Bir kez yüksek bir çığlık ve ona bağıran sesler vardı. Sonra yok oldu. Ses o kadar acıydı ki ah. Son kez duyacağımı bilseydim o sesi ah bilseydim... Nelerimi vermezdim. O sesi, o ciğerleri parçalanmış gibi haykırdığı sesini kurtarmak için koşardım. Dizlerimin titremesini, korkaklığımı keser, kemiklerimdeki tüm güçle koşardım.

Ama bilmiyordum. Sesini tanımıştım. O bal gibi olan sesini, acı haykırışında bile tanımıştım. Lanet bacaklarım titriyor, adım atmamı zorlaştırıyordu. Tedirginlikle sesin geldiği çıkmaz sokağa girdim. Üç adam... piç, üç pezevenk benim Yixingimi kıstırmışlardı. Benim rahat uyuması için sarılmaya bile kıyamadığım, yorganımdan feragat edip sıcaklara sardığım sevdiğimi dövmüşler. Bedeninin yerde, kim bilir ne çok acı içinde yatmasına sebep olmuşlardı. Boğazımdan kopan acı haykırışın içimi nasıl yaktığını hatırlıyorum. Beni duyup Yixing'e yakın olan, üzerine doğru diz çökmüş adam, bitirmek üzere olduğu işi bana sırıtarak sonlandırdı. Elindeki bıçağı, zaten yaşamsızca yatan bebeğimin boğazına saplayıp, bedenini çöp gibi bırakıp, üzerine atlamaya saliseler kalan beni umursamayıp, çıkmaz sokağın duvarından çevik bir hareketle atlayıp kahkahalarla kaçtılar. Beni orada bırakmışlardı. Geri dönüp benim de işimi bitirsinler, onun yanında kıvrılıp ben de öleyim diye bekledim. Ama gelen olmadı. Kimse gelmedi. Adamın üzerine atlama girişimim sonuçsuz kalınca yere yığılmıştım. Kendimi biraz öne çekip Yixing'e yaklaştım. Önüme akan kanı, gözyaşlarımın bulanıklaştırdığı görüşümden göremiyordum ama ıslak bir şeyin bacaklarıma değdiğini biliyordum. Sıcak ve ıslaktı. Sanki daha yeni öldüğünü bana bağırmaya çalışıyordu ruhu. Sanki lanet kaban için eve göndermeseydin şu an Baek'in yanında olabilirdim diyordu.

Benim aşkım bir çıkmaz sokakta, üç iğrenç soysuz tarafından, üzerinde ona tembihlediğim için giydiği kabanı, benim boynuna sardığım, bağını hiç bozmadığı atkısı, ellerinde benim eldivenlerimle, bir kış günü bembeyaz karları kırmızılarla kaplayarak, çöplerin arasında öldürüldü. Sanki hayatı hiçbir değer ifade etmiyormuş gibi. Sanki hiçbir şeyi hak etmiyormuş gibi. Benim sevgilim, bir çıkmaz sokakta, ondan daha iyi olduğunu, ondan daha üstün olduğunu, çüklerini bir kadına sokabildikleri için dünyaları hak ettiklerine inanan şerefsiz, adiler tarafından öldürüldü. Yedi yıl önce..."

Gözyaşları hikayesinin arasında artık akmayı bırakmış, yanaklarındaki deri, kurumuş yaşlarının getirisi olarak sertleşmişti. Yüreğini terk eden ağırlığın yerini alan acısını hissediyordu. Geçmişini, şimdisiyle paylaşmak hafifletmişti, hafifletmesine ama gözlerini kucağındaki ellerinden kaldırıp Jongin'e çıkarmaya tereddüt ediyordu. Onunla yüzleşmeye çekiniyordu. Gözlerinde yargılayıcı, kınayıcı bakışlar görmekten, bunca zamandır kendini suçladığı, sebep olduğu ölümü onun gözlerinde görmek korkutuyordu.

Konuşması bittiğinden beri aralarında hiçbir söz paylaşılmamıştı. Esmer sessizliğini korumaya, bakışlarını, önüne dökülüp yüzünü kapatan saçların sahibinden ayırmamaya devam ediyordu. Artan gerilimin, sessizliğinden kaynaklı olduğunu bilmesine rağmen bir şey söyleyemiyor, dudaklarından dökülecek olanla Sehun'u daha da üzmeyi istemiyordu. Halbuki aklında düşüncesi berrak, fikri belliydi.

Ne kadar daha sessizlikle, biri kucağını, diğeri kucağını izleyeni izledi belli değildi ama güneşin kızıllıkları gökyüzünü olanca güzelliğiyle aydınlatır olmuştu artık. Martıların cıvıl cıvıl kahvaltı sesleri pencereden içeri doluşurken Jongin derin bir nefes aldı. Elini uzatıp Sehun'un çenesini kavrayıp yukarı kaldırdı, gözleriyle buluşmasını sağladı. Çehresindeki buruk gülümseme korkularının yok olmasına yetecek gibiydi Sehun'un. Aklındaki "belki de" diye beliren düşünceyi gözlerini kapatarak gerilere ittirdi.

"Senin suçun değildi." Diyen Jongin'in kararlılık dolu derin sesi, gözlerinin hızla açılmasına, açık kahve, parlayan gözlere dikilmesini sağlamıştı.

"Baek de böyle söylemişti." Diye mırıldandı.

"Doğru söylemiş."

"Senin suçun değildi Sehun. Biliyorum- hayır, tahmin ediyorum bu olayın üzerinden defalarca düşünüp üzerinden geçtin. Her olasılığı kafanda tarttın, eğer böyle olsaydı şu olurdu, şöyle olsaydı bu olurdu diye çeşit çeşit senaryolar yarattın. Ve tahmin ediyorum ki her seferinde onun ölümüyle sonuçlanan senaryoları görmezden gelip kendini suçlamayı seçtin dimi? Çünkü sen değil o öldürüldü. Çünkü seni öldürmeye bile tenezzül etmediler, sen geride kaldın. Sevdiğin için hiçbir şey yapamamış olmak, sadece ağlayabilmiş olmaktan başka bir şey yapamadığın, çaresizliğin için kendini suçladın ve bununla yaşamayı seçtin."

"Anlamıyorsun. Eğer kabanını almayasaydı-"

"Almasaydı daha erken öldürülecekti. Onlar orada onu bekliyordu Sehun. Kendini savunamayacağını bildikleri kişiyi gözlerine kestirmişlerdi zaten. Nefret cinayetleri böyle değil midir? Kendi zavallılıklarını güçsüzlerin üzerinden yüceltmezler mi?"

Jongin'in sözleri üzerine sessizliğe gömüldü Sehun. Söylediklerinin doğru olduğunu, kendisi de düşünürken, bunu çıkarttığını ama reddettiğini biliyordu. Suçlu kendisiydi. Eğer hiç yalnız bırakmasaydı, kollarını ondan çekmeseydi, kabanını almaya göndermeseydi... Keşkeler ve eğerlerin onun hayatını geri getireceğine olan boş inancı kendi yaşamının sarhoşluk ve uyuşturucularla geçmesine sebep olmuştu. Düşüncelerini duymuş gibi araya giren Jongin onu yeniden kendine odakladı.

"İntihar ederdi." Ağzından kalbinin sızısıyla dökülen kelimeler hırıltılı çıkmıştı. Yixing gibi insanlarla tanışmıştı Jongin. Onları çok görmüştü. Gay topluluğunda nereye baksanız karşılaşabileceğiniz kırık insanlardı onlar. Ne yapılırsa yapılsın bir çoğu terkedilmişliği kabullenemez, inançlarının korkuyla onları ele geçirmesine izin verirlerdi. Sehun'un boğazından kaçan hıçkırıkla ona doğru kayıp, kollarını ince bedene sardı.

"İntihar ederdi Sehun. Gay olduğunu inkar etmesi, kurtulmaya çalışması bunların neyin işaretleri olduğunu biliyorsun. Seninle bunları içine atarak yaşamaya çalışması, çevresinden alacağı en ufak bir saldırıyla çarçabuk yıkılabilecek bir barakaydı. Seni seviyordu ama korkusu daha büyüktü."

Kafasını salladı Sehun. Ne diyebilirdi ki? Doğruyu söylüyordu. Gözlerini kapattığı, aile olma özlemine duyduğu hasretinin aklını bulutlandırdığını kendisi itiraf etmişti. Kurtulmak isteyen birine nasıl yardım edebilirdi ki? Böyle bir durumda kime gidilir, yardım istenirdi ki? Onlara kim yardım ederdi? Eş cinselliğin, bir hastalık olmadığı halde iyileşmeyi isteyen birine ne tür bir ilaç deva olurdu?

"Üzgünüm."

"Üzgün olacağın bir şey yok Sehun."

"Hayır üzgünüm. Beni gördüğünde muhtemelen kendini neyin içine soktuğunu bilmiyordun. Böyle biri olduğum için üzgünüm."

"Olduğun insanda hiçbir sorun yok sevgilim. Seni gördüğümde tüm sarhoşluğuna rağmen sahip olduğun ışığı istedim ben. Buruk bakan gözlerinin, saçtığın ışıkla parlamasını istedim. Kalbini hissetmek, onun benim için atmasını duymak istedim. Ve..."

Kollarını sardığı bedenden çekip, Sehun'u bedeninden biraz uzaklaştırdı. Dudaklarına eğilip "kalbin benim için atarken çok güzel aşkım" diye fısıldadı. Sonra dolgun dudaklarını tüm gece yaptığı gibi, Sehun'un dudaklarına kapatıp nazikçe öptü onu. Yeni bir başlangıçtı bu. Hayatlarındaki huzurlu bir evreye girişti. Sehun daima onu saracağına inanmayı seçtiği sıcaklık tarafından ısıtılmayı tercih etmişti. Kalbinin soğuk toprağın altından çoktan çıktığını, gökyüzünün derinliğine kapıldığını fark etmişti sonunda. Jongin'in gece karası siyah saçları, açık kahve inci ışıltılı gözleriyle gökyüzündeki yerini daimi kılmak istiyordu. Geçmişini, pişmanlığını, kaçmalarını kabul eden bu adamla gelecek olacaktı. Evet.

"Ben..." ayrıldığı dudakların üzerinden derin sıcak bir soluk çekti içine. "Ben Yixing'i geride bırakamayacağımı düşünmeni istemiyorum. Her zaman içimde bir yerlerde onun izi kalacak ama-"

"Biliyorum. Biliyorum Sehun. Onunla yarışmaya çalışmıyorum. En çok beni seveceksin demiyorum. Çünkü beni başka seveceğine inanıyorum. Aynı aşkla değil, tutkuyla, güvenle ve güçle seveceksin."

"Nereden biliyorsun? Hayır, nasıl bu kadar emin olabiliyorsun?"

"Bakışlarından silinen acıyı görebiliyorum. Bana dokunurken dokunuşlarının korkusuzlaştığını hissediyorum. Dün gece, bana güvenmeseydin daha önce yaptığın gibi kaçardın Sehun. Bugün Jongdae'yi gördükten sonra -öyle bir gecenin ardından- bir daha dönmeyebilirdin ama geldin Sehun bana döndün. Verdiğin kararı bana göstermek için nasıl heyecanlı olduğunu kapımdan içeri girip koltuğa attığın bakışta, tavrında gördüm."

Sehun, Jongin'in dudaklarını sanki yüce yerler vaat eden işaretler saklıymış gibi pür dikkat izliyor, azizin dualarıyla kutsanıyormuş gibi sözcüklerine sarılıyordu. Onu böylesine anlamış, kabul etmiş adama duyduğu sevgiyle huzur duyuyordu. Söyleyeceği hiçbir kelimenin, kuracağı hiçbir cümlenin hislerini anlatacağına inanmıyordu. Aralarındaki küçük mesafeyi, kollarını esmerin boynuna dolayıp kendini öne ittirerek kapattı. Bağdaş kurmuş kucağın üzerine kendini yerleştirdi. Bacaklarını esmerin belinin etrafına doladı. Bir saniye sonra dudaklarını hevesle kendi dudaklarına sıkıştırmış, emiyordu. Kafasını çok az yana eğip dudaklarını ayırmadan açısını ayarladı, üst dudağını okşarcasına tattı. Kalçasına yerleşen eller onu Jongin'e daha da yaklaştırıp, göğüslerinin birbirine değmesini sağlamıştı. Dudaklarından ayrılıp kenarını öptü. Esmerin keskin çenesi hizasınca şefkat dolu öpüşlerini eksik etmeden boynuna ulaştı. Burnunu, sevdiği boyun aralığına hafifçe sürtüp öptü.

"Seni seviyorum" kulağının altındaki dudaklarından hasretle dökülen kelimeler Jongin'in kalbinin sekmesine sebep oldu. İçi kaplayan çoşkuyla gülümsedi. İnce belin etrafındaki kollarını daha sıkıp kendine bastırdı. Kendiyle beraber yatağa savurdu kumralı. Yanağına içten bir öpücük kondurup boyun aralığından çıkardı, gözleri bakışlarına dayadı. Aynı hasret ve tutku dolu kelimelerin kendi dudaklarından dökülmesine izin verdi.

"Seni seviyorum Sehun."

"Sevgilim." Diye mırıldandı kumral dolgun dudaklara.

"Aşkım."

Aldığı cevaba sevgiyle gülümseyip dudağına değen Jongin'in dudaklarına kaçamak bir öpücük bırakıp çekildi. 


	14. 13. Bölüm

_I've got you under my skin_  
I'd tried so not to give in  
I said to myself, this affair never will go so well  
But why should I try to resist when, baby, I know damn well  
I've got you under my skin

 

 **Frank Sinatra-** **I've Got You Under My Skin**

 

Uyumamış olsa da uzun zaman sonra ilk defa zinde bir halde yataktan kalkmış, en güzel sabahını karşılamıştı. Geceki aktivitelerine rağmen yorgunluğundan eser yoktu. Jongin'le biraz yatakta biraz koltukta biraz da mutfakta oyalanmış neredeyse tüm odaların her bir metresinde birbirlerinin tatlarına bakmışlardı. Yatakta, esmerin kollarının arasında, korunaklı kovuğunda olmak muhteşem bir histi. Huzurlu ve yenilenmiş gibi hissediyordu. Eğer deniz kenarında, palmiye ağaçları altında, bembeyaz taneli kumsalda bir tatile çıkmış olsaydı bu kadar mutlu ve canlı olamazdı. Tatlı bir iç çekti Sehun.

Aklını sinsice kurcalayan Jongdae, palmiye ağaçlarından daha çok gölge yapar olmuştu şu anki haline. Jongdae'nin ortalıkta olmaması ve sesinin çıkmaması meraklandırıyordu. Nihayetinde Jongin'e sorduğunda "benden başka arkadaşları da var. Merak etme" yanıtını almıştı. Hiçbir şekilde içinde Jongdae'ye karşı sevgi barındırmıyor olsa da kendisi yüzünden Jongin'in arkadaşlığını bozmak istemiyordu. Dolayısıyla Jongin çatık kaşlarıyla düşüncelere daldığını görünce gülümseyip, ona "Jongdae ne kadar bir diva olmadığını iddia etse de öyledir. Heyheyleri gidince hiçbir şey olmamış gibi çıkar gelir bir yerden dert etme" diyip onu yeniden öptüğünde rahatlamıştı.

İşte şimdi, bu güzel akşam üzerinde, ahşap, giyotin tipi penceresinin kenarındaki favori köşesi olan koltukta, oturup çayını yudumlarken o günün sabahını düşünüyor, dudaklarına değen dudakların tadını yeniden alıyormuş gibi her hatırladığında dudaklarını yalıyordu. Ara ara kendini fincanın kenarına öpücük bırakırken yakalayıp utanıyor, pembeleşen yanaklarıyla kendi kendine kıkırdıyordu. Şu an kalbinin hissettiği muhteşem duygularla dünyayı yıkıp yeniden kurabilecek güce sahipmiş gibi hissediyordu. Legodan farksız, parçaları birleşip daha iyi bir versiyonu çıkabilecek bir bütünü görüyor gibiydi.

Gözleri, kalbinin hissettiklerine paralel olarak aynı pembelikte bakıyordu çevresine. Omuzlarından kalkan yük, onu o kadar hafifletmişti ki Lady Patates bile gözüne güneş gibi görünüyordu. Sahi bu kedi bu kadar açık renkli miydi? Işıl ışıl parlıyor muydu sarı tüyleri?

Şu an, önünde küçük bir parçası olan New York, Noel ışıklarına dolanıp, en güzel süslerle süslense Sehun'un gözüne bu kadar parlak, bu kadar güzel görünemezdi.

"Ah Tanrım. İğrenç. Sil şu suratındaki ürkütücü gülümsemeyi."

Kafasını çevirip yüzündeki gülümsemeyle kapıdan içeri girmiş Baekhyun'u gördü. Yerinden heyecanla zıplayıp, "BAEKHYUN" diye bağırarak koşup arkadaşının boynuna kollarını doladı. Sıkıca sarıldı.

"Beni bu kadar özlediğini bilmiyordum balım. Bu ne çoşku?"

"İnanmazsın gerçekten özledim. Ne zamandır görüşemiyoruz."

Şüpheyle kaşlarını kaldırıp, kumral genci kendinden uzaklaştırdı Baekhyun. Şöyle bi' baştan ayağa bir bakış attı.

"Sen kimsin ve benim papatyama naptın?"

Sehun aldığı karşılıkla suratındaki gülümseme bozuldu. Kolları gevşekçe sarılı olduğu dostunu ittirdi.

"Aman Baekhyun aman. Sevgime ortak olsan divalığın eksilir dimi?"

Arkasını dönüp kalktığı koltuğuna geri döndü. Baekhyun hiç gelmemiş gibi kafasını pencereye çevirip dışarı izlemeye koyuldu. Fincanına parmağını geçirip, dudaklarına götürüp bir yudum aldı.

"Ya bezelyem niye alındın sen hemen? Şaşırdım sadece yoksa özlemem mi ben minik domatesimi?"

Baekhyun avını takip edip, önünde diz çökmüş kollarını bacaklarına dolamış sevimli bakışlarla Sehun'un gönlünü almaya çalışıyordu. Sehun, pırpır eden yüreğiyle, uzun süre kızgın kalamayıp Baekhyun'a gülümsedi. Kollarından tutup kaldırdı, kucağına yerleştirdi. Baekhyun aynı gülümsemeyle onu izleyip derhal kendi kollarını kumralın boynuna dolayıp anlatmasını bekledi.

"Jongin'e anlattım."

Gözleri şaşkınlıkla açılan Baekhyun bir süre öylece bakakaldı. Sonra balık gibi ağzı açılıp kapandı. Sehun, dostunun suratının şekilden şekile girişini kahkahayla izledi.

"Bu kadar şok olacağını bilseydim bunu daha önce yapardım. Sırf şu halini görebilmek için."

"Götlük yapma. Yani anlattım derken, anlattım anlattım mı? Yani anlattın anlattın mı?"

Sehun kafasını salladı.

"Anlattım anlattım."

"Ne olduğunu tümüyle anlat. Virgülleri bile kaçırmadan her bir ayrıntısını bilmek istiyorum."

"Ondan önce, sadece bana uğramak için fazla...  _güzel_ giyinmemiş misin sen?" dedi tek kaşını kaldırarak. Baekhyun'u baştan aşağı bir süzüp, açık mavi kot pantolonu ve yine açık pembe çiçekli gömleği, takıp takıştırdığı kolyeler ve yüzüklerle sadece ona gelmediği açıkça anlaşılıyordu.

"Ah!" Sehun'un kucağından telaşla zıplayarak kalktı.

"Kalk. Gitmeliyiz tatlı patatesim. Almamız gereken pahalı bir kumaşımız var."

"Hay lanet. Emily'e mi gidiyoruz!"

Soru değildi bu. Başına gelecek olan belayı lanetleyerek savuşturma çabasıydı. Hatta daha erken haberi olsaydı tütsüler yakıp şaman ayinleri bile düzenlerdi. Ya da basitçe kapısını kilitler Baekhyun'u içeri almazdı. Artık her ne, o kaba, insaniyet yoksunu Emily'nin dükkanına gitmekten alıkoyacaksa onu yapardı işte.

"Eveeeeet! Kaldır şimdi o güzel kıçını da kapanmadan yetişelim. Bu seferki queen gecesini kesinlikle garantiye almalıyım." Oflayarak yerinden kalkmayı reddeden Sehun'un kollarına sarılıp var gücüyle çekiyordu Baekhyun.

"Hadi ama Sehun!"

"Hayır hayır o yellozun yanına bir daha gitmeyeceğime yemin ettim Baek ve sen de söz vermiştin!"

"Ama manolyam, eğer pahalı bir kumaşı ucuza alabileceğim bir yer varsa bu da Emily'nin dükkanı."

"Baek o kadın bir timsah. Bu sefer beni gerçekten yer. Başka bir dükkana gidelim noluuuur."

"Olmaz."

"Başka kumaş kullansan?"

"Olmaz papatyam anlamıyorsun bu sefer muhteşem olacağım."

"Baek'im sen her zaman harikuladesin." Diye sırnaşarak Baekhyun'un gönlünü fethetmeyi denedi. Işıl ışıl gözleriyle ne kadar samimi olduğunu göstererek gitmekten kurtulmayı bekliyordu. Dilini milyonlarca arı sokaydı da hatırlatmayaydı keşke niye geldiğini.

"Teşekkür ederim pamuğum. Ama insanların farklılık görmesi gerek."

Sehun amacının uğradığı başarısızlığa öfkelenerek, umutla tuttuğu Baekhyun'un ince parmaklarını sertçe ittirerek bıraktı.

"Siktir git Baekhyun. Sana hiçbir şeyi anlatmayacağım."

"Hiii. Bunu yapmazsın!" Baekhyun hızla çektiği nefesini bıraktı. Sehun'un ittirdiği sağ elini söylediklerine gösterdiği dramatik tepki olarak göğsüne yerleştirmişti.

"Bekle ve gör bakalım. Dudaklarım mühürlü Baek. Oraya beni götürüp, o iri yarı, koca kıçlı kadının bana tacizde bulunmasına izin verip, kumaşı ucuza kapatmak için beni kullanmayı istiyorsan devam et ve yap. Ama sen kudurup, çürüyene kadar bu dudaklar sana dün gece hakkında tek kelime etmeyecek."

Baekhyun kısa bir süre düşünüp pes ederek omuzlarını düşürdü. Ofladı.

"Tamam. Tamam oraya gitmiyoruz. Başkasına gidelim o zaman hadi dükkanlar kapanacak neredeyse."

Kazandığı zaferle yerinden sırıtarak kalktı.

"Seve seve."

...

Dükkandan çıkmış, aceleleri olmasına rağmen aylak aylak yürüyerek Greenwich merkeze inmişlerdi. Saat neredeyse yediye geliyor olmasına rağmen yazın güzelliği olarak hava parıl parıl aydınlık ve bulutsuzdu. Cansız esen meltem yüzünden hava hala gündüz olduğu kadar yakıcıydı ama iki arkadaş laflaya laflaya yarıladıkları yolda, bunu umursamaktan çok uzaktaydılar. Ara ara restoranların önünden geçerken içerden gelen enfes kokular, görevlerini unutturacak gibi oluyor, böyle durumlarda kendini toparlayan Baekhyun olup, ciğere bakan kedi gibi cama yapışmakta olan Sehun'un kolundan çekiştirerek oradan uzaklaştırıyordu.

Stonewall sokağının yakınından geçerken ellerinde broşürlerle dikilen, gelenlere kağıt uzatıp, şapşal bir gülüşle onları uğurlayan grubu gördüğünde kumral kafasını çevirip önündeki yolda ilerlemeye devam etti. Arkadaşı grubu görmemiş olacak ki anlattığının heyecanına kapılmış, el kol hareketleriyle anlattığını pekiştirerek, karşıya geçip yürümeye devam ediyordu. Sehun ona müdahale etmeye, yolundan çevirmeye çalışsa da Baekhyun onu duymamış kaldırama çıkmış hala konuşuyordu. Bir süre sonra burnuna dayanan broşürle anlattığı yarıda kalınca kaşlarını çatıp, burnuna değmekten olan kağıda elinin tersiyle bir tokat atıp savurdu. Sonra da kafasını çevirip, ona bunu yapanı buldu.

"Ah Harry, bu ne sürprüz bir terbiyesizlik." Samimiyetten uzak, soğuk bir alaycı gülüşle broşürlerin sahibine yöneltti konuşmasını. Önünde duran broşürde büyük harflerle yazan " _gay is good_ " yazısına dudaklarından abartılı, büyük bir kahkaha kaçtı.

"Gay iyidir mi? Tanrım. Gay iyidir hı? Seni kavanoz kafa! Hala kendi küçük deliğini savunup, diğerlerini umursamıyorsun demek."

"Baekhyun yine başlama."

"Neye başlamayayım seni küçük bok! Bencil herifin teki olmandan mı başlamayayım? Yoksa beni tahrik etmek için yolumdan çevirmenden mi başlamayayım? Tüm bunların içinde, hiç bir şey yapmamış gibi salağa yatmandan mı? HANGİSİ SENİ YARARSIZ PEZEVENK!"

"Baek sakin ol." Diye kulağına fısıldayan Sehun'u umursamadı Baekhyun. Gözlerinden saçtığı ateş, dilinden savrulan zehirle karşısındaki adamı sersemletmiş, yanlarından geçmekte olanlardan onaylamaz fısıltılar almıştı. Umrunda değildi. Bu adamla yolları uzun zamandır kesişmiyordu ve özlemediği bir şekilde adam hiç değişmeden yine ona sataşmıştı.

"Baekhyun, sevgili Baekhyun, sen de gayet iyi biliyorsun ki savaşmaya bir yerden başlamak gerek."

"Ya dimi, onlara benzemeye, normlarına uymaya çalışarak kendinizi kabul ettirmeye çalışmak ne kadar da onurlu bir savaşçılık." Bu sefer kendini tutamayan Sehun olmuş, Baekhyun'un konuşmasına fırsat vermeden araya girmişti. En az onun kadar bu Mattachine Society üyelerinden hoşlanmıyordu. Takım elbise giyip, "gerçek" birer erkek gibi davranarak topluluklarını koruyacağına, kabul ettireceğine inanan zavalılardan başka birşey değillerdi.

"Eğer onlar gibi olduğumuzu görürlerse bizi kabullenmeleri daha kolay olur. Bunu anlamak niye bu kadar zor?"

"Dolaptan çıkmayanlar zaten onlar gibi yaşıyor. Görmedikleri şey değil." Diye omuz silkti Sehun.

"Aynı şey mi Sehun? Rica ediyorum biraz mantıklı düşünün. Ortalıkta abartılı hareketlerde bulunup, kıvırtarak yürüyen, kadın gibi uyduruk kıyafetler giyen erkekleri nasıl benimseyebilirler ki? Yaşamlarına uygun değil."

"Bana bak bok beyinli, götün yerine nereni siktiriyorsun bilmiyorum ama buna bir son ver-"

"Seni uyduruk kıyafetlerimle boğarım Harry. Ben, neysem oyum! Başkası gibi davranmıyorum, başkası gibi olmuyorum. Ben, benim. Kişiliğimi, kendimi, iki ipsiz, soysuz beni kabul edecek, bana "normal" davranacak diye değiştirecek olsaydım onca dayağı, itilip kakılmayı, elimden param alınıp yiyeceğim yemeğime engel olunulduğunda, aç kaldığımda yapardım. Çekil git, bir daha da önümü kesmeye cürret etme göt herif."

"Bu şekilde kabul göremezsin Baekhyun. Birbirimize destek olup, beraber olma zamanındayız."

"Broşüründe sadece gaylere yer vererek -ki gaylerin içine lezbiyenleri katmadığını biliyorum- orada bir birlik istemediğini gayet net belirtmişsin Harry. Ama unutma, sıradan insanlar sıradışı şeyler yapabilir*. Gün gelir görürsün. Kendin ve kendin gibiler dışındakileri iterek bir yere varamadığında anlarsın."

"Alt metni anlamadıysan diye diyorum; ummadık taş baş yarar." Diyerek Sehun, Baekhyun'un laflarıyla zaten dumura uğramış adama aptal muamelesi yaparak açıklama yapmıştı. Adamın suratına yayılan öfkeyi görebiliyordu. Omuz silkip yoluna devam eden Baekhyun'un yanına iki hızlı adımla yetişti. Kendi kendine homur homur söylenen arkadaşına dokunmadı. Birazdan kumaşların içine girince nasılsa kendine gelir, yaşananları unuturdu.

...

Kapanmakta olan dükkana yetişip yalvar yakar içeri dalıp, kumaşlar arasında kendini kaybeden Baekhyun'u yola koyup, nihayetinde işlerini halledip eve döndüklerinde kendini daha önce Chanyeol'la oturduğu televizyon karşısındaki koltuğa attı Sehun. Şikayetçi değildi. En azından dükkanın kenarına sıkıştırılmamış, tacize uğramamıştı. Baekhyun onu dinleyip başka dükkana gitmiş olması büyük bir güzellikti. Neticede Baekhyun, teşekkür ve olan olayları öğrenmek için onu Chanyeol'la yemeğe davet etmiş, ellerinde kumaş toplarıyla onların evine gelmişlerdi. Akşam yaşanan tatsızlığın konusu bir daha açılmamış, yok yere sinirlerini bozmayı reddetmişti iki arkadaş. Baekhyun mutfakta hazırlık yaparken, Sehun oturma odasındaki kanepede yuvarlanıp duruyor arada Baekhyun'a laf yetiştiriyordu. Baekhyun ona, Jongin'e anlatarak onu ne kadar şaşırttığını söyleyip durmaktan vazgeçmiyor, Sehun'u sinirlendiriyordu.

"Tamam. Anladım beklemiyordun ama artık atlatabilir misin şu şoku ya?"

"Ama pırasam büyük bir olay bu. Ve ona seni seviyorum demiş olman. Wow! Tanrım gerçekten buna inanamıyorum. Sehun'um büyümüş"

Gözlerini devirdi Sehun.

"Ayrıca söylemem gerek şu Jongdae lalesini pek merak ettim. Benim yetiştirdiğim sivri dili, yuvarlayıp götüne sokmuş olan biriyle tanışmak isterim."

"Hey! Senin beni her durumda desteklemen gerekmiyor mu?"

"Ben senin heeep yanındayım canım aa."

"Herneyse." Diyip konuyu kapattı Sehun. Şu an bunu sürderemeyecek kadar mutluydu. Aradan biraz zaman geçtikten sonra kendini tutamayıp ağzındaki baklayı çıkardı.

"Jongin'i de çağırsak mı yemeğe? Öğleden sonra çalışacaktı bugün çoktan işi bitmiş olmalı hı?"

"Olur tabii."

Oturduğu yerden heyecanla zıplayıp, televizyonun hemen yanında, duvara sabitli telefona gidip numarayı çevirdi kumral. Bir kaç çalıştan sonra içini gıdıklayan o ses ahizenin öteki tarafından duyulduğunda Sehun gülümsemesinin suratına yayılmasını engelleyemedi. Uğraştığından değildi tabii.

"Evet?"

"Jongin, selam. Sehun ben."

"Ah sevgilim. Naber?"

"İyi senden?"

"İyidir. Ne yapıyorsun? Ben de sana gelmeyi düşünüyordum."

"Harika. İşin bittiyse ben de seni Baekhyunlara yemeğe çağıracaktım. Baek bugün muhteşem yemekler yapacağını söyleyerek beni kandırdı. Ve ben de, senin de burada olmanı istedim."

Diğer tarafta gülen Jongin'in sesi bulaşıcı gibi ortada komik bir şey olmasa da gülmesine sebep olmuştu Sehun'un.

"Memnuniyet duyarım bebeğim."

Sehun adresi tarif edip görüşürüz dedikten sonra telefonu kapattı. Ahizeyi yerleştirip arkasını dönerken hala suratında aptal bir sırıtış tutuyordu. Bugün böyle eblek bir halde arkadaşlarına yakalanma günü olarak kararlaştırıldığından, odaya giren Chanyeol'un ona sırıtan suratıyla karşılaşması şaşırtmamıştı Sehun'u. Devin alaycı bakışlarına ve gülüşüne gözlerini devirip yerine yeniden oturdu.

"Söyle hadi. Dalga geçmek için kıvrandığını görebiliyorum Chan. Yumurtla hadi."

"Ne? Ben hiç öyle bir şey düşünmüyordum. Tamamen saf ve temiz düşünceler var zihnimde."

"Hm tabi tabi. Nixon da aslında gay dimi? Ya da Vietnam'la savaşta değiliz, dışarda da gökkuşaklarından tek boynuzlu atlar atlıyor. Chanyeol, senin aklındaki hınzırlıkları, dev başlıklar geçen Times Meydanındaki reklam panoları gibi net okuyabiliyorum artık. Ya şimdi çıkar ya da sonsuza kadar içinde tut."

"Vay canına. Biz ne zaman bu kadar yakın olduk?"

"İnsanları okuduğum söylenir." Diyip sıradan bir gerçekten bahseder gibi omuz silkti Sehun.

"Ya tabi kim?"

"Baek?"

Chanyeol kendini Sehun'un yanındaki boşluğa atıp yayıldı. Söylediğine kahkahayla güldü.

"Baek için bunu söyleseydin hiç sorgulamazdım. Çünkü o ufak tilki insanların ciğerini bile röntgenleyebiliyor ama sen? Lütfen."

"Ah ne kadar da- ah sikerler kimi kandırıyorum haklısın."

"Tabi haklıyım."

"Bu konuşmadan dalga geçmeyi geride bıraktığımızı ve bu konuyu bir daha açmayacağını çıkarıyorum."

"Bak gördün mü? İnsanları okumak kesinlikle senin işin değil. Elime geçen şapşal bir surata sahip Sehun var ve Jongin gelmek üzere. Sence o gelmeden elimdeki bu kısa sürede seni rahat bırakacağımı mı zannettin. Ah benim sevimli, saf balığım. Ağzını açıp kapatıp durma, şuan söyleyecek hiçbir cevabın yok bari oksijenini tüketme."

Keyifle bir kahkaha daha attı Chanyeol. Zilin sesi Chanyeol'un keyfini, Sehun'un dalga konusu olmasını bölerken Baekhyun mutfaktan bağırdı.

"İkiniz de orada yatacağınıza şu kapıya bakın!"

Sehun yerinden kalkıp kalbi saatlerdir koşu yapmış gibi atarak kapıyı açtı. Karşısında kot pantolonu ve beyaz, sade gömleğinin ilk üç düğmesi açık, saçları gelişine düzenlenmiş seksi bir şekilde dikilen sevgilisini görünce genişçe gülümsedi. Dudaklarının üzerinde dilini gezdirip, kenarda bekletti. Jongin bir kolunu ince bele sarıp onu kendine dayayıp dudaklarını kendi dudaklarının arasına aldı. Uzunca bir süre sadece emdi. Sonra geri çekildi. Bu kadarlık bir öpüşmeden nefesi kesilen sevgilisinin yanağına bir öpücük bırakıp, beraber içeri geçtiler.

Mutfaktan çıkan Baekhyun, Jongin'i selamlayıp sevgilisinin yanına gidip ancak fırsat bulduğu karşılamasını yaptı. Chanyeol'un dudaklarına bir öpücük kondurup çekildi. Devin değişen surat ifadesi bir anlığına canını sıktı. Sehun'un sesiyle üstüne düşmesi engellendiğinden boşverdi.

"Yemek hazır mı Baekkie?"

"Evet, mutfağa geçin de masayı hazırlayalım."

...

Akşam yemeği Sehun'a göre oldukça keyifli, mutlu geçmişti. Jongin'in ortamına, arkadaşlarına uyum sağlamasından memnundu. Şakalara ortak olması, kendi başından geçen anılarını anlatması sanki uzun zamandır onların arasındaymış gibi hissettiriyordu. Sehun kendine mani olamadan bazen sadece onun konuşmasına kapılıp, kendini sadece onu izlerken buluyordu. Eğer gözlerini kendi pembe dünyasından biraz ayırsa, diğer çiftin tuhaf bir bulutla sarılmış olduklarını farkedebilirdi.

Chanyeol her zaman yanında oturduğu sevgilisinin karşısına oturmuş, Jongin'le yan yana oturur konumlanmıştı. Bakışları kaçamak, konuşması, sohbeti her zaman olduğu gibi samimi değildi. Baekhyun gözlerini ona dikip, kendileri hakkında bir anı anlattığında Chanyeol'un başı öne düşüyor, bakışlarını sevdiğine yaklaştırmıyordu. Diva, ondaki bu garipliği farketmiş olsa da şu an yeri ve zamanı olmadığından sesini çıkarmıyor, akşamın Sehun ve Jongin için iyi geçmesi, aradaki gerilimin farkedilmemesine uğraşıyordu. İşte şimdi, Chanyeol'la nasıl tanıştıklarının hikayesini anlatırken Chanyeol'un bir anda boğazına takılan yudumla öksürürken başladığı anı bölünmüştü.

"İyi misin?" yerinden kalkıp sevgilisinin sırtını hafifçe patpatladığında, elinin altında taş kesilen Chanyeol'a kaşlarını çattı. Tüm gece yaptığı gibi bunu da içine attı, geri dönüp yerine oturdu. Tadı kalmamış olsa da hikayesine devam etti.

"O gece Sehun'la o kadar içmiştik ki Tanrım. Sehun'dan milyonlarca görüyordum. Düşünebiliyor musun Jongin? Milyonlarca sarhoş Sehun! Kafayı yiyeceğimi sandım. Bir tanesi yeterince baş belası zaten bu küçük fıstığın." Sehun'a dönüp gülümseyip devam etti.

"Neyse dans etmek için sahneye çıktık. Söylememe gerek yok ama Stonewall'daydık. Sahnenin ne kadar dar olduğunu, masalarla ne kadar dipdibe olduğunu biliyorsun. Bir elimde bir bardak cin, döke döke dans ediyorum. Bu sıkı ama aynı zamanda koca kıçlı dostum kalçalarını sallaya sallaya aptal bir şekilde dans ediyor." Sehun'un kızaran kulaklarını ve sıktığı dişlerini görmezden gelerek devam etti.

"Sonra bu dostumun bir kalça vuruşuyla kendimi pistin dibindeki masanın birine yapışmış buluyorum. Toparlanmaya çalışırken, elimden uçan bardağın Chanyeol'un üzerine döküldüğünü ve yerinden kalkıp, bana bir centilmen gibi yardım ettiğini görüyorum. Yalnız başına içiyordu. O masada öylece oturmuş tek bir birayla Stonewall'da sessizce içiyordu."

Bir anda buruklaşan bakışları Chanyeol'u buldu. Tüm gece ondan sakladığı bakışları şimdi üzerinde, aynı kendi gibi kırık bakıyordu. Dudakları burulmuş Chanyeol, yutkunup kafasını çevirdi. Gözlerini çeken Baekhyun içini huzursuz eden hisse çekilir olmuştu.

"O gün onunla karşılaşacağımı bilseydim daha güzel giyinirdim. Çünkü benimle kesinlikle hiç ilgilenmemişti. Tanrım, beni kaldırıp, geri yerine oturup ufak yudumlarla birasına devam etmişti. Milyonlarca görüyordum ama nasıl oluyorsa Chanyeol tekti. Gidene kadar onu izledim ama o tek bir bakış bile atmamıştı bana."

"Çünkü benim için fazlasıyla güzeldin. Benimle birlikte kirlenmeni istememiştim." Diye fısıldadı Chanyeol.

Masadaki herkes bu itirafı ilk defa duyuyor olmanın verdiği şaşkınlıkla Chanyeol'a bakıyordu. Jongin gruba yeni dahil olmuş olduğundan bu itirafı önemsememiş, kendi birasıyla ilgileniyordu. Sehunsa altında yatan anlamı anlayamamıştı.

"O gece... babamın öldürüldüğünü öğrenmiştim. Mahalle kavgasında kafasına yediği kurşunla. Bana yaptıkları bir hiçmiş gibi öylece bu dünyadan siktir olup gitmişti. Herşey önemini yitirmiş gibi geliyordu. Sanki onca yediğim dayağın ve aç bırakılmanın hiç önemi yokmuş gibi. Tek bir bira içiyordum çünkü o adam sarhoş olmamı hak edecek biri değildi. O gece bir değer bulmayı beklemiyordum. Tertemiz, parıldayan bir elmas bulmayı beklemiyordum."

Konuşmasıyla masaya bir anda çöken kasvet ve şaşkınlık sessizliğe sebep olmuştu. Baekhyun'la Chanyeol'un arasındaki meseleye müdahale etmek istemediğinden Sehun sessiz kalmış, birbirine bakan çiftin üzerinden gözlerini çekmişti. Özellerine çomak sokuyor gibi hissetmişti.

Baekhyun'sa yeni öğrendiği bu bilgiyi sindirmeye çalışıyor, bir yandan da bu gecenin ne sorunu olduğunu anlamaya uğraşıyordu. Masanın kenarındaki sigara paketine uzanıp, aldığı dalı dudaklarına yerleştrip yaktı. Zarif parmaklarının arasına kıstırdığı sigaradan derin bir nefes çekip, gri dumanı, çenesini biraz yukarı kaldırıp, havaya üfledi. Ardından bir kere daha dudaklarıyla buluşturdu izmariti, içine çektiği dumanın arasında konuştu.

"Bundan daha önce bahsetmesen de... herneyse. Nasıl oldu da  _temiz_  beni kirletmeye karar verdin?"

Yine bakışlarını kaçırıp önündeki masayı inceleyen Chanyeol, bir süre sessiz kaldı.

"Başkalarının kirletmesindense, ben olayım istedim." Gözlerini masadan kaldırıp kararlılıkla Baekhyun'da tuttu. "Sadece ben dokunabileyim, ben bileyim istedim tüm karışını."

Ortamda fazlalığa dönüşen Sehun ve Jongin, çiftin birbiriyle paylaştığı bu özel anın içinde birbirleriyle bakışıp sessizce anlaştılar. Gecenin tuhaflığına bir son vermeleri gerektiğine karar verip masadan kalktılar.

"Gençler biz kaçıyoruz. Sonra görüşürüz. Oldu mu?" dedi Sehun belli bir şekilde onları dinlemeyenlere.

Evden çıktıklarında Jongin'in koluna girip, kafasını omzuna dayadı. Mutlu ruh hali kaybolacak gibi değildi. Biraz olsun serinleyen gecede, Jongin'in ferah kokusu gevşemesine sebep oluyordu.

"İçerde ne oldu öyle?" dedi Jongin.

"Hiçbir fikrim yok. Ama her neyse, onlar halleder. Görüp görebileceğin en uyumlu çifttir onlar."

"Bizden sonra demek istedin herhalde?" şakayla takıldı ona Jongin. Cevap olarak kahkaha attı Sehun, sonra yeterli gelmediğini düşünerek ekledi.

"Onların arasındaki ilişkiyi bilmiyorsun. Bir şekilde garip bir kimyaları vardır onların. Biz... biz farklı bir kulvardayız sevgilim."

"Gerçekçiliğini bir yana bıraksaydın daha iyi hissedecektim. Bu bana kendimi hiç iyi hissettirmedi."

"O zaman bana gidelim ve sana, seni iyi hissettirecek birşeyler bulalım."

Esmerin yüzüne yayılan keyifli gülüşe öpücükle karşılık verdi Sehun. Kalbi daha ne kadar hızlı atabilirdi acaba? Ya da daha ne kadar mutluluğu içine hapsedebilirdi ve patlamazdı?

"Hay hay sevgilim."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Baekhyun'un "Sıradan insanlar, sıra dışı şeyler yapabilir" sözü Obama'nın 2015'deki Eşcinsel evliliğin yasallaşmasının ardından yaptığı konuşmadan alıntıdır. Orjinali; "What a vindication of the belief that ordinary people can do extraordinary things."dir.  
> Tüm konuşma için; https://www.theguardian.com/us-news/2015/jun/26/obama-gay-marriage-speech-victory-for-america


	15. 14. Bölüm

_Maybe then I'll fade away and not have to face the facts  
It's not easy facing up when your whole world is black  _

**The Rolling Stones-Paint it Black**

 

...

Yine bakışlarını kaçırıp önündeki masayı inceleyen Chanyeol, bir süre sessiz kaldı.

"Başkalarının kirletmesindense, ben olayım istedim." Gözlerini masadan kaldırıp kararlılıkla Baekhyun'da tuttu. "Sadece ben dokunabileyim, ben bileyim istedim tüm karışını."

Ortamda fazlalığa dönüşen Sehun ve Jongin, çiftin birbiriyle paylaştığı bu özel anın içinde birbirleriyle bakışıp sessizce anlaştılar. Gecenin tuhaflığına bir son vermeleri gerektiğine karar verip masadan kalktılar.

...

"Chanyeol neyin var bu akşam?"

"Hiç, hiçbir şeyim yok Baek."

Tek kaşını kaldırıp, şüpheyle süzdü devi Baekhyun. Birşeyler sakladığına dair aldığı his canını sıkıyordu.

"Chan? Bana daha önce anlatmadığın şeyleri bugün anlatmaya karar vermenin bir sebebi var mı peki? Babanın öldüğünü bile bilmiyordum. Umrumda olduğundan değil tabii. Ama neden söylemedin?"

"Önemli değil zaten Baek. Bir sorun yok. Yatalım artık saat geç oldu."

Masadan kalkıp, mutfaktan çıkışını dikkatli gözlerle izledi Baekhyun. Kesinlikle birşey vardı. Omuzları düşmüş, kaçar gibi gidişi, tüm gecenin garipliği... kesinlikle birşey vardı. Mutfaktan çıkmış, oturma odasına geçiş yapmış olan sevgilisinin arkasından seslendi.

"Chanyeol." Masanın çaprazındaki kapıdan, Chanyeol'un olduğu yerde adımlarını sonlandırdığını görebiliyordu.

"He ne olduysa bana söyleyebilirsin biliyorsun dimi?"

Ses yok.

"Sırlardan nefret ettiğimi biliyorsun  _dimi?_ "

Kısa süren sessizliğin ardından boğuk sesiyle öksürdü Chanyeol. Hırıltılı sesiyle cevap verdiğinde Baekhyun yanıttan tatmin olmaktan çok uzaktı.

"Elbette Baek. Elbette."

Bu gecelik bu konuyu rafa kaldırmaya karar verdi Baekhyun. Üzerine gitmenin bir cevap olmayacağı belliydi, uğraşmayacaktı. Huzursuzluğunu olabildiğince bastırıp, masayı toparlamaya koyuldu. Aklında kasırga yaratmış düşünceleriyle işini bitirip odasına döndüğünde Chanyeol çoktan yatağa girmiş, uyumuştu. İç çekip kıyafetlerini değiştirdi, devin yanında yerine kıvrıldı. Onu aklında bir yığın soruyla bıraktığı için ceza olarak ona sokulmamayı tercih etti. Sırtını ona dönüp, uykunun onu bir an önce alması için bekledi.

...

Sabahlığının önünü alelacele bağlayıp, ayağına su yeşili pufuduk terliklerini hızla geçirip telaşlı adımlarla holü geçti. Kesik kesik, sürekli çalan kapı zilini gecenin bu saatinde kimin öttürdüğünü bilmiyordu ama kapıyı açtığında onu çok sert küfürlerin beklediğine hazırlıklı olsa iyi olurdu. Çünkü Baekhyun, gecenin köründe uykusundan boş yatağa, lanet zırıltı sesiyle uyanmıştı. Gece uyku onu beklediğinden erken almış, saçma sapan rüyalara bezeli bir dünyaya çekmişti. Doymak bir yana, hepten huzursuzlukla kaplanmıştı. Üstüne bir de yatak boş, kapıda alacaklı gibi çalan biri vardı. Ne muhteşem bir gece.

Homurdanarak geçtiği holü, sertçe kavradığı kapı kolunu çevirerek sonlandırdı. Kapının kenarına yaslanmış devi gördüğünde önce şaşırdı, sonra sinirle kaşları çatıldı.

"Chanyeol" sıkılı dişlerinin arasından çıkan isim aklı yerinde olsa devi titretecek güce sahipti.

"Baek" gözleri yere sabitlenmiş başı, kapı kenarına dayadığı koluna yaslı olan uzun boylu genç içeri geçmek için hiçbir girişimde bulunmuyordu. Baekhyun boştaki kolunu tutup içeri sürüklediğinde itiraz etmedi. Sallanarak geçtiği holde, hemen arkasında, kızgınlıkla dudaklarını dişleyen sevgilisi takip ediyordu. Oturma odasına geçtiklerinde Chanyeol kendini koltuğa serbestçe attı. Bakışları odaksız adam, gözlerini odanın Baekhyun olmayan her yerinde oyalıyordu.

"Ne bok yiyorsun Chanyeol?" dedi sinirin gözle görülebildiği sesiyle.

Chanyeol sesiyle irkilip cevap vermedi. Gözlerini Chanyeol'dan ayırmayan Baekhyun, bir açıklama bekliyordu. Galonlarca içmiş gibi leş gibi içki kokan sevgilisinin bu saate kadar nerede olduğunu, neden bu kadar içtiğini ve ne bok yediğini bilmek istiyordu. Ama kafasını koltuğun arkasına yaslamış olan gencin başka planları vardı. Kapanmış gözleri ve yavaşlayan nefesiyle ondan bu haldeyken yine bir sonuç alamayacığını anlayabiliyordu. Yerinden kaldırma girişiminde bulunmadan, onu orada öylece bırakıp yatağına gitti. Gecenin bir yarısı onu yatakta bir başına, hiçbir şey söylemeden bırakıp, neredeyse gün ışıyacağı zamana kadar dışarda kalabiliyorsa, bu kadar içip yığınla kokuya bulanarak evlerine gelebiliyorsa, sabah her yanı tutularak uyanmayı da hak ediyor demekti. Şu öfkesinin içinde Chanyeol'un boynundaki kırmızı izleri görmeyişi ne büyük şanstı.

...

Siniriyle zar zor uyuduğu gecenin lanet sabahında Chanyeol ortalıkta yoktu. Hiçbir açıklama, özür yani  _hiçbir şey_  olmadan geceyi kapatmış, sabah da tüymüştü. Harika. İçinden ettiği küfürler ve söylenmeler ne ara sesli hale geçmişti farkında değildi ama Chanyeol'un en sevdiği kupasını kırdığında bir miktar rahatlamıştı. Keşke devin kendisinin de bir yerlerini kırabilseydi. Kahvesini bitirmeden tezgahta bıraktı, odasına gidip hızla kıyafetlerini değiştirip dükkanına gitmek için yola çıktı. Evde biraz daha kalırsa kupadan daha fazlasını kıracağından emindi.

Leroy Sokağında, Hudson nehrine bir kaç adım mesafede bir yerde terzi dükkanı vardı Baekhyun'un. Tümüyle kendisinin değildi gerçi. Lizzy isminde bir kadınla işletiyor, kârı bölüşüyorlardı. Dikiş becerileri ve belli müşterileri dükkanın işlemesini sağlıyordu. Lizzy'nin queenlere karşı dar görüşlülüğünün olmaması ve yanında bir queen çalıştırıyor olması da Baekhyun'un topluluğu tarafından hoş karşılanıyordu. Hatta müşterilerin çoğunu hetero insanlar oluşturuyorsa, belki bu oranın diğer yarısını acemi queenler oluşturuyordu. Asıl divalar çok sıradışı bir durum olmadıkça uğramazdı. Çünkü queenlik dersi 101 der ki; kendi söküğünü dik, sonrasında elbiseni.

Gününü, onu sinirinden uzaklaştıran, rahatlatan kumaşların içinde, iğnesiyle ve mezurasıyla geçirmişti. Nasırlı parmakları, ince, zarif güzelliğini gölgelemekten çok uzaktı. Bu kadar ince dikişten sonra parmakları sızlamaya başlamıştı artık. Elindeki iş son günlerine oynadığından, kendi derdini düşünmek için fırsat bulamamış, Lizzy'le beraber müşterinin isteklerini elbise üzerinde en uygun şekilde yerleştirmek için çırpınıp durmuşlardı. Saten kumaş elbise üzerine, fırfır talep eden müşteri bununla da kalmayıp fırfırların kadife kumaşla eklenmesini istemişti. Yani... bu tümüyle moda katliydi ama müşteriye itiraz edebilmek onların üzerine vazife değildi ne yazık ki. Paranın her kuruşunun değerli olduğu şu zamanlarda, müşteri Baekhyun'un derisini elbisede istese Baekhyun, derisini soyup kıyafete yerleştirir, sesini bile çıkarmazdı.

İğneyi tuttuğu, uyuşan parmaklarını şöyle bir hareketle silkeleyip kendine getirmeye çalıştı. İğneyi ve fırfırı masaya bırakıp ellerini ovuşturdu. Biraz hava alsa fena olmayacaktı. Kumaşları, tahta kalıpları oraya buraya ittirerek sigarasını buldu. Lizzy dükkanda içmesine sinir olduğundan açık duran dükkan kapısından kendini dışarı attı. Filtresini dudaklarının arasına yerleştirdiği sigaradan nefes alıp üfledi. Dükkanın geniş camının kenarında, yanlarındaki mağazayla aralarındaki boşlukta yer alan küçük, yuvarlak, yüzeyi mermer, beyaza boyanmış, yer yer çiçek şekilleriyle kıvrılmış demir üç ayaklı masaya yöneldi. Aynı özelliklere sahip, masanın iki yanında duran beyaz sandalyelerden birini çekip oturdu. Bugün ayakta duramayacak kadar güçsüz hissediyordu. Bir derin nefes daha çektiği sigarasını önündeki küllüğe bıraktı. Dalgın bakışlarla, öylece sigaranın dalga dalga tüten dumanını izledi.

Dalgınlığı, içerden onun huzursuzluğunu gören Lizzy'nin karşısına oturması ve paketinden bir sigara alıp yakmasıyla bölündü.

"Ne zamandır sigara içiyorsun sen?" dedi Baekhyun.

"Derdine ortak olmam gerektiğini düşündüğüm beş saniye öncesinden beri."

"Ah saçmalama derdim falan yok benim ver şunu. Hazır ciğerlerin temizken bulaşma şu merete." Elini uzatıp kadının dudaklarının arasından sigarayı almaya yeltendi. Lizzy'nin kibarca elini ittirmesiyle reddedilip ofladı.

"Sence yeni başlayan olsam bu kadar rahat içebilir miyim bunu? Otun daha tatminkar olduğunu düşünüyorum sadece" diyip omuz silkti. İnce askılı bluzunun üzerini kaplayan uzun, buğday saçları sırtına döküldü. Parlak gökyüzünün altında güneşin ışıkları gibi parlıyordu her bir teli.

"Hii. Bunu bana ilk defa söylüyor olmana gerçekten çok kırıldım Lizzy. Dostluğun kanunlarını bildiğini sanırdım. Kural bir: Asla ama asla otunu arkadaşından esirgeme."

"Kes Baek. Yeterince üzerimden geçinen piç var zaten."

"Benim piç olduğumu ima etmiş olmanı duymazdan geleceğim."

"Siktir et şimdi benim ne dediğimi. Noldu benim Baekie'me de suratı beş karış böyle?"

"Chanyeol. Benden birşey saklıyor Liz. Hissedebiliyordum. Sikerler ne hissetmesi kahrolası gözlerimle görebiliyorum bi boklar olduğunu. İçten içe biliyorum da ama..."

Derin bir iç çekti Baekhyun. Alnını mermer yüzeye sahip masaya hafifçe vurarak dayadı. Kahve saçlarının uzun perçemleri vakit kaybetmeden beyaz mermere yayılmıştı.

"Görmek, duymak, bilmek istemiyorsun. Anlıyorum seni Baek." Sigarasını diğer eline alıp, boşta bıraktığı eliyle Baekhyun'un başını okşadı. Şunun şurası dört yıldır beraber çalışıyorlardı. Baekhyun her zaman olmasa da, çoğunlukla cıvıl cıvıl, konuşkan, neşe saçan biriydi. İkna kabiliyeti öyle güçlüydü ki elemana ihtiyacı olmasa da Lizzy'i yanında çalıştırmaya ikna etmişti. Şimdi karşısında duran Baekhyun'sa basit bir tabirle; dağılmıştı.

"Hiçbir şey söylemiyor Liz. Tek kelime etmiyor, benden kaçıyor. Birşeylerin saklanmasından nefret ettiğimi biliyor ve buna hala devam ediyor. Üstelik bir de" kafasını kaldırıp genç kadına bakışlarını dikti. "babasının öldüğünü yeni öğrendim biliyor musun? Dün tüm bu siktiğimin olaylarının içinde babasının aslında öldüğünü söyledi. Yani bu ne sikimsonik bir sırlar geçidi?"

Oturduğu yerde masaya eğik duran vücudunu doğrultup küllükte sönmekte olan sigarasından bir soluk çekti.

"Seni üzmek istemiyordur belki de bebeğim."

"Tatlım sen de ben de biliyoruz ki bu konuşmayışının sonunda cennet yok. Yani ağzında zıkkımlandığı baklayı ne kadar erken çıkarırsa o kadar iyi olur. Ağda gibi, sert ve hızlı."

"Ne dilediğine dikkat et Baek. Ne dilediğine dikkat et."

...

Sonunda elbiseyi olabildiğince toparlayıp son rötuşlarını yarına bırakarak dükkandan ayrılmıştı. Akşam eve döndüğünde Chanyeol hala ortalıkta yoktu ve gün içinde herhangi bir haber alamamış olmak da hepten canını sıkıyordu. Koltuğa çöküp televizyonu açtı. Düşüncelerinin içinde kanalları geziyor, boş gözlerle ekrana bakıyordu. İki yıla yaklaşan ilişkileri, beraber yaşamaya başladıkları bir yılda Chanyeol, hiç ama hiç eve sarhoş gelmemişti. Sarhoş gelmesi bir yana hiç gecenin bir köründe onsuz gelmemişti. Gerçi onu yatakta uyuduğuna inandırıp, gizlice sıvışıp da gitmemişti. En kötüsü de, sevgilisinin yüzündeki o ifade, o kırık ifade Baekhyun'un düşüncelerini avlıyordu. Lizzy'le yaptıkları konuşma düşüncelerinin içine sızıyor, "ne dilediğine dikkat et" diyip diyip duruyordu. İsteğinin ona getireceğinin ne olduğunu biliyordu. Ama bu onu istemekten alıkoyamıyor, huzursuzluğunun onu yiyip bitirmesindense elinde maddi birşeyin olmasını istiyordu.

Anahtar sesini duyduğunda kumandayı yanına bırakıp, televizyonda rastgele durduğu yemek kanalını izliyor gibi yapmaya başladı. Kulakları keskinleşmiş, içeri giren sevgilisinin her yaptığını duymaya çalışıyordu. Sonunda kapı aralığından kendini gösterdiğinde Baekhyun, bir elindekilere bir Chanyeol'un titrek gülümseyişine baktı.

"Hayırdır Chanyeol?"

Elinde bi kutu Baekhyun'un en sevdiği çikolata ve şarap şişesiyle ona yaklaşan dev, suçlulukla bakışlarını öne eğdi.

"Özür dilerim Baek."

Herhangi bir cevap gelmediğinde bakışlarını kaldırıp, sevdiğine çevirdi. Baekhyun'un kaşları çatık olsa da gözlerinden okunan kırgınlığı, hüznünü görebiliyordu Chanyeol. Yaklaşıp televizyon ve koltuğu ayıran sehpaya eğilip elindekileri bıraktı. Bu hareketiyle gömleğinin hareket etmesini de sağlamış, gözlerini her hareketinde üzerinde tutan Baekhyun'un, yakalarının açığa çıkardıklarını kaçırmamıştı. Keskin, sert bir nefes aldı Baekhyun. Ellerini yüzüne kapatıp, gözlerini yumdu. Özrünün sadece geç gelmesi, sarhoş olması, yanından kalkıp gitmesiyle alakalı olmadığını, altında başka birşeyin gezdiğini anlamıştı, anlamıştı anlamasına ama... Zayıf bir iki nefes daha alıp, elleriyle yüzünü sıvazladı. Sonunda kendinde gücü bulduğunda sert bir sesle konuştu.

"Kim?"

Anlamamış, soru soran bakışlar üzerinden kendi talepkar bakışlarını çekmeyerek bir kez daha sertçe sordu Baekhyun.

"Kimle.sikişiyordun.Chanyeol!" diye tısladı Baekhyun.

Yakalanmış olmanın getirdiği telaş, sevdiğine yaşattığı üzüntünün kalbini titrettiği genç, ağzını açıp kapadı. Söyleyecekleri zihninde bir bütün oluşturamadığından çıkmayı reddediyordu.

"Harika. Kendini savunmuyorsun bile. Harika. Gerçekten."

"Hayır Baek-" sevgilisine dokunmak için uzanan eli, Baekhyun'un eline sert bir tokat atmasıyla geri düştü.

"Yediğin halttan sonra bana dokunabileceğini mi sanıyorsun? Buna cesaret edebiliyorsan beni hiç tanımıyorsun demek Chanyeol."

"Baek, lütfen. Kendimi savunamıyorum, savunacak bir yanım yok. Üzgünüm."

"Üzgün olman şimdi, herşeyi muzicevi bir şekilde iyi edecek Chanyeol. Ne iyi ne iyi. Chanyeol Beyler üzgünmüş. Benim koynumdan çıkıp başkasının koynuna girerken üzgün değildi ama sonrasında üzgün olmuş ah canım."

Bir süre ikisi de konuşmadı. Suçluluğun içinde söyleyecek hiçbir şey bulamayan Chanyeol öylece dikiliyordu.

"Kim olduğunu bilmek istiyorum."

"N'apacaksın Baek Tanrı aşkına!"

"SANA KİM OLDUĞUNU BİLMEK İSTİYORUM DEDİM SENİ REZİL PİÇ!"

"SİKERLER KİM OLDUĞUNU NE-"

"Sen yeteri kadar sokamadın herhalde. Ne o çükün mü yetmedi? O kadar mı derin ve sıkıydı?"

"Baek yanlış anlıyorsun."

"Yo ben çok net anlıyorum. Benim veremedğim her neyse sana onu sunan birine bu sefer de sen yetememişsin ki başkalarına da sunuyorsun."

"BAEKHYUN! Dediğimin sadece küfür olduğunu biliyorsun."

Baekhyun onu duymazdan gelerek konuşmasına devam etti.

"Teşekkürler Chanyeol. Bana bunca zaman göz kulak olduğun, yatağımı ısıttığın, belki de sevdiğin, benimle bir evi paylaşamak zorunda kaldığın, bana katlandığın için teşekkürler. Sanırım hizmetlerine artık ihtiyacım yok."

"Böyle konuşma. Bu şekilde konuşma. Seni sevdiğimi biliyorsun."

"Aslında hayır. Bilmiyorum. Sanırım seninle ilgili artık hiçbir şeyi bilmiyorum Chanyeol. Bana aşık olduğuna inandığım, ışık titredikçe değişse de gölgemin her bir çizgisini bile ezbere bildiğine inandığım adamın beni aldatmayacağına, Tanrı'nın olmadığına emin olduğum kadar net, emindim. Ama sanırım bu muhakkak bilgim yanlış çıktığına göre belki Tanrı da vardır ve şuan bana nanik çekiyordur."

Chanyeol aralarındaki iki adımlık mesafeyi kapatıp, Baekhyun ne kadar itiraz etse de ellerini Baekhyun'un kollarına sabitleyip direk gözlerine baktı. Hüzün ve kırıklığının tümüyle okunduğu bakışları, Chanyeol'un içini kızgın yağ gibi yakıyordu. Gözlerinden kaçmaya çalışan bakışları Baekhyun'u hafifçe sarsarak yeniden kendinde topladı.

"Seni seviyorum Baekhyun. Seni, benden bir saniyelik soluğumu istesen öleceğimi bile bile sana tüm nefesimi verecek kadar seviyorum Byun Baekhyun."

"Ama benim kalbimin senin vereceğin nefese değil, bir bütün olmaya ihtiyacı vardı Chanyeol. Şu an paramparça edip üzerinde gezerek daha da un ufak etmene değil." Diye fısıldadı.

"Git Chanyeol. Beni yalnız bırak." Daha sert bir tonla ve kararlılıkla ekledi. Yerinden kıpırdamayan Chanyeol'u ittekledi.

"GİT DEDİM SANA! Defolup git. Kimle berabersen..." itekleyerek odadan çıkarmaya çalıştığı, ona karşı güçlü olan dev mecali yokmuşcasına Baekhyun'un itişleriyle geriye doğru sendeliyordu. "...ona git."

"SİKTİR OLUP GİT CHANYEOL" İteklemelerine yumruklarını da katıyordu şimdi Baekhyun. Geniş göğse ardı ardına yumruklar vurup, ittiriyor canını yakmak için uğraşıyordu. Onun içinin kavrulduğu gibi Chanyeol'un da ciğerleri sökülsün, kalbinin parçaları batsın istiyordu. En sonunda dış kapıya ulaştıklarında hiç bir direniş göstermedi Chanyeol. Baekhyun'un açtığı kapıdan iteklenerek çıktığında da itiraz etmedi.

Chanyeol gönderdikten sonra Baekhyun, oturma odasına geri dönüp onun bıraktığı şarabı alıp gelişi güzel sertçe fırlattı. Kir umurunda değildi. Dökülmesi umurunda değildi. Çikolatayı da savurup dökülen şarap yüzünden yerde oluşmuş göle gönderdi. Ardından mutfağa yöneldi. Chanyeol'un ona taşınma hediyesi olarak aldığı kahve kupasını ve tabakları fırlattı. Oturma odasıyla mutfak girişinin sağında bulunan iki pencerenin arasında yer alan kitaplıktaki tüm kasetleri yere savurdu. Kitaplığın dibine güçsüzce dizlerinin üzerine çöktü. Ağlamıyordu. Kendine ağlamak için izin vermeyecekti. Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol için ağlamayacaktı. Yıllar sonra bulduğu aşkı için tek bir damla gözyaşı bile dökmeyecekti. Hayır. Derin derin nefes aldı. Soluğunu tıkayan yakıcı oksijen, boğazındaki yumrunun daha da acımasına sebep oluyordu. Yerinden hızla ayaklanıp telefonu çevirip karşı tarafın açmasını bekledi.

"Joshua, kızları topla. Stonewall'a gidiyoruz. Kaybedeceğiz bu gece."

Cevabı beklemeyip ahizeyi yerine yerleştirdi. Odasına gidip hazırlandı. Beyaz, paçaları biraz bol, bacaklarını tümüyle saran, kalçalarını iyice gösteren pantolonu ve geniş yaka, yarı gömlek açık kahve bluz giymişti. Bluzun üst düğmelerinin hepsini açıkta bırakıp göğsünün yarısını gözler önüne seriyordu. Askıdan kaptığı hardal rengi, ucundan örgü iplerin sarktığı fuları gevşekçe boynuna bağladı. Hafif uzun koyu kahve saçlarını şöyle bir karıştırıp seksi bir imaj yarattı. Bu gece kendini kaybedecekti. Kimle olduğu umurunda değildi. Bu gece Byun Baekhyun şişenin dibinde yüzecek, otun dumanında uçacak ve herhangi birinin erkekliğinde kendinden geçecekti. Bu gece göze göz, dişe diş kanunları yaşayacaktı.

...

Joshua'yla Stonwall Inn'in içerisinde buluşup, diğerlerinin de onlara katılmasını beklediler. Kenarda, piste nispeten biraz uzak, bara yakın bir yuvarlak dizilime sahip masa ve koltuğa geçtiler. Kalan ekip de çok geçmeden onlara katılmıştı. Arılar gelir gelmez mamalarının çevresini sarıp Baekhyun'u aralarına almışlardı. Joshua çoktan Baekhyun'un eline bir vodka tutuşturmuş, mamasının, onu boş bıraktığı için bağırmasını engellemişti. Bir dikişte midesine gönderdiği vodkanın ne ağzında bıraktığı tadı ne de içini yakmasını umursadı. Çok geçmeden yeniden dolan bardağını yeniden ağzına boşalttığında arılarının endişeli bakışlarını göremeyecek kadar kendine odaklanmıştı. Sonunda Joshua cesaret edip konuştuğunda Baekhyun'un ona yönelmemiş sert bakışlarıyla karşılandı.

"Mama, ne oldu?"

"Bizi endişelendiriyorsun Baekkie" Gabriel de Joshua'ya destek çıkıp Baekhyun'u konuşturmaya çalıştı.

"Bunu anlatmak için daha çok içmem lazım kızlar." Diye yanıtladı onları Baekhyun. Gözleri boş bardağına dikilmiş, odaksız, boş bakışlarla bakıyordu. Tüm geceyi ve dünü yeniden yaşıyor, tekrar tekrar neler olduğunu düşünüyordu. Sehun'u aramalıydı belki de. Başka bir zaman olsa düşünmez direk ilk arayacağı kişi olurdu ama şimdilerde Baekhyun, onun elde ettiği mutluluğuna rahatsızlık vermek istemiyordu. Ve biliyordu ki Sehun, onun göze göz kararını kesinlikle desteklemezdi.

Daldığı bardağı elinden alınıp önüne daha küçük bir bardak bırakıldı Baekhyun'un. Gabriel şişeyi tepeden tutup, shot bardağını doldurdu, etrafına parmağına buladığı tuzu yayıp queenin önüne sürdü.

"O zaman daha güçlü birşeyler yuvarla mama. Madem canının yanıyor, çiviyi çiviyle sök."

Baekhyun onaylayıp, tekilayı kafasına dikti. Kafası doğrulduğunda karşısında Jongin, iki elini beline koymuş tek kaşını kaldırmış ona bakıyordu. Aralarında sadece masa vardı. İçinin acısına rağmen gülümsemeye çalıştı.

"Ne yapıyorsun Baekhyun?" diye sordu Jongin.

"Kafayı buluyorum Jongin. Sen n'apıyorsun?"

"Chanyeol olmadan mı?" Baekhyun'un, zikrettiği isimle asılan suratını farkettiğinde Jongin, kaşlarını çattı. Şahit olduğu garip gecenin ertesinde Baekhyun, Chanyeol'suz, burada içiyor, ismine olumsuz tepki veriyordu. Birşeyler kesinlikle iyi değildi.

"Beni rahat bırak bu gece Jongin. Sadece rahat bırak."

Daha yeni bir ilişkiye sahip olduklarından Jongin ne yapacağını bilemedi. Burnunu bilmediği bir meseleye sokmak, yok yere karıştırmak istemiyordu. Baekhyun'un onun karışmasına nasıl tepki vereceğini de bilmediğinden -ki şu halinden pek iyi karşılamayacağına dair aldığı sinyal alıyordu- kafasını salladı. Arkasını dönüp gideceği sırada Baekhyun'un uyarısıyla adımları durdu.

"Ve Jongin. Sehun'a haber vereyim deme." Ağzını açıp cevap verecek olan esmerin konuşmasına müsade etmeyip devam etti.

"Aradığını bilirim Jongin. Bilirim ve seni pişman ederim."

Jongin, Baekhyun'un tehditine mi yoksa sert tonuna ve bakışlarına mı ikna oldu bilinmez tekrar onaylayan bir kafa hareketiyle Baekhyun'a anladığına dair teminat verip, bara yerine geçti.

"Bardağım niye boş benim sürtükler! Konuşuyorum diye bu bardak boş mu kalacak demek oluyor?"

...

Saatler geçtikten sonra, dans pisti artık kalabalıktan pek dans edilemeyecek hale geldiğinde, biten şişeler masada fazlasıyla kalabalık yaptığında Baekhyun emeline ulaşmış, odaklanamayan gözleri ve dönen başıyla, artık tümüyle sarhoş olmuştu. Arılar bardağını hiç boş bırakmamış, mamalarına göz kulak olmuşlardı. Onu güldürmek, suratının asıklığını –Joshua biraz daha kaşlarını çatarsa erkenden kırışıklarının olacağını söyleyerek onu ağlatmıştı- gidermek için var güçleriyle çalışmışlardı. Baekhyun, Gabriel'in omzuna düşmüş başıyla kendi kendine sayıklarken, diğer kızlar sarkıntılık yapan, Baekhyun'dan faydalanmaya çalışanlarla kavga bile etmişlerdi. Arılar mamalarının neden bu halde olduğunu öğrenmiş, Baekhyun'u teselli etmek için klasik şeyler söylemişlerdi.

Joshua'nın dudaklarına sıkıştırdığı sarmayla Baekhyun kendini Gabriel'in omzundan ayırıp diğer yanındaki Joshua'ya otu yakması için yöneldi. Derin bir duman çekip, sarmayı tüttürdü, kafasını geriye atıp tadını çıkardı.

"Yani aldatmak kızlar... aldatmak. Aldatılmış olmak... Tanrım hiç başıma geleceğini düşünmezdim."

"Tabi ki düşünmezsin Baekkie. Bu güzelliğinle bunu kesinlikle hak etmiyordun."

"Aldatılmayı kimse hak etmez Gabriel." Diye çıkıştı Joshua ona.

"Ama mama gibi olağanüstü güzelse kesinlikle hak etmez Joshua."

"Anlamıyorsun. Bu mamanın güzelliğiyle alakalı-"

"Aah kesin şunu! Zaten zırıl zırıl sirenlerin çaldığı kafamı iyice uğultulu yapıyorsunuz." Diye şikayet etti Baekhyun. Sarhoşluğu sözcüklerinin netliğini bozuyordu ama en azından anlaşılıyordu. Sarmadan son bir nefes daha alıp önündeki küllüğe sallanan kafasıyla söndürmeye çalıştı. Beceremediğinde arılardan biri elinden alıp söndürdü.

"İşemem lazım." Baekhyun mırıldanıp ayağa kalkmaya çalıştı, ilk denemesinde başarısız olunca, Joshua'nın yardımıyla ikinci denemesinde ayakta kalabildi. Kızların desteğiyle üzerlerinden sürtünerek masadan çıkıp sallanarak tuvalete gitti. İşini halledip, çıkacağı sırada önünü kapatan adama şöyle bir baktı. Gördüğüyle memnun olup, dudaklarını yaladı Baekhyun.

"Selam güzellik" diye onu karşılayan adama yarım bir gülüş verdi.

"Bugün ne kadar da şanslısın."

Aldığı teşvikle memnun olan uzun boylu, zayıf, siyah saçlara ve yumuşak yüz hatlarına sahip adam eğilip Baekhyun'un dudaklarını kendininkilerin arasına aldı. Aceleyle emdiği dudakları sertçe dişledi. Suratına yediği sert tokatla kendini tatlı dudaklardan ayırdı. Kaşlarını çattı.

"Beni öpebileceğini söylemedim. Kes oyunu ve işe koyul."

Aç hareketlerle ellerini Baekhyun'un üzerinde gezdirdi, kalçasına inip yanaklarını avuçladı. Baekhyun'un azarıyla pantolonunu indirdi, kendininkinin kemerini gevşetip, fermuarını açtı. Üç parmağını ağzına sokup emdi. Baekhyun eline tokat attığında kaşlarını çatık kısa boylu gence sert bir bakış attı.

"Hazırlığı geç, sert istiyorum."

"Amma arsız çıktın sen" diye söylenen adam üstelemeyip dediğini yaptı. Erkekliğini bir iki kez hızlı hızlı çekip, yaladığı eliyle ıslattı. Baekhyun'u yüz üstü duvara yaslayıp, eğdi, sertçe bir seferde içine girdi.

...

Baekhyun on dakika sonra arkadaşlarının yanına geri döndüğünde zorlukla yürüyordu. Arılar bunun sarhoş yürüyüşü olmadığını anladığından kafalarını sağa sola salladılar ama birşey demediler. Gecenin böyle kapanacağı başından belliydi zaten. O kırgın bakışlarının altında yatan öfke, intikam isteği yüzünün her bir noktasından okunuyordu.

Tekrar ortaya ulaşmak için uğraşmadı Baekhyun, masanın kenarına oturup önünde duran boş bardağı yine önündeki şişeden doldurdu, kafasına dikti. Bakışları bardaki Jongin'le buluştuğunda onu bir kafa bir de elindeki şişeyle selam çaktı. Çarpık gülümsemesi sıfır samimiyet, sıfır umursama gösteriyordu. Esmerin çatık kaşlarını ve asık suratını görse de sallamadı diva. Yanan onun içiydi. Mutluluktan dans edecek, sevinçten gökkuşakları kusacak biri yanında isteyeceği son şeydi. Yani herkes kendi işine baksa iyi olurdu çünkü Baekhyun kimseyi bi sikim umursayacak halde değildi. Her zaman önce kendini düşünen biri olmuştu elbette ama kendinden öne koyduğu insanlar da vardı. Bunlardan biri Sehun, sonrasında adı batasıca Chanyeol vardı. Ve bunu hatırlamak her seferinde onu daha da yakıyordu. Chanyeol'un dediği "eğer nefesimi istesen tek bir saniye bile düşünmem sana tümünü veririm" lafı geçerli değildi. Baekhyun biliyordu ki o koca kulaklı dev nefes almazsa gülümsemek, konuşmak, yemek-içmek yani kısacası nefes almanın hiç bir önemi kalmazdı onun için. Yani soluğa ihtiyacı olduğunda kendini bırakır, sessizce ölürdü de yanında koca kulaklı devini götürmezdi.

Ama hayat sinir bozucu, aptal bir şakadan ibaret olduğundan bunların hiçbirine gerek kalmamış, Chanyeol sağolsun, kalbini delik deşik edip, parça pinçik hale getirmişti. Teşekkürler. Yine de Stonewall'un kapısından giren herkese belki odur diye bir bakış atıyordu, beklediğinden değildi tabii.

Karar verdiği her şeyi yapmıştı; sarhoş olmuş, uçmuş ve Chanyeol olmayan biriyle birlikte olmuştu. Gece artık sona ermişti. Baekhyun oturduğu koltuktan kalktı. Ona rezil gecesinde eşlik eden arkadaşlarıyla vedalaşıp, bırakmak isteyenleri reddederek uzun zaman sonra yalnız kalacağı evinin yolunu tuttu. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Bu bölüm için Sweet Lies'ı sorumlu tutuyorum. Siz de öyle yapın aşlsdmdalsmd.


	16. 15. Bölüm

Regrets?  
_I got a few..._  
_Thousand_

Layin' here tremblin  
Paranoia ragin  
Tryin' to keep my sanity

**Epik High, Lee Hi-Here Come the Regrets**

 

 

Gecesini, Tanrı'ya şükür ki, Joshua'nın cebinden yürüttüğü kokaini çekip, oturma odasında Chanyeol'un aldığı lanet koltukta, kendinden geçerek sonlandırmıştı. Onların olan yatağa yatmak, yalnız başına  _yatmak_ , yanında onu anında saracak, kendine çekip sırtının göğsüne yaslanmasını sağlayacak, onu huzurlu uykuya çekecek o kolların sahibi olmadan orada yatmanın acısını katlayacağını bildiğinden koltuk en iyisiydi. Kıyafetlerinden kurtulmaya teşebbüs bile etmeden kıvrılmış, yastık olduğunu düşündüğü aslında kitap olan, yastık-kitabına kafayı koyup uyumuştu. Kararında sabit kalmış, tek bir gözyaşı dökmemişti. Fazla aldığı alkol yüzünden kusarken bile, genzini yakan çıkarttıklarının acısına da karşı koymuş ağlamamıştı.

Koltukta baş ağrısı ve mide bulantısıyla doğrulurken, geçirdiği gece aklına geldiğinde zihninde yankılanan tek kelime rezildi. Göz kapakları demirlerle bağlanmış, inşaat halatlarıyla aşağı çekiliyor gibi bir ağırlığa ve sızıya sahipti. Kafasında New York Orkestrası hiç istenilmeyen bir konser veriyor, midesinde lavlar, dalgalarla seyirciyi hiç memnun etmeyecek bir dans sergiliyordu. Boğazına doğru çıkan öğürtüyü hissederek yerinden hızla kalktı. Bu kalkışı dönen başına hiç iyi gelmese de, zar zor banyoya kendini atabildi. Tuvalete eğilip bomboş içini döktü. Boş öğürtülerini zorlukla yutkunup lavoboda yüzünü yıkayıp, ağzını çarkaladı. Sonra da soyunup küvete girdi.

Banyodan çıktığında yatak odasına girip, kendine dünü düşünme fırsatı tanımamaya karar verdi. Gardolabına gömülüp bugün ne giymesi gerektiği, neler takıştırmalı diye kendini kandırdığı, oyalayıcı düşünceler zinciri kurdu kendine. Kafasını dolaptan şöyle bir çıkarıp pencereden dışarı kısa bir bakış attı. Bulutların güneşi yuttuğu bir gökyüzü hakimdi. Adeta hava güneşin ölümüne ağıt yakıyormuşcasına öfkeli bir griliğe ve kapalılığa sahipti. Fakat göğün durumuna zıt olarak yeryüzü normalden daha sıcaktı.

Dolayısıyla Baekhyun havanın sıcaklığını baz almaya ve kot şortunun üzerine kalın askılı uzunca olan açık sarı tişörtünü giymeye karar verdi. Lizzy'nin yanına gitmeden evvel Sehun'a uğramaya ihtiyacı olduğundan önce kumral huysuz arkadaşına gidecekti. Eğer yeterince kafayı yemişse, Sehun'a olanları anlatacak, yığınla azar yiyip en sonunda belki de kendini Manhattan Köprüsü'nden atacaktı.

Anahtarını delikten çekip kapıyı arkasından kapadı. Anahtarı yeniden kilide sokup, bir tur çevirip çıkardı.  _Tanrım, hava gerçekten kavuruyor._  Bulutlu ama epey sıcak havada iki sokak yürüyüp kendini tere boğmayı istemediğinden yolun biraz aşağısına yürüyüp, otobüs durağına geldi. Durakta bekleyen otobüse atlayıp, jetonunu attı, boş yerlerden birine oturdu. Hala yemek yememiş olması akşamdan kalmalığını berbat bir hale getiriyordu. Fakat o evde bir saniye daha fazla kalmasına kesinlikle imkan yoktu.

Sehun'un evine geldiğinde saat on ikiyi gösteriyordu. Sehun'un hazırladığı kahvaltıyı yemesine rağmen mide bulantısı ve baş ağrısı hala yerinde kalmaya devam ediyordu. Bu yüzden Lizzy'i arayıp bugün gelemeyeceğini haber verdi. Nasıl olsa memnunsuz müşterinin teslimi için daha iki gün vardı ve Baekhyun işin çoğunu bitirmişti zaten.

"Eee ne var ne yok Baek? Bok gibi görünüyorsun."

"Sağol göt kafalı sana çekmiş olmam güzel."

Pencere kenarındaki, cefakar tekli koltuğa kendini atmış olan Baekhyun'a, sehpanın koltuğa karşılık gelecek yanındaki mindere de kendi oturdu Sehun. Baekhyun içi gibi karanlık, bazı bazı aydınlanan gökyüzüne gözlerini dikmiş bakıyordu. Arkadaşının nesi olduğunu bilmeyen Sehun, konuşmak için hazır olmasını beklemekten başka çaresi olmadığını biliyordu. Sonuçta bu Baekhyun'du ve anlatmak istemezse, ters bir hareket, ağzından alınacak şeyin uzun bir süreliğine ertelenmesine sebep olurdu. Sonrasında aralarında, 'bunu benden niye saklandın?'lar, 'senin dostun değil miyim?'lerin havada uçuştuğu büyük kavga patlak verirdi.

Neticede arkadaşının zihnen hazırlanmasını beklerken kalkıp, papatya çayı yapmaya karar verdi. Akşamdan kalma olduğunu söylemiş olan dostunun hem kafasını hem de midesini rahatlatacağını düşünerek su doldurduğu demliği ocağa koydu.

Baekhyun boş bakışlarını Sehun'un çıkarttığı seslere rağmen –ki raftaki iki bardağı peşpeşe düşürmüştü- pencereden ayırmamıştı. Lady Patates gelip ayaklarına süründüğündeyse şaşkınlıkla kediyi izlemişti. Bu kedi onun tüm ruhundan ve kemiklerinden nefret ediyordu ama yine de gelmiş ona sürünmüştü. Bir de şimdi kafasını kaldırıp, sarı gözlerini onunkine dikmiş miyavlıyordu. Baekhyun gözleri daha ne kadar büyüyebilecekse o kadar daha büyüttü.  _Ne kadar kötüysem artık bu velet bile bana acıyor_  diye iç geçirdi. Eğilip, önce Lady'den izin isteyip kucağına aldı. Sarı, koca tüylü dert arkadaşı kucağında bir iki tur dönüp rahat olduğunu düşündüğü bir pozisyonda kıvrılıp çıplak bacaklarının üzerine yattı.

Elinde iki kupayla dönen Sehun, karşısındaki manzaraya sonra da Baekhyun'a şokla baktı. Kısa boylu arkadaşından da aynı şaşkın bakışları aldığında durumun ne kadar ciddiye alınması gerektiğine karar vermişti. Lady bile destek olmaya karar vermişse...

Kupanın birini Baekhyun'un eline tutuşturup, minderine geri döndü. Sessizliğini korumaya yeminli gibi davranan Baekhyun'a ofladı.

"Odadaki fil hakkında konuşacak mıyız artık?"

"Ne fili? Fil falan yok."

"Evet var. Yaklaşık 1.85 boyunda, siyah saçlı, derin sesli, sinir bozucu derece kıskanç bir fil."

Gözlerini pencereden ayırıp, Sehun'la buluşturdu Baekhyun. Sert bakışlarında saklanan titrek göz bebekleri Sehun'a acısını gizlice gösteriyordu sanki.

"Fil öldü. Başkasıyla sevişirken öldü. Sonra da dönüp beni öldürdü."

Sehun ne diyeceğini bilemez halde ağzını açıp kapadı. Şaşkınlık tüm hücrelerini ele geçirmişken konuşmakta zorlanıyordu.

"Ne?" diye fısıltıyla sorabildi Sehun. Her ne kadar Baekhyun'un ne demek istediğini anlamış olsa da.

"Chanyeol beni aldattı. Gidip başkasıyla beraber oldu."

"Bundan emin misin?"

"Yani girdiği deliği bulamadım ama gecenin bir yarısı yanımdan gidip, sabaha karşı eve zil zurna sarhoş gelmesi, ertesinde özür dilemesi ve boynunun izlerle ve ısırıklarla kaplı olması... yani uzman değilim Sehun ama bunlar benden başkasıyla sikiştiğine işaret ediyor. Üstelik piç oğlu piç inkar etmedi! Kendini savunmadı. Tanrım."

Ellerini suratına kapattı Baekhyun.

"Başka bir açıklaması vardır. Mutlaka bir açıklaması vardır Baek."

"Evet. Benden sıkılmış olması bir açıklama Sehun."

Kucağındaki kediyi okşamaya verdi kendini Baekhyun. Yumuşak, gür tüylerinin arasındaki ince parmakları hissettiği rahatlamayla düşünüyordu yine.

"Baek. Hey. Bence onunla konuşmalısın. Chanyeol'u dinlemelisin."

"Konuşmayan birini dinlemek zor."

Minderden kalkıp Baekhyun'un yanına, koltuğun koluna oturdu Sehun. Kollarını arkadaşının etrafına sarıp onu kendine çekti. Dudakları titreyen, gözleri artık tutmaktan yanmış olan gözyaşlarını son bir gayretle zapdetmeye çalışan genç kafasını kumralın göğsüne yasladı.

"Halledeceğiz bunu Baek. Üstesinden geleceğiz." Mırıldanarak onu teselli etmeye çalışan arkadaşının hangi sözü bardağın taşmasını sağlamıştı bilmiyordu ama yaşları artık kendini bırakmış, yanaklarından akıyordu. Kendini tutmak o kadar yorucuydu ki, sarıldığı kolların arasında küçülmeyi, güçsüzleşmeyi umursamadan ağladı Baekhyun.

"Onu seviyorum Sehun. Ama onun beni sevmediği gerçeği kalbimi çok acıtıyor." Diye haykırdı.

"O koca devi parçalara ayıracağım bebeğim sen üzülme."

...

Uzunca bir süre ahşap çerçeveli pencereye bakan koltukta birbirlerine sarılı bir şekilde, konuşmadan oturdular. Onu rahatlatmaya çalışan Sehun'un sıcaklığında, ara ara mırıldandığı berbat şarkılarla biraz olsun moralini yükseltmeye çalışıyordu. Lady'nin de onu hala bırakmamış olması, verdiği tüylü destek kalbindeki ağırlığı sadece bir miktar hafifletebiliyordu.

Ahşap kapının zili çaldığında iki arkadaş da sesi duymamıştı. Gelen kişinin hafif öksürüğüyle evde yabancı birinin olduğunu ancak idrak etmiş olan Sehun omzunun üzerinden bir bakış atıp sırıttı.

"Selam" diye karşıladı Jongin'i. Aldığı onayla ona yaklaşan esmer aynı şekilde gülümseyerek "selam" dedi. Ellerini kot pantolonunun ceplerine yerleştiren Jongin sevgilisinin karşısına geçince, Sehun'a sokulmuş Baekhyun'u görebildi. Bakışları buluşunca dün geceyi hatırlayan ikilinin bakışlarından sadece ikisinin anlayabileceği duygular geçti. Hala kısa boylu gence sinirli olan Jongin sadece bir baş selamı verip orada olduğunu bildiğini gösterdi. Baekhyun da sessizce baş selamına aynı şekilde cevap verdi.

"Ee naber?" diye devam ettirdi olanlardan habersiz kumral.

"İyilik işte nolsun sen nasılsın sevgilim?" dedi gözlerini çoktan Baekhyun'dan ayırmış Sehun'a dikmiş, suratında farkında olmadığı bir gülümseyişi de beraberinde sunan Jongin. İki sevgili birbirlerine suratlarında aptal bir gülüşle bir süre öylece baktılar. Baekhyun kendini korunaklı kovuğundan çıkarıp Lady'i kucağındaki rahatını istemeyerek bozup, ayakladığında Sehun nihayet transından çıkmıştı.

"Nereye? Noldu?"

"Gitsem iyi olacak bezelyem. Lizzy beni bekler."

"Arayıp gelemeyeceğini söyledin ya Baek."

Baekhyun bunu hatırlayıp içinden kendine bir tokat attı. Daha iyi bir yalan düşünemediği için kendine küfretti sessizce.

"Eee yine de gideyim ben. Gerçekten işim var."

"Dışarısı sel içinde Baekhyun nereye gidiyorsun?" dedi araya girerek Jongin. Yağmurdan haberi olmayan ikili ayağa kalkıp, giyotin pencereden ağızları açık dışarıyı izlediler.

"Tanrım. Ne zamandır yağıyor bu böyle?" diye ortaya sordu Baekhyun.

"Bir saattir böyle dışarısı. Siz neredeydiniz de haberiniz yok?"

"Eee... biz dalmışız" dedi gözlerini sokağı yıkayan, çamur yığını sudan ayırmayan Sehun. Yani gök düşmeye karar vermiş gibi yağarken bunu nasıl duymamışlardı? Nasıl kendi dünyalarına kapıldılarsa onları etkileyecek hiçbir şeyin girmesine izin vermemişler. Jongin'in bile geldiğini duymamaları belki de bu yüzdendi. İki eski dost her ne kadar birbiriyle sürtüşüp, daha çok kavga etse de bir tehditle karşılaştığında kendini kapatan bir kaplumbağa gibi tedavi sürecine çekiliyorlardı birlikte.

Mutfak tezgahının önündeki yüksek taburelerden birini alıp oturma odası olarak kullandığı, sehpa ve koltuğun olduğu yere getirip oturdu Sehun.

"Otursanıza. Yağmurda bir yere gidemeyeceğimize göre. Sen nasıl geldin bu havada Jongin? Islanmamışsın bile."

"Jongdae'nin arabasını aldım. Götünü devirip evde yatacağını söyledi ben de sana uğramak istedim."

Baekhyun hala oturmamış, boş bakışlarla dışarı izliyordu. İçinden "bulutlar sonunda güneş için ağlamaya karar verdi demek" diye geçiriyordu. Sele kapılan çöpler ve çamurla kendini özdeşleştiriyor, dalgın bakışlarıyla Chanyeol'un şu an ne yaptığını düşünüyordu. Sonra kendini onu düşünürken yakalayıp, neden onu düşündüğüne kızıp, küfrediyordu. Sehun haklıydı. Konuşmalıydılar. Konuşup içindeki tüm öfkeyi ve kırgınlığı dökmeliydi. Şu anda belki de yeni sevgilisiyle alem yapan şerefsizin canını daha çok yakmalıydı. Çünkü Tanrı biliyor ya kendi kalbi, şu çamurlu suda sürüklenip mazgallara takılmış gibi, o demirler tarafından delik deşik ediliyormuşçasına acıyordu. Kurumuş gözyaşlarına tazelerinin ekleniyor olmasına da küfretti Baekhyun. Ağlamayacağını söylemişti ama koca devi yanında başkasıyla düşünmek, onsuz gülüp eğleniyor olduğunu hayal etmek iğrenç bir duyguydu.

"Baek? Güzelim otursana." Diye seslenen Sehun, duymayan Baekhyun'a iç çekti. Meraklı gözlerle onu izleyen Jongin'e dönüp, kırık kalpli dostunun biraz yalnız kalmasına karar verdi.

"Ne oluyor?" Dudaklarını oynatıp sessizce soran Jongin, Baekhyun'a olan kızgınlığını unutmuş onun için endişelenirken bulmuştu kendini. Sehun'un tedirgin ve üzgün hali de birşeyler olduğunu doğrular nitelikte olduğundan dün olanların da bu ortamda dönen olaylara bir ilgisi olup olmadığını düşünüyordu.

Kafasını sallayan Sehun, sevgilisine baş hareketiyle mutfağı işaret etti. Pencere kenarındaki ruhsuz arkadaşından biraz uzaklaştıklarında Sehun kollarını esmere dolayıp sıkı sıkıya sarıldı. Jongin de vakit kaybetmeden beline doladığı kollarıyla onu kendine daha da çekip sıcaklığına iç çekti. Burnunu en sevdiği yer olan kumralın boyun aralığına gömüp kokladı. Derin bir nefes verdi.

"Tanrım her seferinde nasıl bu kadar enfes kokuyorsun?" diye fısıldadı esmer. Sessizce kıkırdayan Sehun kafasını biraz çevirip dudaklarına bir öpücük bıraktı. Dolgun dudaklar, üzerinden ayrılan pembelikleri yeniden yakalayıp emdi. Gözlerini bu harika hisse anında kapatan Sehun, kendini Jongin'in sıcak dudaklarına bıraktı. Geri çekilen esmer ufak bir öpücük daha kondurup tutkularını mühürledi.

"Nolduğunu söyleyecek misin? Yoksa bu da gizli topluluğunuzun bir sırrı mı?" Ona takılan Jongin'e tek kaşını kaldırarak baktı Sehun.

"Ne gizli topluluğu?"

"Birşey değil yanlış kişiye yaptım bunu. Baekhyun'la aramızdaki bir espiri olmalıydı."

"Hmm."

"Baekhyun dün bardaydı. Chanyeol'suz."

"Ah."

"Ah? Şaşırmış gibi değilsin."

"Çünkü o koca sik beni aldattı."

Birbirlerine sarılı genç arkalarından yaklaşan Baekhyun'u farketmemiş sesini duyduklarında istemsizce, gizli birşey yapıyormuş gibi zıplamışlardı. Konuşmalarına fırsat bırakmadan devam etti Baekhyun.

"Dün gece için üzgünüm Jongin." Kafasını sallayan esmere suçlu bir gülümseme sunup Sehun'a döndü.

"Gitmem lazım."

"Yağmur deli gibi yağıyor Baek."

"Daha iyi ya belki beni temizler." Hala gülümseyen Baekhyun'a gözlerini devirdi kumral.

"Burada kalabilirsin, biliyorsun."

"Biliyorum."

Bir süre konuşmadılar. Kapıya yaklaşmış olan Baekhyun gözlerini odada dolaştırıp, derin bir nefes alıp yarım bıraktığı lafına devam etti.

"Ama o zaman 26 yaşında koca bir adam olduğumu ıspatlayamam."

Kapı kolunu çevirip düşen göğün altına kendini attı. Kimsenin konuşmasına, cevap vermesine fırsat bırakmadan aşağı doğru koşarak uzaklaştı. Ardından üzgün bakışlarla bakan Sehun kapıyı kapatıp içeri geçti. Bu deli yağmurda koşarak onu durdurabilir, geri getirebilirdi. Eğer arkadaşının ne kadar inatçı bir keçi olduğunu bilmeseydi bunu yapardı.

...

Sağanak yağışa tutulmuş New York sokaklarında kısa kot şortu, eski, rengi kire bulanmış spor ayakkabısıyla şap şap, göl olmuş birikintilere bata çıka girerek iki sokak aşağı koşuyordu Baekhyun. Arkasında mahşerin dört atlısı yoktu belki ama gelen anılar, düşünceler onlardan çok daha korkunçtu. Mesela atlılar ona işkence etmez, direk ortadan kaldırırdı. İşleri, onlara verilen görev buydu, neticede zaten kıyamet bekliyordu. Ama zihninde bağıran düşünceler, Chanyeol'la olan anıları beynini boğup, patlatabilirdi ve bunu yavaş yavaş yapardı. Lanet yağmur ve Tanrı'nın belası anılar...

_Baekhyun o gece gözlerini alamadığı o yalnız başına, tek birayla takılan centilmeni tüm gün köhne dükkanında, elinde dikiş makinesi, kulağında makinenin hırıltılı sesiyle, düşünmüştü. Uzun boyu ve sert, yer yer yumuşayan yüz hatları, büyük gözleri, hele ki o gözlere yer edinmiş derin, kırgınlık dolu bakışları aklını terk etmiyordu. Ara ara cesaret edip bir iki kelime söylese acaba ne derdi, ne cevap verirdi diye düşünüp ahlanıyor, ne ara bu kadar çekingen olduğuna şaşırıyordu. Boşuna diva değildi ki. İşte böyle düşüncelerindeyken dalıp, makinenin iğnesine parmağını kaptırmaktan zor kurtuluyordu._

_O gün dükkandan çıkıp, derhal eve gitmiş çarçabuk hazırlanıp vakit kaybetmeden Stonewall'un yolunu tutmuştu. İçinde bu gece yeniden onu göreceğine dair hissine güveniyordu. Kapıdaki John'un yine ona karşı olan huysuzluğu üzerindeydi ve Baekhyun içindeki Chanyeol'u görmeye can atan heyecanının engellenmesi yüzünden yükselen öfkesiyle neredeyse yumruğunu fedaiye indirecekti ki yukarda yakalanan eliyle bir kavga önlenmişti. Arkasını dönüp, onu durduranla yüzleştiğinde birbirlerine bir süre sadece baktılar. Baekhyun elini yakan sıcaklığa ve gözlerinde gördüğü kendi yansımasıyla mest olmuştu. O gün, o büyük gözlerin, sonsuza dek ona bakmasını, sadece onu görmesini, onu bilmesini istedi. Bencildi ve umrunda değildi. Eğer Chanyeol'sa onunla olacak olan, bu bencilliğinin günahını çekmeye her şeyiyle hazırdı._

_İçeri geçtiklerinde, Chanyeol bu sefer onu kolayca bırakmamış beraber birer içki içmelerini teklif etmişti. Baekhyun bunu ne kadar istediğini saklama gereği duymayıp, kocaman bir gülümsemeyle kabul etmişti. Beraber içkilerini içerlerken Chanyeol'a queen olduğunu, terzi dükkanından ve Sehun'dan bahsetmiş, geçen gece için özür dilemişti. Ki üzgün olduğu falan da yoktu. Masasına düşmek şimdiye dek farkında olmadan yaptığı en harika şeydi._

_Kendi topluklarında bile birçok kişinin sorun ettiği divalığını Chanyeol hiç dert etmemişti. Gösterisini görmeyi çok istediğini ve elbiseyle nasıl görüneceğini şimdiden merak ettiğini söyleyerek Baekhyun'un kızarmasına ve sevinçten garip sesler çıkarmasına sebep olmuştu._

_İşte o Baekhyun'un 'ikinci muhteşem geceleri' olarak adlettiği, -sonraları, ilişkileri ilerledikçe, değişecekti bu sıralama- gecenin sonunda Chanyeol onu kendine doğru çekmiş, ikinci defa düşünmeden dudaklarının arasında Baekhyun'unkileri emmişti. Büyük ellerin sırtından aşağı doğru ilerlemesi, sahipleniciliği, dudaklarının yarın yokmuşçasına kendisininkileri sömürmesiyle kendini kaybetmiş Baekhyun. Kalçasını kavrayan el sıktığında sıcak ağza inlemiş, kafası geriye doğru düşmüştü. Chanyeol dudaklarından kendini ayırıp, Baekhyun'un açtığı yeni bir dünyaya girmişti. Çenesinin altından, öpücükler kondururak boynuna inmiş, bembeyaz, pürüzsüz tenin her bir noktasının tadına bakmıştı. Kesik nefeslerinin arasında Baekhyun "benim ev" diyebilmiş, elini kavrayan Chanyeol'la hızla barı terketmişlerdi._

...

Yağmura karışan gözyaşlarıyla apartman dairesine girmesini sağlayacak olan merdivenleri çıkıp, açık demir kapıdan içeri girdi. Cebinden çıkardığı anahtarı, elleri titrediği için yere düşürdüğünde kapı diğer taraftan açılıp, sahibini bekleyen eve davet edildi. Anahtarı almak için yere eğildiğinden kafasını kaldırıp görmeyi beklemediği devi karşısında bulunca içinden geçen o rahatlama ve öfke dalgası arasında acıyan yüreğiyle ne yapacağını bilemiyordu. Eğildiği yerden doğrulup, Chanyeol'u geçerek içeri girdi. Oturma odasına geçtiklerinde üstünün sırılsıklam olmasına aldırmayan Baekhyun, su dolu ayakkabılarını çıkarıp odanın kapısından banyoya fırlattı. Ellerini ıslak saçlarına geçirip sakinleştirmeye çalıştırdığı kalbini kontrol altında tutmak için odada yuvarlaklar çizerek yürümeye başladı.

"Hastalanacaksın Baek, üzerini değiştir." Diye onu uyaran derin sese, alaycı olmasını dilediği ama aslında buruk görünen bir gülümsemeyle baktı. Chanyeol'un elinde tuttuğu havluyu üzerine atmasına hiçbir cevap vermeyip kabul etti.

"Neden buradasın Chanyeol?"

"Olmam gereken yer burası çünkü."

Sinirli bir kahkaha atan Baekhyun içinde yeniden fokurdayan öfkesini boğazında hissediyordu.

"Şuna dışarda kaldım desene. Ne o yeni sevgilin yasak ilişki olmadığı için bitirdi mi aranızdakini?"

"O benim sevgilim falan değil Baekhyun!"

"Her neyinse ilgilenmiyorum Chanyeol. Git, beni kime tercih ettiysen ona git. Seni daha çok hak ettiğini düşündüğün o kişi her kimse –sakladığına göre önemli olmalı- ona git. İstediğini veriyorum işte sana."

"ASLA. Bunu nasıl söylersin! Bana istediğimi verdiğini nasıl düşünürsün Baekhyun!"

"Ne peki? NE ZIKKIM İSTİYORSUN DAHA BENDEN! Buraya gelme sebebin bu değil miydi? Bittiğinden emin olmaya gelmedin mi? Böylece o kaltakla rahatça beraber olabileceğine emin olmak için gelmedin mi? Söylüyorum işte sana bitti. BİTTİ! ŞİMDİ İSTEDİĞİNLE BENSİZ MUTLU OLABİLİRSİN!"

Aralarındaki uzun mesafeyi, hızlı adımlarla kapatıp ellerini Baekhyun'un kollarında konumlandırdı Chanyeol. İçten içe dilediği tek şey aralarına giren duygusal boşluğu da yeniden doldurabilmek, açtığı yarayı kapatabilmekti. Gözlerine diktiği kararlı ve inatçı bakışlarla Baekhyun'un bakışlarını kendine sabitleyip söyleyecekleri iyice bellemesini istedi.

"İyi dinle şimdi beni Byun Baekhyun. Senden başkasını sevmiyorum. Senden başkasına aşık değilim ve kesinlikle o piçle bir birliktelik istemiyorum. Sıçtığımın farkındayım. Tanrım herşeyi ne kadar berbat ettiğimi biliyorum Baek. Gerçekten biliyorum." Alnını dayadığı gencin hıçkırıklarını, sarsıntıyla hareket eden omuzlarını gördüğünde Chanyeol da kendini bıraktı. Gözlerinden yaşların akmasına, sevgilisininkiyle buluşmasına izin verdi.

"Seni ne kadar üzdüğümü biliyorum ve bu yüzden kendimden nefret ediyorum. Özür dilerim Baek. Senden çok özür dilerim." Diye fısıldadı. "Ama sakın sana olan aşkımdan şüpheye düşme. Lütfen."

"Üzüleceğimi biliyordun. Bunları yaşayacağımızı biliyordun neden yaptın Chan?"

"Üzgünüm. Çok üzgünüm. Sadece cinsel bir arzuydu... ben yenildim. Çok üzgünüm Baek." Dedi hıçkırıklarının arasında. Kendini Chanyeol'dan uzaklaştırıp aralarına biraz mesafe koyan Baekhyun şöyle bir baktı ona. Omuzları düşmüş dev sevdiği, o kadar küçük görünüyordu ki. Hissettiği pişmanlığı kendi acısına katılan Baekhyun darmadağındı.

"İyi bok yedin Chanyeol. Başkasıyla birlikte olup beni sevdiğini söylüyorsun. Benden ne istiyorsun Chanyeol?"

"Beni geri almanı istiyorum. Biliyorum biliyorum bağırmaya başlama biliyorum! Lanet olsun hiç hakkımın olmadığını biliyorum Baekhyun ama be-"

"Yatağımızı bırakıp,  _beni_  bırakıp gittin o gece Chanyeol. Tüm gece aklında o kaltakla masamda, karşımda oturdun. Benim yaptığım yemekleri yedin ve yapacağın şey için suçlulukla kıvrandın karşımda Chanyeol. BİLE BİLE NEDEN YAPTIN!" Sakinliğini artık koruyamayan Baekhyun kendini kaybetmeye, bağırmaya, cümlelerini tam kuramamaya başlamıştı. Konuşmasını tamamlayana kadar ağzından, kelimelerden çok küfürler ve lanetler dökülüyordu. Akan gözyaşları, ağlamaktan ve bağırmaktan ağrıyan boğazı içinde hissettiği acıya karşı düşük kalıyordu.

Çileden çıkmış olan Baekhyun titreyen bacakları artık onu taşıyamaz olup, dizlerinin üzerine yığıldı. Bütün bu duygular onu perişan etmiş, bedeninin her bir parçasına yorgunluk yüklemişti. Chanyeol'u kapıda gördüğünde ona dönmüş olmasına, böyle hissetmemesi gerekirken sevinmiş, aklında onu yiyip bitiren, onu aldattığı kişiyle gününü gün ettiği görüntülerin yok olmasını sağlamıştı. Chanyeol'un onu seçtiğine, onu kazanmak istemesine rahatlamıştı. Ama şimdi... Ne kadar özür dilerse dilesin neden acısı dinmiyordu? Neden kalbine yara bandı olmuyor, sızıntıyı kapatmıyordu? Niye sırtındaki yük azalmıyordu?

Chanyeol, dizlerinin üzerine çöküp sevgilisine yaklaştı. Yüzünü avuçlarının arasına alıp, yaşlarını yanaklarından temizledi. Kendi görüşünü bulandıranlarıysa umursamadı. Alnını, perçemleri yapışmış Baekhyun'unkine yaslayıp burnunu burnuna sürttü. Göz kapaklarına iki küçük öpücük kondurduğunda Baekhyun'un boğazından kaçan hıçkırık, ona sıkıca sarılmasına sebep oldu. Kollarının arasında ezilmesine rağmen Baekhyun sesini çıkarmadı. Sadece böyle, aralarında hiçbir ihanetin yaşanmadığı zamanda kalakalsalar...

"Yalnız kalmaya ihtiyacım var Chanyeol." Diye mırıldandı. Daha da sıkıca sarıldığı bedeni bırakmakta çekingen davranan dev onaylamayarak başını salladı.

"Yeol, buna ihtiyacım var."

Teslimiyetle iç çekip, kollarını çözüp yeniden yüzünü ellerinin arasına aldı. Zerafet sahibi dudaklara pişmanlık dolu bir öpücük bıraktı.

"Gitmeden izin vermeyeceğim Baek. Söz veriyorum seni bırakmayacağım. Kendimi affettireceğim. Lütfen, lütfen benden vazgeçme."

Gözyaşlarının ıslattığı dudaklarını Chanyeol'un da aynı şekilde ıslak olan dudaklarına kapattı Baekhyun. Chanyeol cevap olarak veda olmasını istemediği bu öpücüğe kendini bastırıp, hissettiği pişmanlığı ve aşkını karşı tarafa da hissettirebilmek için öpüşmeyi derinleştirip alt dudağını emdi. Açılan ağza usulca dilini sokup, dünyada hiç birşeye değişmeyeceği tada kendini teslim etti.

Bir süre sonra istemeyerek dudaklarından ayrıldı. Sevdiğine son bir bakış atıp evden ayrıldı.


	17. 16. Bölüm

_I'm only human_

_I make mistakes_  
I'm only human   
That's all it takes  

**Rag'n'Bone Man-Human**

 

 

Dükkanın demir parmaklıklı kapısını açıp sessizce içeri girdi. Baekhyun'un istediği, tüm kalbiyle aslında ona yalvardığı, istediği zamanı ona vermesinin sorumluluğu olduğunu biliyordu. Bütün bencilliğiyle onu yeniden, tüm yaptıklarına rağmen kendisine istiyor olması yeterince kahrediciyken Baekhyun'un ondan zaman istemek için, biraz mesafeye ihtiyacı olduğunu anlaması için yalvarması daha da beterdi. Ona yaptığı bu saygısızlık ve aptallığından sonra neden yalvarıyordu ki? Chanyeol o ne isterse, ne dilerse onu yapacaktı zaten. Her ne kadar sevgilisinin –artık böyle diyebilir miydi onu da bilmiyordu- onu affetmesini istese de eğer Baekhyun onu bir daha görmek istemediğini, onu kabul edemeyeceğini söylerse onun isteğine boyun eğecekti. Sonuçta lanet olası uçkuruna sahip çıkamayan, arzularına yenik düşen aptal oydu. Baekhyun'dan bir şans daha isteyerek güzel sevgilisinden çok şey beklediğini biliyordu.

Plakların ve kasetlerin dizili olduğu rafları geçerek dükkanın arkasına, tek bir ikili koltuğun ve kolilerin olduğu, genelde dinlenmek ve yemek yemek için kullandıkları bölüme geçti. Kendini koltuğa atıp bir sigara yakıp dumanı bir solukla içine çekti. Yolda gelirken aldığı altılı birayı siyah poşetten çıkarıp, önündeki oldukça kirli olan cam sehpaya bırakıp, içinden birini aldı, teneke kutunun kapağını tıslatarak açtı. Köpüren birayı hemen dudaklarına götürüp höpürdeterek dökülmekten kurtardıktan sonra kafasına dikip büyükçe bir yudum alıp içti.

Başkalarına rahatsızlık vermektense bu fare deliği yerde yatmayı tercih etmişti. Daha iyisini hak etmiyordu zaten. Baekhyun'dan uzak durması gerektiğini karşılaştıkları ilk gün karar vermiş olsa da yine de kalbine yenik düşerek ertesi gün bara gitmiş, güzel elini fedaiyi yumruklayıp mahfedecek olan genci kurtarmış, geceyi birlikte geçirmişti. O sert ve havai tarzı, ince, küçük vücuduna, zarif suratına o kadar tezat, o kadar güzel bir kontrasttı ki, Chanyeol nasıl karşı koyabileceğine inandığına hayret etmişti. O sarhoş haliyle düştüğünde bile muhteşemdi. Gerçekten. Eğer bir melek cenneten, tam da o esnada masasına düşseydi umrunda olmaz, yine Baekhyun'un yanına gider onu kaldırır ve gözlerinde kaybolmayı seçerdi. Melek aptal ve kandırılabilirdi. Saftı ve günaha karşı bilinçsizdi. Ama Baekhyun... 

Önce sigarasından bir nefes aldı. Ardından teneke kutuyu yeniden dikleyerek düşüncelerine devam etti. Baekhyun bir meleğin olmayacağı kadar akıllı, bir meleğin olamayacağı kadar güzel, kendini korumasını bilen, açıkgöz ve kırılamayandı. Ve bir o kadar da saf ve günahtı. Onu bu kadar istemesindeki sebep de belki de o zaman buydu. Kafasını hızla sağa sola salladı.

"Hayır. Bu değildi." Dedi kendi kendine.

"Gözlerim, aklım daha ne gördüğüne, ne olduğuna karar verememişken kalbim deli gibi atmıştı. Aptal Chanyeol hala kalbin yerine başka yerlerini aşkına karıştırıyorsun."

Kendine söylene söylene tüm gecesini altılı paketi ve sigarasını hiç ederek geçirdi. Sonunda koltukta sayıklayarak, sızıp uyuyakaldığında şafak sökmek üzereydi. Bilinçsiz, uykuya kapılmış aklında tek bir yalvarma vardı ki delicesine duyduğu pişmanlığın boyutlarını aşıyordu. Tüm gece huzursuz bir kabusun tekrarı içinde kıvranıp durdu.

...

Gün, Chanyeol için doğduğunda dükkanın kepenkleri açılmış, beraber çalıştıkları Thomas'ı kasada müşteriye para üstü verirken bulmuştu. Gencin sırtını verdiği duvarda asılı yuvarlak duvar saati zamanı bir olarak gösteriyordu. Kollarını arkasında kavuşturup gerindi. Kocaman açılmış ağzıyla esnerken Thomas'la göz göze gelip kafasını sallayıp beceriksiz bir selam vermişti. İş arkadaşının selamını önemsemeden dükkandan çıktı. Karşı sokaktaki küçük bir minibüste kahvaltı satışı yapan yere gidip, verdiği domuz pastırmalı yumurta siparişini bekledi.

Dünün kapalı, koyu havası New York'ta hala devam ediyordu. Dünkü kadar yoğun bir sıcaklık olmasa da boğucu hava, insanları dışarıdan uzak tutuyor, olanlar da buldukları ağaç gölgeliklerini bırakmıyordu. Ne gökyüzünün durumu ne de havanın sıcaklığı Chanyeol'un umrundaydı. Öncelikleri arasında yemek bile yer almıyordu aslında ama midesi bugün de bir şey yemezse iyi şeyler yapmayacağına dair tepki gösterdiğinden mecbur kalmıştı. Aklındaki düşüncelerinde: Baekhyun'un şu an ne yapıyor olduğu, onu affedip affetmeyeceği, ne yaparsa her şeyi düzeltebileceği üzerinde bir yığın çözüm ve merak örgüsü yer alıyordu.

Ayaküstü yediği kahvaltısını çöpe gönderdikten sonra döndüğü plak dükkanında hiç beklemediği ve en son görmek isteyeceği kişi bile olamayacak şahısla karşılaştığında öfkeyle küfrederek bağırdı. Dükkanda sadece Thomas'ın olması, müşteri olmaması yaşanan sahnenin başkaları tarafından görülmemesi için büyük şanstı. Hatasının somut hali günahının iki gün sonrasında karşısına dikiliyor, gözlerine bakıyor olması adeta yaptığı rezilliğin yüzüne vurulmasıydı. İğrenç hissettiriyordu ve kahvaltısını midesinde tutmasını zorlaştırıyordu. Duyduğu aşka olan hıyanetiyle yüzleşmek... mide bulandırıcıydı. Neredeyse boyuna denk olan kişiye hızla yürüyerek sertçe itekledi. Çarpan sırtının devirdiği kasetleri umursamadı. Yeniden sertçe ittirip, adamın üzerindeki gömleği yumruklarının arasında kavrayıp hala bir baş uzun olduğu kişiye yukarıdan öfkeli gözlerle bakarak hesap sordu.

"Ne bok arıyorsun burada?" diye soludu Chanyeol. Ellerinin altında gayet rahat davranan, hiç bir tehditkar durum yokmuş gibi umursamaz olan adam sadece güldü.

"SANA BİR SORU SORDUM GÖT HERİF! BURADA NE ARIYORSUN?!"

"Chanyeol biraz sakin olur musun? Bu sinir kalbin için hiç iyi değil."

Kendini daha fazla zapt etmekle uğraşmayan Chanyeol, yakalarını kavradığı adamı saniyeler içinde kendine çekip hızla kafa attı. Aldığı darbeyle sersemleyen kişinin tuttuğu gömleğini sertçe itici bir güçle silkeleyerek avuçlarının arasından bıraktı. Burnundan akan kanın ağzına süzüldüğü genç adam kafasını kenara çevirip tükürdü. Bu sefer kendisinde hakim olan kızgın gözlerle Chanyeol'a döndü.

"DERDİN NE BE SENİN! SADECE SENİ GÖRMEYE GELDİM BÖYLE Mİ KARŞILANIR?!"

"Seni sakinçe azat ediyorken siktir olup git buradan ve bir daha karşıma çıkma James."

"Ama Chany-"

"Ne ama? Ama ne ama? Ne sanıyordun James? En başında tek gecelik olduğunu biliyordun. Kendini böyle atmadın mı üzerime? Bir kerede bitecek görüşmeyeceğiz demedin mi? İkna olayım diye dört dönmedin mi aynı lafları söyleyerek etrafımda? DAHA NE İSTİYORSUN"

James Chanyeol'a yaklaşıp cilveyle koluna sarılıp omzuna başını yasladı.

"Benden bir kereyle tatmin olduğunu mu düşünüyorsun Chanyeol? Ne kadar ayıp." Dedi cıvık işveli bir tonla.

Chanyeol etkilenmemiş bir surat ifadesiyle sertçe kolunu silkeleyerek, kolundaki gençten kurtulmaya yeltendi. Daha sıkı sarılan ellere derin bir nefes alıp verdi. Diğer eliyle omzundaki kafayı ittirip kolunu bir kere daha salladı.

"Bırak beni James. Ve bana dediğimi tekrarlatma. Kendini yüksek görecek kadar değerli değilsin benim için."

Tutuşundan kurtulduğu adamın kızgın bakışlarına aldırış etmeden aralarına mesafe koyup uzaklaştı. Uğraşmayı hiç istemediği saçma bir ilişkinin içerisinde kendini bulduğu için, bu duruma kendisini düşürdüğü için nefret ediyordu benliğinden. Her şeyi karmakarışık hale getirdiği yetmemiş bir de yakasından düşmeyen bir kaltakla uğraşmak zorunda kalıyordu.  _Bravo Chanyeol._

"Ne yani? Beni o orospu için mi bırakıyorsun?"

...

Sehun kısa yolu tercih edip Washington Parkı'nın içinden geçmeyi tercih etmiş, yeşillik alanda, ayaklarının altında çıtırdayan çimen ve yapraklara basarak neredeyse istediği yere gelmişti. Havanın kapalılığına aldanıp uzun kollu gömleğini giydiği için kendine küfrediyordu. Çıkışa yakın yerde durup, gölgeliklerde yatan insanlara baktı. Sağ kolunu alnına doğru kaldırıp, hafifçe oluşmuş terini lacivert, kırmızı çizgilere sahip gömleğine sildi. Kurumuş boğazı için de bir yudum su olsa hiç fena olmazdı.

Ağacın altında birbirine sokulmuş iki sevgiliyi bu esnada fazla dikizlediğini farkettiğinde aceleyle gözlerini kaçırdı. Çıkış kapısına doğru yürümektense direk dükkanın karşısına çıkacak olan ağaçların arasından devam etti. Biraz eğilip ağacın kısa dalının altından geçti. Ardından parkı çevreleyen beton çiti aşıp caddeye çıktı. Seyyar yemek satıcılarını geçip, ışıklardan karşıya geçti. Kaldırıma çıkmasıyla, önünde sinema perdesinde oynayan bir sahne misali dükkanın büyük camının ötesinde cereyan eden olaya şahit olması bir oldu.

Chanyeol, tanımadığı adamın yüzüne sert bir yumruk indirmiş, aldığı darbeyle yere yığılan adamın üzerine çökmüştü. Şaşkınlıkla hızlı ve keskin bir soluk çekti önce içine, ardından telaşla cam kapıyı açıp içeri daldı. Chanyeol'u üzerine atladığı adamdan Thomas'la beraber zorlukla kurtardı.

"Chanyeol kafayı mı yedin sen napıyorsun?" diye bağırarak uzaklaştırmaya çalıştığı dev itaat etmiyor, yerde yatan adama ölümcül bakışlar atarak olduğu yerde dikiliyordu. İşaret parmağını adama doğrultan ve bakışlarıyla çoktan öldürdüğü adama tehditler savuruyordu.

"Bir daha karşıma çıkma James. Anladın mı? Sakın karşıma çıkma ve Baekhyun'un bahsini sakın ağzına alayım deme!"

Yüzü kan içindeki adının James olduğunu öğrendiği genç yerden destek alıp ayağa kalktı. Chanyeol'u bir kolundan tutan Sehun diğer kolunu tutan Thomas'la göz göze gelip 'ne oluyor?' diyen bir bakış attı. Cevap olarak aldığı Thomas'ın omuzlarını kaldırıp indirmesiyle bilmediğiydi.

"Buna pişman olacaksın Chanyeol!"

"SEN BENİ TEHDİT Mİ EDİYORSUN?" öfkeyle soluyup, kükreyen Chanyeol'un, tutuşundan kurtulduğunu saniyeler içinde yeniden James'in üzerine yürüdüğünü bir göz kırpmasıyla farketti Sehun. Yeniden yakalayıp, engellemek için atıldığında eli havayı yakaladı. James'in Chanyeol'un yeniden üzerine doğru geldiğini farkedip arkasına bile bakmadan koşarak uzaklaşmasını gördüğünde rahatladı. Chanyeol'a yaklaştı, arkası ona dönük genci omzundan itip kendisine dönmesini sağladı. Çatık kaşları ve açıklama talep eden bakışlarıyla bir elini beline yerleştirip söylendi.

"Bu neydi Chan? Kafayı mı yedin sen? Ya polisler dayansaydı kapıya? Çıldırdın mı?" diye seri halde topa tuttu arkadaşını.

Chanyeol Sehun'un yanından geçip, dükkanın arkasına, ikili koltuğun ve sehpanın olduğu, dün geceyi geçirdiği yere gidip kendini koltuğa attı. Sehun da hemen arkasından onu takip edip Thomas'ı dükkanla ilgilenmek üzere ön tarafta bıraktı. Başını ellerinin arasına alıp dizlerinin üzerine koymuş olan devden gözlerini ayırmıyordu.

"Her şeyi berbat ettim Sehun. İnanamıyorum. Tanrım."

Kafasını sallayarak onayladı onu kumral. Sonra ona bakmadığını, yaptığını göremeyeceğini farkedip "ettin, hem de baya kötü sıçtın" dedi.

"O muydu? Baek'i aldattığın pislik? O muydu?"

Sessizliğini onaylama olarak kabul eden Sehun derin bir nefes alıp küfretti.

"Siktir Chanyeol. Bazen hıyar olabiliyorsun ama bu sefer... gerçekten- inanamıyorum."

"Biliyorum."

"Hayır bilmiyorsun."

"Tahmin edebiliyorum Sehun. Ve umrumda da değil."

"Piçlik yapma. Buraya niye geldim biliyor musun?"

"Beni azarlamaya. Bağırıp çağırmak için buradasın evet biliyorum."

"Kes sesini, seni bilmiş göt! Ben bağıracağım ve sen de hatasını bilen aptal bir piç gibi beni dinleyecek, sesini çıkarmayacaksın."

Sözlerinin idrak edildiğinden emin olmak için bir süre bekledi Sehun. Chanyeol'u şöyle bir süzüp, küçülmüş arkadaşı karşısında onu önemseyen tarafı öne geçip, üzgün bakışlarla ona baktı. Baekhyun'un aklına gelen görüntüsüyle yeniden kaşları çatıldı. Sinirle ofladı.

"Böyle bir gerzekliği yapıp, batırmak zorundaydın dimi seni koca sersem!" diye tısladı.

"Günün birinde bir aptallık yapacağına dair her zaman içimde bir şüphe vardı. Baek'e olan aşırı korumacılığın, kıskançlığın, öfke kontrolün... hep bir bok yapacağını biliyordum ama bu birini öldüresiye dövdüğün için hapse girmek falan olur diye düşünmüştüm. Tanrım. Bu... bu yani..."

Parmaklarını kumral saçlarının arasından geçirdi. Bu hareketiyle lastik tokanın zapt etmekte zorlandığı tutamlar parmaklarını saçlarından çektiği anda yanlarına döküldü. Görüşünü kapattığını düşündüğü hafif kıvrık tutamlarını kulağının arkasına sıkıştırdı. Chanyeol'a söylenmeyi sesli olarak bırakmıştı ama kafasında hala karşısında oturuşunu hiç bozmamış olan gence saydırmayı son hızla devam ettiriyordu.

"Baek'e olan kıskançlığımdan ve korumacılığımdan hep nefret ederdin. Ama neden öyle olduğumu biliyor musun?" dedi güçsüz mırıltısıyla, gözlerini yerden ayırmayan Chanyeol. Cevap beklemediği konuşmasına derin bir nefes alarak devam etti.

"Arkasından söylenenleri, ona olan bakışları- o iğrenç bakışları görmek, aşağılamaları duymak... Drag queen olduğu için uğradığı o hakaretler katlanılmaz bir şey Sehun. İnsanlar, gay ya da değil, hepsi birer pislik. Ve ben ona değen tüm kirli gözlerden onu sakınmak istiyorum."

"Bunun pek mümkün bir şey olmadığını umarım biliyorsundur."

"Sikimde değil. Bakışlarını ya da söylediklerini harekete döktüklerinde... işte o zaman neler olduğunu biliyorsun. Onu incitmelerini imkansız kılmak için her şeyi yaparım. Yeter ki o... yeter ki zarar görmesin. Yeter ki bunları dert etmesin, sadece mutlu olsun."

"Yine de en büyük zararı ona şu an kendinin verdiğinin farkındasın dimi?"

Kafasını kaldırıp kumralın bakışlarıyla buluştu Chanyeol. Buruk bakışlarına eşlik eden küçük gülüşüyle Sehun'a bakıyor, dudaklarından çıkmak istemeyen kelimeleri söylemek için çaba sarfediyordu. Arkadaşının zorlukla yutkunduğunu fark etti Sehun.

"Tamam. Her neyse. Olmuşla ölmüşe çare yok. Şimdi ne yapacağımızı bulmamız lazım. Ne yapmayı düşünüyorsun?"

"Dün eve gittim. Hala benim de evim mi ondan da emin değilim ya. Baek'le konuştum. Zaman istedi. Ben de geri buraya döndüm ona istediği zamanı verdim."

"Öylece bıraktın mı? Öylece bırakacak mısın yani? Bu mu plan Yeol?"

"Eğer beni geri kabul etmezse onun canını daha fazla sıkmak gibi bir niyetim yok Sehun. Yeterince üzdüm onu."

"Eğer şu dediklerini Baek duysa hüsrana uğrardı. Onun için savaşmayacağını bilse ağzına sıçardı Chanyeol. Beni hayatta tutmak için ne kadar uğraştığını biliyorsun dimi? Vazgeçmemem için nasıl çırpındığını? Benim kendi başıma yaşamımla yeniden savaşmam için bana bir amaç verdiğini? Bunları beni kaybetmekten korktuğu ya da arkadaşlığımız hatrına yaptığını düşünebilirsin ama asıl sebep yenilenlerden, vazgeçenlerden nefret etmesiydi ve beni o şekilde görmekten nefret ediyordu. En yakın ve ilk dostu olan beni öyle görmek onun için kahrediciydi çünkü o asla vazgeçmez, Baek hiç bir zaman arkasını dönüp gitmez. Böyle birine sen de sırt çeviremezsin Yeol. Yoksa gerçekten Baek'e verdiğim, kemiklerini toz etme sözümü yerine getirmek zorunda bırakırsın beni."

...

Chanyeol'u geride, düşüncelerinin kasırgasında yalnız bırakıp, söylediklerini düşünmesi, kulak ardı etmemesini umut etti. Devin dostunu ne kadar sevdiğini ve parçalandığını görebiliyordu. O koca gözleri Baekhyun'dan bahsederken hala ışıl ışıl parlıyor, günahını hatırladığında gölgelenen bakışlarında hüznünü hissedebiliyordu. İçgüdülerine ve başkasının ona kuyruk sallamasına yenik düşmüş olması kalbinin gerçek duygularını değiştiremeyecek kadar güçsüzdü. Sehun, gıpta ettiği iki arkadaşının da bunu nasıl geride bırakacaklarını bilmiyordu ama bildiği ve emin olduğu tek bir şey vardı ki o da söz konusu bu ikili olduğunda yenemeyecekleri şey yoktu.

Ayaklarının lanetle andığı Jongin'in o yokuşunu çıkarken tanıdık sokakla karşılaşmış olmasıyla düşüncelerini geri itekledi. Sevgilisini görebilme arzusu her şeye üstün geliyordu. Manhattan'ın bir anda gelen kitap açlığı geldiği gibi sönmüş dükkan yine eski seyrine dönmüştü. Bunu fırsat bilip kendine izin veren Sehun, dükkanı bugünlüğüne kapatıp ona ihtiyaç duyan arkadaşına bir ziyaret etmeyi uygun görmüştü. Sonrasında da işte burada sevgilisine giden apartman merdivenlerini çıkarak kendine bir ödül veriyordu. Daha dün görüşmüş olmalarına rağmen delicesine hissettiği özlem ciğerlerini patlatacak gibiydi.

Merdivenin son basamağını çıkmıştı ki Jongin'in kapısı açılıp sevgilisini ona sundu. Esmerin kafasını kaldırmasıyla bakışları buluştu. İkisinin de yüzüne yayılan sıcak gülümsemeyle birbirilerini selamladılar.

"Nereye?" Kapısını kilitlemek için ona sırtını dönmüş, hafif eğilmiş olan Jongin'in ona sunduğu görüntüye, giydiği füme renkli, kalçalarını sarmış olan ispanyol paça pantolonuyla, sıkı poposu ve biçimli bacaklarını tümüyle gözlere şenlik bir şekilde önüne seriyordu. Sulanan ağzını dudaklarını yalayarak tatmin etmeye çalıştı.

Jongin delikte iki tur çevirdiği anahtarı çıkarıp, başka anahtarların da takılı olduğu anahtarlığını havaya şöyle bir fırlatıp yakaladı. Onu büyük bir dikkatle izleyen kumrala döndü. Son basamakta, zamanda donmuş gibi kıpırtısız duran Sehun'a yaklaşıp kollarını beline doladı, alt kısımlarını birbirine dayayıp, sola doğru aniden savurdu genci. Hareketle şaşkınlık içeren kısa bir çığlık attı Sehun. Tango dansının bir parçasıymış gibi hisseden Sehun, sevdiğine uyup sırtıyla beraber kafasını geriye attı. Kollarını iki yana geriye doğru açıp, onu diğer koluna atıp bir kere daha savuran sevgilisinin kollarına gelmesini bekledi. Kahkahalarla birbirine bakan ikili, bakışlarını gözlerinden ayırmıyordu. Jongin bir elini Sehun'un sırtına koyup onu doğrultup yaklaştırdı. Sehun'un boştaki kollarının boynuna dolanmasıyla, onun belindeki kollarının sıkılaşmasıyla ve birbirini kör karanlıkta bile bulabilecek olan dudaklarla puzzle yeniden bütün olmuştu.

"Her ne kadar şu kapıyı açıp seni yatağıma yatırmayı delice istesem de gitmeliyiz sevgilim." Dudaklarında gezinen esmerin fısıltısı içini okşuyordu.

"Nereye?"

"Jongdae. West yolunda, Kolejin orada arabası stop etmiş. Yakındaki bir dükkana dalıp telefonla beni aradı. Arabada malzemeleri varmış yardıma ihtiyacı var yani. Tanrı oradakilere sabır versin. Dekorlara falan bir şey olduysa şu an Jongdae dünyanın en çekilmez insanıdır."

"Normalde de öyle değil mi zaten?" onun bu sarkastik yorumuna göz devirdi Jongin. Ellerini buluşturup merdivenleri Sehun'un beraberinde indi Jongin.

"Seni bu saatte burada görmeyi beklemiyordum."

"Tatil ilan ettim bugünü." Dedi gülerek.

"Harika." Aynı gülümsemeyle cevapladı Jongin.

Eskiden beyaza boyalı, artık kirden renginin ne olduğu pek anlaşılamayan apartmandan çıkıp, el ele, düz yol boyunca yürüdüler. Sehun sağında kalan ölüm yokuşuna dil çıkarıp kafasını çevirdi. O yolu kullanmayacakları için fazlasıyla memnundu. Çıkmak zaten canlı canlı mezara girmek gibiyken inmesi o mezardan çıkmaya çalışmak gibi bir şeydi. Kısacası berbattı.

Durağa ulaştıklarında jetonunun olmadığını hatırlayıp küfretti. Jongin'e dönüp suçlu bir gülüş attı ardından izin isteyip arkalarında kalan mağaza sıralarında, beş dükkan ötedeki bakkala dalıp dört tane jeton aldı.  _Ne olur ne olmaz._  Aynı koşar adım hızla, sevgilisinin sırıtarak ona açtığı kollara koşup boynuna atladı. Etrafta pek kimsenin olmamasından faydalanarak boynuna atlamış genci belinden tutup hafifçe yana doğru savurdu Jongin. Ayakları yerden kısa süreliğine havalanan Sehun kıkırdayarak kendi göğünün tadını çıkarıyordu.

Durağa yanaşıp kornasını öttüren otobüsün anlarını bozmasıyla ayrıldılar. Hala suratlarında mutluluk taşıyan gülümsemeleriyle, otobüsün tabelasına bir göz atıp içeri daldı Jongin. Arkalara ilerleyip, boş ikili koltuğa kendilerini attılar cam kenarına yerleşen Jongin vakit kaybetmeden kolunu geriye atıp Sehun'un omuzlarını sardı.

...

Çeşitli konulardan konuşarak, birbirlerine sataşarak yol boyunca keyifli zaman geçirmişlerdi. Hala bir ilk buluşma yaşamamışlardı ama hiç eksikliğini de hissetmiyorlardı. Birbirleriyle oldukları her an, birbirlerinin kollarında oldukları her dakika o kadar mutluydular ki başka bir şeyi pek umursamıyorlardı. Boğuk hava birbirlerine sokulmalarına engel olmuyor, yolcuların onlara attıkları bakışlar Sehun'un başını omzuna yaslamaktan geri tutmuyordu.

Nihayetinde varacakları durağa geldiklerinde yine el ele otobüsten atlayıp Hudson Nehri'nin tuzlu havasının suratlarına çarpmasına keyifle iç çektiler. Gürültülü şehir, geride fon müziği olarak onlara eşlik ederken kıyı boyunca yürürken kaldıkları yerden konuşmaya, konudan konuya atlamaya devam ettiler. Bolca kıkırdaştıları konuşmaları bir süreliğine düştükleri sessizlikte bozuldu.

"Baek dün gece bara uğramadı." Dedi sonunda Jongin.

Huzursuz bir iç çeken Sehun, gözleri, hemen sağında uzanan nehrin uzaklarına daldı.

"Muhtemelen Yeol ona uğradığı için bitkin hissetmiş evde bulduklarıyla sızmıştır. Tanrım. Yapabileceğim hiçbir şeyin olmayışı çok sinir bozucu."

"Bir de Chanyeol'u düşün. Yediği haltı masum çıkaramaz, zamanı geri alamaz, Baekhyun'un onu affetmesini belirleyemez. Çaresizlik eşittir Chanyeol şu anda. Beklemekten başka bir seçeneği yok çocuğun."

"Siz ve beklemek... Tanrım! Gerçekten bu nedir? Niye 'beklemekten başka şans yok' herkesin ağzında? Kolayınıza mı geliyor bu yoksa gerçekten başka bir yol bulamayacak kadar aptal mısınız? Yoksa çoktan kaybetmeye kararlı mı? Nedir yani bu Tanrı aşkına! Bu kadar basit mi pes ediyorsunuz?"

Chanyeol'a duyduğu kızgınlık, Jongin'in ağzından da aynı lafların çıkmasıyla harmanlaşmış yeniden canlanmıştı adeta içinde. Öfkesi Jongin'e olmasa da onun ağzından aynı lafları duymak onun da hiç çaba harcamayacağını, onu bir yerde bırakacağının işaretiymiş gibi düşünmesine sebep olmuştu Sehun'un.

"Biz? Bebeğim ben sadece zamana bırakmanın iyi olacağını söyledim. Sakin ol."

"Zamana bırakmak falan değil bu pes etmek."

"Neden pes etmek olsun? Niye bu kadar sinirlendin? Chanyeol pes ettiğini mi söyledi? Tanrım. Bunu beklemiyordum bak."

"Baek'e gittiğinde Baek ondan zaman istemiş. O da dönüp arkasını gitmiş. Jongin  _bu_  terk etmektir. Açıkça birbirlerine ihtiyaçları var ve birbirlerini seviyorlar. Nasıl olur da bekleyip göreceğiz yapabiliyorlar?"

"Sehun, olay çok yeni. Baekhyun'un düşüncelerini toparlaması, kendine gelmesi için zamana ihtiyacı var bu çok doğal. N'apsaydı Chanyeol? Baekhyun çıldırana kadar üzerine gidip, onu ne kadar sevdiğini, sadece tek gecelik olduğunu, ama aslında Baekhyun'un değerlisi olduğunu defalarca söylemesini mi isterdin?"

Adımlarını durdurup meydan okudu Sehun.

"En azından bir şey yapmasını isterdim. Yani böyle bir durum olduğunda sen de mi gideceksin?"

"Öncelikte böyle bir durum olmayacak. Ve düşünmen için seni tabi ki de yalnız bırakacağım. Her ne kadar inkar etsen de düşünmek ve karara varmak için zamana ihtiyacın olduğunu benden kaçtığın ilk zamanda belirtmiştin sevgilim."

Jongin'in yüzündeki o sakin ve rahatlatıcı sevimli gülümseme ve o gülümsemenin yayıldığı gözlerle ona bakması ne için tartıştıklarını unutturacak güçteydi. Söylediğine belki de alınması gerekirdi ama o kadar da önemli olmadığına karar vermişti yukarı kıvrılmış dolgun kırmızı dudaklara bakarken. Dalıp gittiği dudaklar, açısına yaklaşıp beklenti dolu ince dudaklarına kelebekvari hafif bir dokunuşla öpücüğünü kondurduğunda gözleri ufak hareketin yarattığı dev hisle anında kapanıp, dudaklarından çekilen öpücüğü hala üzerlerinde tutmak için gözlerini kapalı tutup sadece bekledi. Tadını, dokunuşunu, dolgun dudaklar çekileli belki de dakikalar oluyordu ama Sehun hala kapalı gözleriyle dudaklarının üzerindeki hissi yeniden yaşıyordu. Sonunda gözlerini açmaya karar verdiğinde Jongin, daha yeni geri çekilmektekteydi. Yüzünde hala sabit tuttuğu o yumuşak gülümseyişiyle Sehun'un –öyle olduğundan kesinlikle emin olduğu- şapşal bir ifade ve yarı açık gözlerini izliyordu.

"Devam edelim mi? Jongdae bizi Hudson'a atmadan önce?" dedi kulaklarını müzik gibi dolduran sesiyle Jongin.

Yüzünü ekşitse de ellerini yeniden kavuşturup Jongin'i gösterdiği yola doğru ilerlemeye başladı.

"Her türlü dırdır edecek zaten." Diye mırıldanmayı ihmal edememişti.

Akşam saatlerine girdikleri şu zamanda, yazın bir başka muhteşemliği olan havanın geç kararması sayesinde bulutlu bir havaya sahip olsa da gök hala aydınlıktı. İki sevgili nehri arkalarında bırakıp karşıya, sokak lambasının az ötesine, bir restoranın girişini tümüyle kapatan hafif kaldırıma çıkmış kırmızı arabaya yöneldiler. 

     

"Tanrım haber ver de arabayı sen kullandığında bu araca yaklaşmayayım. Bu nasıl park etmektir?"

Sehun yine sözlerini sakınmadan konuşmuştu arabanın yanında kollarını göğsünde birleştirmiş Jongdae'ye. Bu genci görünce ilk tanışmalarının aklında oynamasına engel olamıyordu.

"Belki fingirdeyeceğinize daha erken gelseydiniz sen daha iyi park ederdin."

"Direksiyonda olan senken stop eden arabayı benim nasıl park etmemi bekliyorsun?"

"Bilmem." Omuz silkti Jongdae. Sonra devam etti. "arabamın park şekline bu kadar takıldığına göre onu da yapabilirsin dedim" 

"Tanrım ne kadar saçma konuştuğunun diliyorum ki farkındasın sürtük."

"Neden herkes derin bir nehir havasını içine çekip sakinleşmiyor?"

Barış güvercini olmaya karar veren Jongin araya girmişti. Sehun aklından geçen benzetmeye yine içinden kıkırdamış dışındansa sırıtmakla yetinmişti. Yani bembeyaz bir güvercin Jongin'e ne kadar da büyük bir tezattı ama. Kısa süreliğine,  _Jongin kuş olsa acaba hangisi olurdu?_  gibi saçma bir düşünceye kapılıp, sessizliğe çekildi. Aklındaki bu gereksiz soru Jongdae'den daha ilgi çekici geldiğinden kendini bunu düşünmekten alamıyordu.

Jongin araya girmesiyle kenarlarına çekilen ikilinin onu dinlemiş, sessizleşmiş olmaların şaşırsa da dediği olduğu için uzatmamaya karar vermişti.

"Ee neleri alıyoruz?" dedi Jongdae'ye.

Cebinden çıkarttığı anahtarı bagajdaki deliğe sokup çevirdi sarışın genç. Ivır zıvırın bulunduğu bagaja Jongin tek bir bakış atıp, bunca şeyi nasıl bir seferde taşıyacaklarının hesabını yapmaya çalıştı. Kıyafetler sırta bağlansa, ahşap ayaklar, karton levhalar koltuk altına sokulsa...

"Hepsini tabi ki de. Arka koltukta da var bir şeyler bunları sırtlan onları da şu sünepe alır."

Ona yöneltilen hakareti duyan Sehun yarım bir sırıtışla ters bir bakış attı Jongdae'ye. Jongin'in kuş halini düşünmeye nihayet son vermiş –uygun bir kuş bulacak kadar yeterli bilgiye sahip olmadığını düşünüyordu- arabaya ilk defa detaylı bir bakış atmıştı. Bir arabaya bir Jongdae'ye gidip gelen gözleri keyifle kısıldı. Aracın önüne geçip kaportaya kapı tıklatır gibi iki defa vurdu.

"Gereksiz cümlelerini dinleyip kulaklarımı yoramayacağım. Kaportayı aç Jongdae."

"Bunu niye yapayım?"

"Çünkü bu külüstür arabanı tamir edeceğim."

Kocaman açılmış yeşil gözleriyle Sehun'a şimşekler gönderen bakışları, açık kalmış ağzıyla bakakaldı Jongdae.

"KÜLÜSTÜR MÜ!? Seni- seni yosma! Bu bir 54 model Cadillac Eldorado!"

"Biliyorum. O yüzden külüstür zaten." Bir kez daha kaportaya tıklatıp tek kaşını kaldırdı.

"Açıyor musun şu kapağı?"

"Oğlumu sana emanet edecek kadar güvenmiyorum  _Seyun_."

"O Sehun olacak ve inan sana iyilik olsun diye değil çöplerini taşımaktan kurtulmak için yapacağım. İçin rahat olsun diye diyorum çocukken tamirhanede çalışmıştım. Yani  _bu_  'külüstür olmayan' arabaya aşinayım. Şimdi şu siktiğimin kapağını aç Jongdae." Dedi yüzünde sinirli olmadığını belirtmeye çalışan ama aslında başarısız olan 32 dişini göstererek gülümsediği, ürkütücü ifade Jongdae'yi ikna etmişti. Kapağı açıp kenara çekildi. Omzunun üzerinde boyunun el verdiği –ki pek olası değildi- ölçüde yaptığını izlemeye çalışan Jongdae'yi hissedebiliyordu.

Kaputun altına ince demiri geçirip altına doğru eğildi. Sağını solunu inceleyen Sehun'u arkasında bir çift merakla izleyen viski rengi gözler ve bir çift de endişeyle izleyen yeşil gözler vardı. Jongdae'ye göre uzunca bir süre geçtiğini düşündüğü yirmi dakikanın ardından Sehun kaputun altından çıktı. Ellerini birbirine çarpıp bulaşan tozdan kurtulmaya çalıştı. Ardından dirseğiyle kaputu kapatıp Jongdae'ye döndü.

"Zahmet olmazsa bir direksiyona geçiver" dedi.

Jongdae keyifsizce içeri girip marşa bastı, ayaklarının altında gürleyen motor sesi ve titremeyle sevinçle bağırıp güldüğünü duyabiliyordu.

Sehun'u arkasından belini saran kolların sahibi kulağına eğilip "şu an ne kadar seksi göründüğünü bilemezsin" diye fısıldadı. Dudaklarından kaçan işveli gülüşle dudağının kenarını ısırdı. Kafasını biraz arkaya çevirip Jongin'in bakışlarıya buluştu. Birbirine değen dudaklarına "öyle mi düşünüyorsun?" diye mırıldandı. Belinde sıkılaşan kollarla "hmm hmm kesinlikle enfessin" diye mırıldanarak dudaklarını kendininkilerle yakalayıp dilini vakit kaybetmeden Sehun'un tadına doyamadığı sıcak ağzına soktu. Yoğun kahve ve kızarmış ekmek tadını aldığı ağzın duvarları, Jongin için en iyi yemekten bile daha lezzetliydi.

Birbirlerinden ayrılıp arabasının içinde sevinç çığlıkları atıp, koltuğuna kurulan Jongdae'ye baktılar. Onları gören sarışın genç keyifli gülümsemesini yaramaz bir ifadeye çevirip

 

"Kendi başınızın çaresine bakarsınız dimi? Harika. Görüşürüz" diyip cevap bile beklemeden halihazırda çalışan arabasını gazlayıp yanlarından uzaklaştı. Üzerinde durmaya bile gerek görmeyen Sehun, eşyaları taşımaktan ve Jongdae'nin çenesinden kurtulduğu için halinden oldukça memnundu.

"Eee şimdi ne yapıyoruz?" dedi.

"Ne istersen sevgilim."

"Yemek. Yemek yiyelim çok acıktım."

Jongin sarıldığı ince bedenin sahibine gülümseyip yeni ayrıldığı dudaklara yeni bir küçük dokunuş bırakıp elini avcuyla sardı. Kalabalıklaşan caddede insanları ve trafiği umursamadan ilerleyerek kendi ufak dünyalarının tadını çıkardıkları akşamlarına başka bir yerde devam etmek için yien Jongin'in yönlendirdiği yol istikametinde yürüyorlardı. Bildiği çok güzel bir restoran olduğunda ısrarcı esmer sevgilisine uyan Sehun bir burgerciye gitmeyeceklerini diliyordu. Parmaklarını iç içe geçirip daha sıkı tutmasını sağladığı tutuşuyla Hudson Nehri'ni geride bırakacakları sokağa dönüp gürültülü caddeyi arkalarında bıraktılar. Kendi hallerindeki bu -ilk buluşma sayacakları- akşamları, kaldıkları yerden sohbetlerine devam etmeleriyle sürüp gidiyordu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jongdae'nin arabasında yaptığım kıpsı gördünüz mü? El dorado? Dönemin en güzellerinden resmen adını hak edio.


	18. 17. Bölüm

_You got me at your mercy  
Now that I'm in love with you _  

**Elvis Presley-I Beg of You**

 

 

 

"Orospu!"

"İbne!"

"İşe yaramaz pislik!"

"Kaltak!"

"Neden hala buradasın?!"

Sehun, sırtını Jongin'in göğsüne dayamış, esmerin bacaklarının arasında rahat bir pozisyonda yatağının üzerinde oturuyordu. Jongin'in kolları tarafından sarılmış bedeni sıcaklamıştı. Odadaki iki ayrı giyotin pencelerin açık olması duruma hiç yardımcı olmuyor, yanaklarının pembeleşmesine engel olamıyordu.

"Bu rahatsız edici olmaya başladı." Dedi. Rahatlatıcı olması gereken kolların arasında geriliyordu. Dudaklarını kemirmekten derisi soyulmuş, dişleri ağrımaya başlamıştı. Gözlerini kaçırıp durduğu ekran yine de duyduklarıyla midesinin bulanmasına sebep oluyordu. Kaçamak bir bakış attığı ekranda hakaretlere uğrayan karakter suratına yumruk yemiş, acıyla inliyordu.

"Kapatalım mı?" diye sorup cevabını beklemeyen esmer, yerinden kalktı ve küçük, tüplü televizyonun önündeki tuşa basıp siyah beyaz filmi karanlığa gömdü. Dönüp yatağın kenarına, Sehun'a yakın ucuna çöktü.

"Bunun keyifli bir şey olması gerekiyordu." Dedi Sehun.

"Sanırım rastgele çıkan bir filmi izlemek pek akıllıca değildi. Gerçi başındaki olaylardan buraya geleceğini anlamalıydık." Dedi düşünceli bir ifadeyle.

Sehun komodinin üzerinden aldığı sigarasını yakıp kafasını sallayarak sevgilisini onayladı. Bedenlerinin üst kısmı çıplak olan ikili, sevişmelerinin sonrasında uzunca bir süre yatakta yuvarlanmış, birbirlerine sarılıp kısa süreli kestirmiş, uyandıklarında yataktan kalkmak için fazlasıyla tembel hissettiklerinden en sonunda da televizyonu açıp vakti biraz da öyle kollarının arasında öldürmeye karar vermişlerdi. İlk çıkan filmi izlemeye karar vermeleriyse büyük talihsizlikti. Lakin film içlerinde bulundukları tatlı duruma karşı oldukça karanlık bir temaya sahip çıkmıştı.

"Bir şeyler yiyelim mi? Ben acıktım."

Yerde yatan Rolling Stones baskılı siyah tişörtünü üzerine geçiren Jongin, sevgilisinin ona katılmasını merdivenlerin başında bekledi. Sehun da dudaklarının arasına sıkıştırdığı sigarasıyla yerden aldığı renkli yatay çizgili tişörtü giyip aşağı indiler. Hava fazlasıyla sıcak olduğunda altlarına bir şey girmeyi lüzumsuz bulan ikili, anlaşmış gibi boxerlarıyla kalmayı tercih etmişlerdi.

"Basit bir şeyler hazırlıyorum." Diye seslendi Sehun.

"Olur."

Sehun mutfağa yönelirken, Jongin pencere kenarındaki kitaplığa gidip plakları kurcaladı. Elvis Presley'de karar kılıp, karton kapaktan plağı çıkarıp pikabın iğnesini kaldırıp yerleştirdi. Hafif cızırtı ve sonrasında gelen ezgilerin kulaklarını doldurmasına keyifli bir iç çekti.

Sehun ise mutfağında, hazırladığı patatesleri doğrayıp tencereye gönderiyor. İsteğini hareketli bir melodiyle dile getiren Elvis'in şarkısına hımlayarak eşlik ediyordu. Arkasından sarılan kollar, onu kendine çekip tezgahtan uzaklaştırmaya kalktığında önce ocağın altını yakıp pişmeye bıraktı. Sonrasında kendisini tümüyle sevgilisinin merhametine bıraktı. Jongin, Sehun'u kendine çevirip, ellerini kalçalarına yerleştirip salladı. Kendi kalçasını abartılı bir kıvraklıkla sallayarak raksına katılması için işaret veriyordu. İki kolunu aynı doğrultuda bir sağa bir sola savurarak Elvis'in klasik dans hareketlerini coşkuyla taklit ediyor, Sehun'un ona katılan kahkahalarıyla eğleniyordu. Aynı hareketleri takip eden kumral, parmaklarını şıklatarak ritme uyan salınımlarıyla Jongin'i yalnız bırakmamaya çalışıyordu. Şarkının yükselişinde Jongin'in yüzündeki gülümseme büyüyüp, kaşları kalkıp, gözleriyle Sehun'a sinyal vererek aynı anda " _the same way I love you_ " diye bağırarak kahkahalara boğuldular.

Sonunda şarkı bitip, danslarını sona erdirdiğinde iki sevgili nefes nefese kalmıştı. Yüzlerindeki gülümseme silinmemiş, parıltılı gözlerle birbirlerine bakar halde soluklanmaktaydılar. Sehun esmere yaklaşıp gülümsemeyle kıvrılmış dudaklarını öpüp ocaktaki yemeğe geri döndü. Ardından gelen ayak sesleri, Jongin'in ondan ayrılmaya hiç niyeti olmadığını gösteriyordu. Nitekim öyle de oldu. Sevgilisi kollarını yeniden beline sarıp, boyun aralığına yüzünü gömüp, burnuyla okşadı.

"Bu belin kıvraklığını daha iyi test etmeliyiz." Diye mırıldandı Jongin keyfini çıkardığı boyun aralığında.

"Seninki çok daha fonksiyonel duruyordu esasen."

"Hmm"

Mayışmış bedenini tümüyle sarıldığı bedene bırakan Jongin, burnunu sürterek pürüzsüz teni kendi teninde hissetti. Dudaklarının değdiği boyna küçük öpücükler koyarak tat duyusunu coşturmaktan da geri durmuyordu. Asla doyuma ulaşamayacağı bir tattı bu.

Sehun karnına dolanmış kolların içinde dönerek Jongin'le yüz yüze geldi. Esmerin yanağını öpüp geri çekildi. Bir süre bekleyip diğer yanağa ne kadar haksızlık ettiğini düşünüp orayı da öpüp gülümseyerek burnuna da ufak bir öpücük bıraktı.

"Aç olduğunu sanıyordum?" dedi dudakları çok uzakta olmayan Jongin'e mırıldayararak.

"Hiç bir yemeğin olamayacağı kadar muhteşem bir tada sahip sevgilim olduğunu unutmuştum çok üzgünüm." Aynı şekilde mırıldayarak terreddütsüz cevapladı onu esmer. Kızaran yanaklarını başını öne eğerek saklamaya çalışan Sehun'a kahkaha atmamak için dudaklarını ısırıyordu.

Kollarını kelepçe gibi bedenine sarmış esmer sevdiğinin sarılmasından kurtulup, onu saran kolları işle ödüllendirdi. Dolaptan çıkardığı tabakları Jongin'e uzatıp yemeği koyması için teşvik etti. Ardından kendisi de bardaklara su doldurup masaya yerleştirdi.

Tezgaha hazırladığı yemeği, arkada çalan pikabın neşeli sesiyle sakin bir beraberlikle yiyip kaldırıp Jongin'in dolaptan çıkardığı iki birayla yeniden karşılıklı oturdular. Yemek sonrası sigara-bira keyfi yapmanın birlikte geçirecekleri zamana hiç bir sakıncası yoktu nasılsa. Sehun her ne kadar hala beraber geçirdikleri ilk randevunun etkisinde olsa da Jongin'le yaşayacağı her anı heyecanla karşılıyordu. Üzerinden iki gün geçen ve Jongdae'nin bozuk arabasının kesintiye uğrattığı buluşmaları, Sehun'un daha önce hiç yaşamadığı bir şeydi.

Daha önce hiç sıradan bir buluşma yaşamamıştı: birlikte ufak bir restoranda yemek yemiş –Sehun'un korkularının aksine burger olmayan bir yerdi-, birer kahve alıp yürüyüş yaptıkları sırada New York'ta her parkta bulabileceğiniz kaykaycılara, aniden katılan Jongin'in müthiş bir yeteneğine şahit olmuştu. Kaykayın üzerinde harika manevralar yapıp, hızlanan, aniden tek ayağıyla çevirdiği tahtaya takla attırıp yeniden hakimiyeti altına aldığı şovuyla Sehun'u tekrar tekrar etkileyen bir Jongin. Cezp edici, biçimli vücudu, sıkı kalçası, büyük bir güvenle kaykayın üzerindeki duruşu, suratındaki o seksi ifade Sehun'u neredeyse çıldırtacaktı. Dişlerinin arasına sıkıştırdığı dudağının kenarı Jongin'in yumuşak parmağı tarafından kurtarıldığında daldığı hülyalı dünyadan çıkarılmıştı. Ne ara karşısında dikilir olmuş, kaymayı bırakmıştı? Cevap üzerinde çok düşünmeyip, bir süredir Jongin'e saldırmamak için kontrol altında tutmaya çalıştığı tüm benliğini serbest bırakıp, bir elini esmerin kafasının arkasına koyup hızla kendine çekmiş, sert bir hareketle dudaklarını birbirine kavuşturmuştu. Burunlarının çarpmasını umursamadan kesik bir nefes alıp, ağzındaki tatla inlemişti. Aldığı bu tepki karşısında Jongin şaşırmış olsa da halinden hiç şikayetçi olmayan dudaklarını, Sehun'unkilerin üzerinde onun aksine sakinlikle gezdirmişti.

Hatırladığı sıcak hikayeyle karşısında birasını yudumlayan esmere yine parıltılı bakışlar atar olmuştu. Üzerindeki bakışları yakalayan Jongin göz kırpıp birasından bir yudum aldı ve anlattığı hikayesine devam etti.

...

Baekhyun belki de evlerinin en sevdiğim yeri olarak adlandırabileceği ama aslında teorik olarak evin içinde sayılamayacak yangın merdivenlerinde güneşin batışını izliyordu. Koyu kahverengi ahşap pervazlara sahip giyotin penceresinin hemen dışında sarmal halde uzanan metal, demir parmalıklarla aşağıya inen merdiven her zaman en iyi manzarayı ona sunuyor, şehrin gürültüsüyle kulaklarını meşgul ediyordu. Aklında çalan sirenleri neredeyse duyulmaz hale getirebildiği için bu merdivene borçluydu. Bir gün öldüğünde tüm mal varlığını yangın merdivenine bırakmalıydı belki de. Cansız varlıklar hala aileden sayılmıyordu dimi? Her neyse zaten Baekhyun'un kumaşları, taslakları, iplikleri, makasları ve kırık koca bir kalbi dışında mal varlığı da yoktu. Pervazda bir süredir dinlenen küllüğüne uzanıp daha yakınına sağ bacağının hemen yanına yerleştirdi. Küllüğün az önce yerinde yanında yer alan malzemelerini kucağına yerleştirdi. Kilitli şeffaf poşette yer alan taze esrarı burnuna götürüp tadını alırcasına kokladı. Küçük kağıtlardan birini alıp avcuna yerleştirdi ve üzerinde ottan göz kararı yeterli olduğunu düşündüğü miktarca serpiştirip özenle kıvırıp sigara haline getirdi. Kenarlarını yalayıp, eserini dudaklarının arasına sıkıştırıp çakmağını da çaktığında beklediği rahatlığı almak için bir süre bekledi.

Kararmış havanın altında sokak lambalarının sarı ışıkları, felaketlerde kurtarmaya gelen itfaiye ekiplerinin kafalarına taktıkları o zayıf ışıkları anımsatıyordu. Niyeyse bu düşünce üzerinde gereksiz bir zaman harcıyordu. Yolun karşısındaki sokak aydınlatmasına dalan gözleri, aydınlatmadan zavallıca medet umar şekildeydi. Çaresizlik böyleydi demek. Anlamsız herşey ve herkesten bir yol gösterme dilemekti çünkü Baekhyun bir taneyi bulabilmekten çok uzaktı. Kafasının karmaşası birbiriyle hiç alakası olmayan kumaşların uç uca dikilmesiyle oluşmuş anlamsız parçalardı adeta. Gariptir ki parçalar ne birbirinden kopabiliyor ne de güçlendirilebiliyordu.

Olanların üzerinde altı üstü beş gün geçmişti. Lanet olası beş gün, beş asır gibiydi. Geçmek nedir bilmemişti ve geçmediği gibi Baekhyun'u azabından kurtarmamıştı da. Sehun'u ilk zamanlarında, Yixing'i affetmesi için dil döktüğü zamanlar aklına geliyordu. Neden zorlandığını anlayamıyor, ne kadar aptalca davrandığını kendine söyleyip duruyordu. Sonuçta aşk her şeydi. Elinde olmadığı bir ölüm sebebiyle suçlanmayı hak etmiyordu ki Yixing. Dolayısıyla Sehun'un affetmesi olabilecek en basit, en kolay şey olmalıydı. İşte şimdi, bir zaman makinesi icat edebilmeyi, o zamana geri dönüp kendi güzel kıçına bir tekme basmak istiyordu. Yaşamadığı bir his hakkında Empire State Binasından daha büyük salladığı için ne kadar büyük aptallık ettiğini görebiliyordu. Zamanında dostunu anlamamazlıkla zorladığı için kendini kötü hissediyordu ki kafası suçluluk, pişmanlık, endişe, korkuyla sarılıyken bir de arkadaşına ihanet etmişlik duygusu her şeyi berbat ediyordu.

Zarif parmaklarının arasında küçülmüş sarmasından son nefesini de alıp parmaklıkların arasından önemsizce karanlığa savurdu. Bu da bitmişti. Hiç değilse bitmeden önce Baekhyun'un istediğini karşılamış çakırkeyif bir kafayla omuzlarında sallanan duyguları hafifletmişti. Sehun'un bu malı niye bu kadar sevdiğini de daha iyi anlıyordu şimdi. Uçmasa da en azından ayakları yerden havalanıyordu. Her şeyin tuhaf bir sisle farkında olup aynı zamanda umursamayacak kadar da bulutun üstünde geziyordu. Chanyeol'la konuştuğu, evlerine son kez gelip git dediğinde ardına bakmadan gittiği gün evin toplu haline Chanyeol'un gidişinden daha çok şaşırmıştı. Öfke patlaması yaşadığı günün kalıntılarını temizlemeye tenezzül etmemişti ve Chanyeol... Chanyeol gelip kırılan, dağılan eşyaları düzelterek onu- onları da düzeltebilceğini mi zannetmişti? Gerçekte böyle mi düşünmüştü acaba? Burkulan kalbini düzeltecek olanın, kırıkları toplayıp çöpe atmak olduğunu mu düşünmüştü? Görünmeyenlerin yok olacağını?

Düşüncesine alayla kahkaha attı. Yanaklarından yine süzülen yaşlara karşı sinir bozucu görünecek bir ifadeyle kafasını geriye atıp yangın merdiveninin engellediği göğe doğru kahkaha atmaya devam etti.

"Ahh... çok acıyor be!" diye bağırdı aynı göğe içinde kalan son kuvvetle.

"Çok acıyor."

...

Jongin elinde bitik şişesini boş boş sallayıp, içindeki damlaların üzerine dökülmesini umursamayan sevgilisini büyük bir keyifle izliyordu. Kırık beyaz üzerinde renkli çizgilerin yer aldığı tişörtü, hareketlerin Sehun'a oluşturduğu anlamla salladığı şişeden dökülenlerle yer yer benek benek izler oluşturmuştu. Sehun Sarhoş değildi. Hayır. Jongin'e de kanıtlamaya çalıştığı aslında sarhoş olmadığıydı zaten. Bu yüzden reflekslerinin yerinde olduğunu gösteren bu, şişeyi bir elinden bir eline atmayla göstermeye çalışıyordu. Başarılı olduğu pek söylenemezdi ama Jongin de şikayetçi olduğunu kesinlikle söyleyemezdi. Sehun'un ifadesi o kadar komik bir ciddiyete sahipti ki. Kaşları çatık, dili dudağının arasından hafif çıkmış, büyük bir dikkate sahip hali izlemeye değer bir görüntüydü. Ve Jongin, Sehun'un sarhoş olmadığını biliyordu. Aptal bir inatlaşma sonucu Sehun'un inadı kabarmış kanıtlama çabasına girdiğinden şu anda bu durumdaydılar ama zaten Jongin'in başlattığı inatlaşmanın sebebi de buydu: Sehun'un karşı çıkıp aptalca olan atışmalarına aptalca bir şey yapması. Yani şunun şurasında beş bira içmişlerdi zaten.

"İşte ikna oldun mu?"şişeyi kafasından tutup bir kere daha kendi etrafında çevirip tezgaha koydu Sehun.

"Hı hı." Dedi gülerek.

"Ee anlatsana, New York'a ne zaman taşındın? Nasıl oldu da daha önce hiç görüşmedik? Bundan daha önce niye konuşmadık sahi biz?"

"Aslına bakarsan iki yıl önce taşındım. Öncesinde San Francisco'da yaşıyordum."

"Gerçekten mi? Baekhyun her zaman oraya gitmek için başımın etini yerdi. Oradaki o dev yokuşu çıkmadan ölmeyeceğini söyler durur. Sakın onun yanında San Francisco'dan bahsetme. Ciddiyim. Sabaha kadar ve ondan sonraki güne ve ondan sonraki güne kadar konuşur bunun hakkında."

Jongin biten şişeleri yenileriyle değiş tokuş etmek için yerinden kalkıp buzdolabını açtı. Sehun'un söylediklerini bu sırada duyup güldü. Omzunun yanından Sehun'a bakış atıp "seni kızdırmak istediğimde bunu kullanabilirim." Dedi. Sevgilisinin onunla uğraşısına isyan içinde inleyen kumral, Jongin'i soru yağmuruna tutmaya, hayatına dair bir şey öğrenmeye devam etti.

"Niye buraya geldin peki? Yani burası da bizim gibiler için Francisco'dan çok farklı değil."

Yerine otumuş olan Jongin derin bir nefes aldı.

"Annemi kaybettim. Kız kardeşlerim benden pek haz etmediklerinden anneminin ölümünden beni sorumlu tutup bir ton söylenti yaydılar. Her gün onların aptal suçlamalarıyla uğraşmaktan bıktım. Zaten bana sahip çıkan tek ailemi kaybetmiştim ve bunun yasını bile doğru dürüst tutamıyordum. Ben de her şeyi ardımda bırakmaya karar verip New York'a geldim. Kimsenin beni tanımadığı, boğazıma sarılmadığı, ailemden olup suratıma türlü hakaretler bağırmadığı bu yere geldim."

Beklenmedik bu itirafla oda bir süreliğine sessizliğe gömüldü. Nasıl bir tepki alacağını kaygılı bakışlarıyla, kumraldan ayırmadan kararlı bir şekilde onu izliyordu Jongin. Birbirlerine açılmaları artık ilişkilerinin temellerinin sağlamlığı açısından gerekli olduğunu bildiğinden hiç bir geçiştirmeye başvurmamayı tercih etmiş, olanlar neyse o şekilde anlatmayı uygun görmüştü. Sonuçta Sehun ona sakladığı ve önemli olan hayatının detaylarını çoktan anlatmıştı. Ve bu sadece karşılıklı olursa ilişkilerinin geleceği güçlü olabilirdi.

"Ah!- ben- ben çok üzgünüm Jongin. Böyle bir şey... bilseydim sormazdım gerçekten. Üzgünüm."

"Sorun yok sevgilim. Birbirimiz hakkında bir şeyleri öğrenmemiz gerek artık." Dedi yüzündeki küçük gülümsemeyle.

"E... şey doğru evet..."

"Ne sormak istiyorsun? Yüzündeki merakı görebiliyorum Sehun." Gülerek devam etti "her neyse merak ettiğin, sorabilirsin, lütfen."

"Imm... Annen... niye vefat etti?"

"Ah... kalp krizi. Bir anda olan bir şeymiş doktorlar öyle söylemişti."

"Peki baban? O neredeydi?"

"Ayrılmışlardı. Uzun zaman önce. Ben, sanırım beş yaşlarında filandım. Görüştüğü diğer kadını annemden daha değerli gördü ve boşandı. O zamandan beri onu hiç görmedim."

"Ah Jongin. Bu çok berbat bir şey. Bunu yapabilen karakterde bir adamla büyümediğin için yine de memnunum ama başka şekilde gelişmesini isterdim. Senin mutluluğun için." Dedi Sehun, tezgahın karşısındaki sevgilisinin yüzüne elini uzatıp, avucunu yanağına yerleştirip şefkatle okşadı. Cam ustasının kırılmasından korktuğu eserine dikkatle baktığı gibi, gözlerinde minik sevgi pırıltılarıyla esmere bakıyordu.

"Çok önceden geride bıraktığım şeyler bunlar aşkım. Gerçekten umursadığım bir konu değil artık."

"Ya kardeşlerin? Onların sana davranışları, yaptıkları onlar da mı umurunda değil? Kırıldığını, üzüldüğünü görebiliyorum Jongin. Dürüst davranmıyorsun. Onlardan bahsederken sesin boğazından çıkmamak için seni boğuyormuş gibi konuşuyorsun. Sık nefes alıyorsun, nefeslerinin arasında yutkunup boğulmaktan kurtulmaya uğraşıyorsun. Seni yargılayacak en son insanım ben Jongin."

"Bu..."

Jongin yerinden kalkıp daha önceden yaktığı sigarası dudaklarında, elinde bira şişesiyle tekli koltuğun olduğu pencereye yöneldi. Arkasından gelen hafif ayak sesleriyle Sehun, onu takip edip pencereden dışarı gözlerini dikmiş sevgilisinin yanına geçti.

"Sanırım sandığımdan daha zormuş anlatması."

"Niyetim seni zorlamak değildi."

"Biliyorum."

Parmaklarının arasında unutulmuş, kısalmış sigarayı dudaklarına kıstırıp tümüyle tüketti esmer. Açık pencereden sızıp dağıtacağı gri dumanı dolgun dudaklarının arasından üfleyip Sehun'a döndü.

"Ablalarım benim utanç verici olduğumu düşündü. Daracık giydiğim kotla 'karı' gibi olduğumu, göğsümü kapatmayan, düşük omuzlu gömleklerle orospuya benzemediğimi söylerlerdi. 'Sahneye çıkan sanatçılar daha şaşalı giyinmiyor mu?' dediğimde 'sen de onlar gibi ibnesin işte, bu yüzden onları savunuyorsun' dediler. Sonuçta ne dersem diyeyim beni yeniden kardeşleri olarak görmeyecekleri ortadaydı. Annem ne kadar onlara karşı beni korusa da bu böyle oldu. Bağnaz insanlar aptalca davranıyor."

İç çekti Sehun. Kısa süreliğine gözlerini açıp kapattı.

"Evet. Ne siktirik bir şey ki onlarla yaşıyoruz. Üzgünüm Jongin. Kahretsin. Devamlı aynı şeyi söylüyorum ama siktir başka ne söyleyeceğimi bilmiyorum."

"Söylemesen de kalbinden geçeni biliyorum sevgilim. Benimle acımı paylaştığını hissediyor olmak yeterli. Gerçekten."

Tek kolunu beline sarıp kumralı kendine çekti Jongin.Burunlarını birbirine sürtüp, gıdıklandığını bildiği sevgilisiyle oynadı.Kıkırtısı kulaklarını doldurduğunda önceki anın buruk hissi havadan dağılırolmuştu. Dolgun dudaklarını ince dudakların üzerinde yine oyunbazca gezdirip,kışkırttığı Sehun'un isyanla inilder şekilde mızmızlanışı gülümsemesininbüyümesine sebep oluyordu. Sadece dudaklarının değip, sürtünmesi öpmek için hiçbir girişimde bulunmayışı kumralı kıvrandırıyordu. Sonunda inlemelere yenikdüşüp ince dudakları yalayıp, derin bir öpüşmeyi dudaklarının arasınasıkıştırdığı pembelikleri hafifçe dişleyip başlattı. Geçmişin birbirlerininkollarının arasında hiç yaşanmamış gibi yok olması mucizeviydi. Birbirleriniaşklarıyla, dokunuşlarıyla, bakışlarıyla tedavi edebilen ikilinin yaşadıkları gaddardünyaya karşı durabilmeleri muhteşemdi. Tüm bunların içinde Jongin bir şeydenemindi ki geçmişlerinin birbirlerine yarattıkları acıların, hüzünlerin,kırıkların bir daha onları etkilememesi için birbirlerine tutunmaları gerektiğiydi. Şimdi ve her zaman.    


	19. 18. Bölüm

_We haven't spoke since you went away  
Comfortable silence is so overrated  _

**Harry Styles-From the Dining Table**

 

 

Suratını yalayan Lady, bu çabanın geri dönüşsüz kaldığını fark ettiğinde bir sonraki taktiğine geçip patisini suratına indirdi. Bir iki denemenin sonunda yine tepki alamadığında ağır topların zamanının geldiğine karar verip, dişlerini elmacık kemiğine geçirdi ve aldığı acı dolu ciyaklama sonunda emeğinin karşılığıydı. Kumralın iki yana açılmış kollarından sağdakinin bedeniyle arasında kalan boşluğa çekilip saldırıda bulunan o değilmişçesine, sakin bir şekilde miyavladı. Sehun maruz kaldığı acıyla gözlerini açıp kafasını sağ yanına çevirdiğinde Lady'nin bakışlarıyla buluştu. Derin bir sabah nefesini içine çekip ofladı. Başucuna göz attığında yediyi gösteren saate küfretti.

"Bu saatte mi kaldırılır Lady?"

Cevap olarak ilgisiz bakışlarını üzerinden çeken kedi, ön patisini yalayarak 'umrumda değil' mesajı veriyordu.

"Tatil bugün Patatesim. Tatil! Olabildiğince yatakta kalmayı tercih ettiğimi biliyorsun seni tüylü canavar!"

Yerinden kalkmakta hiç bir istek göstermeyen sahibine 'şimdi beni doyurmazsan dişlerim yeniden etinle buluşacak' diyen miyavlamalarla kıpırdaması için teşvikte bulundu. Bin bir küfürle doğrulan Sehun, yüzünü sıvazladı. Ellerini saçlarına doğru sürtüp, önünde toplanmış saçlarını geriye ittirdi. Komodinin üzerine daha önceden bıraktığı tokasını saçlarına gelişigüzel geçirip, tepesinde küçük bir dağınık topuz yaptı. Bacaklarını kapatan pikeyi sinirle üzerinden sağa doğru savurup, Lady'nin örtünün altında kalmasına neden oldu. _Küçük bir intikam sürtük._

Alt kata inip, alttaki mutfak dolabında yer alan mamayı, ek mutfak tezgahının dibinde yer alan kaba boşalttı. Anında yemeğine yumulan kediye gülümseyerek, kahve makinesine su doldurdu. Ne kadar sinirlendirse de aslında kızamıyordu şu küçük velede.

Filtre kahvesinin hazırlandığını haber veren makineyi kapatıp, dolaptan kupasını çıkarıp doldurdu. Sonra da dükkanın kapalı yazısının değişmediğinden emin olmak için geçerken kapıya bir göz atıp, giyotin pencereyi yukarı itip rayına oturtarak camı açtı. Tekli koltukta yerini alıp kupasından kahvesini yudumladı. Mamasını yemiş olan Lady yanında pencereden sızan güneş ışıklarını üzerine alacağı bir konuma kurulup yattı. Yaşadığı huzurlu sabaha, arzuladığından erken kalkmış olsa da, memnuniyetle iç çekti.

...

Boş vaktinin çokluğunu hiçbir zaman fırsat bulamadığı evini temizlemekle geçirmeye karar vermiş olan Sehun, sabah bir süre tembelliğini sürdürüp sonunda kararlılığını sırtlanıp işe girişmişti. İşte şimdi, banyo kapısında yere yığılmış, Azrail'in gelip onu almasını, sonsuza kadar kılını kıpırdatmak zorunda kalmayacağı bir yere götürmesini beklemesinin sebebi bundandı. Pervaza yasladığı sırtı, önünde iki yana açılmış bacakları, aynı şekilde iki yana düşmüş kolları ve kafasını zorlukla taşıdığını iddia edeceği boynu düşük oturuşuyla tek kelimeyle tükenmişti. Evinin bu kadar büyük olduğunu daha önce hiç fark etmemişti. Gerçi en son temizlik yaptığı zamandan beri evin genişliğinin ve büyüklüğünün ölçüsünde hiçbir değişiklik olmamıştı ama bu uzun bir zaman önce olunca pek de emin olamıyordu.

Sürünerek kendini banyonun içine sokabilen Sehun'u, sabahtan beri rahat bırakmayan Lady 'fazla abartıyorsun' diyen bakışlarıyla kapı aralığından onu izliyordu. Üzerindekileri çıkarıp oldukları yerde bıraktı. Ilıklaştırdığı suyun altında rahatlamayla bir iç çekti. Suyun altında, şampuan yüzünden kapattığı gözlerinin gerisine düşen Jongin'in görüntüleri iç çekişini derinleştiriyordu. Dün beraber muhteşem bir gün geçirmişlerdi. Üstelik ondan önceki ve ondan önceki ve ondan önceki günlerde de harika günler geçirmişlerdi. Ve Sehun'un endişeyle kıvranan, daima olumsuzluğu düşünen yanı yakasını bir an olsun bırakmamıştı. Sehun ise mutluğun okyanusunda o kadar derinlere açılmıştı ki iç sesinin duyma alanından çıkmıştı.

İspanyol paça bordo pantolonunun üzerine, gökkuşağıyla bezeli V yaka gömlek benzeri düğmesiz üstünü giydi. Ayna karşısında saçlarını nasıl yapması gerektiğini bir süre düşünüp bir kısmını toplayıp, birazını salık bırakmaya karar verdi. Tepede küçük bir kısmını atkuyruğu yaptı, geriye kalan dalgalı saçlarıysa omuzlarının üzerine serilmişti.

Baekhyun'u bir süreliğine kendi haline bırakmaya, düşünmesi, olanları tartması için yeterli zamanı verdiğine inanıyordu Sehun. Bu yüzden sevgili eski dostuna bir ziyaret vermenin yerinde olduğuna karar vermişti. Eğer –ki bundan hiç şüphesi yoktu- dostunu iyi tanıyorsa muhtemelen günlerdir evden çıkmamış, evi darmaduman etmiş ve odanın bir yerinde kendinden geçmişti. Biliyordu çünkü oradaydı. Aynı şeyleri yapmış, aynı evrelerden geçmişti. Ve Baekhyun'la zannedilenin aksine oldukça fazla ortak noktaları vardı ki bunlardan biri de ikisinin de eski bağımlılar olmasıydı. Gerçi Sehun'un bağımlılığını geride bırakalı çok zaman olmuyordu ama... Yine de...

Kıyafetlerinden mutlu olup aşağı indiğinde, Lady'nin yerine yeniden kurulmuş, güneşin üzerinde parladığı bıraktığı yerde, sırtı üstü gerinerek yatar halde buldu. Manzaraya gülümsedi. Mamanın olduğu dolabı bugün ikinci kez açıp biraz fazla bir miktarı kupaya doldurup, kedinin kabına boşalttı. Bu Patates'i, onun yokluğunda idare ederdi.

Sigara paketini aldığından emin olup kapıyı ardından kapattı. Kilidi iki kere çevirip, dükkanın demir parmaklıklarının kapalılığını kontrol ettikten sonra Baekhyun'a doğru yola koyuldu. Jongin'i görmeyi arzulayan yanını zorlukla sessize alıp, aklında esmerin gülüşünün gezindiği görüntülerle oyalandı. Bugün gece iş başı yapacak olan sevgilisi tüm gece ve sabah Stonewall Inn'de çalışacaktı. Önceki gün de sabaha kadar barda olduğundan uyumaya fırsat bulamamış olduğundan onu dinlenmesinden alıkoymak zalimlik olurdu. Nasılsa yarın görebilirdi ama bardaki bir yığın göt kafalı insanlarla uğraşacak olan Jongin'in dinlenmesi her şeyin üzerinde geliyordu.

Baekhyun'un kapısını tıklatıp açılmasını bekledi. Beklemesi karşılığını almayınca bir kez daha, daha sertçe vurdu. Yine cevap gelmeyince bir yandan zile basıp diğer yandan da kapıyı yumruklamaya girişti. Sonunda açılan kapıyla rahat bir nefes aldı. 

"Şükürler olsun. Kalp krizi geçirecektim az daha aptal!"

Açılan kapının gözler önüne serdiği perişan haldeki Baekhyun'a söylenmeden edememişti. Dostunun üzerinde gezinen bakışları taramasını tamamladığında söylediğini geri almak istedi. Gözlerini yumup saniyeler sonra derin nefes alarak geri açtı.

"Özür dilerim Baek. Sadece... Beni korkuttun."

Kenara çekilip içeri geçmesine izin veren Baekhyun hıhlar gibi homurtulu bir ses çıkardı.

"Kendimi öldürmeyi düşünemeyecek kadar şarabı seviyorum. Üzgünüm Sehun benden kurtulman için bir kazanın olmasını filan beklemen gerekecek."

Hırıltılı çıkan sesinden tüm gece boyunca ağladığını anlamak hiç zor değildi. Belki de tüm bu zaman boyunca ağlamıştı. Sehun bunu düşünerek, boğazının acıdığını bildiği, gözlerinin altı şişmiş arkadaşının mutfağını istila edip, ocağa ısınması için su koydu. Ardından çekmeceleri karıştırarak bulduğu nane-limon çayını bir kupaya koyup kaynayan suyu üzerine döktü. Tüm bu zaman boyunca içeride oturan Baekhyun ise Sehun'un ne yaptığını umursamıyordu. Bütün gazı salıp çakmağı çaksa da umurunda olmazdı. Gerçekten. O kadar yorgun hissediyordu ki. İyi bir dinlenme bile olabilirdi onun için. İtiraz etmezdi.

Fakat eline tutuşturulan sıcak kupayla hiç de böyle olmadığını anladı. Sehun yine ilgiyle üzerine titreyen o dost kimliğine bürünmüştü. Hoş o hiç de öyle biri değilmiş gibi davranırdı her zaman ama yaptıkları ve üzerinden hiç ayırmadığı dikkatli bakışları aksini kanıtlamak için yeterliydi. Bu yüzden kupayı itiraz etmeden dudaklarına götürüp bir yudum aldı. Yanına oturan kumrala kaçamak bir bakış atıp iç çekti.

"Nasılsın demek çok saçma geliyor."

"Ne görüyorsan öyleyim işte..." İç çekip devam etti.

"Kendimi, Afrodit miydi Apollo muydu neydi şu uzaya gönderdikleri zımbırtı, onun gibi hissediyorum. Böyle hızla yukarı fırlatılmışım da fırlatılmamla çakılmam bir olmuş gibi. Yani o kadar aynıyız ki ben de boğuluyorum. Batıyorum ve çıkacak gücüm yok. Kurtarıcımsa... Zaten beni boğan."

"Geçen gün onu görmeye gittim." Anında ona dönen meraklı bakışlarla buluştu.

"Perişandı Baek. Ve bu tüm kemiklerini kırmak için gitmiş olmama hiç iyi bir etki yapmadı."

"Fakat gerçekten. Pişmandı Baek. Ve sana emin olarak söylüyorum şu an ona ölmesini söylersen hiç düşünmeden bunu senin için yapar. Hatta daha da büyütüyorum, şu an ona o kişiyi öldürmesini söylesen öldürür. Hiç düşünmez bile. Sadece dudaklarından kelimelerin dökülmesine bakar yani bu biraz, fazlasıyla korkunç ama ana fikri anladığını umuyorum."

"Sigaranı ver."

"Ne?"

"Benimki bitti sigaranı ver bok kafalı. Bu bitki çayı, bu konuşmaya, yardım edebilecek güce sahip değil."

Sehun anladığını belirten kafa sallayışıyla cebinden paketini çıkarıp, içinden aldığı dalı da Baekhyun'un dudaklarının arasına sıkıştırdı ardından çakmağını çakıp tütünün yanmasını izledi. Derin soluğuyla içeri hapsolmuş gri duman Baekhyun'un dudaklarında kurtulup odaya dağıldı. Arkadaşını yalnız bırakmamak için bir sigara da kendisi için yakan Sehun, göz ucuyla Baekhyun'un devam etmesi, bir şeyler söylemesi için onu izliyordu.

"Sanki yerimden zıplayıp Chanyeol'a cinayet işlemesini söyleyecekmişim gibi beni dikizlemeyi keser misin?"

"Eh sen öyle bakmasan..."

Gözlerini devirdi Baekhyun.

"Fakat anlıyorum tamam mı? Anlıyorum vah vah yazık Chanyeol'a yediği boktan pişman olmuş. Ben peki? Hiçbir yanlış yapmamış olan ben? Yok yere bir günahın günlerdir cezasını çekiyorum. Kalbim o kadar ağrıyor ki sancısından artık uyuyamıyorum. Sancısı o kadar yoğun ki boğazımdan yemek geçmiyor! Ama lanet olsun zavallı Chanyeol'a"

"Böyle demek istemediğimi biliyorsun. Her daim senin tarafında olduğumu bilmen gerekir Baekkie. Söylemeye çalıştığım şey onun da beter olduğu. Yani felekten bir gece çalmıyor. Bunu bilmek seni rahatlatır diye düşünmüştüm."

"Eh daha beter olsun."

"Baek!"

"Ne? Yediği halt iki ağlamasıyla affedilecek bir şeymiş gibi davranamam."

"Senin canın yanmıyormuş gibi yapma."

"Tanrım! Kendimi toparlamama yardım etmen gerekmiyor mu senin? Buraya beni intihara sürüklemek için mi geldin sen?"

Yerinden kalkıp dün geceyi geçirdiği yangın merdivenine açılan pencereye yöneldi. Çıkmadan önce kitaplıkta dağınık dizilime sahip şişelerden birine, elini rastgele atıp yanında götürdü. Sehun ardından onu takip ederken fark etmişti ki çoğu içki şişesi ya bitikti ya da devrik. Durum belki de dilediğinin aksine umutsuzdu. Söz konusu Baekhyun olunca her zaman bir sürpriz payı oluyordu.

Derin bir nefes alıp Baekhyun'un çıktığı gibi, eğilip pencereden dışarı çıktı. Kırmızıya boyalı yangın merdiveninin de içeriden hiçbir farkı yoktu. Merdivenlere yuvarlanmış şişeler, sigara izmaritleri ve muhtemel olarak esrar izmaritleri her yana dağılmıştı. Aşağı yuvarlanmış şişelerin kırık parçaları tehlikeli görünüyordu. Baekhyun'un çıplak ayaklarına baktı. Oturmuş olan gencin bileğini kaldırıp ayağının altını inceledi.

"Siktir Baekhyun!"

Diğer ayağı da, tüm geri çekip kurtulmaya çalışan arkadaşına rağmen sıkıca kavrayıp baktı. Tahmin ettiği gibi kesiklerle doluydu ayakları. Ellerini saçlarından geriye doğru sürdü. Kendini kaybetmeye, öfkeden deliye dönmesine gerçekten çok ince bir çizgi vardı. İki elinin arasında sıktığı kafasını adeta kaybetmemek için sımsıkı tutuyordu. Keskin bir soluk alıp hiçbir şey söylemeden içeri geçti. Dakikalar sonra elinde oksijenli su, tentürdiyot ve sargı bezleriyle geri geldiğinde Baekhyun ayaklanıp kaçmak için hareketlendiğindi. Attığı sert bakış aptal arkadaşını yerine sabitlemek için yeterli olmuştu. Yine de, Sehun'un oksijenli suyu açmak için dağılan dikkatinden faydalanıp bir hamle daha yaptıysa da bileğini yakalayan sıkı tutuşla yerine ittirilip oturtulmuştu.

Sehun, sağ ayağını dizlerinin üzerine uzattığı gence bir yandan sövüyor bir yandan da oksijenli suyu ayağına döküp, diğer ayağını dizlerinin üzerine alıp aynı işlemi ona da uyguluyordu. Söylenmekten bıkıp kendini kontrol altına almak istediğinde dişlerini sıkıyor, sonra çok sert sıktığı için ağrısına dayanamayıp yeniden söylenmeye başlıyordu.

"Aklından ne geçiyordu he? Dur söyleme. HİÇBİR ŞEY GEÇMİYORDU! Seni düşüncesiz salak!"

"Ah! Canımı yakıyorsun Sehun!"

"Bu hale getirirken yanmadı mı canın? Aptal, siktiğimin aptalı. Ağlanmaya hakkın var sanki... Aptal! Al şunu" itişmelerinde onlardan uzaklaşmış olan Cin'i yeniden Baekhyun'un bekleyen eline uzattı.

"Gerçekten nasıl bu kadar aptal olabiliyorsun aklım almıyor artık. Hani hayatı seviyordun? Bu mu? Böyle mi seviyorsun? Şu ayaklarının haline bak- kıpırdama, sabit dur sikik beyinli bu hale getirmeden önce düşünecektin. Çekme şu ayağını Byun Baekhyun!- Yani üzerinde kan kurumuş, kimisi kapanmış bile! Ne kadar zamandır böyle ayakların? Ahhh... gerçekten çıldıracağım."

Söylene söylene tedavi ettiği kesikleri sardı. Ağzında sigarasıyla hiçbir şey yapmamış gibi onu izleyen Baekhyun'a sinirli bakışlar atıp, yerinden kaldırdı, içeri soktu. Dudaklarından sertçe çekip aldığı sigarayı camdan dışarı fırlattı. Yatak odasına yönlendirdiği dostu, kapıda şeytan görmüş gibi kalakalmasına, öfkesi anında uçup gitmişti. Zorlamadı. İçeriden bir iki örtü ve kıyafet alıp oturma odasına getirdi. Koltuğa serdiği örtünün üzerine yastığı atıp yatması için işaret verdi. Kıyafetleriyse televizyon masasının üzerine yaydı. Kumandayı yakınlarında bıraktı. Ardından birkaç poşet alıp, yangın merdivenine geri döndü. Boş şişeleri toparlayıp, cam kırıklarını süpürdü. Yatak odasından aldığı örtüleri, merdivenlere ve bitimine serdi. Bunların en azından gelecek öfke patlamalarında kırılacak olan şişeleri önlemesini umuyordu.

Geçen süre zarfında gözlerinden düşen yaşları fark etmemişti. Elinin tersiyle yanaklarını sildi. Bir yandan burnunu çekip, bir yandan sessizce hıçkırarak yangın merdivenini toparlamıştı. Şehrin kalabalık gürültüsü, içeriden gelen, susturulmaya çalışılan hıçkırıkları, isyan içindeki o ağlayışı duymasına engel olmuyordu. 

İşini bitirdikten sonra bir süre daha merdivenlerde zaman geçirdi. İçerideki sesin sakinleşmesini, en sonunda da sessizliğe karışmasını bekledi. Pencereden çıkıp, giyotin camı sürgülerinden kurtarıp aşağı çekti, kilidi hazneye geçirip koltuğa yöneldi. İki büklüm kıvrılmış, sargılı ayaklarını karnına çekmiş, yüzünde kurumuş yaşlarla uyuyakalan Baekhyun'u izledi. Huzursuz bir uykuda olduğu ne kadar da belliydi. Çatık kaşları ve ara ara boğazından çıkan iniltilerle rahatsız olduğu bu uykudan onu uyandırmak için kendisiyle savaşıyordu kumral. Fakat günlerdir uyumamış olan dostu için hiç olmamasından iyidir diyerek her yerin kapalı olduğunu kontrol edip evden çıktı.

...

Elindeki vodka şişesinin boşalmasına lanet ederek karanlık sokağa körlemesine savurdu. Asfalta çarpıp gecenin sessizliğinde yankılanan parçalanma sesi bir saniye bile umurunda olmamıştı. Kendi kalbi çok daha fazla parçalara ayrılmış, kesilmiş, yaralanmış, yuvarlanmıştı. Onunki her şeyden ve herkesinkinden daha çok acıyordu. Belki bir kişininki dışında. Evet. Sadece onun dışında.  _Baekhyun_. Onun sızısının sebebi olanın kendisi olmasından dolayı acısı; suçluluk ve pişmanlığıyla yoğruluyordu ki bu da parçalanmış cam kırıklarını yutmak gibiydi. Boğazından aşağı gitmemekte diretiyorlardı ama gitmek için de gayret gösteriyor, gidiş yollarını delik deşik kesiklerle donatıyorlardı.

Chanyeol'un sabit kalmakta zorlanan ayakları, ağırlığını taşıyamıyordu. Omuzları düşmüş, bedeni öne doğru eğikti. Ne kadar zamandır sokaklarda avare avare dolandığının farkında değildi. Ne süredir içiyordu onu da bilmiyordu ve kesinlikle saatin sabaha karşı dördü vurduğundan da bir haberdi. Fakat zaman, zaten onu önemseyenler için vardı ve Chanyeol'un bu dünyada önemseyeceği tek varlık kendi ellerinde harap oluyordu. Yani sikmişler saati.

Uzaklardan yankılanarak gelen martı sesleri, şafak vakti yaklaşmakta olan günün, karşılama bandosuydu. Sokak lambalarının çoğu sönük olan sokakta insanlar, sabahın erken vaktinde işlerine gitmek üzere evlerinden çıkmaya başlamıştı. Tek tük yanından geçen insanların farkında bile olmayan Chanyeol, gittiği yolun bilincindeymiş gibi belli bir doğrultuda ilerliyordu. Yanından geçen insanlarsa, onun vaziyetine Chanyeol kadar umursamaz değildi. Gençten yayılan buram buram alkol, sigara ve bilmedikleri bir şeylerle karışmış yoğun kokulara burunlarını kırıştırıyor, evsizden hallice salkım saçak kıyafetler içerisindeki deve kendi kendilerine söyleniyorlardı. Kimisiyse acıyordu. Sabahın bu saatinde yeri yurdu olduğu belli olan bir adam sokaklarda sahipsizce ne diye dolanırdı?

_Gencecik adam... Yazık..._

Chanyeol ise başka bir yedek şişe daha yanına almamış olmanın pişmanlığını yaşıyordu. Ayılmaktan korkan zihniyle aceleyle yeni bir tekel bulabilmeyi diliyordu. Devrilmeden yürümeye çalışmak ne kadar hızlı yürümesini sağlayabilirse tabii. Bozuk lambalı sokağın bitiminde ikiye ayrılan yolda bir süre bekleyip yolu sağa doğru takip etmeye karar verdi. Sol taraftan çok fazla araba sesi geliyordu.

Bir kaç bina ve ara sokak daha ilerleyip aradığı tekel bayisini buldu. İçeri girdiği gibi içkilerin olduğu buzdolabına gidip yeni bir vodka şişesini diğerlerinden ayırdı. Kasaya gidip cüzdanından acınası bir yavaşlıkla paraları teker teker sayarak, sıkılmış bakışlarla onu izleyen dükkan sahibinin önüne koydu. Şişeyi alıp, başka bir şey beklemeden dükkandan çıktı.

Önce, üst düğmelerinin çoğu kopmuş mavi gömleğinin, ön cebinde yer alan, yarısından fazlası boşalmış sigara paketini çıkarttı. Ardından dudaklarının arasına yerleştirdiği dalı, yine paketin içinde olan çakmakla yakıp derince soludu. Bir sonraki işlemi, vodkanın kapağını açmaktı. Sigara nefeslerinin arasında şişeyi kafasına dikip büyük yudumlar alıyor bir yandan da rotasız istikametine sallana sallana yürümeye devam ediyordu.

İç çekti Chanyeol. Sonra da küfretti. Lanet bir ayyaş gibi içiyor, amaçsızca sokaklarda dolanıyordu. Hiç bir yerde olmak istemiyordu. Hiç bir yere ait değildi. Olmayı istediği tek yer ve kişi vardı fakat orayı da üzerine kitlemiş, anahtarı da içeride bırakmıştı. Bu duruma nasıl düşmüştü? Milyonuncu defa sorduğu sorunun yine havada asılı kalmasına izin verdi. Cevabının asla gelmeyeceği soruyu sorup durmaktan bıkmıştı.

Yanağı da sızlıyordu. Yolculuğunun bir yerlerinde giriştiği kavgada yüzüne yediği yumruk kendini iyice belli eder olmuştu. Gömleğinin düğmelerini de bu kavgada kaybetmişti. Önündeki taşa takılıp neredeyse düşecek gibi oldu. Sarsıldı, kollarını içgüdüsel olarak iki yanına açıp savurarak düşüşünü engelledi. Bu sırada vodkasından birazının yok yere dökülmesine de sebep olmuştu.

Düşmesinden toparlandığında geldiği sokağa şöyle bir baktı. Kaybolarak, dayak yiyerek, düşe kalka sonunda gelmeye uğraştığı yere varmıştı. Karşısında sıra sıra dizili tek tip en fazla dört katlı koyu tonlarda boyalı evlerden aradığının, olmak istediğinin hangisi olduğunu bilememek için bir kaç şişe vodkadan, onlarca ottan, bir tutam kokain ve adını bilmeye bile tenezzül etmediği şeyden çok daha fazlası gerekirdi. Işığı sönük daireyi tek seferde buldu. Ya evde değildi ya da uyumuştu demek. Onsuz uyuyabilmiş miydi? Onların yatağında mı yatıyordu? Onu saran başkası var mıydı? Belki de evde bile değildi. Ya başkasının evinde, başkasının yatağındaysa?

Boğazına oturan sancıyı hıçkırarak özgür bıraktı. Gözlerinden sicim gibi süzülen yaşlarının iyi olmayan görüşünü tümüyle kapatmasına neredeyse minnettardı. Hiçbir şey görememek zihnini kapatamıyordu. Ne yazık. Aklındakilerini, hangisinin daha kötü olduğuna karar veremiyordu. Boştaki eliyle özensizce yanaklarındaki ıslaklıkları sildi. Dikilmeyi bırakıp binanın çaprazında kalan, yol kenarındaki küçük parka girdi. Evi görebileceği bir banka çöküp şişeden bir yudum daha boğazından aşağı yuvarladı. Dükkana geri dönüp uyumayacaktı. Zaten uyuyabildiği de söylenemezdi ya. Burada böyle mümkün olursa eğer sızacak, sonrasında... Sonrasında da kalkıp gidecekti. Sehun'un dediği gibi onu sıkboğaz etmek, tüketmek niyeti değildi. Ve Sehun yanılıyordu. Baekhyun onu yakınında istemiyordu. 


	20. 19. Bölüm

Uyandığı uykusunun ona getireceği huzursuz zamana gözlerini açmamak için bir süredir direniyordu. Bu yüzdendi ki gözlerini sımsıkı yummuş, açmamak için garanti olsun diye elini üzerine koymuştu. Uyanalı bir süre oluyordu. Eğer duvardaki lanet saatin tik taklarını doğru saymışsa bir on iki dakika olmuştu. Guruldayan midesi onu uyandığından beri susmamış, giderek daha da rahatsız edici olmaya başlıyordu.

Sonunda pes edip yerinden doğruldu. Gökyüzü kararmış, ay geceyi hakimi altına almıştı. Hilalin zayıf ışıkları neyse ki sokak aydınlatmaları sayesinde yeterli sayılıyordu. Her yerin kapalı olmasından sebep evin sıcaklığı katlanılmaz olmuştu. Onu uyandıran bir başka neden de buydu herhalde. Mutfağa uğramadan yolunun üzerindeki pencereleri açtı. Akşamın nispeten serin rüzgarlarının bir an önce içeriyi doldurması için dua etti. Omzunun üzerinden, tik taklarının sessizleştiği saate bir bakış atıp gece yarısını gösterdiği için küfretti. Sadece gece yarısıydı. Önünde koca bir gece ve sabah vardı demek ne harika!

Rezalet bir uyku çekmişti. Kabusların çevrelediği uykusunda, Sehun'un söylediği şeyler saçma sapan şekillere girip onu avlamıştı. Chanyeol ve yeni sevgilisi birlik olup karşısında öpüşüp, koklaşıyor, kahkahalarla eğleniyorlardı. Suratını görmediği sevgilisi devamlı Chanyeol'un kulağına bir şeyler fısıldıyor, söylediği her neyse, her seferinde Chanyeol ona bakıp, pis pis gülüyordu. Kafasını sallayıp onu onaylıyor, takdir etmek için defalarca dudaklarını öpüp duruyordu. Aralarındaki masalar, kabus gerçek olsa kesinlikle onu tutabilecek güce sahip olmayan lanet masalar, her nasılsa onu olduğu yerde tutuyor, çifte yaklaşmasına engel oluyordu. Sonunda lanetli çift, yaptıkları plandan memnun olmuş bir halde yerlerinden kalkıp ellerinde beliren bıçakla Baekhyun'a saldırıyorlardı. Sevinç çığlıklarına katılan Baekhyun'un acı çığlıklarıyla başka bir kabusa uyuyordu Baekhyun.

Ocaktan aldığı tencereyi sertçe tezgaha bıraktı. Makarnanın bir kısmının etrafa saçılmasına neden olan bu hareketini umursamadan dolaptan bir tabak çıkarıp yemeğini koydu. Tabağını alıp koltuğa geçerken şarap şişesini yanına almayı ihmal etmemişti. Kadehi tümüyle doldurup büyükçe bir yudum aldı.

Birazdan Gabriel gelip nasıl olduğuna bakacak, kafasını bir ton "ama mama kendini çok üzüyorsun" benzeri saçmalıklarla şişirecekti. Belki de evden gitmeliydi. Burada herkes onu bulup, anlaşmış gibi, bir ağızdan onu azarlayıp duruyorlardı. Belki de gerçekten buradan gitmeliydi. Yeni bir yer, yeni bir çevre, yeni her şey belki de içinde bulunduğu bu kasveti yok edebilir, bu sönmüş yaşam hevesini canlandırabilirdi. Sahi nereye gidecekti? Belki de bunu düşünmeyi sonraya bırakmalıydı eğer Gabriel tarafından rahatsız edilmek istemiyorsa. Ve sabah Joshua tarafından...

Onunla ilgileniyor olmalarına, yalnız olmadığına gerçekten minnettardı ama bazen fazla oluyorlardı. İnsan kimi zaman yalnız kalmayı isteyebiliyordu. Kafa dinlemeyi, düşünmeyi isteyebiliyordu ama arkadaşları sağ olsun kendi iç sesini bile duyamıyordu onlarlayken. Şimdi zihninde yankılanan kabusunun izleri ve ona seslenen tüm o karanlık düşünceleri duymamak çok daha iyiydi belki de.

Sehun'un yaptığı temizlik sonucunda içkilerinin çoğunun gitmiş olduğunu, yine yangın merdivenine çıkacağı sırada kitaplığın boş olduğunu görerek fark etti. Kalan sadece elindeki şaraptı ve uzun gecesi için bu fazlasıyla yetersizdi. Önce banyoya yapmaya sonra da Sehun'un televizyon masasına bıraktığı yeni kıyafetlere minnetle bakarak dışarı çıkmaya karar verdi.

Ayağındaki sargıları ne yapacağını düşünerek geldiği banyo kapısında bir süre ıslanmasını umursamamayı düşündü ardından Sehun'un kızgın halini anımsayıp kararından hızla vazgeçip poşet geçirdi. Kalbinin acıyla sızlamasına neden olan "Chanyeol olsaydı beni gözetirdi" düşüncesi içinden geçti. Kalbine götürdüğü eliyle, sanki avcunda tutuyormuş gibi sıktı, parmaklarının arasında buruşan tişört aşağı kayıyordu. Boğazındaki yangını salıp, yere çöktü, dizlerini karnında topladı. Ağlamamaya karar verdiği o ilk günkü haline alayla, hıçkırıklarıyla güldü. Bir kere açıldıktan sonra bir türlü durmak bilmiyordu feryadı. Ayağının halini Sehun bahsedene kadar fark etmemişti bile. Acımış mıydı canı? Hiç hatırlamıyordu. Aklını ve yüreğini kavuran ıstırap o kadar yoğundu ki...

...

Jongin sıkıntıyla ofladı. Çekecek daha fazla dumanın kalmadığı sigarasını dudaklarından çekip yere attı, zeminle buluşmadan önce bir tekmeyle savurdu. Sokağın ortasında bıkkınlıkla durup, devamlı oflamasının, önündeki küçük tiyatro salonunu isyankar bakışlarla izlemesinin bir sebebi vardı elbette. Ki bu sebepti onu içeri girmekten alıkoyandı. Arkasına bir bakış attı. Şimdi gitse, birkaç hafta evine kapansa, kapıları ve pencereleri iyice kilitlese... ya da daha iyisi öldüğünün haberini yaysa belki... Muhtemelen işe yaramazdı. Jongdae ölmüş olsa bile, hiç üşenmez mezarını açıp onu tekrar öldürebilirdi.

Evet. Burada, içeri girmek için şüphelerinin olmasının, isteksizliğinin sebebi –kol saatine göre- beş dakika içinde başlayacak olan Jongdae'nin oyunuydu. Dürüstçe söylemek gerekirse, her zaman felaket bir gösteri olurdu. Ve bu tiyatro oyunun turnelerinden birinin kendi yaşadığı yerde olmaması için çok fazla dilek dilemişti. Açıkça görülüyordu ki, hiç biri yerine ulaşmamıştı ve şimdi Jongin, iyi bir dost, cefakar arkadaş olarak bir buçuk saatlik bu işkenceye maruz kalmak zorundaydı. Saate bir kez daha göz attı. Akşam sekizi gösteren, şu güzel zamanda sevgilisiyle beraber herhangi bir, çok hoş geçeceğine emin olduğu bir aktivite yapabilirlerdi.

Ayaklarını sürüye sürüye, asık suratla köşedeki küçük salona giriş yaptı. Siyah perdeleri çekili sahne, kapıya oldukça yakındı. Birkaç oturma sırasının bulunduğu, yarısının dolu olduğu salonda çıkışa yakın olan koltuklardan birine oturdu. En azından, berbat da olsa izleyicisi vardı. Belki de o bu işlerden anlamıyordu. Düşüncesine omuz silkti. Sönen ışıklar ve açılan perdeyle koltuğuna iyice yayılıp, gözlerini kapattı. Oyunun bir yerlerinde uyanmayı umut etti. Aksi takdirde Jongdae'nin "oyun nasıldı? Filanca sahnede harikaydım dimi? En çok nereyi sevdin?" sorularından çakıp, kurutuluşu mümkün olmayan azaplara sürüklenebilirdi.

...

Oyun sona erdiğinde rahatlamayla bir iç çekti. Sonlarına doğru uyanmıştı ve kısa bir süresi bile dayanılmaz gelmişti ona. Jongdae'nin şarkı söylediği kısım haricinde tekdüze, ne anlattığını anlamadığı bir oyundu. Neyse ki tümüyle uyuyakalmamıştı.

Perdeler yeniden kapandıktan sonra vakit kaybetmeden kendini salondan dışarı attı. Kapıda bir sigara yakıp, Jongdae'yi beklemeye koyuldu. Beraber Stonewall Inn'e gideceklerdi. Jongin iş başı yapacak, Jongdae ise ava çıkacaktı. Günlerdir oyun gününün saçma stresini yaşayarak dırdırlarıyla başının etini yemiş, geri kalan zamanlardaysa ne kadar uzun zamandır biriyle beraber olmadığının isyanıyla ruhunu tüketmişti Jongin'in. Sonuç olarak New York'taki ilk perdesini kapatmış olan oyunun, kutlamasını ve sevişmesini aradan çıkarmak için tüm gece ensesinde olacaktı. Ah Sehun'u özlemişti. Şimdi yatakta beraber yuvarlanıyor olabilirlerdi.

Salonun ara sokağa bakan tarafındaki " _sadece çalışanlar_ " yazan ağır demir kapının kapanma sesi ve Jongdae'nin sırtına atlamasıyla özlem dolu iç sesi beklemeye alınmıştı. Jongin'e karşı kısa kalan boyuyla yarı yarıya sırtına atlayabilmiş olan arkadaşı, dizine bir tekme atıp, refleksle eğilen esmerin sırtına kendini tümüyle ittirip yerleşti. Jongin'in küfürlerini ise duymazdan gelerek kahkaha attı. Kolunu lider bir edayla öne doğru uzatıp işaret parmağını ileriye doğrultarak bağırdı.

"Sevişmeye!"

Zıplama esnasında düşen sigarasına acı dolu gözlerle bakan Jongin'se, bücür dostunun diziyle yanına vurmasına kadar olan kısacık sürede hayatını sorguluyordu. Neden bu cırlak, geveze ve işkenceciyle arkadaş olmuştu? Gerçekten! Bu kadar mı çaresizdi arkadaş bulmakta? Bu kadar mı beceriksizdi?  _Yüce Tanrım._

"Neden daha yüksek bağırıp şu sokak arasında ikimizi de siktirtmiyorsun Dae?"

Sırtında bir kez yukarı doğru zıplatıp yerine yerleştirip yola koyuldu. Yani Baekhyun'un diva olmasıyla dalga geçmesi ne kadar da yersizdi Jongdae'nin. Kendisinin hiç aşağı kalır yanı olmadığı halde dil uzatabilmesi şaşılasıydı hakikaten.

"Kes sesini de yola devam et benim sevgili atım. Deh!"

"Siktirtme belanı şimdi. İnsene sen sırtımdan. Ne diye taşıyorum ki ben seni sarhoş değilsin bir şey değilsin. Dostluğumuzu fazla şımartıyorum. İn lan!"

Bacaklarının altında sarılı olan kollarını çekti, sonra da sağa sola sallanıp tümüyle kurtulmaya çalıştı. İnat eden bacaklarını beline dolamaya çalışan bücür dostu sonunda yenilip oflayarak sırtından indi.

"Yordun beni Dae. Cidden yordun."

"Piç. Şurada yılların dostluğunu mızmızlanarak sattın. Helal."

"Emin ol şu an arkadaşlığımızı gözden geçiriyorum."

Abartılı bir şok olmuş ifadesiyle elini ağzına kapattı Jongdae.

"Ablanlardan kaçarken böyle değildin ama. Seni koruyayım diye kollarımın altına saklanıyordun. Ne acı iyiliklerin unutulması." Diyip gözlerindeki hayali yaşları sildi.

"Ahh kes şunu. Hangi kollarının altı hem? Bücür boyunun beni saklayabilecek yeterliliğe sahip olduğunu sanmıyorum."

"Şimdi böyle dersin tabi."

Stonewall Inn'in kapısına söylene söylene gelmiş olan ikili fedaiyi geçip içeri girdiler. Jongin arkasına bile bakmadan bankonun öbür tarafında geçip vardiyayı devralacağı arkadaşıyla selamlaşıp yer değiştirdiler. Jongdae de Jongin'in arkasından onu takip edip, bankoya yaslandı. Pis pis sırıttığı dostuna işaret çakıp onunla ilgilenmesi için dikkatini çekmeye çalıştı. Bir iki el sallamanın göz ardı edildiği uğraşısının ardından bardan destek alıp üstüne çıkmak için bacağını atacağı sırada esmer arkadaşı telaşla gelip "ne yapıyorsun!?" diye bağırdı.

"Ah sonunda barmen benimle ilgileniyor."

"İlgi orospuluğunu bir ayarda tut. İşimi kaybetmek istemiyorum yenisini bulmak çok zahmetli."

"Hı hı evet. Bana bir viski ver buzlu olsun."

"Daha önce Stonewall'da bulunmadın dimi Jongdae?" dedi gülerek Jongin.

"Yoo. Gelmiştim niye ki?"

"Burada buz filan olmaz. Doğru düzgün bir içki bulabildiğin için şanslı say kendini."

Viski şişesinden boşalttığı içkiyi ahşap zeminde sürüp arkadaşına gönderdi.

"Her neyse. Ee oyun hakkında hiçbir şey söylemedin. Nasıldı? Beğendin mi? En çok neresini beğendin?"

İşte. Beklenen soru yağmuru.

"Harikaydı tabi ki de Dae. Şarkı söylediğin kısım hele. Kesinlikle muhteşemdi."

Yalan sayılmazdı sonuçta. Jongdae'nin yüzüne yayılan gülümsemeye iltifatları değerdi hem. Ne kadar kimi zaman çekilmez olsa da Jongdae onun hakiki dostuydu. Her şey için ona destek olması, taşınması, San Francisco'dan kurtulması, oradaki saçmalıklarla uğraşması için onu hep kollamıştı. Arkasını dayayabileceği sağlam kayaydı o. Annesinin ölümünden sonra yalnız kaldığı hayatında, güveneceği, onu bağlayan dostu olmasaydı ona sırtını dönmüş olanlara karşı nasıl mücadele ederdi düşünmek istemiyordu. Yaşadığı olaylar ne kadar saçma, mantık dışı olsa da insan, her zaman destekleyici bir güç isterdi ve Jongin için bu Jongdae olmuştu. Onlar Kim kardeşlerdi. Her şeye ve hiçbir şeye karşı ayakta kalacak olanlar.

...

Baekhyun televizyon masasındaki temiz kıyafetlerinden seçtiklerini giyip, anahtarlığını cebine atıp kapıdan dışarı çıktı. Yaşadığı kırılma ne ilk ne de sondu ve ne zaman toparlanacağına dair hiçbir fikri yoktu. Bu yüzden, bu zamanlarını şimdilik atlatabilmenin tek yolunu içkide ve kimseyle konuşmamakta buluyordu. İşte şimdi de Gabriel gelmeden evden kaçıyor, hazır kaçmışken de çöpe giden şişelerini yenilemek için bakkala gidiyordu.

Ne kadar süredir banyonun önünde ağlar vaziyette kalmıştı, ne kadar zamanını banyoda ağlamasına devam eder haldeydi emin değildi. Çıkarken saate bakmayı unutmuştu ki bu sıralar saat, gün, yıl gibi şeyler hiç umurunda değildi. Sokağın kalabalığı azalmış, arabaların korna sesleri dinmişti. Şehir, sokağın daimi sakini hayvanlara ve evsizlere kalmıştı, onların konuşma sesleri geceyi dolduruyordu.

Her zaman gittiği yönün aksi tarafa yöneldi. Parkı geçip Chanyeol'un her sabah işe gitmek için kullandığı yolda doğru ilerlediğini fark ettiğinde adımları aniden durdu. İçgüdüsel olarak yaptığı bu anlamsız şeyler sinir bozucu oluyordu. Geçen sabah alışkanlık olarak kahveyi Chanyeol'un sevdiği gibi koyu yaptığını fark ettiğinde de aynısı olmuştu. Gerçi onda, bunu fark etmesiyle bardağı mutfak duvarına fırlatıp kırması, kahvenin etrafa yayılması bir olmuştu ama... Şimdi koca sokağı kaldırıp fırlatma gibi bir imkânı yoktu. Kendine olan öfkesini çıkartabileceği bir şey yoktu. Derin bir iç çekip küfrederek söylene söylene yoluna devam etti.

İleride loş ışıklarla aydınlanan sokağı, parlak mavi ışıklarıyla aydınlatan bakkala girip bir şişe cin, iki şişe vodka, iki şişe de viski alıp kasaya döndü. Adamın cins bakışlarını aldırış etmeden hesabı ödeyip aynı yolu geri yürüdü.

Evine bir iki adım kala, aynı tip evlerin dizili olduğu sokağındaki parktaki, uzun boylu figür dikkatini çekti. Yaklaşıp incelediğinde şeklin tanıdıklığı, boğazına o tanıdık ağırlığın oturmasına, midesinin endişeyle burkulmasına neden oldu. Bankta oturan, başı boynuna doğru düşen genç, ilk tanıştıkları anın masumluğunu taşıyordu. Yanan gözlerini sıkıp, gelecek olan yaşları yatıştırmak için mücadele etti. Bugün yeterinden fazla ağlamıştı.

Daha da yaklaşıp yanına gitti. Omzunu dürtüp uyandırmaya çalıştı. Sarsıntılara cevap vermeyen genci seslenerek uyandırmayı denedi.

"Chanyeol... Chanyeol..."

Tanıdık sesle gözlerini açan Chanyeol, karşısında görmeyi beklemediği sevgilisine gözlerini kırpıştırıp baktı. Sarhoşluğunun verdiği aptallıkla bir süre sadece gözlerini gözlerine dikip bakakaldı. Yok olmasını bekleyen zihni, gözlerinin kapanmaması için uğraşıyordu. Neticede güçlü olmayan bu savaşa yenilen göz kapakları kırpışmak için kapandığında bir süre öyle kaldı Chanyeol. Yok olan sevgilisinin orada olmamasına dayanabilmek için cesaret topluyordu kendince.

Baekhyun ise kendi dünyasına kapanmış olan Chanyeol'un yeniden uyuyakalmış olmasından endişelendi. Burada böylece uyuyup hastalanacak olmasından, gereksiz yere fazlasıyla telaşlanmıştı. Elini uzatıp bir kez daha omuzlarını sarsacakken, eli havada yakalandı. Sarhoş gözleri açılan Chanyeol, koyu kahve gözleriyle ona bakıyordu. Ona baktığı önceki zamanlar gibi ışıldamıyordu. Buruktu, acı çekiyordu. Titremeye başlayan alt dudağının dişlerinin arasına sıkıştırdı Baekhyun.

Hiçbir şey söylemeden bileğini sıkıca yakalayıp, oturduğu banktan kaldırdı devi. Arkasından çeke çeke demir kapıdan içeri sokup, merdivenleri çıkardı, ardından daire kapısını açıp evlerine kavuşmasını sağladı. Ne yaptığını anlamaya çalışan Chanyeol, şaşkın bakışlarla ona bakıyordu.

...

Hiçbir şey söylemeden yangın merdivenlerine çıkarttığı Chanyeol'la yan yana oturuyorlardı. Hala ikisinden biri hiçbir şey söylememişti. Ne Chanyeol neden burada olduğunu sormuştu, ne de Baekhyun niye kapısının önünde uyuduğunu. Şaşkın bakışlarla onu izleyen Chanyeol'u oturma odasında bırakmış, döndüğünde de eline bir bardak tutuşturup, pencereden dışarı çıkmıştı. Tek seçeneği onu takip etmek olan Chanyeol, aynısını yapıp merdivenlere, yanına oturmuştu. Bardağına doldurulan votkadan bir yudum alıp sessizce beklemişti. Kafasını öne eğdiğinde Baekhyun'un ayaklarını sargılı görünce, sarhoşluğundan eser kalmadı. Anında büyüyen gözlerini Baekhyun'a doğrultup elini sağ yanağına koydu, ona doğru dönmesini sağladı.

"Sen ne yaptın Baekhyun?" dedi fısıltılı sesi sertti. Anlamamış olan Baekhyun, ona bu kadar yakın olan surat ve yanağında hissettiği tenin sıcaklığına kendini bırakmak istiyordu. Cevap vermedi.

"Ayakların Baek. Ne yaptın? Eğer böyle saçma bir işe giriştiysen her şey üzerine yemin ederim ki, peşinden gelirim. Nasıl buna teşebbüs edersin? Benimle bu yaşamı yaşamak istemiyorsan giden ben olurum Baekhyun lütfen, lütfen sana yalvarıyorum böyle bir şey yapma bir daha lütfen. Yalvarıyorum."

"İntihar etmeye çalışmadım seni koca kulaklı aptal. Sadece ayağımı kestim hepsi bu." Dedi Baekhyun omuz silkerek. Tasasız tavrı Chanyeol'un daha fazla şüphelenmesine sebep olmuştu.

"İki ayağın da yanlışla kesilmiş olamaz. Ve sargıların kanlanmış. Yaraların taze Baekhyun. Ne yaptın sen?"

"Kendimi öldürecek olsam ayaklarımı keserek başlamazdım işe Chanyeol, lütfen."

"Ayaklarınla ölmeye çalıştığını söylemedim zaten. Her ne yaptınsa belli ki yanlış gitmiş. Bana söylemek istemiyorsun ama –Baekhyun'un yüzünü avuçlarının içine alıp devam etti- ne istersen yaparım Baek, ne istersen. Lütfen ölme. Lütfen beni bırakma. Sana yalvarıyorum lütfen. Bunu bir daha yapma ne olursun."

Gözlerinden akan pişmanlık ve korkuyla karışmış yaşlar aralarında sıkışmış olan Baekhyun'un bacağına damlıyordu.

"Dün gece kendimi sensiz hayal ettim." Dedi ve bir süre hiçbir şey demeden bekledi Baekhyun. Hırıltılı çıkan sesini saklamaya çalışıyordu. Bir iki öksürüp, boğuk sesinin sebebi olarak öksürüğü göstermeye uğraştı.

"Kendimi sensiz hayal ettim ve olan şuydu: Hayal edebildim. Kendimi sen olmadan yaşarken görebildim Chanyeol. Ama iyi hissetmedim. Doğru hissetmedim."

Kucağına sabitlenmiş gözlerini kaldırıp Chanyeol'unkilerle buluşturdu. Meydan okuyan bir cesarete sahipti bakışları. Chanyeol'a adeta 'hadi karşı çık, benden vazgeç' diyordu. Hâlbuki cevap olarak Chanyeol ne olduğunu anlayamamış bir halde bakıyordu. Daha çok kaybolmuş gibi. Sanki parkta, o bankta otururken, gözlerini açtığında kaybolacak olan bir Baekhyun görmeyi beklediği o andaki gibi, aklından hiçbir düşüncenin geçmediği, kaybolduğu o an gibiydi. Çünkü Chanyeol için, Baekhyun'un dudaklarından umut dökülüyordu. Chanyeol için Baekhyun, dua ediyordu. Ve içinde kavga eden iki taraf vardı: ya yanlış yorumluyorsa söylediklerini? Ya Baekhyun sadece sarhoşsa ve bunları demek istemiyorsa?

Chanyeol'un sessizliğine iç çekti. Önce birleşmiş olarak kalan bakışlarını kopardı, sonra da yüzünü saran ellerden kurtuldu. Bardaktaki vodkasını bir dikişte boğazından aşağı gönderdi. Üzerine bir sigara yakıp, dumanın içini sarmasını bekledi. Gözünün ucundan izlediği Chanyeol, gözlerini ondan ayırmamış bir halde öylece duruyordu. Sıkıntıyla soludu.

"Bir şey söylemeyecek misin?" dedi en sonunda.

"Ben... Yani... Eğer bensiz olmayı düşünebiliyorsan, öyle yaşayabilirsin de Baekhyun. Benden kurtulmak istiyorsan... engel olmayacağım. Hayal edebiliyorsan başarabilirsin Baek." Zor olsa da sonunda çıkmıştı işte ağzından zorlukla tuttuğu sözcükler. Söylemeyi istemediği kelimeler ağzında iğrenç bir tat bırakmıştı.

"Ne!? Bu-bu şimdiye kadar söylediğin en aptalca şey! Umarım sarhoşluktan zırvalıyorsundur Chanyeol, umarım bir ödlek olduğunu söylemiyorsundur."

"Ama ben sanmıştım ki... Ben kabahatim yüzünden sana bağ olmak istemedim sadece gerçekten."

"Olan oldu Chanyeol. Yapman gereken beni geri kazanmak ve bunu köşeye sinip beni bırakarak yapamazsın. Tanrım. İlişkimiz için kendi sevgilime  _kendim_  taktik veriyorum!"

İnanamamazlıkla Baekhyun'u izleyen Chanyeol, kendi bardağında dolu olan vodkayı tek seferde içti. Baekhyun'dan şişeyi kapıp kendi kafasına dikti. Şişeyi suratından çekip Baekhyun'a bir kez daha baktı. Ciddiyetle çehresi sertleşmiş sevgilisi, kaşlarını çatmış onu izliyordu.  _Tanrım hala burada._  Onca zaman boyunca gerçekten de Baekhyun'la konuştuğuna inanamıyordu hala. O kadar zaman boyunca, sabah kaybolan o gerçekçi hayaliyle konuşmuştu ki emin olmakta zorlanıyordu. Gerçek, kendi Baekhyun'u karşısında kendini küçük düşürmüş olmasına inanamıyordu şimdi.

Merdivenlerden iki basamak aşağı inip Baekhyun'un önünde diz çöktü. Ellerini, kendi ellerinin içinde saklayıp gözlerini kendinde tuttu. Yüzüne küçük bir gülümseme yerleştirip nefes aldı.

"Baekhyun, bebeğim, sevgilim, hayatımı var eden dudaklarımdan dökülecek hiçbir özür senin beni affetmen için yeterli gelmeyecek ama yine de bilmeni ve bana inanmanı istiyorum. Çok özür dilerim. Senden çok özür dilerim. Seni üzecek hiçbir şeyin bu dünyada var olmasına izin vermeyecek olan ben, yine seni üzen oldum. Özür dilerim. Sana kendimi affettireceğim. Söz veriyorum. Sana kendimi affettireceğim ve bir daha böyle bir olayı sana yaşatmayacağım, seni ağlatan olmayacağım. Yemin ederim Baek. Çok özür dilerim sevgilim."

Çenesini kaldırıp, özlem duyduğu dudaklara yaklaştı. Burnunu burnuna sürttü. Boyun aralığına gömülüp, derince uzak kaldığı kokusunu içine çekti. Sadece burada olmak, böylece olmak bile onca zaman sonra paha biçilemez bir değere sahipti. Kalbi saatlerdir durmuş ve bir anda hızla, durduğu zamanları telafi etmek istercesine, dolu bir tempoyla atıyordu. Elini yerleştirdiği Baekhyun'un kalbinin aynı tempoya ayak uydurmaya çalıştığını duyduğunda inanamamazlıkla kendi kendine gülümsedi. 

Boynundan çekilip dudaklarını, yumuşak dudakların üzerinde konumlandırdı. Birbirine sadece değmeleri bile dizlerini titretiyordu devin. Dudaklarını kavuşturduğunda duran zaman, doymayacak gibi artan özlem dayanılacak gibi değildi. Bir nefes alıp öpüşmelerini derinleştirdi. Bunca zaman ayrı kalmasının hasretini, sıcak ağızda aradı. Nefes nefese kaldıklarında geri çekilip Baekhyun'un dudaklarına küçük bir kaç öpücük kondurdu. O enfes dudaklardan fazla uzaklaşmadı. Birbirlerinin nefesini ara öpücüklerle kavuşturdukları dudaklarında hissederek söken şafakta orada öylece durdular.

"Seni seviyorum." diye fısıldadı Chanyeol. Baekhyun'un cevabını hak etmesi gerektiğini bildiğinden ona söyleme fırsatı vermeden yeni bir öpüşmeye çekti sevgilisini. 


	21. 20. Bölüm

**_27-28 Haziran 1969_ **

Herkes ne olduğunu anlamaya çalışıyordu. Ön saflarda olanlar da arkada merdivenlerin basamaklarında şaşkınlıkla kalakalanlar da. Hepsini ortak bir beyin haline getiren tek bir soru vardı " _neler oluyor?"_  Daha önce hiç böyle bir şey olmamıştı. Daha önce hiç,  _kendiliğinden_  olmamıştı. Ve daha önce hiç korkulmamışlardı. Gafil avlamışlardı. İlk defa, Stonewall'da, onlardı gafil avlayan. Devrim gibi bir geceydi. Ülkelerin birer birer düşmesi gibiydi. Muhteşemdi.

...

Baekhyun gecenin karanlığıyla beraber eve yeni giriyordu. Bir süredir işleri tümüyle Lizzy'e bıraktığından duyduğu suçlulukla sabahın köründe, akşamdan kalmalığıyla beraber dükkanı açıp, yarım bıraktığı dikişlerin başına oturdu ve akşam olup, karanlık çökene kadar da başından kalkmadı. Aralarda nefes almak için mola verdiğinde, Lizzy'e hem onu yalnız bıraktığı hem de huysuz fırfırlı müşterinin işini tek başına bitirip teslim etmek zorunda kaldığı için defalarca özür dilemişti. Lizzy ne kadar bağışlayıcı ve anlayışlı olsa da Baekhyun, yaptıklarını kendine yediremiyordu. İşleri başkasının üzerine yıkmak onluk bir hareket değildi.

Banyo yapıp, sonrasında dışarı çıkmayı düşündüğünden, ona göre süslenip televizyon karşısındaki koltukta yerini aldı. Toparlanmasının zamanı gelmişti artık. Kahvesini dudaklarına götürüp birkaç defa peş peşe yudumladı. Tüm gün bundan mahrum kalmış olmak en kötüsüydü.

Bir süre sonra keyfi, çalan telefonla bozuldu. Yerinden oflayarak kalkıp televizyonun yanındaki duvarda sabitli olan telefonu kaldırıp "evet?" dedi.

"Baekhyun! Neredesin sen kahrolasıca!... Burası yangın yeri gibi... Her şey... Çabuk oldu... Hemen buraya gel... Duydun... mu-mu beni? Stonewall'a gel... HEMEN!"

Sık sık kesilen hatta Sehun'un ne dediğini, ne anlatmaya çalıştığını çok az anlamıştı. Hat temiz değildi ve Sehun panikten çıldırıyordu. Evet, anladıkları bu kadardı. Ki Sehun'un endişe dolu sesi ve Stonewall, tek başına evden fırlarcasına çıkması için yeterliydi.

Vakit kaybetmeden otobüse atlayıp, dokuz durak sonra Greenwich'te inip, koşarak kestirme yolu kullanarak Stonewall Inn'in önüne çıktı. Kalabalık dışarda toplanmış, içeriden çıkarılanları izliyordu. Birkaç devriye arabası, tutuklu minibüsü barın çıkışının hemen dibinde bekliyordu ve içeriden ite kaka çıkarılan kişiler zorla minibüse bindiriliyordu. Her zamanki sahne.

Polislerden gözlerini ayırıp hızla Sehun'u kalabalığın içinde taradı. Dışarıda yoktu. Bu demekti içeri girmesi gerekecekti. Bu durumda her ne kadar aptalca bir hareket olsa da hiç düşünmeden kalabalığı yararak bara daldı. Çok ilerlememişti ki, Sehun'un yaka paça, bir polis tarafından çıkışa yönlendirilişini gördü. Hemen aralarına dalıp, polisi itekledi. Bağırarak ve küfürler ederek Sehun'a yardım etmeye çalıştı. Kumral arkadaşıysa kafasını sallayıp "Jongin, Baek, Jongin'i aldılar" diye bağırdı boğazında hapsolmuş hıçkırıkla. Sehun'u yakalamış olan polisse sohbetlerini beklemeyip, sertçe itekleyerek çıkışa doğru ittirdi ve bağırdı.

"Kes ve yürü peri. Tüm gecem senin değil."

...

** Gecenin başı **

Sehun, Jongin'le akşamüzeri yaptıkları telefon konuşmasında kararlaştırdıkları üzere Stonewall Inn'e gitmek üzere yatak odasında hazırlanıyordu. Jongin işe gitmek üzere hazırlandığından buluşamamışlardı ama telefon görüşmeleri de pek kısa sürmüş değildi. Jongin, defalarca konuşmalarının ortasında susup etrafı kontrol etmiş, sonra da Jongdae'nin oyununda nasıl uyuduğunu, kesinlikle böyle şeylerden hiç anlamadığını ama Jongdae'nin sesinin gerçekten muhteşem olduğunu söylemişti.

Sehun da ona karşılık daha önce hiç tiyatroya gitmediğini söylemiş sonra da bunca zamanlık arkadaşının şarkı söyleyişini daha önce nasıl duymadığını sorgulamıştı. Jongin'in savunmasıysa sadece gösterilerde söylüyor oluşuydu ve o, gösterilerde uyuyordu. Muhabbetleri gülerek, şakalaşarak geçmiş sonunda artık Jongin'in gerçekten işe gitmesi gerektiğinden kapatmak zorunda kalmışlardı.

Dükkanın kapanış saati geldiğinde Sehun, hiç vakit kaybetmeden, ' _kapalı'_  yazısını çevirip, kapıyı kilitlemişti. O zamandan beri odasında kıyafetlerini karıştırıyor, ne giyeceğine karar vermeye çalışıyordu işte. Açık pembe düğmeli tişörtüne defalarca gözü kaydığından, en sonunda artık onu giymeye karar verdi. Altına bacaklarının yarısını açıkta bırakacak, dizinde biten kot şortu giyip, dalgalı saçlarını tepesinde minik bir topuzla topladı. Saate bakış attığında on bir buçuktu. Rengi solmuş mavi spor ayakkabılarını ayaklarına geçirip, kapıyı ardından yeniden kilitleyip çıktı.

Bara girdiğinde her zamanki işlemden geçti. Şansına kapıda yine John bekliyordu ve pislik adam ona laf atmadan duramamıştı. Kulaklarını tıkayıp, deftere adını ' _Mary Poppins'_  olarak yazıp bankoya ilerledi. Onu gören esmerin gülümsemesi anında her şeyi unutmasını sağlamıştı. Sihir gibi. Bankoya yaslanıp, yarım bir sırıtışla "selam yakışıklı, buradaki içkiler bu kadar iyi mi?" dedi Sehun.

Şaşkın şaşkın ona bakan Jongin'e gülmek istese de rolünü hiç bozmadan devam ettirdi.

"Çünkü sana fazlasıyla yaramış." Dedi. Bu herkesçe kullanılan klasik tavlama lafına kahkahayla güldü sevgilisi. Sehun'un keyfi yerindeydi belli ki. Kumralın tişörtünün yakasını tutup, kendine doğru çekti genci. Pembe dudaklara bir öpücük kondurup, geri çekildi.

"Bana yarayan içkiler değil, edindiğim harika sevgili." Diyerek Sehun'un kızarmasına sebep oldu. Küçük oyununa ortak olmasını beklediği esmer, çok can alıcıydı. Kafasını çevirip, pembeleşen yanaklarını saklamaya çalıştı. Önüne, sevgilisi tarafından sürülen tekilayı tek dikişte boğazından aşağı gönderdi. Gece muhteşem başlamıştı.

Tüm gece Jongin'in diğerlerine servis yapmaktan kalan zamanları boyunca birbirleriyle gülüşüp, her şey hakkında konuşmuşlarıyla geçmişti. Gelen queenlerin kıyafetlerine saçma yorumlar yapıp, yeni gelen çaylakların ne yapacağını bilemez hallerine gülmüşlerdi. Beklemedikleri bir anda içeri dalan polisler ise mutluluklarını bozmak için ne yazık ki yeterli olmuştu. Her zamanki rüşvet almaya gelen hallerinden eser yoktu polislerdi. Eğer öyle olsaydı kapının girişinde, içeriyi tartar bakışlarla izlemez, direk patronun odasının olduğu, bankonun sağ tarafında kalan küçük odaya ilerlerlerdi. Ve kesinlikle bu kadar kalabalık gelmezlerdi.

Jongin anında bankonun gerisindeki düğmeye basıp, beyaz ışıkları yaktı. Sonra, Sehun'u yalnız bırakmamak için yine onun önündeki yerini aldı.

"Toparlan, toparlan. Sıraya, duvara doğru dizilin, periler. Hadi hadi, tüm gece sizi beklemeyeceğiz ibneler. Evet, sen de, seni tipsiz nonoş."

Copunu avcuna vurup duran uzun boylu, bıyıklı polis aşağılamalara başlamıştı bile. Yanına üniformaları olmayan iki kişi daha geçti. Gay olmadıkları her hallerinden belli ama öyle görünmek için büyük uğraş vermiş dört kişi, iki erkek iki kadın, diğer polislerden coplarını alıp, duvara doğru dizilen bar sakinlerinin kimliklerini taramaya başladı. Kadın polislerin queenlerden birkaçını önlerine katıp tuvalete götürdüğünü gördü. Yapılan bu prosedüre göz devirmeden edememişti.

Başka iki polis bankoya yaklaşıp Jongin'e hitaben "içki ruhsatını göster" dedi. Jongin dudaklarının arasından küfretti. Stonewall'un ve Stonewall gibi olan barların içki ruhsatı almaya izinleri yoktu. Jongin yerinden hareket etmeyince polis, beklediği gerçeğe genişçe sırıttı.

"Bankodan çık." Dedi.

Boyun eğip dediğini yapan esmer, işleri karıştırıp, Sehun'un yeniden kendini kaybetmesini istemiyordu. Tüm süre boyunca gözlerini kumraldan ayırmamıştı. Sevgilisi korku içinde olanları izliyor, titreyen bakışlarla yapacak bir şey, önleyecek herhangi bir yol bulmaya çalışıyordu. Ama Jongin çoktan çıkışa götürülüp, gözden kaybolduğunda bile bir çare bulamamıştı. Hızla bankonun öbür tarafına geçip, telefonu kaldırdı. Koruyucusu olan tek kişiyi arayıp yardım istedi. Başına yediği darbeyle ahşap tezgaha kafası çarpan Sehun, bir süre polisle itişti. Birbirlerine bağırıp, hakaretler eden ikili, barın çalan müzik kutusunun sesi, queenlerin dalga geçen konuşmaları ve devamlı bağırıp hakaretler yağdıran polislerin sesleri arasında yok oluyordu. Bir süre devam eden atışmaları, kumralın ikinci bir cop darbesi yemesiyle durmuştu. Jongin'in yanına gidebilmek için aklına gelen tek çözüme mecburen teslim oldu Sehun.

...

Sehun'un gözlerinin önünde tutuklu minibüsüne konulması, Baekhyun'un olduğu yerde kalmasına sebep oldu. Bu hiç olmamıştı. Bu onlara hiç olmamıştı. Baekhyun daima tartaklanırdı ve minibüse bindirilen hep o olurdu. Tanıdığı queenlerin çoğu da önünden iteklenip götürülüyorlardı. Onu görenler çekiştirilirken selam veriyor, gülümsüyordu. Arkasından gelen bir polisin sert iteklemesi sonucu, önüne düşen queen'e anında eğilip yardım etti. O kıyafetlerin içinde bu zorbalıklarla uğraşmanın ne demek olduğunu biliyordu.

Baekhyun sanki orada, zamanda donmuş, faydalı hiçbir şey yapamadan izlemek zorunda kalmış gibiydi. Önünde duran polis memuru kimliğini çıkarmasını söylediğinde, ceplerine elini attı. Aceleyle evden çıktığından kimliğini unutmuştu. Hoş zaten, suratındaki makyajı, askılı, göğsünün neredeyse tümünü açıkça gösteren tişörtüyle içeri alınmak için kimliğini unutmuş olması gerekli değildi.

Gözlerini devirdi Baekhyun. Polislerin yaptığı bu oyun bıktırıcıydı. Zaten onu içeri almak için gözüne kestirmişti, üstüne bir de dalga geçmek için hüviyetini soruyordu sanki Baekhyun'un kanun önünde bir hakkı varmış gibi.

"Görünen o ki bu gece o kıçın hapiste olacak peri." Dedi memur.

"Sende olmasını dilerdin dimi leş kargası. Rüyanda bile olmaz pezevenk." Dedi tükürürcesine.

"Seni şu köşede bir güzel döver, sonra da öldürürüm. Kimsenin ruhu bile duymaz ibne. Benimle konuşurken dikkat et." Tehditkarca uyardı polis.

"Ah lütfen yap. Bu tehditleri ortaokuldan beri duyuyorum ben ama hiç bu kadar bir kötü nefesle değil."

Burnunu zarif parmaklarıyla tıkayarak suratını buruşturdu Baekhyun. Öfkeden patlayacak gibi duran polis, kolunu sertçe sıkıp çıkıştan dışarı itekledi Baekhyun'u.

"Sen -işaret parmağıyla gösterip- Çinli peri, tutuklusun!"

"Uuu hem ırkçı hem de dangalak bir homofobik."

Cümlesini bitirmesiyle bir an, polisin yumruğunu gözlerinin önünde, yaklaşırken gördü. Sonrasında da yere yığılan polisi. Ne olduğunu anlayamayan Baekhyun, hemen önünde iki adım uzağında duran uzun boylu kurtarıcısını gördü. Nostaljik bir sahneydi adeta. Her ne kadar bu sefer yumruğu yiyecek olan o olduysa da. Chanyeol, öfkeyle derin derin soluyor, iki yanındaki yumruklarını sıktıkça sıkıyordu.

"Sakın  _benim_  sevgilime dokunayım deme!" parmağını adama doğrultup, sinirle tısladı Chanyeol.

Yerden anında doğrulan polis, devinin üzerine yürüdüğü sırada suratına bir yumruk daha yedi. Karşılık olarak copunu savurup, Chanyeol'un boşluğuna geçirdi.

Bu saniyeden sonra olanların hepsi, aynı anda hem hızla hem de yavaş çekimde oluyor gibiydi. O kadar çok şey bir anda olmuştu ki. Baekhyun, Chanyeol'a yoğunlaşmış, onu kurtarmaya çalışıyorken, arkasında kalan tutuklu minibüsünün orada kıyamet kopmak üzereydi.

...

Sehun minibüse bindirilirken sokağa toplanmış kalabalık ıslıklar ve alkışlarla çıkanları karşılıyordu. Tanıdık tanımadık herkes, apartmanların kapı önündeki merdivenlerine, sokağa toplanmış içeri alınanları selamlıyorlardı. Bazı queenler izleyicilerini boş bırakmayıp, minibüse doğru yürürken durup sahne yürüyüşü yapıyor, kimisi poz veriyor, kimisi de basitçe el sallıyordu. Kumral, içlerinde oldukları durum ne kadar acı olsa da gülmeden edemedi. Bu gece havada çok farklı bir elektrik vardı.

Sehun, Jongin'in yanında minibüste yerini alıp, sevgilisinin herhangi bir yerinde bir şey var mı diye bininci defa yaptığı kontrolü esnasında, arabaya binmemek için direnen bir grubun sesiyle kontrol işini bırakıp, dışarıya kafasını çevirdi. Biri "polislere ödeme yapmamışlar" diye bağırdı. Genç bir adam, cebindeki tüm bozuklukları onu tutuklayan polise fırlattı. Şıngır şıngır bozuk para sesi sokakta yankılanıyordu. Sahne burada donmuştu işte. Etraflarındaki sesler, bağırışlar susmuş bu sahne izleniyordu.

İşaret almış gibi, tüm sokak şahit olduğu bu harekete anında tepki verdi. Açık kapıdan gördüğü Greenwich Mahallesi, Christopher Sokağı, oynat tuşuna basılmış gibi bir anda hareketlendi. Kalabalık eline ne geçerse polislere, devriye arabalarına, minibüse fırlatmaya başladı. Bozuk paralar, bira kutuları, şişeler polislerin üzerine yağıyordu.

Onunla beraber olanları izleyen esmer sevgilisi de onun gibi şaşkındı. Kaçışan polisleri izlemek harikaydı. İnanılmaz bir tatmin veriyordu ve şaşkınlığını üzerinden atan ikili, kalabalıkla beraber bağırmaya, kaçan polisleri yuhalamaya başladı. Minibüsten inip yerdeki kutulardan alan Sehun, kaçan polislerin ardından fırlattı.

Diğer yanda arabaları sallayan bir grup hızla gaza basıp kaçan polis arabalarının arkasından küfredip, şişe gönderiyordu. Kalan polisler koşarak Stonewall Inn'e girip kapıyı arkalarından kapattı. Durum ironik bir şekilde komikti. Nefretle girdikleri bara, canlarını kurtarmak için kendilerini atıyorlardı.

Uzakta gördüğü Baekhyun, Chanyeol'un yanında dikilmiş içeri dalan polislere gülüyordu. Arkasını dönüp bir anlığına kargaşada unuttuğu Jongin'i aradı. Neyse ki esmer genç ondan çok uzaklaşmamış hemen arkasında duruyordu. Elini uzatıp, esmerin ince parmaklarını kendininkilere geçirerek tutup, Chanyeol ve Baekhyun'un yanına gitti. Kalabalık sakinleşmemişti. Polislere ve arabalarına yağdırılan şeyler, şimdi bara fırlatılmaya başlanmıştı. Baekhyun isyandan geri kalmayıp eline geçen her şeyi fırlatıyordu. Sözsüz bir anlaşma gibi kalabalık bir hareket ediyordu. Jongin'in fırlattığı bir taş barın camını çatlattı. Ardından Baekhyun'un gönderdiğiyse camın büyükçe kırılmasına sebep oldu.

Baekhyun keyifle güldü.

"Bu yazıyı her gördüğümde bir gülme geliyordu."

Cam kırılmadan önce üzerinde yazan " _Biz eşcinsel halkımızla birlikte, Village'in sokaklarında barışın ve sükunetin hakim olması için çağrıda bulunuyoruz. Mattachine_ " işaret ediyordu.

Sokak direniş panayırındaydı adeta. Her yerde ıslıklar, küfürler, şarkılar yükseliyor, fırlatılan şişelere, kutulara eşlik ediyordu. Birlik yoktu. Herkes aklına eseni yapıyor, söylüyordu. Bir sloganları, pankartları bile yoktu. Düzensiz bir eylemdi ama herkes aynı hissi paylaşıyordu. Bıkmışlık. Aynı muameleye defalarca maruz kalmaktan artık bıkmışlardı. Onların olması gereken bu küçük barda, kendileri olmalarını çok görmüşlerdi.

   

Kalabalıktan biri " _Gay Gücü_ " diye bağırdı diğerdi de ona " _We Shall Overcome_ " şarkısını söyleyerek eşlik etti. Ardından neredeyse tüm kalabalık hep bir ağızdan şarkıyı devam ettirdi. Yanında duran Baekhyun "we shall overcome someday" diye şarkıya katıldı. Sonra ona dönüp gülümseyerek onun da eşlik etmesini istediğini belirtti.

Sehun, avcundaki Jongin'in elini sıkarak şarkının "we'll walk hand in hand" kısmında giriş yapıp, esmerle gözlerini birleştirdi. Jongin de ona cevaben "we'll walk hand in hand someday" diye devam etti. Direniş büyüsü gibiydi. Dilden dile, hareketten harekete akıyordu birliktelik.

Birkaç sokak öteden gelen siren sesleri, sokağın hakimiyetini kaybedeceklerini haber veriyordu. Sehun'un mutlulukta gülümseyen suratı anında beyazladı, yüzü düştü. Bir şeyleri kazanmaya çok yaklaşmışlardı. Bir şeyleri kazanmış gibi hissetmeye çok yaklaşmışlardı. Dakikalar sonra sokak yeniden polislerle dolmuştu. Bu sefer öncekinden çok daha fazla devriye arabası ve birim gelmişti.

Bara kapanan polisleri dışarı çıkaran takviye kuvvetleri, Sehun'ların arkasındaki güruh tarafından alayla karşılanıyordu. Kalabalık, yeni gelen takviyeyle heyecanlarını kaybetmemiş, yuhalamalarına, küfürlerine devam ediyorlardı. Gelen birliğin memurları, kalabalığı dağıtmak için tuttuğunu minibüse sokmaya uğraşıyor, binmemek için uğraşan insanları zorla itiyor, tekmeliyordu. Gecenin başında yaşadıkları olay yeniden yaşanıyordu. Aslında hep yaşadıkları buydu.

Jongin iteklenenleri izlemeye daha fazla dayanamayıp, Sehun'un elini bırakıp o tarafa doğru gidecekken koluna yapışan Sehun tarafından durduruldu. Kumral sevgilisi ağırlığı altında ezilebileceği yoğun duygularla ve yalvarmayla ona bakıyordu. Sımsıkı koluna sarılan eller canını acıtıyordu ama bir şey söylemedi. Diğer tarafa çevirdiği kafasıyla çığlık atan, kurtulmaya çalışan drag queenleri görebiliyordu. Bir minübüs, içine zorla doldurduğu insanları kapatıp çoktan harekete geçmişti bile.

Jongin bir karar veremeden yanlarındaki Baekhyun ve Chanyeol zorla çekiştiriliyorlardı. Baekhyun'u sertçe savuran memura karşı mücadele veren Chanyeol öfkeden adeta morarmıştı. Polise bir kafa atıp, yere düştüğünde de bir tekme savurdu dev. Ardından, kalabalığı dağıtmaya çalışan polisler, birlik olup, yan yana sıralanarak üzerlerine doğru gelmeye başladı.

Baekhyun'u kolundan tutup geri çekti Chanyeol. Bir adım gitmişlerdi ki, direnişçilerden bir grup yan yana, kol kola girip bacaklarını bir sağa bir sola sallayarak polislere karşı dans etmeye başladılar. Baekhyun, Sehun'u da tutup yanına katarak hemen gruba katılıp şarkılarına eşlik etti. Chanyeol ve Jongin, durumla bu kadar eğlenen sevgililerine şaşkınlıkla bakıyorlardı. Az önce yalvaran bakışlarla ona baka Sehun, şimdi kahkahayla gülüp polislerle dalga geçerek kafa tutuyordu.

Fakat bu polisleri daha da öfkelendirmişti. Coplarıyla üzerlerine saldıran polisler, Christopher Sokağından itekleyerek, döverek, sürükleyerek uzaklaştırdılar. Sehun sokaktan kovalanırlarken arkasına bir bakış attığında kalabalığın, polislere dalga geçen sözler söylediğini, sokak boyunca koşan polisleri atlatıp, farklı ara sokaklardan tüyen insanları gördü. Gerçekten de muhteşem bir geceydi. Sabahın dördüydü. Christopher Sokağını şimdilik terk etmişlerdi ama hissettiği bir şey vardı: Bu bir başlangıçtı.

...

Yeni günün sabahına Sehun, Jongin'le beraber uyanmıştı. Jongin'in evi Christopher Sokağı'na daha yakın olduğundan, öldürme niyeti taşıyan yokuşu mecburen çıkıp birinci kattaki eve girmişti. İkisinin de kanında hala çalkalanmakta olan adrenalin, heyecanla beraber kökleniyordu. İki sevgili konuşmak yerine olayın üzerlerinde yarattığı garip bir etkiyle birbirlerine bakıp gülüşüyorlardı.

Sehun'un önceki polis baskınında yaşadığı kırılmaya şahit olan Jongin, bu duruma memnuniyetle yaklaşıyor olsa da içinde bir yerlerde, herhangi bir belirtiye karşı Sehun'u çaktırmadan dikkatle izliyordu. Tedbirli olmak hiç olmamaktan iyiydi. Bu gece gözlerinin önünden ayırmadığı, birbirlerine uzak olmadıkları için içinden bunu sağlayan yaratıcıya teşekkür etti. Eğer Sehun görebileceği bir yerde olmasaydı o kalabalıkta, o kargaşada bulabilmesi mümkün değildi. Kaldı ki, kumral kim bilir onu ararken ne halde olurdu.

Kollarını Sehun'un etrafına sarıp, göğsüne çekti, sıkıca sarıldı. Karşılıksız bırakmayan kumral genç, beline doladığı kollarla aynı şekilde o da esmeri kendi çekti. Boynuna yüzünü gömdü. Kıkırdamaları sona ermiş olsa da içlerinde pırpır eden coşku reddedilemezdi.

Yatağın içine girip sabahın ilk ışıklarının doğmasını, ayakuçlarındaki pencereden izlediler. Heyecanları dinmeye başlayınca yorgunluk kendini gösterir olmuş, zorlukla açık duran göz kapakları kapanmaya başlamıştı. Sonunda, esmerin çıplak göğsüne yerleştirdiği kafasıyla uykuya teslim oldu Sehun.

...

Telefonun susup susup yeniden çalan zırıltısıyla yeniden uyandıklarında, saat onu gösteriyordu. Sehun, açtığı gözlerini yakan güneşe küfretti. Bir elini gözlerinin üzerine kapatıp, yatakta yeniden uykuya dalmaya çalıştı. Homurdanarak diğer yanında ayaklanan Jongin yüzünden yataktaki ağırlığın kaybolmasından doğan bir dalgalanma oldu. Yanının boşalması, güneşten daha çok sinir etmişti onu.

Jongin'in içeride yaptığı telefon konuşmasını sadece ses olarak duyabiliyordu. Evin caddeye bakıyor olması ve gürültülü New York sakinleri ne konuştuğunu anlayabilmesini zorlaştırıyordu. Ayak seslerini ve oda kapısının yeniden açılmasını duyduğunda gözlerini açtı.

"Baekhyun. Seni telefona istiyor." Dedi sevgilisi. Oflayarak yataktan kalkıp ona katılan Sehun, sabah nefesine aldırmadan Jongin'in dolgun dudaklarına dolu bir öpücük bıraktı. Beline sarılmış esmerin kollarından yüzünde bir sırıtışla ayrılıp telefonu aldı.

"Sabahın köründe ne istiyorsun sürtük?"

"Sana da günaydın Papatyam. Ben de iyiyim sen?"

Baekhyun'un sesindeki mutluluk kırıntıları, eskisi gibi Sehun'la uğraşan halleri, kumralın dikkatinden kaçmamıştı. Dün yanında Chanyeol'u görmesi de.

"İyiyim Baek. Ne oldu? Bir sorun mu var?"

"Ah hayır. Marsha aradı. Bu gece yeniden Stonewall'u bize alıyoruz. Bilmek istersin diye düşündüm."

Yüzüne yayılan gülümsemeyle "gerçekten mi?" dedi. Baekhyun'un dikkatinden kaçmayan neşeli sesi arkadaşının ona takılmasına sebep olmuştu.

"Ne o? Gece zafer seksi mi yaptınız direniş çocukları?"

"Ah lütfen, sen kendi götüne sahip çık. Devi yanında görmedim zannetme. Ve bu konuyu konuşmayacağımızı da." Deyip telefonu kapattı.

Dönüp, Jongin'in yanına gidip kollarını boynuna dolayarak, yarıda bıraktığı öpücüğüne devam etti. Sonra bir sonrakine, bir sonrakine ve bir sonrakine devam etti. Uyuşturucu bağımlılığını hazır bırakmışken belki de yeni bağımlılığı bu dudaklar olurdu. Ne kadar öperse öpsen, her seferinde yeni bir tat alıyor, yeni bir sıcaklık duyuyordu. Evet, yeni bir bağımlılıktı bu. Onu gerçekten uçuran, mutlu eden bir bağımlılık.

...

Akşam Jongin'le el ele Christopher Sokağına geri döndüklerinde dün gece bıraktıklarından çok daha çılgın bir ortam onları karşılamıştı. Dün geceki direniş, kalabalıktı. Fakat bu, şu anda burada olan kalabalık o kadar fazlaydı ki, Stonewall Inn'in olduğu yere gelene kadar bir yığın insanı aşmak zorunda kalmışlardı. Şaşkındılar. Bunca insanın nasıl haberi olduğunu bilmiyor, gay bile olmayan insanların aralarında ne iş aradıklarını merak ediyorlardı.

Jongin, apartman kapısındaki merdivenlerin en tepesinde elinde bira şişesiyle, şarkı söyleyen gruba katılmış, dans eden Jongdae'e ilerledi. Bir iki basamak altında durup, arkası ona dönük, kıçını polislere doğru sallayan Jongdae'nin omzuna vurdu.

"Senin burada ne işin var?" dedi.

"Bu cümbüşü kaçıramazdım öyle değil mi?" Jongin'in yanına bir bakış atıp Sehun'a karşılaştığında yüzünü ekşitti. "Hippiyi de getirmişsin." Dedi.

Cevap vermek için ağzını açan Sehun'un konuşmasına fırsat vermeden araya girip, bir tartışma çıkmasına engel olan Jongin, kolunu Sehun'un beline sarıp onu yanına çekti.

"Dae, Sehun benim sevgilim. Biraz saygı göster lütfen."

Jongdae sadece omuz silkip dansına devam etti.

"Burası niye bu kadar kalabalık bu gece?"

"Dostum, harika değil mi? Gazeteciler bile burada. Bizi haber yapacaklar! İnanabiliyor musun? Direnişi haber yapacaklar. Tanrım."

"Ah bu hetero yoğunluğunun sebebi bu demek." Dedi Sehun.

"Hem o, hem de turistler. Baya fazla turist var. Hatta iki tane Fransız'la bile karşılaştım, barın önünde etrafı inceliyorlardı. Provokatörler de araya karışmışlar. Kendilerini sakladıklarını zannediyorlar ama şunlara bir bakın –çaprazlarındaki yangın musluğunun orada dikilen iki adamı işaret edip- kaybolmuş iki ördek yavrusu gibiler. Anneciklerinin onları kurtarmasını bekliyorlar. Aww."

Jongin ve Jongdae bir süre daha konuşup, birbirlerine dikkatli olmalarını tembihleyerek ayrıldı. Sehun, kalabalıkta uzun boyuyla bir fener işlevi gören Chanyeol'u görüp, Jongin'in kolunu dürtüklediğinde, esmer onun gösterdiği yere bakıp arkadaşlarından bahsettiğini anladığında Jongdae'den yeni ayrılmışlardı. Kalabalığı ite kaka ikilinin yanına vardıklarında Baekhyun Marsha'yla hareretli bir tartışmadaydı.

"Ne oldu?" diye Chanyeol'a sordu kumral.

"Marsha az önce polis arabalarının sirenlerini duyduğunu söylüyor. Dünkü gibi bir kick sırası yapıp, şarkılar söyleyerek onları karşılamamız gerektiğini söylüyor. Baek de, bunun onları kışkırttığını, milletin yediği dayağın acısının hala durduğunu söylüyor."

"DURUYOR DA! Mama, Joshua'nın sırtında iki koca cop izi var. Bara geldiklerinde onu içeri almaya bile yeltenmemişler. Rahat bırakmışlar. Ta ki bacaklarını sallayıp, sikik polislerin barikatına karşı şarkı söyleyene kadar. Biraz o yaşlı kafanı çalıştır lütfen, bir yığın çocuk var aramızda! Ölümlerine mi sebep olmak istiyorsun?!" diye bağırdı Baekhyun.

Siyahi adam, Baekhyun'dan yediği azara kaşlarını çatıp ellerini önünde bağladı. Ne yapması gerektiğinin söylenmesine pek alışık olmayan queen, kendi yetiştirdiği evladının ona karşı çıkmasından hiç memnun olmamıştı.

"Kimseyi hiçbir şeye zorlamıyorum ben Baekhyun. Katılmak istemeyen katılmaz bu kadar basit."

Dönüp arkasını giden Marsha'nın ardından "Kick sırasına hangi gay katılmaz?!" diye bağırdı Baekhyun.

"Tanrım, bu laftan anlamaz kadın bir deli!"

Chanyeol kolunu Baekhyun'un omzuna dolayıp sinirli genci yatıştırmak için göğsüne bastırıp sıkıca sarıldı. Sehun ve Jongin'in ona bakan bakışları, Sehun'un tek kaşını kaldırmış açıklama bekleyen gözlerine iç çekip gözlerini yuvarladı. Baekhyun onu affetmiş değildi. Affetmesi için fırsat vermişti. Chanyeol bu ikisi arasındaki ayrımı yapamayacak kadar aptal değildi. Bunun yanında Sehun, ona bu fırsatı dahi vermemişti ve bu şansı ondan alabilmek... Çok... Zahmetli olacaktı.

"Sonra Hun, sonra." Diye yanıtladı şimdilik onu.

Her ne kadar memnun olmasa da şimdi konuşmak için pek uygun bir zaman olmadığından, Sehun bununla yetinmeyi tercih etti.  _Sonra_  olacaktı,  _şimdi_  direnmeleri gereken bir hakları vardı.

...

Sirenler akşamın karanlığı çöktüğünde sokağın girişlerine doluşmuştu. Hava direnişe katkı sağlayacağını sanarak her zamankinden daha sıcak, daha bunaltıcıydı. Ağaçların sağladığı hafif esinti, ne sıcağa ne de kalabalığın yarattığı boğuculuğa etki ediyordu. Sehun yanında duran Jongin'in elini kavrayıp, sıkıca sıktı. Diğer yanındaki Baekhyun'un elini de sağ eliyle kavradı. Siren sesleri, gelen yeni ekibin polislerinin öfkeli bağırışları, sevdiklerinin yanında olduğundan emin olma isteğini yükseltiyordu. Koruması altında olduklarını bilmek, ellerinde onları koruyabileceğini hissetmek istiyordu. Baekhyun'un diğer tarafında Chanyeol'un da aynısını yaptığını, Baekhyun'un elini sıkıca kavradığını gördüğünde, birbirlerine bakan arkadaşlarına gülümsedi. Omuz omuza karşı duracak, savaşacaklardı. Yeniden o dolaplara girmek zorunda kalmayacaklardı.

Polislerin sokağa girmesini engellemek için kalabalık grup ellerine ne geçerse yine, arabalara ve polislere fırlatmaya başladı. Coşkulu kalabalık küfürler ediyor, şarkılar söylüyor, kısaca farklı biçimlerde öfkelerini kusuyordu. Sadece polis arabalarına değil, sokağa girmek isteyen hiçbir araca izin vermiyorlardı. Christopher Sokağı yine onlarındı.

Arkalarında, parka yakın alanda bir grubun pankart ve döviz hazırladığını gören Sehun, yanınkilere o tarafı işaret etti.

"Ne dersin Baek, yeniden yürür müyüz?" dedi Sehun. İkili hatırladıkları hatıraya karşılıklı gülüşürken olaydan bir haber olan sevgilileri ne demek istediklerini anlamaya çalışır vaziyette ikiliye bakıyordu.

"Tanrım ne rezillikti ama." Diyen Baekhyun, Chanyeol'un suratındaki soru işaretini görüp açıkladı.

"Bundan baya bir sene evvel, queenliği artık Marsha'sız yapmaya başladığım zamanlarda bir yürüyüş düzenlemiştik Sehun ile. O kadar az kişi katılmıştı ki polis bile gelmemişti. Tanrım gerçekten çok utanç vericiydi."

Gülümseyen, gözlerinde değişik parıltıların ışıldadığı bakışlarla Baekhyun'u izleyen Chanyeol, kolunu gencin beline sarıp, kendine çekti. Dudaklarına "aramıza mesafe koyma kuralını kabul etmiştim ama şu an seni gerçekten öpmek istiyorum" diye fısıldadı. Utanç verici anısıyla pembeleşen yanakları, Chanyeol'un arzu dolu itirafıyla kıpkırmızı olmuştu. Kafasını belli belirsiz bir sallamayla sevgilisine izin veren diva, dudaklarında yeniden hissettiği yumuşak dokunuşlara iç çekti. Özlemini her bir hücresinde hissettiği öpüşmeye, etraflarında kopan bağırışlar, şarkılar, yakılan ateşler, tüten dumanlar eşlik ediyordu.

Sehun ikiliye en azından kendi gözlerinden mahremiyet verip, pankart hazırlayan grubun yanına, Jongin'i elinden çekiştirerek, gitti. Kocaman bir kumaşa yazılan " _Stonewall, direnmektir! Gaylere yapılan baskıyı ez!"_  sloganı dudaklarının titremesine sebep olmuştu. Hala gerçeküstü görünen bu direnişleri, şaka değildi. Ayaklanmaları herkesi, ama herkesi bir araya getirmişti. Bu parkta yatan onlarca evsiz, bütün drag queenler, lezbiyenler, genç, yaşlı herkes buradaydı. Genel ahlaka uymadığını düşündüğünüz bir grubu senelerce bastırır, her fırsatta ezilmeleri için fırsat verir, hiçbir yasal hak tanımaz, nefret cinayetlerine hazırladığınız bu ortamda sayısız cesedin kaldırım kenarlarında öldürülmelerine göz yumarsanız, o grubun, patlamak için uzanan ipine ateşe kibriti siz vermiş olurdunuz.

Boştaki boya tenekelerinden birini kendine alıp, çarşaflardan birini almış onu takip eden Jongin'le beraber kenara geçip, kendilerine yer açtılar. Bir süre ne yazmaları üzerine düşünüp, tartıştıktan sonra Sehun, fırçayı boyaya batırıp, beyaz çarşafa ilk harfi çizdi. Önüne dökülen kumral saç tutamı için Jongin'e dönüp, yüzünün tüm hatlarına yayılan heyecanla gülümsedi. Esmer, sevgilisinin yüzünü elinin tersiyle, nazikçe okşadı. Gözlerini birbirine bağladığı bakışmalarında aralarındaki şefkat ve huzur dolu aşk, ortama ters düşüyordu. İşaret parmağıyla ittirdiği tutamı, kulağının arkasına tıkan Jongin açılan yanağa yaklaşıp hafif bir öpücük kondurdu. Geriye çekilirken Sehun da ona uzanıp, yanağından öptü. Dudağını ısırıp önüne dönen Sehun, fırçasını siyah boyaya bandırıp yazmaya devam etti. Bir süre sonra ortaya çıkan cümle "Bir daha asla sessiz olmayacağız!" idi. Tepesinde dikilen Baekhyun, elini belinin iki yanına koymuş, başı yana yatık bir şekilde sloganını okuyordu.

"Eh, fena değil" dedi sadece. Sonra kendi bir çarşaf kapıp, kendi sloganını yazmaya başladı. Chanyeol ise, az önce Jongin'in yaptığı gibi yardımcı olmak için, Baekhyun'un yazdığı yerlerde çarşafı gerip yazının düzgün olmasını sağlıyordu.

Diğer tarafta yazma işlemi bitmiş, yeteri kadar kuruduğunu düşünen ikili, parkta buldukları uzun dal parçalarına çarşafı bağlayıp, sabitlemeye çalışıyordu. Jongin, iyi bağlansın diye Sehun'un attığı düğümün üstüne parmağını koymuş, ciddiyetle dudağını ısıran gencin göz alıcı dudaklarına karşı koyamayıp, kendi dudaklarının arasına alınca, düğümün içinde parmağı esir kalmıştı. İkisi de sıcak öpüşmelerini bitirene kadar bu durumu fark etmemişti. Jongin boştaki eliyle kumralın belini okşayıp, bir öpücüğün içine daha çekebilmek için kendine ittirdiği sevgilisinin kahkahasıyla ancak parmağındaki sıkılığı hissetmiş, ardından da ipe bağlı parmağını görmüştü.

Arkalarındaki kıkırtı da onların gülüşlerine eşlik edince Baekhyun ve Chanyeol'un üzerinde çalıştığı çarşafa bir bakış attılar. Sehun bir yandan da esmerin parmağını düğümden kurtarmaya çalışıyordu. Oldukları yerden sadece Baekhyun'un, yazısının üzerine kırmızı boyayla bir boynuz çizdiğini görebiliyorlardı. Chanyeol'un geniş gövdesi ve sağ olsun boyu, tüm görüntüyü kapatıyordu.

Sonunda Jongin'in parmağını kurtarıp, sıkışan işaret parmağına bir öpücük kondurdu. Keyfi fazlasıyla yerinden olduğundan küçük bir adım ileri götürüp, parmağın başını ağzına alıp, emdi, hafifçe yalayıp bıraktı. Bu kısa hareketin esmerde yarattığı etki, suratında oluşan o dahasını isteyen bakışlar ve dudaklarından günahkarca kaçan hafif kesik bir soluktu. Kumral yaptığından memnun bir şekilde sırıtıp, Baekhyun'un yanına çöktü.

Pankartta yazan "İddiaya varım, cehennem muhteşemdir!" yazısının üzerine iki kırmızı boynuz çiziliydi. Baekhyun, eseriyle gurur duyan gülümsemesiyle yerinden doğruldu. Bir süredir eğik kalmaktan ağrıyan belini, sağa sola dönerek rahatlatmaya çalıştı.

Pankartlarıyla uğraştıkları süre boyunca etrafta olanlara pek dikkat etmemişlerdi. Bağırış çağırışlar ve şarkılar hız kesmeden devam ediyor, polis sirenleri uzaklardan yenilerinin de geldiğini haber veriyordu. Gelen polisler diğer bölgelerden destek ekip istemiş olmalıydı. Sehun omuz silkti. İstedikleri kadar kalabalık olabilirlerdi. Bütün birlikleri bile getirebilirlerdi. Onlar bu gece, kendileri bir orduydu.

İki ayrı pankartı, birini Sehun ve Jongin, diğerini Baekhyun ve Chanyeol birer uçlarından tutup, parktan barın olduğu sokağa doğru yürüdüler. Stonewall Inn'e doğru yaklaştıklarında, pankartlarını önceden hazırlamış olan bir grubun yürüyüşe başladığını görüp, onlara katıldılar. Herkes bir ağızdan aynı sloganı bağırıyordu. "Biz gayiz! Biz buradayız! Polis dışarı!" diye haykıran kalabalık yavaş adımlarla sokağı yürüyordu. Merdivenlerde duran insanlar, yürüyüşü görüp onlara katılmaya başlamıştı.

Sehun, pankartın diğer ucundaki sevgilisine bir bakış atıp onun kendisini izlediğini görüp, gülümsedi. Jongin hiçbir tepki vermeyip, dikkatli gözlerle onu izlerken dudaklarını "seni seviyorum" diye oynattı. Bütün dişlerini gösteren bir gülümsemeyi Jongin'e sunan Sehun, aynı şekilde, dudaklarını kıpırdatarak onu yanıtladı.

Çevrelerindeki heyecan öylesine güzeldi ki. Sokağın her yerini tutuyorlardı. Hiçbir arabayı içeri almıyor, polisleri kendilerince belirledikleri sınırlarda zapt ediyorlardı. Müdahale etmek için kalabalığı zorlayan polislerle girilen kavgalar her yerdeydi. Bir grup, polislerin arabalarını talan etmiş, hatta birinin üzerinde Marsha, arabanın camını kırmaya çalışıyordu. Sehun kafasını iki yana salladı. Bir bira şişesi havada dönüp bir polisin kafasına isabet etti ve kalabalık hep bir ağızdan " _gooool_ " diye çığlık attı.

Öfkenin hayat buluşu, eyleme dökülüşü tarif edilemez bir duyguydu. Bunca yıldır bastırılmış öfke, serseri mayın gibiydi. Sindirilmiş olmalarına kızgındılar ve bunu ne şekilde gösterdikleri umurlarında değildi. Bütün canlılar kapatıldıkları kafesten kaçmak isterdi. Lüks ya da değil, kapatılmış olmanın verdiği buhran boğardı.

Baekhyun, Sehun'ların hemen arkasında, Chanyeol'la beraber onları takip ediyordu. Full drag haliyle gelmediği için, etrafta dans eden, şarkı söyleyen queenlere dudaklarını bükmüş halde izliyordu. Hazırlanmasının uzun süreceğini bildiğinden ve Chanyeol'la hala aralarındaki bu yeni ilişkiyi rayına oturtmaya çalıştıklarından vakit bulamamıştı. Halbuki mavi, geniş yakalı, vücudunu saran elbisesi nasıl da güzel olurdu bu ortama. When Loves Goes Wrong'daki Marilyn Monroe gibi polislerin arasında dans ederdi.

Dikkatini çekmeye çalışan Chanyeol'un el kol hareketlerini fark edip kafasını uzun boylu gence çevirdi. Dudağı hala üzüntüsü yüzünden aşağı sarkmış, bu haliyle sevimli bir yavru köpeğe benziyordu. Chanyeol yüzündeki ifadeye mütevazıca gülümsedi. Şimdi o yanakları sıkmak için... iç çekti. Bugün şansını fazlasıyla zorlamıştı zaten.

"Sorun ne Baek?" dedi kafasındaki düşünceleri silkeleyip.

"Şu kaltak queenlere bak. Nasıl eğleniyorlar Yeol. Neden eğleniyorlar ki? Burada ciddi bir şey yapıyoruz biz dimi? Bu ne laubalilik ki."

Eli boş olsaydı kollarını önünde bağlayıp, dudaklarını sarkıtır, kendi kendine homur homur ederdi. Chanyeol bunun için, ellerinin dolu olmasına şükretti. Aksi takdirde o sevimli hale kesinlikle dayanamazdı ve Baekhyun'un eve geri taşınması için düşüneceğini söylediği hakkından ebediyete kadar vazgeçmiş olurdu. Tanrı biliyor ya, dükkandaki koltuktan gerçekten nefret ediyordu.

"Kraliçem, siz üzerinizde gerekli kıyafetler olmasa da bir divasınız."

Chanyeol'un iltifatına kızaran yanakları, yanmaya başlıyordu. Büyülenmiş gibi devin gözlerinde yapışık kalan bakışlarını çekemiyordu. Kalbinin yine delicesine atmasına engel olamıyor, içini kavuran hislere kendini bırakıyordu.

Kendi dünyalarına çekilmiş ikili polislerin "geri basın!" bağırışı ve plastik kalkanlarına coplarını vurarak sokağa girişleriyle ayrılmak zorunda kaldılar. Kalkanlarına vurdukları coplarıyla kalabalığın sesine karışıyorlardı. Akşamın başından beri bastırmaya çalıştıkları isyanı, diğer bölge birimlerinden gelen destek ekiplerle sonunda sokağa girebilmeyi başarmışlardı. Yürüyüş yapan grup üzerlerine gelen polis sırası yüzünden geri çekiliyordu. Bu yüzden Baekhyun'lar da kaçan insanlar tarafından ezilmemek için çekilmeye çalışıyordu ama itiş kakış ve kavgalar yüzünden hırpalanıyorlardı.

Chanyeol kendini itişmelerden ayırıp kalabalık tarafından sürüklenmiş Baekhyun'u, sayısız kafaların arasında taradı. Pankartları çoktan kargaşa arasında ezilmişti. Çıktığı merdivenlerden bir süre sonra, siyah saçlı sevgilisini kalabalık selinde sürüklendiğini görebildi. Kalabalığın etrafından, olabildiğince, dolanıp sevgilisinin ince kolunu yakalayıp kendine çekti. Zorlukla ayırdığı kalabalıktan, peşi sıra sürükleyerek uzaklaştırdı.

Kargaşadan ayrılmaya çalışsalar da bir süre sonra sele kapılıp, üzerlerine gelen polislerden, kalabalıkla beraber sokak boyunca kaçıp, ara sokaklara dağıldılar. Sabahın dördünde, gecenin serinliği çöken havada, bir kez daha ara sokakta kaçışıyorlardı. Chanyeol, polislerin peşlerinde olmasına alışıktı. Baekhyun'u asla rahat bırakmayan yozlaşmış memurlardan kaçmak onlar için bir rutindi ama şu sıralardaki kaçışlarının haklarını istemek için olması inanılmaz bir hazdı. İsyan, kaybetme korkusuyla yaşadığı sevgilisinin elini tutarken çok güzeldi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Önceki bölümlerin birinde, Marsha'nın isyanı başlatmada bir simge isim olduğunu söylemiştim. Ama bu bölümü yazarken okuduğum makalelerin hiçbirinde, tanıkların ifadelerinde böyle bir şeye hiç rastlamadım. Bunun nedeni tarihçiler (iyi bir tarihçi) olayları bir kişiye mal etmekten her zaman kaçınırlar. Diğer bir nedeni ise, Marsha'nın bu olaylardan hemen sonra Gay Liberation Front isimli bir sivil toplum örgütü kuruyor. Bu örgüte fon ve katılımcı sağlamak için öncü olduğu dedikodusu döndürülmüş olabilir. Ya da, hem siyahi hem de drag olduğu için kimse bahsetmeye gerek görmemiş de olabilir. Bu yüzden, hiç bir net bilgi edinemediğim için, Marsha'yı öncü yapmadım. Ama protestolardaki yeri yadsınamayacağı için yok etmedim de. 
> 
> * Kadın kıyafetleri giyen erkekleri, kadın polisler tuvalete götürüp cinsiyetlerini kontrol edermiş.


	22. 21. Bölüm

İsyanın üzerinden bir hafta geçmişti. Her şey hemen hemen eski haline geri dönmüş olsa da Stonewall Inn'in çevresinde, ufak kalabalıklar halinde direniş devam ediyordu. Birçok gazetede haberleri çıkmıştı. Çıkan başlıkların hepsi amaca hizmet etmiyordu tabii. Hele içlerinden biri,  _The Village Voice_ , tek amacı ayaklanmayı ucuzlaştırmak olan bir yazı kaleme almıştı. Makaleyi okuduktan sonra Sehun, öfkeden deliye dönmüştü. Yanında Jongin, onu sakinleştirmek için olmasaydı yeniden Stonewall'a gidecek hatta fırsatını bulursa gazetenin ofisini talan edecekti. Ve sonradan öğrendiği gibi, makaleden sonra barın önünde toplanan kalabalıkta, ya tutuklananlar arasında ya da yaralananlar arasında olacaktı.

Çarşamba günkü o ayaklanma, makalenin topladığı tepki, bir saat sürmüştü ama kalabalığın öfkesiyle çok çetin bir direniş olmuştu. Sehun sonradan, Baekhyun'dan öğrendiği bu bilgilerle orada olmadıkları için içten içe minnettar olmuştu. Baekhyun, tüm gün, baş belası arısı Joshua'yı tedavi etmekle geçirmişti. Direniş güzeldi ama her şeyi burnunu sokmamak da gerekiyordu.

Neticede fırtınalı geçen bir haftanın sonunda, sevgilisinin kollarında yeni bir sabaha uyanmak gibisi yoktu. Yorgun ve mücadele içinde geçirdiği bir haftanın sonunda, günlerden Pazardı ve dükkanı açmak gibi gayesi kesinlikle yoktu. Yatağa zıplayan Lady, esmerin bacaklarının üzerinden kendisininkine doğru yürüyerek ilerliyordu. Jongin bedenine sardığı kollarını farkında olmadan, her iç çekişinde daha da sıkılaştırıyordu. Ve evet, Jongin uyurken, Sehun'un dudaklarını ısırmasına neden olacak kadar sevimli bir şekilde hafif sesler çıkararak iç çekiyordu. Ondan önce uyanmış olmasının verdiği bu kutsal an için ne kadar şükretse azdı. Kollarının arasında, yüzleri birbirine bakarken, burunları arasında sadece nefes alımlık bir mesafe vardı. Tüm çehresini yarım saattir inceleyen o değilmiş gibi, esmerin yüzündeki her bir detayı yeniden inceliyordu.

Jongin gözlerini kırpıştırarak uyandığında, Lady aralarına girmek için, tüylü bedenini şekilden şekile sokuyordu. İkisinin kalçasının arasına kıvrılıp, yeniden kalkıyor, dönüp bir kez daha yatabilmek için uğraşıyordu. Hafta başında yağan yağmurun yeniden başladığı dakikalarda esmer sevdiği viski gözlerini, çakmak çakmak bakan bakışlarla Sehun'un gözlerine dikmişti.

"Günaydın sevgilim" diye mırıldandı. Yeni uyanmış olmanın verdiği boğuk sesi, Sehun'un içine huşu salıyordu.

Gülümsedi.

"Günaydın" dedi.

"Gördüğünü beğendin mi?"

"Gördüğümü, ilk gördüğüm zamandan beri beğeniyorum."

Dudaklarına değen tüy gibi dokunuşla, içinde canlanan hayata iç çekti.

Birbirlerinin yüzlerini tüm zaman boyunca izleyecek gibi öylece, bakışlarını birbirlerinde tutarak yatmaya devam ettiler.

...

Jongin, muhteşem aşçılık yeteneğini göstermekte ısrar edince, Sehun mutfağını mecburen esmerin ellerine teslim etmişti. Çıkardığı yumurtaları bir kase içinde mutfak tezgahına bırakırken hala Jongin'in mutfağını yakabileceği endişesi içerisinde, esmeri ikna etmeye çalışıyordu.

"Belki de kendi mutfağında misafirperverliğini göstermek istersin hı? Ne dersin Jongin?"

İçinden geçen  _'en azından yanan benim mutfağım olmaz'_  düşüncesiydi. Jongin ise söylediğine pek aldırış etmeden, mutfakta kendi başına gerekli malzemeleri bulmaya çalışıyordu. Şu anda dolapları bir bir açıp kapamasının sebebi tavayı bulmaktı mesela. Açıkça, kumralın yardım etmeye pek niyeti yoktu.

"Aşkım neden sen biraz peynir rendelemiyorsun?"

"Niye rendeliyoruz ki?"

Gözlerini devirdi Jongin.

"Nasıl istiyorsan öyle yap sevgilim. Sadece biraz peynir çıkarır mısın?" diyerek gülümsedi.

"Yine de... Diyorum ki... O ocak öyle yanmıyor Jongin. Gazı aç önce. Ya da biliyor musun? Açma."

"Bana güvenmiyormuşsun gibime geliyor Hun. Bir omleti yapabilirim. Şu gaz nereden açılıyor?"

Fırının etrafını, altını üstünü tarayan sevgilisine elini alnına vurarak gösterdi tepkisini.  _Lütfen, lütfen bugünden sonra geriye yaşayacak bir evim kalsın, lütfen._

Fırının arkasındaki küçük vanayı çevirip gazı açtı. Ocağın üzerine tavayı bırakıp altını yaktı. Eliyle Jongin'e  _buyur_  işareti verip, dolaptan peyniri çıkarmaya gitti.

Sehun itiraf etmeliydi ki, peyniri tavaya döken ve erimesini bekleyen Jongin, şu ana kadar iyi iş çıkarıyordu. Yani hala tava, ocak ve en önemlisi de evi tek parça halindeydi. Yine de tedbiri elden bırakmamakta fayda vardı. Köşedeki yangın söndürücüye bakış atıp durması bu yüzdendi. Hem Baekhyun'un Chanyeol'u ocaktan uzak tutmasının bir sebebi vardı. Koca dev, maharetli olduğu birçok alanın haricinde mutfakta tam bir ayaklı felaketti. Bir keresinde Baekhyun hazırlanmakla meşgul olduğu için yemeği Chanyeol'a emanet etmişti. Ve sadece altını söndürüp servis etmesi gereken Chanyeol, işlerin nasıl gittiğini kontrole gelen Baekhyun'un elbisesini tutuşturmuştu. Baekhyun acısını, Chanyeol'a on top kumaş aldırarak çıkartmıştı. Ve tabi mutfağı yasaklayarak.

Her ne kadar Baekhyun olayı anlattığında ona kahkahalarla gülmüş olsa da şu an yaklaşık olarak aynısını yaşamaktan korkuyordu. Jongin çırptığı yumurtaları tavaya döküp, karıştırırken çalkanan kalçasına dalmışken biraz zorlanmaya başlamıştı endişesinde. Sıkı poposu tavayı her hareket ettirdiğinde günahkarca titriyor, salınıyordu. Dilini dudaklarının üzerinde tadını alırcasına gezdirdi. Bu kalça salınımlarının bir cezası olmalıydı.

Tavadaki omleti tabağa geçirip her zaman yemek için kullandıkları tezgaha koyan Jongin, kumralın dalgın bakışlarına soru soran bir bakış attı. Sehun'un gözleri yüzünde olmadığından, bakışlarını takip edip kumralın hedefinin neresi olduğunu gördüğünde suratına keyifle yayılan piç bir sırıtış oldu. Parmaklarıyla Sehun'un çenesini yukarı kaldırıp, gözlerini yüzüne çekti.

"Çok güzelsin" diye mırıldandı. Sevgiyle parlayan bakışları, yüzünün her bir çizgisinde ilgiyle geziniyordu. Jongin kalbinin son hızla atmasını umursamadı. Onu büyüleyen bu kumralın yakınındayken her zaman hızlı atıyordu. Onu her gördüğünde, ayak parmağından saçının ucuna kadar sıcaklıkla doluyor, midesi hissettiği aşkla kasılıyordu. Kumralın koyu kahve bakışlarının hedefindeki her bir hücresi aldığı ilgiyle, keyifle yok olup yenileniyordu.

Dudaklarına bir öpücük bırakıp geri çekildiğinde gözlerini o ince, tadı eşsiz pembe dudaklardan ayırmadı.

"Çok güzelsin" diye tekrarladı sadece ikisinin duyacağı yükseklikte. Dalıpgittiği dudaklara yayılan gülümsemeyle mest oluyordu.

Jongin daha önce aşık olmamıştı. Daha doğrusu ciddi bir ilişki yaşayacak kişiyle hiç karşılaşmamıştı. Kader ya da şans, ona yirmi altı yıllık yaşamında doğru kişiyi çıkarmakta biraz cimri davranmıştı. Karşısına çıkardığı biri, "belki bu  _o_ 'dur" dediği biriyle annesini kaybettikten sonra tanışmıştı. Yaşadığı sıkıntıları unutturacağını düşündüğü kişi ondan biraz kısa, siyah saçlı, San Fransicso'nun yerlilerinden olan bir dansçıydı. Üç aylık ilişkilerinin sonunda bir gün, bütün parasını alıp sırra kadem basmıştı. Ondan sonra bir daha haber alamadığı gibi kaptırdığı parası yüzünden San Francisco'dan kurtulması da uzun sürmüştü.

Eğer hayatın, yaşadığı tüm zorlukların sonunda ona Sehun'u getireceğini bilseydi, hepsini yüzünde bir gülümsemeyle sırtlanırdı. Geleceği görememek ne kötüydü. Bulunulan zamanda yaşanılan zor zamanları atlatabilmek için gelecekten ufak bir kesit, her şeyi katlanılır kılabilirdi hâlbuki.

Yine de kalbini kanat çırpınışlarıyla dolduran kumral, saçlarını ve kedisini delicesine seven, çabuk öfkelenen, inatçı, nefesini kesen bir güzelliğe sahip sevgilisine, geç de olsa kavuşmuş olmaktan memnundu. Aksi takdirde nasıl dakikalardır baktığı koyu kahve denizde boğulmayı isterdi ki? Şevkle kendini sımsıcak olacağına inandığı suya, huzurla, içinde hiçbir itiraz sesi olmadan kendini bırakırdı.

Bir kez daha öne eğilip, pembe dudakları kendi dolgun dudaklarının arasına aldı. Bu sefer küçük bir öpücükle yetinmeyip, uzunca bir süre dudaklarını birbirine mühürledi. Diliyle yaladığı üst dudağı, dudaklarının arasında emdi. İç çekmek için açılan ağza dilini usulca soktu. Ağzında patlayan tatlar, sıcaklık kolayca aklını kaybetmesi için yeterliydi. Kahvaltıyı sonraya ertelemeye karar verip, Sehun'u, kalçasının altından birleştirdiği kollarıyla kucaklayıp sarmal merdivenden yatak odasına çıktı. Aldığı tat, düştüğü deniz çoktan yeniden uykuya dalmış erkekliğini dürtmüştü bile. Boş mide zararsızdı ama delirtici bir tada ve bedene sahip sevgilisi ölümcüldü.

...

Çalan kapıya bakmak için rahat yerinden kalkan Baekhyun, kapı kolunu çevirip açtığında, aslında gelmesini beklemesi gereken sevgilisini kapıda bulduğunda şaşırdı. Direnişin ardından yolda karşılaştıkları –ki biri aslında Chanyeol'un dükkanının önünde bir ileri bir geri yürümesi sebepliydi- zamanlar dışında pek görüştükleri söylenemezdi. Baekhyun'unChanyeol'a onu geri kazanmasını söylediği zamandan beri de Chanyeol kesinlikleevin yakınına gelmemişti. 

Selamlaşıp, içeri davet ettiği Chanyeol'u, önden yürüyerek oturma odasına getirdi. Ayağındaki hafif sendeleme devin gözünden kaçmamıştı. Direniş zamanında coşan adrenaline rağmen o acısıyla nasıl ayakta durduğunu anlamak zordu.

Koltuğa oturan Baekhyun ayakta dikilip ona kaşları çatık bakan Chanyeol'a " _ne?_ " diye sordu. Chanyeol'un gözleri ayaklarından başka bir yere bakmıyordu. Gözlerini devirmek istese de içini eriten ilgili bakışlarının yeniden sahibi olmak yüreğini sıkıştırmıştı. Birkaç gündür değiştirmediği pansumanını, ayaklarını koltuğun altına toplayarak saklayabileceğini düşünerek kanepenin kısa aralığına ittirdi. Isırdığı dudakları ve suçluluğuyla, bir erkek çocuğunun topla vazoyu kırdıktan sonra azarlanmasını andırıyordu. Chanyeol kendine dikkat etmeyen aşkına sinirli olmasaydı bu halini sevimli bulabilirdi. Eğer eskisi gibi olsalardı ısırdığı dudaklarına tatlı bir öpücük bile kondurabilirdi.

Hiçbir şey söylemeden banyoya gidip, ilk yardım dolabından toparladıklarını kucaklayıp içeriye geri döndü. Kanepenin önüne bağdaş kurup oturdu. Kaçmaya çalışan Baekhyun'u, ayak bileklerinden tutup engel oldu. Tentürdiyodu görmesiyle suratı buruşmuştu bile.

"Baek, lütfen. Afacan bir velet gibi davranma."

"Ama yakıyor" diye mırıldanan Baekhyun'a aldırış etmeden, önceki pansumanı makasla kesmeye başladı.

Açığa çıkan kesikler canını acıtıyordu. Buna sebep olanın kendisi olduğunu  _bilmek_ canını acıtıyordu. Suratına yayılan hüznü anlamlandırmak için Baekhyun'un âlim olmasına gerek yoktu. Chanyeol bunun için kendisini asla affetmeyecekti. Baekhyun onu affetse, her şeyi unutsa bile, sevgili devi yaralarını hep hatırlayacaktı. İçine yayılan belli belirsiz tatmin duygusuna engel olamadı Baekhyun. İlişkilerine soktuğu kara bulutlar için ödemesi gereken bir bedeldi bu.

Tentürdiyotlu pamuğu ayağının altına sürdüğünde irkilen Baekhyun'u yerinde tutmak için bir eliyle ayak bileğini yeniden yakaladı. Çatık kaşları ve boğazında oluşan yumruyla kesikleri temizlemeye devam etti. Bitirdiğinde gazlı bezle sarıp bantladı. Pansumanı yenilediği süre boyunca hiçbir söz etmeyip sadece içinden kendine küfürler etti suçluluk içindeki genç.

Sonunda ayaklarını kendine alabilen Baekhyun, dizlerini karnına çekip kollarını etrafına doladı. Aralarında duran rahatsız edici sessizlik sinirlerini bozuyordu. Pişmanlığını ona göstermeden yaşayamaz mıydı?

"Belli ki pansumanımı yenilemek için burada değilsin Chanyeol. Niye gelmiştin?"

Bağdaş kurduğu kanepenin önünde başını yukarı kaldırıp, ona izleyen Baekhyun'a baktı.

"Konuşmamız gerekir diye düşündüm."

"Ah."

"Geçen gün konuştuğumuzda ikimiz de pek... ayık değildik. O yüzden şimdi iyi olur diye düşünmüştüm."

"Tabi, şey olur. Yani."

Bu beklediği bir şey olsa da bir anda ne söylemesi gerektiğini, aralarının artık nasıl olacağını konuşmak tuhaf gelmişti Baekhyun'a. İlişkilerinin nasıl olacağını belirlemek yeni bir ilişkiye başlamaktan çok daha zordu. Sınırlar çizip, ortak alan belirlemek, davranışların, öpüşmelerin, sevişmelerin belirlenmesi...

"Daha önce söylediğimle hala aynı düşüncedeyim. Seni bu evde istemiyorum Yeol. Bana kendini kanıtlamadığın sürece de bu böyle olacak."

Bunu bilmesine rağmen sözlerin direkliğini, katılığı yüreğine bir şey saplanmasına sebep olmuştu. Bakışları Baekhyun'un eşsiz yüzünden ayrılıp aşağı düştü. Önündeki, yeni sardığı ayaklara dikildi.

"Bu-bunu anlarım. Haklısın" diyebildi.

"Yeni sevgili olduğumuzda nasılsak öyle olacağız diyeceğim fakat bu bizim için pek geçerli değildi. Buluştuğumuz her seferinde seviştiğimizi düşünecek olursak."

Hatırladıkları anıya ikisi de gülümsedi. Böyle olmamalıydı. Anılarını hatırladıklarında suratlarında acı bir gülümseme olmamalıydı. Kalplerini pırpır ettiren hatıralarını yad ederlerken neşe içinde olmalıydılar.

"Evet, sevişirdik." Dedi. Bakışları Baekhyun'un ayaklarında olsa da çok uzaklara bakıyor gibiydi. Sesi bile uzaklardan geliyordu. Düşünceleri çoktan ilk tanıştıkları zamanlara, ilişkilerinin yeni başladığı o heyecanlı, kıpır kıpır oldukları anlara gitmişti. İç çekti.

"Seni kaybetmeyeceğim Baek. Ne olursa olsun, yeniden eskisi olmamız için uğraşacağım. Seni hayal kırıklığına uğratmayacağım. Bu sefer değil."

Baekhyun'un gözlerine bakarak, dudaklarından dökülen her kelimeye inanarak söylediği sözlerinin Baekhyun'un reddetmesinden, inanmamasından korkuyordu. Yine de gözlerini birbirinden ayırmadı. Bir korkak gibi davranmayacaktı.

Derin bir nefes alan Baekhyun, dizlerine sardığı kollarını ayırıp, ellerini saçlarından geçirdi.

"Böyle devam etsen iyi olur. Çünkü sana veda etmeye hazır değilim." 

"New Jersey'e gittiğimiz zamanı hatırlıyor musun?" diye sordu Chanyeol boş bakışlarına yerleşen hafif ışıltılarla. Cevaba gerek olmayan sorusuna devam etti.

"Denize girmek istemiştin. Bu yüzden de ille New Jersey'e gidelim diye tutturmuştun. Daha önce gidip sahilini beğendiğini filan sanmıştım. Hiç de öyle olmadığını daha sonra anlamıştık zaten."

Gülümsedi. Yine Baekhyun'un ayaklarına düşen bakışlarıyla kendini hikayeye bıraktı.

"Baş başa çıktığımız ilk yolculuktu. Ve biz birbirimizi kaybetmiştik. Şansımıza başlayan yağmur yüzünden seni bulabilmem uzun sürmüştü. Sokaklarda deli gibi bir aşağı bir yukarı koşup duruyordum."

"Beni bulduğunda o kadar ıslanmıştın ki yağmur senden yağıyordu resmen."

Baekhyun, hala onaylamadığı olayın hatırasına kafasını iki yana salladı.

"Bir marketin altında yağmurdan saklanır halde seni bulduğumda nasıl rahatlamıştım. Sanki yabancı bir ülkedeydik, asla bulamazdım sanki seni. Abartmıştım evet ama... ama işte."

"O sırılsıklam halinle bana sarılmıştın." Yüzünü buruştursa da memnun olduğunu belirten küçük bir gülümseme yüzünde beliriyordu Baekhyun'un.

"O gün sana söylediğimi hatırlıyor musun?" Gözlerini sargılı ayaklardan çekip sevgilisinin gözlerine dikti.

Kafasını salladı Baekhyun.

"Seni bir daha, hiçbir zaman kaybetmeyeceğim. Bir daha kaybetmeyeceğim Baekhyun. Bir daha asla. Sendentek istediğim bana inanman. Sözlerime inan Baek. Sadece inan."

Baekhyun'un yanaklarından ince ince gözyaşlarının akmasına sebep ola sözlerindeki yalvarış, sesindeki çaresizlik miydi? Yoksa Chanyeol'un, gözlerine diktiği bakışlarını yeniden ayaklarına indirdiği; koltuğun ucundan taşan parmaklarına damlayan yaşları yüzünden miydi bilmiyordu. Üzerinde düşünmüyordu bile. İnce parmaklarını, önünde eğilmiş başın siyah tellerinden geçirdi. Açıktaki enseye değdiğinde ürperen, parmaklarının altındaki dev bedenin, sessiz hıçkırıklarıyla hafifçe sarsılan omuzlarını diğer eliyle okşamaya başladı. Umutsuzca ağlamasını saklamaya çalışması kalbinin sancısını katlanılmaz kılıyordu. Bir elini boynuna, diğer elini sırtından doğru, beceriksiz olmasını umursamadan, küçülmüş devini göğsüne bastırdı. Beraber atlatacaklarını, kayboldukları yolu beraber bulacaklarını sözsüz, hareketleriyle söylemeye çalışıyordu. 


	23. 22. Bölüm

Sehun dükkanı ve aynı zamanda oturma odası vazifesi gören odada, çenesinin altına koyduğu eliyle bir ileri bir geri yürüyordu. Artık tek bir berjerin nispeten kalabalık yaşamına pek yeterli gelmediğine ikna olmuştu. Baekhyun'a göre buna ikna olduysa artık sıra saçlarını kestirmedeydi ama Sehun o kadar da kafayı yememişti daha. Arkadaşının demode olduğunu düşündüğü saç modeli, moda için değil sevdiği için uzundu. Kıvrık, uzun tutamlarını uyuşuk uyuşuk parmaklarına dolamayı, her banyo sonrası saçma bir kabarıklığa ulaşmasını seviyordu. Her şey bir yana en çok sevdiği, bu kıvrık tutamlarının Jongin'in parmaklarına dolanmasıydı. Esmer sevgilisi öyle güzel okşuyordu ki kumral saçlarını, her seferinde çöken huzurlu uykuya kapılmamak için büyük bir savaş veriyordu genç.

İlişkilerinde bir ayı bitirmiş olmaları inanılmaz geliyordu. Bir aydır tanıdığı birine nasıl böyle abayı yakmıştı? Nasıl oluyordu da bir aydır tanıdığı bu görünüşüyle nefes kesen, kalbiyle Sehun'u sımsıcak eden gence kendini emanet edecek kadar güvenebiliyordu? Şüpheci yanı, onu daima aşağı çekmeye uğraşan iç sesi onu bu bir ay boyunca hiç yalnız bırakmıyordu. Sehun ise, saçlarını pamukmuş gibi, zarar gelmesinden korkar halde her bir telini özenle okşayan esmere kendini bırakmış olmaktan memnundu. İç sesi de şüpheciliği de cehennemin dibine gidebilirdi. Her şeyi defalarca evirip çevirip düşünmekten, kara bir deliğin içinde senelerce düşünmekten başka bir iş yapmamıştı zaten. Karalar bağlayıp kendini heba etmiş, bırak aklını gözlerini bile açık tutacak ayıklıkta yaşayamamıştı.

Odanın içinde tek tük gelen müşterilerle ilgilenmek dışında ileri geri yürüyüp alacağı berjeri nereye yerleştireceğini düşünüyordu. Bir yandan da berjer yerine iki kişilik bir koltuğu buraya sığdırabilip sığdıramayacağının hesabını yapıyordu. Duvarları bütünüyle kaplayan uzun kitaplıkların önünü kapatmak istemiyordu. Uzun düşünüşünün sonunda berjeri kapı tarafına sırtı çapraz gelecek şekilde koyup, iki kişilik koltuğu da pencerenin önüne, pencereyle aralarında boşluk kalacak şekilde, yerleştirmeye karar verdi. Çöken akşamüstüyle beraber anahtarlarını alıp, Jongin'le kararlaştırdıkları buluşma yerine doğru yola çıktı.

Temmuzun ilk haftası yağmur getirmiş olsa da ikinci haftası oldukça sıcaktı. Nemli hava Sehun'u, çıkmadan önce bir kez daha duş almadığı için pişman etmişti. Her ne kadar sabah yıkanmış olsa da Jongin'in yanına giderken bu lanet havanın onu utandırmasını istemiyordu. Aklından geçen bin bir utanç verici olasılık yüzünden yanakları kızarmıştı. Yanaklarının alev gibi yanmasının suçunu sıcak havaya atarak kokmadığı konusunda kendini ikna etti. Yakın da olsa yürümek istemediğinden gelen otobüse atlayıp, West 4th Street'de indi. Durağın köşesinde onu bekleyen Jongin'i gördüğünde tüm endişeleri yine uçup gitmişti. Bir ay da olsa Jongin, sevgilisinin yürümeyeceğini tahmin etmiş durakta onu beklemişti işte.

"Çok bekletmedim dimi?" dedi hemen yanına giden Sehun.

Jongin başını iki yana salladı. Ardından da "Beklesem de sorun değil." dedi.

"Sorun çünkü beklemeni istemiyorum."

"Bekleyecek olan benim, niye dert ediyorsun ki?"

"O ne saçma bir laf öyle? Bekleyeceğin kişi benim. Sevgilin! Seni her buluşmamızda bekletirsem benim hakkımda ne düşünürsün?"

"Her seferinde koşarak  _bana_  geleceksen benim için hiçbir şey dert değil."

Yine söylediğiyle erimişti işte Sehun. O viski gözleriyle pırıltılara saçarak ona baktığı her seferinde eriyordu zaten. Böyle sözler söylediğindeyse Sehun'un içi kavruluyor, kalbi sıkışıyor, dili ne söyleyeceğini bilemez halde sessizlik tarafından yutuluyordu. Sonunda sınıra ulaşan kalbinin yangınıyla su oluyordu işte. Öyle bir şeydi Jongin'le olmak Sehun için. Pek tarif edilemeyen, dile getirilemeyen, yaşanamayan. Çünkü böyle anlarda Sehun bu dünyadaki hayatını sona erdirip bulutların üzerine yollanıyordu.

Jongin sessizleşen sevgilisinin konuşmayacağını anlayıp elinden tutup yola liderlik etti. Gidecekleri ikinci el dükkanı kendisinin de evini yaşanır hale getirirken gittiği yerdi nasılsa. Karşıdan karşıya geçip, ara sokağa girdiler. Birkaç bina geçtikten sonra aradıkları spotçu görünür olmuştu. Dükkana girip koltukları bir bir incelemeye başladı Sehun, hala elini tutan Jongin'le. Dükkan sahibinin ellerini görmemesi için dua ediyor bir yandan da umursamayacak biri olmasını diliyordu.

Deri, kahverengi tekli koltuğuna uygun renkte bir koltuk olması tek kriteriydi. İkili koltuklarda üç seçeneği vardı: yeşil, sarı ve siyah renklerdeki koltuklar. Siyahın bir ayağı yoktu, sarı büyükçe bir kahve lekesi taşıyordu. Geriye yeşil olan kalıyordu, içlerinde hem en sağlamı hem de renk uyumu açısından en uygunuydu.

"Sen ne düşünüyorsun Jongin?" dedi.

"Ev senin sevgilim, sen hangisini tercih edersen."

"Kendininkinden çok bende yaşıyorsun Jongin."

"Bunun için Jongdae'nin azgın hormonlarını suçluyorum."

"Seninki çok farklı sanki" dedi kendi kendine homurdanarak. Jongin'in duymayacağını düşündüğü sessiz, sözde isyanı bir çakalın kulaklarına sahip esmerin duyu alanından kaçmamıştı. Yüzüne anında yerleşen yarım sırıtışla kumralın kulağına yaklaşıp,

"Ne o? Şikayetçi misin yoksa?" diye fısıldadı.

Boynunda hissettiği sıcak nefes tüy dokunuşları yaratırken, sözler yine midesindeki lavları harekete geçirmişti işte. Bu sefer kızaran kulakları oldu ve Sehun bunun için havayı suçlamadı.

"Yeşili alalım. Düzgün bir temizlikten sonra da rahatlığını test edelim." Dedi Jongin.

"Baek uğrayabilir ama. Hızlı oluruz... dimi?" Tek kaşını kaldırıp sordu bir umut Sehun.

Jongin kendini biraz geri çekip, kaşlarını çatıp, alaycı bir bakış attı. Adeta "sorduğun soruyu yinelesene" diye meydan okuyordu. 

Sehun meydan okumayı yanıtsız bırakıp, söylediklerini itirazsız kabul etti. Kazanamayacağı zamanı bilmek önemliydi. Koltuğa karar verdiklerinden ön tarafa ilerleyip, mağaza sahibiyle nakliyat pazarlığına giriştiler. Fiyatı inatla indirmeyen adam, en sonunda yarın, elemanının geçerken alması kaydıyla, geniş yük taşıma arabasını vermeyi kabul etti. İkili koltuğu arabaya bağlayıp nispeten daha kolay olacak taşıma için eve doğru yola koyuldular.

...

Her ne kadar koltuğun olduğu arabayı ittiren Jongin olsa da Sehun, eve girer girmez kendini tekli koltuğun üstüne attı. Kollarını iki yana açıp yanlardan sarkmasına sebep olan genç, yorgunluktan yakınıyor, adama nakliyeyle getirmesi için istediği parayı niye vermediğine dair isyan ediyordu.

"Abartmıyor musun Hun? Zaten bana taşıttın koltuğu."

"Nasıl sana taşıttım? Ben de ittim o arabayı Jongin!"

"Ben bakkala girdiğim sırada arabayı tutmuş olman taşımaktan sayılmıyor ne yazık ki. Neyse hadi şunu silelim, yıkayalım bitsin bu iş." Dedi.

"Yaptığım işi küçümsüyorsun sevgilim. Ama uzatmayacağım bunun için hem hava çok sıcak hem de koltuğu  _taşıdığım_  için çok yorgunum."

Sarmal, ahşap merdivenleri ağır ağır çıkıp üst kattaki banyodan temizlik malzemelerini alan Sehun, yine ağır adımlarla koltuğun yanına geri döndü. Pencere kenarına konumlandırdıkları ikili koltuğun minderlerini çıkarıp sabunlu su dolu kovaya bezi sokup, koltuğu temizleme işine girişti. Diğer taraftan da bir başka kovayla koltuğun arkasını temizlemeye başlayan Jongin'e boynunu uzatıp arada bir bakış atmaktan geri durmuyordu.

İyi bir yarım saatin ve birkaç kova suyun ardından yeterince temizlendiğini düşündükleri koltuğu kuruması için açık pencerelerden esen hafif rüzgarın merhametine bıraktılar. Sehun ne kadar yorulmuş olsa da bir çırpıda merdivenleri çıkıp kendini duşa attı. Jongin'in "neden birlikte yıkanmıyoruz?" sızlanışlarını duymazdan geldiyse de esmer sevdiği, o kıyafetlerini çıkarıp suyu açtığı sırada banyo kapısından usulca içeri girmişti.

İçeri gireni fark etmeyen Sehun, ılık suyun altında rahatlarken beline sarılan kollar ve sırtına değen çıplak tenle yerinde zıpladı. Suyla ensesine yapışmış saçlarını kenara çekip bir öpücük kondurdu. Boyun aralığına çenesini yerleştiren Jongin memnuniyetle hımlarken Sehun teslimiyetle derin bir nefes bıraktı.

"Geldiğini belli edecek bir ses çıkaramaz mıydın?"

"Benden başka kim var ki evde? Kim var beline böyle sıkıca sarılacak?"

"Sarılmak demişken biraz fazla sıkıyorsun Jongin. Nefes alamıyorum."

"Suni teneffüs yaparım ben sana."

Jongin'in yılışıklığına, tatlı oyunlarına kalp atışları davul çalıyor olsa da kıkırdadı Sehun. Keyifli hali Jongin'in de kalbinin kelebek kanatlarına dönüşmesini sağlıyordu. Birbirlerinin kanatları olmak için süre onlar için önemli değildi.

Kollarının arasında dönüp, Jongin'le yüz yüze geldi. Göğüs ucundaki halka piercing yine o muhteşem kasların üzerinde onu tahrik etmek için çarpan suyla hareket ediyor, hafif hafif ıslanmış, damlaların süzüldüğü esmer tende günahkârca onu çağırıyordu. Defalarca dilini üzerinde gezdirdiği, tadına doyduğunu düşündüğü göğsü yeniden tatmak için kıvranıyordu. Hiçbir şey demeden eğilip, duş başlığının ıslatmaya devam ettiği piercingin olduğu göğüs ucunu dudaklarının arasına alıp iç çekerek uzunca emdi. Dilinin yarattığı fiskeler metalin sıcak ağıza her çekilişinde yarattığı etki esmeri kendinden geçiriyordu. Hızlanan nefes alışları arzusunun yoğunluğunun sesli haliydi. Önünde eğilen kumralın, uzun saçlarına parmaklarını daldırıp dudaklarını göğsüne daha da yaklaştırdı.

Sehun meme ucundan ayrılıp yavaş, tadına varan öpücüklerle karnına doğru geldi. Burada durup, dudaklarını düz karından ayırıp, kafasını kaldırıp esmerin delici bakışlarıyla buluştu. Heyecanlı pırıltıların gözlerinde dans ettiği sevgilisinin bakışları şehvetle kısılmıştı. Elini kasıklarına yaklaştıran kumral, gözlerini esmerden ayırmadan doğruldu. Dudaklarına yaklaşıp "koltuğu test edeceğimizi düşünüyordum, ama seninki..." bakışlarıyla aşağıyı işaret edip "şimdiden heyecanlandı" dedi gülümseyerek.

"O seni her gördüğünde heyecanlanıyor. Sadece belli etmemek için fazla uğraşıyor."

Sehun karnında gezdirdiği elini esmerin kasığına indirdiğinde nefesi tekleyen Jongin'in görüntüsüyle cezp oldu. Gülümseyen dudaklarını kendisininkiyle buluşturan sevgilisinin ağzına, tutuğunun farkında olmadığı nefesini bıraktı. Dişlerine değen dilin büyüsüne kapılan genç, kendini tümüyle öpücüğe bıraktı. Bir yandan da eliyle esmerin kasığını okşayıp yavaşça erkekliğine indiriyordu. Tümüyle avcuna aldığında Jongin'in öpüşüşü sertleşmiş, şehvetle bulanmıştı. Beline sarılı kolları çözülüp, bir elini sırtının yukarısına diğerini kalçasına yerleştirip kumralı kendine bastırdı. Elini penisinden çektiğinde sızlanan bir inilti çıkaran Jongin'in bel oyuğundan, poposuna doğru sağ bacağını sarıp kendine çekti. Kollarını boynuna dolayıp, bir elini kısa saçların arasına daldırıp öpücüğü mümkünmüşçesine daha da derinleştirdi. Hafif hareketlerle bedenini bir aşağı bir yukarı hareket ettirerek erkekliklerinin birbirine sürtünmesini sağlıyordu.

Çıldırtıcı yavaş hareketlere Jongin de bedenini cevap olarak öne doğru itiyordu. Bir süre sonra itişlerle Sehun'un sırtı duvarla buluşmuştu. Üzerlerine yağan su çoktan soğumuştu. Bedeni ve duvar arasında hapis kalmış kumrala, geri çekilip arzuyla koyulaşmış, viski gözleriyle baktı. Sonra önünde eğilip sertleşmiş erkekliğini ağzına aldı. Sıcak ağızla buluşan penisiyle Sehun yine bulutların üzerine yükseliyordu. Ağzından huşuyla çıkan iniltilerle sevgilisinin harika çalışan ağzına ruhunu bırakıyordu.

Bir an bile ağzının sıcaklığından ayırmayan Jongin, sert çekişlerle erkekliğini emiyor, yanakları emişle içe çöküp çıkıyordu. Sehun için bu gördüğü en seksi şeydi. Gerçi bu düşüncesi Jongin'e her baktığında değişiyordu ama yine de erkekliği, çekişleriyle dudaklarının arasında gidip gelirken karar vermesi çok objektif olamıyordu. Sıkılaşan karnı, artık gelmesinin fazla yakın olduğunu haber verirken Jongin ıslak parmağını deliğinden içeri soktu. Güçsüzleşen bacakları bu hareketiyle titremeye başlamıştı. Yükselen iniltileri Jongin'i daha da teşvik ediyor, hızlanmasına neden oluyordu.

İkinci parmağını da deliğe soktuğunda içini dolduran parmaklara yaslandı Sehun. Daha derine ittirdiği parmaklarına üçüncüsünü de ekleyip iyice itti. Kumralın geriye düşen başı, esmere doğru ittiği erkekliği ve 'Jongin' diye haykıran iniltisi, gencin zevk noktasını vurduğunu belirtiyordu. Jöleye dönen bacakları Jongin'in, erkekliğini son bir iki sert emişinin ve parmaklarının zevk noktasını ardı ardına vurmasının ardından boşalmasıyla artık onu taşıyamaz olmuştu. Dilini dudaklarının üzerinde gezdirip ağzındaki meninin tadını yayan esmer, yığılan sevgilisine sarıldı. Şişmiş olan dudaklara, kendi dolgun, şişmiş dudaklarını bastırdı. Her şeye rağmen bu dudakların tadıydı onun aklını kaybettiren.

...

Rahatlayan ikili banyolarını tamamladıktan sonra bu sefer Sehun'un hazırladığı yemeklerini yemiş oturma odasında, plaktan süzülen hafif melodiler eşliğinde oturuyorlardı. Berjer ve ikili koltuğun arasında kalan köşede yer alan, bir zamanlar üzerinde kırmızı begonyaların olduğu bir saksının yer aldığı uzun, yuvarlak, ahşap saksılıktaki tütsülükten ince dumanlar eşliğinde Sehun'un özel karışımı odaya doluyordu. Berjerde ayaklarını önündeki kısa kahve sehpasına uzatmış olan kumral, bir elinde yeni yaktığı sigarasını tüttürüyor, diğer elinde de tuttuğu kitabı okuyordu.

İkili koltuktaki Jongin ise plaktan yayılan şarkıya kendini bırakmış, Frank Sinatra'ya eşlik ediyordu. Kafasını koltuğun arkasına yaslamış havada süzülen, sigaranın gri dumanına karışan pembe dumanları izliyordu. Esrarın etkisi çoktan bedenine nüfuz etmişti. Mayışmış vücuduyla rahat koltuğun tadını çıkarıyordu. Kafasını yana düşürüp çaprazındaki sevgilisini izlemeye başladı. Bir süre sessizce, sigarasını içip kitabını okuyan gence yarı kapalı gözleriyle sadece baktı.

"Bunu nasıl yapıyorsun?" dedi bir süre sonra.

"Neyi?"

"Kafan dumanlıyken, nasıl kitap okuyorsun?"

"Sürükleyici" deyip omuz silkti Sehun. Gözlerini bir an bile olsa kitaptan ayırmamıştı.

"Bu kadar mı iyi yani? Uyuşmuş aklını bile onda tutabilecek kadar?"

Kitaptan gözlerini ayırıp, koltukta iyice kaymış sevgilisine çevirdi.

"Kitaplar bir halta yaramaz. İnsanın birine ihtiyacı vardır, birine yakın olmak ister." İnler gibi devam etti. "Kimsesi yoksa delirir insan. Kim olduğu hiç önemli değildir, yeter ki yanında biri olsun. İnanın bana, insan fazla yalnız kaldı mı, hastalanır*." Diye yanıtladı esmeri.

"Imm. Hiçbir şey anlamadım. Amacın aklımı bulandırıp uyumamı sağlamak değil mi? Böylece konuşup seni kitaptan alıkoyacak kimse olmaz."

Oturduğu koltuktan kalkan Sehun, ikili koltuğun önünde, Jongin'in bacaklarının önüne diz çöktü. Esmerin dizlerinde kollarını birleştirip çenesini üzerine koydu. Jongin de, kafasını koltuktan kaldırıp önünde oturmuş olan sevgilisine çevirdi.

"Yani diyorum ki sen iste, bütün dikkatimi sana veririm. Sen iste, senden başka bir şeye bakmam. Sen iste, soluklarını sayarım. Kitaplar yalnızlığımı yok edemez. Beklemeye alır sadece. Şimdi söyle, benim uçmuş sevgilim, ne yapmamı istersin?"

"Yanıma otur ve bana neden tek uçanın ben olduğumu söyle."

Sehun güldü. Esmerin dediğini yapıp yanındaki boş yere yerleşti. Kucağına başını koyup, küçük koltukta kıvrılan sevgilisinin saçlarını okşamaya başladı. Ayakları koltuğun diğer tarafından sarkan Jongin'in keyifle iç çektiğini duyabiliyordu.

"Galiba saklamakta iyiyim." Dedi basitçe.

Dizlerinde yatan esmer kıkırdadığında kuşkusuz dünyanın en güzel melodisini oluşturuyordu. Saçlarını geriye doğru tarayan parmaklarının arasında bir bir kaybolan telleri izlemek bile mutlu ediyordu onu. Frank Sinatra'nın sesi yavaş yavaş yok olurken, plaktan son bir boş cızırtı odayı doldurdu. Kucağında kıvrılmış olan sevgilisinin gözleri ağır ağır kapanırken  _Killing me Softly_ 'nin ahenkli, huzur dolu müziği ortama yayıldı. Sehun koltuğa yasladığı başıyla, parmaklarının arasındaki yumuşak saçlar, pencereden aralıklarla esen ılık rüzgarlarla Jongin'in daldığı diyara doğru kendini bıraktı.

 

*Fareler ve İnsanlar-John Steinbeck


	24. Final

Zaman, yanında canından çok sevdiklerin olduğunda, sadece sayıdan ibaret garip bir şey haline geliyordu. Günleri iş, arkadaşlar, Chanyeol ekseninde dönerken Ekim ayı çoktan gelmişti. Penceresinin görüş alanındaki tüm ağaçlar yaprakları sararmış, çiçekler çoktan solmuştu. Hava ise Sonbahara girmiş olmasını pek umursamıyor, gün boyu yine yazdan kalma sıcaklığını sürdürmeye devam ediyordu. Akşam esen serin rüzgar tüylerini diken diken eden bir soğukluk salıyordu yerküreye. Adeta Yaz ve Sonbahar aralarında ortak bir karara varmış, günü aralarında bölüşüp eşit hüküm sürer olmuştu.

Baekhyun, Lizzy'le beraber havanın belki de son sıcaklarını yaşadığı bu güzel anın tadını çıkarmak için işe biraz fazladan bir süre ara vermiş, kapının önündeki yuvarlak masalarının etrafındaki sandalyelere konuşlanmış, sohbetlerinin tadını çıkarıyorlardı. Zor zamanları geride bıraktığından yüzünde artık güller açıyor olması etrafındakileri memnun ediyordu.

"Fırfır müşteri yine geldi geçen gün" dedi sigarasını yeni yakmış olan Lizzy.

Sarı, uzun saçları güneşin son pırıltılarının altında yine altın gibi ışıldıyordu. Baekhyun hiçbir zaman bu saçları kıskanmaktan vazgeçmeyecekti. Kendi siyah, kısa saçları Lizzy'nin her rüzgarda ahenkle dans eden saçlarının yanında sönük kalıyordu. Sehun'un saçlarını kestirmesi için diretip durmasının nedeni de hep kıskançlığıydı zaten. Yeniden kestirmek zorunda kaldığı saçları mutsuz hissetmesine sebep oluyordu. Peruğun kafasına tam oturması ve saatlerce de öyle kalabilmesi için mecburen kısaydı işte saçları. Onca dansa kafasında bir ton ağırlıkla dayanabilmesi için kendi saçlarının kısa olması gerekiyordu.

"Almasaydın içeri. Kaltak kadın geçen seferkinin parasını beğenmedim deyip eksik verdi."

"Biliyorum. Öyle çok ısrar etti ki. Ne yapacağımı şaşırdım."

"Ne dedin peki? Kabul mü ettin?! Lizzy!"

"Hayır be. Saçmalama. Ecelime susamadım ben. Şimdi bile gözlerinden ateşler çıkaracak gibi bakıyorsun bana, kabul etsem derimi yüzer, ondan elbisesini yapardın."

"Çevremde önceden tahmin edilebilirliğimle tanınıyor olmak beni pek memnun etti tatlım."

Lizzy'nin parmaklarının arasındaki sigarayı kendisine alıp bir nefes çekti. Ardından üfleyeceği sigarayı, elini dudağına kapatıp hayalet öpücük gönderdi genç kadına. Yüzünde neşesini tümüyle gösteren kocaman bir gülüş vardı. Öyleydi ki sitem eden Lizzy bile asık suratını bozup gülümsemişti.

"Sana kıyamam Lizzy. Bunu bil. Bil ki iki gün sonraki iznimi yalan etme."

"Menfaatçi peri seni."

"Ne ayıp. Annen büyürken ağzına biber sürmedi mi bakayım senin?"

Gülüşmelerinin hakim olduğu masada, arkasından yaklaşanı fark edememişti Baekhyun. Boynuna sarılan kollar ve kafasının yaslandığı geniş göğüsle gülüşü suratında asılı kaldı, kafasını çevirdi. Uzun boylu sevgilisinin gülümseyen yüzüyle karşılaştığında o da gülüşünü genişletip onu selamladı.

Chanyeol yanağına bir öpücük kondurup geri çekildi. Karşısındaki Lizzy'e bir baş selamı verip gülümsedi.

"Bakıyorum havanın tadını en çok siz çıkarıyorsunuz." Dedi.

"Sevgilinin ne kadar çenesi düşük biri olduğunu bilirsin. Susmadı ki işe dönelim."

"Diyene bak. Komşu dükkanların dedikodularını bildiren, beni burada tutan kimdi?"

"Ah böyle mi oynuyoruz şimdi Baek? Aşk olsun."

"Madem işiniz yok. Baek'i bugünlük alabilir miyim Liz?"

Lizzy'nin yüzüne yerleşen bilmiş sırıtışa sakin gülümseyişini bozmadı Chanyeol.

"Tabi Yeol, tabi. Yarın yürüyebilir halde getir yeter."

"Neden konu dışı bırakılıyorum?" diye araya giren Baekhyun'a kimse cevap vermemişti.

Chanyeol sevgilisini kaldırıp ellerini birleştirdi. Lizzy'e el sallayıp dükkandan ayrıldılar.

Nereye gittiklerini defalarca sormasına rağmen Chanyeol'un verdiği tek cevap "sürpriz" olmuştu. Düzgün bir yanıt alamayacağını anladıktan sonra Baekhyun sormayı bırakmış yürümeye devam etmişti. Christopher Sokağını geride bıraktıkları sırada geçtikleri sokak, hatırlamayı istemediği anıyı aklına getirmişti.

...

**Flashback**

Sehun'un ısrarlarına en sonunda pes eden Baekhyun, yeniden açılmış olan Stonewall Inn'e gelmişti. Kapıda yine onu karşılayan suratsız John'a orta parmağını gösterip içeri geçti. Bankoda tüm hızıyla çalışan Jongin'e yaklaşıp ilk raundunu shot yapıp esmer genci selamladı.

"Selam yakışıklı."

"Selam Baekhyun"

"Sevgilin bu kıçı nasıl yalnız bırakabiliyor? Kurtlar direnişten sonra çok arttı, dikkatli olmalı." Dedi yarım gülüşüyle.

"Yalnız bıraktığımı kim söylemiş?" Arkasından kahkahayla gelen kumral dostunun sesi, kısa süre sonra yanında yer aldı.

"Benim kakaomu ayartmaya çalışma Baek. Küçük popon için hoş olmaz" diye devam etti Sehun. Şen sesi çatık kaşlarının tehditkar görünme çabasını etkisiz kılıyordu.

"Ödünç almak gibi düşün tatlı patatesim. Söz iade edeceğim."

"Sen önce aldığın kitaplarımı getir sürtük."

"Ne kitabı ayol?"

" _Ödünç_ aldığın kitaplarımı Byun Baekhyun!"

"Ne ödüncü canım şekerparem. Satın aldım ben onları, unuttun herhalde."

"Beni aranızda bölüşmeye çalışırken yine nasıl oldu da kitaplara geldik?"

"Aww benim sevgilimin ego okşanması yarım mı kalmış?" dedi dalga geçerek Sehun.

Bir iki masa geriden onları izleyen Chanyeol, son bir kez cesaretini toparlayıp bir zamanlar dahil olduğu arkadaş grubuna doğru ilerledi. Baekhyun'un flörtöz tavırları asla gözünden kaçmazdı. Her ne kadar hiçbir hakkı olmasa da içinde yanan ateşe engel olamıyordu. Bankoya bir iki adım mesafe kala, suratındaki tüm çizgiler sinirle gerildi.

"Oooo bu orospu beni Chanyeol'den eden değil mi?"

James'in gıcırdayan sinir bozucu sesi Baekhyun'ların konuşmasının arasına girer girmez ortamdaki hoş sohbet havası anında bozulmuştu. Baekhyun'un sağında dikilen James'i gördüğü gibi iki adımlık mesafeyi hızla aştı. Vurmak için elini kaldırdığı esnada Baekhyun'un sert sesiyle havada kaldı.

"Aaaa memnun oldum. Tanıştığın herkese önce adını söylemen büyük nezaket. Ben Baekhyun, sahip olamadığın Chanyeol'un hala sevgilisi olanım."

"SENİ KALTAK. Akıllı olduğunu mu sanıyorsun? Chanyeol'un kimin içinde olduğunu zannediyorsun he akıllı göt? Kim ona çığlık attırdı? Eminim ona veremediğini bende bulduğu için defalarca içime gel-"

Lafını tamamlamaya fırsat bulamadan boğazına kapanan elle öksürmeye başlamıştı. Chanyeol'un bankonun üzerine serdiği vücudunun üst kısmı, boğazına sarılı eliyle zorlukla nefes alan James, tıkanmış, boğazındaki elden kurtulmak için elleriyle debeleniyordu.

Sıkılı dişlerinin ardından konuşan Chanyeol ise gözleri öfkeyle kısılmıştı.

"O.çeneni.kapat.piç! Sana Baekhyun'dan uzak dur dedim. Bunu derken senden onun bastığı kaldırım taşına bile basmamanı kastetmiştim. Ama sen!" Elinin altındaki boğazı daha sert sıktı. Gencin hayatı için debelenmesini umursuyor gibi görünmüyordu.

"Sen, kendini çok değerli, büyük sanan sikik, onun karşısına çıkmaya cesaret ettin"

Diğer kolunu çekiştiren, onu durdurmaya, geri çekmeye çalışan Baekhyun'dan kolunu kurtarıp onu da James'in boynuna sardı.

"Chanyeol, DUR!" Baekhyun'un bağırmasıyla duran Chanyeol omzunun üzerinden sevgilisine baktı.

"Böyle biri için hapse girip benden olamazsın Chanyeol."

Bir süre olduğu halde kaldı uzun boylu genç. Sehun diğer tarafından gelmiş, çekiştirdiği kolunu Baekhyun'un Chanyeol'a bağırdığı sırada bırakmıştı. Jongin ise bankonun öbür tarafında, üzerine yatırılmış olan James'i kurtarmaya çalışıyordu. Başka bir halde olsalar James ve yiyeceği dayak arasına girmeyi düşünmezdi bile ama Chanyeol'un gözlerindeki delice bakışlar, öfkesi eğer ayırmazsa hiç hoş şeylerin olmayacağının göstergesiydi. Nihayetinde Chanyeol ellerini boğazından çözüp, yakasını hırsla kavrayıp sertçe kafa attı. Acıyla haykıran genci umursamadan çıkışa sürükleyip, dışarı savurdu.

"Bir daha sakın. Sakın bunu tekrarlama!"

Chanyeol içeri geçtikten sonra bir süre havada gerginliğin kalıntıları gezer olmuştu. Neyse ki bir iki kadehin halledemeyeceği bir şey değildi. Üçüncü beşinci round derken teker teker yuvarladıkları tekilalarla yeniden eski hallerine dönmüştü grup. Arada onlara katılan esmer barmenleri, bankonun altından doldurup birkaç shotı kaçak olarak onlara sunuyordu. Patronlarına yakalandığı takdirde pestili çıkana kadar dövülecek olması, gizliliğe daha da dikkat etmesi için teşvikti. Jongin'in shifti bitene kadar beraber takılan arkadaşlar sonunda birbirlerine veda edip evlerine dağılmışlardı. Baekhyun'aysa geceyi mide bulantısıyla hatırlamak kalmıştı.

...

Barın önünden geçerken uzun zamandır aklının kıyısından geçmeyen bu anıyı hatırlamış olmak şu an içinde bulunduğu meraklı mutluluğuna gölge düşürmüştü. Anlattığı olayı, sevgilisinin dinlemediğini fark eden Chanyeol ona bir göz atıp yüzünün asıldığını gördü. Bakışını takip edip barı izlediğini gördüğündeyse az çok nedenini anlamıştı. Fark etmemiş gibi davranmaya karar verdi. Adımlarını durdurdu, Baekhyun'u kendine çevirip, kolunu beline dolayıp kendine çekti. Yumuşak dudaklarına kendininkini bastırıp, aklındakileri unutturacak bir öpüşmeye çekti.

Dudakları birbirinden ayrıldığında memnun bir gülümsemeyle Baekhyun'un iki santim ötesindeki gözlerine baktı. Gözleri yavaşça açılan sevgilisi bir iki kez gözlerini kırpıştırıp bakışlarına karşılık verdiğinde gülümsemesi büyüdü. Belindeki kolunu çekip yeniden ellerini birleştirdi. Barı arkalarında bırakıp iki sokak sonraki evlerine doğru yola devam ettiler.

Kapıyı açıp ev sahibini içeri aldığında, Baekhyun'un yüzündeki yaptıklarını anlamlandırmaya çalışan ifadesi içini kıpır kıpır ediyordu. Bel boşluğuna elini yerleştirip hafifçe iterek, oturma odasına yönlendirdiği sevgilisinin gözleri kocaman olduğunda kendisiyle gurur duydu.

Mutfaktaki masa oturma odasına, oturduklarında pencereyi görebilecek şekilde konumlanmıştı. Üzeri yemek takımıyla hazır, onları bekler haldeydi. Yere serpiştirilmiş papatyalar, kahve masasının üzerinde bekleyen Baekhyun'un favori çikolatası genci karşılayan sürprizin bir kısmıydı. Odayı incelemeye dalmış olan sevgilisine fark ettirmeden hızla kaybolup geri döndü.

Baekhyun sonunda hipnozundan kurtulup arkasını döndüğünde siyah bir takım elbise içindeki Chanyeol'u gördüğünde bir kez daha şaşırdı.

"Yeol, bu... bu ne?"

"Yıl dönümüz için sevgilim. Her ne kadar araya bir mola girmiş olsa da." Yüzünü buruşturan Chanyeol hemen toparlayıp yeniden gülümsedi.

"Ama... ama... Bunu yapmak zorunda değildin."

"Bu ne demek şimdi? Tabi ki de değildim. Beraberliğimizi kutlamak için mecbur olmak zorunda değilim aşkım." Deyip dudaklarına eğilip minik bir öpücük bırakıp Baekhyun'u masaya yöneltti. Sandalyesini çekip oturttuktan sonra hızla mutfağa gidip hazır aldığı yemekleri mikrodalgaya attı.

"Yeol, belki de gerisini ben halletmeliyim."

Mutfağa gelen Baekhyun endişeyle onun her hareketini izliyordu. Mikrodalga zararsız görünse de Chanyeol'un ne yapacağı belli olmazdı.

"Biraz olsun bana güven. Söz bu sefer hiçbir kaza olmayacak. Lütfen içeri geçip masada beni bekler misin?" dedi her şeyin kontrolü altında olduğuna ikna etmesini umduğu sevimli gülümsemesiyle.

Dudaklarını kemiren Baekhyun, gencin hevesini bozmamak için dediğini yapıp içeri geçse de telaşını geride bırakamıyordu. Neyse ki çok geçmeden elindeki tabaklarla gelen Chanyeol'un hiçbir kazaya mahal vermediğini gördüğünde rahatlayabildi.

Yemekleri servis edip yerine geçen Chanyeol ilk lokmasını alması için Baekhyun'u bekliyordu. Kendisi yapmış gibi heyecan içinde, beğenip beğenmeyeceğini görmek istiyordu. Baekhyun, elinde çatalla irileştirdiği gözlerini üzerinde tutan sevgilisine gülümseyerek bir lokma alıp, beğeniyle hımladı. Chanyeol'un bir başka af dileme uğraşısını daha mahvetmeyecekti. Özellikle de yıldönümleri olan bir günde. Sevinç dolu bakışlarla onu izleyen sevgilisi yeniden denemeye karar verdiklerinden beri fazlasıyla uğraşıyordu. Yaptığı birçok af dileme organizasyonları Baekhyun'un ya bir anda sinirlenmesiyle son buluyor, ya da onu görmek istemeyen Baekhyun'un yavan bir bahanesiyle başlamadan bitiyordu.

Son bir aydır ise artık bu uğraşılarına kayıtsız kalamaz olmuştu. Chanyeol o kadar çok uğraşıyor ve asla pes etmiyordu ki onun çabalarını her seferinde bozmak artık Baekhyun'u üzmeye başlamıştı. Onu sinirlendirmek için bu buluşmaların birinde aldatıldığı gece kendisinin de Chanyeol'u aldattığını söylemişti. Restoranda güzel bir akşam yemeği yiyecekleri randevularını böyle yıkmıştı: aynı gece başkasıyla olduğunu söyleyerek.

Chanyeol'un suratı kireç gibi olmuştu. Tüm ailesini katleden olduğunu söylemiş gibi ölü bir bakışla onu izlemişti bir süre. Baekhyun durmamış Stonewall'un tuvaletinde bir duvara dayalı halde nasıl iyi bir vakit geçirdiğini de söylemişti. Chanyeol'un sessizliği o esnada bozulmuştu işte. Hışımla yerinden kalkıp oturdukları küçük masayı devirip restorandan çıkıp gitmişti.

Ertesi gün kapısında kahve ve kahvaltılık bir şeylerle yeniden belirdiğinde şaşkınlıkla kalakalmıştı. Son zamanlarda sevgilisi onu fazla şaşırtır olmuştu ve buna alışamıyordu artık. Chanyeol içeri geçip sessizlik içinde kahvaltılarını yapmalarını sağladıktan sonra "özür dilerim" demişti.

"Niye?"

"Dün akşam için. Güzel bir akşam yemeği olmalıydı. Öyle öfkelenmemeliydim. Özür dilerim."

Bu sefer sinirlenen Baekhyun olmuştu. Sinirle masadan kalkıp sert adımlarla uzun boylu gence yürüyüp önünde dikildi.

"Onu sen sinirlen diye yaptım zaten!"

"Biliyorum. Ama seni başkalarının yanında gücendirmemeliydim."

"Aptal! Neden kendine aykırı davranmaya başladın sen? Neden öfkelendiğin için özür diliyorsun? Haklıyken neden özür diliyorsun benden salak adam!"

"..."

"Tanrım. Gerçekten çok aptalsın. Beni geri kazanmak için her şeyime razı gelemezsin Yeol. Ben kendinden önemli değilim."

"Hayır! Kesinlikle olmaz. Sen her şeyimden çok daha önemlisin Baek böyle söyleme. Sana başkasıyla beraber olduğun için kızamıyorum çünkü... çü-çünkü hakkım yok. Ne diyebilirim ki? Bunu niye yaptın mı? Sebep belli. Nasıl yapabilirsin mi? Yine belli. Kendimi suçlulukla yiyip bitirmiyor muyum? Hem de nasıl! Her kimle beraber olduysan onu bulup dünyayı dar etmek, yok etmek istiyorum. Ama sana kızamıyorum."

İşte orada Baekhyun'dan bir şeyler kopmuştu. Başkasıyla beraber olarak o zaman ne düşünmüştü bilmiyordu ama şu an ilişkilerinin akışını tümüyle değiştirmişti. Eski Chanyeol her ne olursa olsun Baekhyun'u dinlemez o adamı bulup dediklerini yapardı ve Baekhyun'u affedebilmek için bir süre gözden kaybolurdu. Şimdiyse kendi içinde pişmanlık ve Baekhyun'a duyduğu aşkla kavruluyordu. O günden sonra Baekhyun beraber geçirecekleri zamanları baltalamaz olmuştu. İnişli çıkışlı, yeni bir boyut kazanmış olan aşk hayatlarını zamana bırakmaya karar vermişti. Zorluklarla devamlı uğraştıkları yaşamlarını bütünüyle zehir etmek, bunu kendi bile isteye yapmak zor gelmeye başlamıştı.

...

Sehun sırt çantasına tıkıştırdıkları yüzünden zorlukla kapattı fermuarını. Sırtına atıp hızla anahtarlarını kaptı. Pencereleri, muslukları, gazı hızla tekrar kontrol edip arkasından kapıyı kilitleyip hızlı adımlarla yola koyuldu. Jongin'in apartmanının önüne geldiğinde çoktan nefes nefese kalmıştı. Yokuşu kullanmamaktaki ısrarı yüzünden yolunu uzatmış, daha da fazla yorulmuştu.

Apartman görüş açısına girdiğinde son bir derin soluk alıp devam etti. Penceresinde bir bacağını dışarı salmış, diğer bacağını pervaza koymuş dizini kırmış, kolunu da üzerine yerleştirmişti. Üzerinde çizgili şortu ve sade siyah tişörtü, dağınık saçlarıyla nefes kesici görünüyordu. Bakışları buluştuğunda gülümsedi. Adımları durup yukarıdan onu izleyen hayatının yeni tadı, bağımlılığı, aşkı olan adamı süzdü.

Jongin, kumralı fark ettiğinde başını dizindeki koluna yaslayıp, oluşturduğu yeni, eğik bakış açısıyla aşağıdan onu izleyen sevgilisini izliyordu o da. Boyu ne kadar da uzundu mesela. İncecik bir beli vardı, halbuki sardığında kollarını dolduruyordu. Yüzü bu mesafeden ne kadar da seksi görünüyordu, o keskin çenesi "hazır değil misin sen hala?" diyen bakışlarıyla birleşince nasıl da sert bir hava katıyordu ona. Saçlarını tepesinde dağınık, küçük bir topuzla tutturmuş olması, üzerindeki koyu renkli kot gömleği, yukarıdan dar başlayarak genişleyen pantolonuyla enfes görünüyordu.

Daldığı düşüncelerden kapısının çalınmasıyla sıyrıldı. İzlediği sevgilisi çoktan görünürlerden yok olmuştu. Kapıyı açıp içeri davet etti.

"Jongin! Bunu yapacağını bildiğim için buraya geldim. Sözde senin bana gelmen gerekiyordu. Çok tembelsiniz bayım, çok!"

"Aşkım hazırlanıyordum ben tam."

"Hala donla duruyorsun Jongin, lütfen."

"Ama hemen hazırlanabilirim" dedi kaşlarını havaya kaldırıp, hınzır bir gülüşle.

Gözlerini deviren Sehun, kış kış yaparak sevgilisini odasına sokup giyinmesini bekledi. Saat 10'a geliyordu ve hala yola çıkmamışlardı. Baekhyun kafasını kesecekti.

Jongin anahtarlarını alıp, çantasını eline aldıktan sonra evden çıktılar. Apartmanın az aşağısında, park halinde onları bekleyen El Dorado'ya çantaları yerleştirip, kontağı çevirdi. Jongin, arabayı Jongdae'den alabilmek için ne yaptığını hiç söylememişti. Ama o bücür, işgüzarı biraz tanımışsa kesinlikle ucuza vermemiştir  _bebeğini_.

Baekhyun'un evinin önünde durduklarında Jongin eğilip kısa bir öpücük çaldı önce sevgilisinden. Sonra da kornaya basıp geldiklerini duyurdu. Pencereden başını uzatan baş belası dostuna el sallayan Sehun, cevap olarak Baekhyun'un güzeller güzeli elinden, ince bir orta parmak aldı.

Beklemeyi sevmeyen diva arabaya binmeden dırdır etmeye başlamıştı bile. Chanyeol elindeki çantaları alıp bagaja tıkıştırırken Baekhyun da Sehun'a küfrediyor, bir yandan da yiyecek ne getirdiğini soruyordu. Götünü arka koltuğa koyup, sevgilisinin göğsüne kıvrıldığında sonunda susacağını uman kumral ne de yanılmıştı.

"Sevgilim biraz uyusan mı?"

Sehun'un morarmaya başlayan suratını dikiz aynasından fark eden Chanyeol, yolculuğun daha kilometre olmamış aşamasında olası bir cinayeti önlemek için araya girmeye karar vermişti.

"Niye? GÖZALTLARIM MI ŞİŞMİŞ YOKSA!"

"Erken kalktın ya, ondan biraz şişmiş gibi..."

"Bir iki saatlik uykunun çözemeyeceği bir şey değil tabi ki de." Diye çabucak ekledi.

"Emin misin? Hey limonlu salatam dikiz aynasını bu tarafa çevirsene."

İki ön koltuğun arasından uzanan Baekhyun kafasını sağa sola çevirip Jongin'e göre ayarlanmış aynada gözaltlarını kontrol etmeye çalışıyordu. Ta ki suratına kapanan el tarafından geriye doğru ittirilene kadar. Sehun oflayarak geri yerine oturttuğu dostuna kaşları bir daha düzelmeyecek bir çatıklıkla bakıyordu.

"Sikik götünü o koltuktan araba durana kadar kaldırayım deme bücür" diye tısladı.

"Pırasam sen bozulduğun galiba yeşil soğan gibi kokmaya başladın."

"Parçalayayım istiyorsun seni dimi? Bunu arabaya binmeden önce söyl-"

"Hey hey hey divalar, lütfen. Daha New York'tan çıkmadık bile. Bu gidişle New Orleans'ya kadar çoktan hepimiz ölmüş olacağız." Rica eden Jongin, garip bir şekilde arabada bir anda otorite sağlamıştı. İki tartışan dost susmuş, Sehun pencereden dışarıyı izlemeye koyulmuş, Baekhyun ise sevgilisinin dediğine uyarak kucağına kıvrılıyordu. Şoför olmanın getirdiği güçtü herhalde ikisini de susturabilmiş olması.

Otoyolda sessizlik içinde geçirdikleri yolculuğun ikinci saatine girmişlerdi. Baekhyun, Chanyeol'un kucağında top atsalar duymayacağı derin bir uykuya dalmış, Chanyeol da onun saçlarıyla oynayarak bir yandan da Jongin ile sohbet ederek zamanı geçiriyorlardı. Sehun ise camdan dışarıyı izlemeyi tercih etmişti.

Bu yolculuk fikrinin sahibi biricik, esmer şekeri Jongin'di. Üç gün önce Jongin'in evinde yatakta yuvarlandıkları esnada havanın Ekime göre ne kadar güzel olduğunu konuşuyorlardı. Yaz gibi boğmayan sıcağı araba yolculuğu için ne iyi olurdur derken Jongin bir anda yerinden doğrulmuş Sehun'u öpmüştü.

"Hadi araba yolculuğuna çıkalım." Demişti. Kendi bulduğu fikre bir anda öyle çok heyecanlanmıştı ki Sehun bir an önemli bir şey söyleyeceğini zannetmişti. Gözlerini kırpıştırıp yanında doğrulmuş "ne?" demişti.

"Yolculuk. Sen, ben, istersen Chanyeol ve Baekhyun da. Ki bence çok iyi olur. Son zamanlarda o kadar çok drama yaşadık ki bir süre uzaklaşmak çok iyi olacak."

"Aslında... doğru diyorsun. Aldatma, Baekhyun'un yıkılışı, kavgaları, ayaklanma derken şu birkaç ayda ne kadar çok şey yaşadık."

"Beni reddedişin..." diye de hafif iğneler bir şakayla eklemişti Jongin.

"Eee şey, evet. O da var." Elini ensesine atıp rahatsızca boynunu ovalamış, gözlerini kaçırmıştı.

"Şaka yapıyorum Sehun. Her ne kadar şimdi seninle olsam da galiba içimde bir yerlerde hala biraz, çok azcık kırgınım." Gülümseyerek söylediği laf için bir nevi özür dileyen sevgilisine eğilip yanağından öpmüştü. Sonra öbür yanağından, dudaklarından ve burnundan.

"Seni seviyorum" diye dudaklarına fısıldayıp, kendisinin hakimi olduğu bir öpüşmeyi başlatmıştı. Geri çekildiğinde bu sefer Jongin onu kendine çekip derin derin öpmüş "seni seviyorum" cevabını vermeden de geri bırakmamıştı. Her öpüşte bir kelime.

Hızla geçen tabelalara bakarken anımsadığı anıyla gülümsedi kendi kendine Sehun. Kafasını yan çevirip bakışlarını yakaladığı sevgilisi de ona gülümsüyordu.

"Neye gülüyorsun?" dedi Sehun.

"Sana. Yolda bu kadar sevimli gülecek ne gördün?"

"Yatakta yuvarlanan iki aptal."

Jongin kahkaha attı. Hangi anılarına gülümsediğini bilmese de Sehun'un cevabı eğlendirmişti.

"Neden bu kadar güldün? Neyden bahsettiğimi söylemedim bile daha."

"Ah senin ağzından dökülen herhangi bir şey bile benim gülmemi sağlıyor sevgilim. Hele ki bu ikimizi kapsayan bir anı olduğunda, aklıma çağrılanlar..." deyip dilini dudaklarının üzerinde gezdirdi.

"Mister Kim, yine haylazlığınız üzerinizde."

"Bilirsiniz, siz yanımda oturduğunuzda duramıyorum."

"Hatırlatmak isterim ki arabada yalnız değiliz."

"Bizi dert etmeyin. Sehun ikimize fazlasıyla katlandı. Büyük bir borcu ödemek gibi düşünün." Dedi hala Baekhyun'un saçlarını okşayan Chanyeol.

"Kulaklarım ve düşünmek istemeyen zihnim için ıstırap dolu zamanlardı. Böyle basitçe kurtulamazsınız Yeol."

Omuz silkti Chanyeol.

"Kenara çekip sevişin o zaman. Kısıtlı imkanlarda borcu ödemek için aklıma pek bir şey gelmiyor." Dedi.

"Başka bir zamana da ertelenebilir! Neden şimdi tavşan muamelesi gördük ya!" diye mızmızlanan Sehun arabadakileri kahkahaya boğmuştu.

Sehun ve Chanyeol'un arası zamanla eski haline dönmeye çalışıyordu. Affedilmesi mümkün olamayacak bir hatanın sahibi olarak Chanyeol kimi zaman istemsizce Sehun'un üstelediği isteklere ezilerek boyun eğiyordu. Her zaman olan bir şey değildi ama böyle bir olay rast geldiğinde yaşadığı küçülme hissi acı vericiydi. Ödenmesi gereken bir başka bedel daha.

Sehun affettiğini hiç söylememişti. Hatta tam tersi onu asla affetmeyeceğini söylemiş, bunu değiştirmek için boşuna uğraşmaması gerektiğini de eklemişti. Tek yapması gerekenin Baekhyun'u tekrar hayal kırıklığına uğratmaması ve onu mutlu tutmasıydı. Bir sonraki hatasında "geri dönüş" seçenekler dâhilinde olmadığı gibi bu şehirde onları bir daha bulamayacağını belirtmişti. Yeni bir affedilmez hata eşittir Baekhyun ve Sehun'un izini kaybettirerek yok olmasıydı. Jongin bile onlara katılacağını söylemiş, Sehun'un onu davet etmesine bile gerek kalmamıştı çünkü tam olarak şunları söylemişti esmer sevgilisi:

"Benden kurtulmayı hayal bile etme Hunnie~~"

İşte o zaman bu zamandır arkadaşlıklarına devam ediyorlardı. Geçen zamanın olanları ilk günkü tazeliğiyle korumaması yararlarına işliyordu.

...

Yemek için mola verdiklerinde çoktan New York'u arkalarında bırakmışlardı. Geldikleri yol kadar gidecekleri yol da vardı. Pansiyonu olan bir yere park edip saatlerdir arabanın içinde olmuş olmanın verdiği uyuşukluğu atmak için herkes geriniyordu. Sehun kollarını arkaya doğru uzatarak gerinip, düzeldiği esnada Jongin belinden sarılıp yanağına bir öpücük kondurdu. Bir kez daha sıkıca sarılıp geri çekildi. Baekhyun ve Chanyeol'un girdiği kapıdan ikiliyi takip edip restorana girdiler.

Baekhyun çoktan herkes için yemeği sipariş ettiğinden, işgüzar arkadaşına kızmak için ağzını açtığında guruldayan karnı tarafından yüzüstü bırakıldı. Oflayarak yerine oturdu kumral. Chanyeol ile önceden konuştukları konuya geri dönen Baekhyun'u izliyordu.

"Marsha öyle dedi işte. Artık queenliği bıraktığını söyledi. Bu örgütü kurduğundan beri zaten doğru dürüst sahneye çıkmaz olmuştu biliyorsun. İşte şimdi de yaşlandığını, direnişin daha önemli olduğunu söylüyor. Yani iyi, tamam, hoş da bu mal kafalar bir gecede dize gelecek değil. Bir yılda, on yılda olacak bir gelişme değil ki aptallara okumayı öğretmek. Haksız mıyım?"

"Haklısın ama devrimler bir gecede olan şeyler değiller ki Baek. Zaman içinde, yavaş yavaş olur. Eğer birileri, aklı başında birileri çıkıp anlatmazsa bizleri o zaman bu kazandığımız isyan diğerleri gibi hiçliğe karışır."

"Ya ben boş verelim mi diyorum?"

"Demiyorsan neye vızıldıyorsun sen?" diye araya girdi Sehun.

"Sen de katılmadın mı zaten örgüte Baek? Her hafta bir buluşmalarına gitmiyor musun?" diye ekledi.

"Yahu ben örgütün işleyişine mi kızıyorum siz beni hiç anlamıyorsunuz."

"Marsha'nın queenliği bırakmasına sinirleniyor." Dedi Jongin ve Baekhyun'dan masanın öbür tarafından uzanıp abartılı bir öpücük kazandı yanağına.

"İşte. Demek biri anlıyormuş. Bundan sonra en iyi dostum Jongin. Sarı elma sen siktir olabilirsin."

Jongin'in yanağını silen Sehun ters bir bakış atıp orta parmağını kaldırdı. Cevap vermeye tenezzül etmeyeceğinin belirtisi olan hareket Baekhyun'un umursamaz tavrı tarafından bertaraf edilmişti.

"Bilmeni isterim parmakların kıçım için ideal boyutta değil." Diye karşılık verdi Baekhyun.

"O mini minnacık kıçını New Orleans'da göle gömeceğim Baekkie~" diye şarkı söyler gibi tehdit ettiği arkadaşında bir de ürpertici bir dişlerini gösterdiği gülümseme sundu.

Sevimli bir şekilde gülümseyen Baekhyun, masanın üzerinden bu sefer Sehun için uzanıp, omuzlarına saldığı saçlarını karıştırdı. Geri çekilip yerine oturduğunda gözlerinde dans eden sevgi dolu ışıltılar kumralın teslim olması için yeterliydi. Ama Baekhyun bununla yetinmeyip

"Seni seviyorum yumuşak yanaklı Papatyam." Dedi.

Ne kadar dalaşırlarsa dalaşsınlar iki eski dostun kendi aralarındaki bir tür sevgi göstergesiydi işte bu. Çok nadir de olsa birbirlerine normal insanların yaptığı gibi sevdiklerini itiraf ederlerdi. Birbirlerini ölümde bile yalnız bırakmayacak ikiliydi onlar. Bütün zorlukları beraber göğüslemişlerdi. Birbirlerine ihtiyaçları olduğunda asla ikiletmemiş anında orada olmuşlardı.

Hayat uzun süre onların yakalarını rahat bırakmamış olsa da son zamanlarda onlara kazandırdıklarıyla bir tür özür diliyordu adeta. Baekhyun ve Chanyeol yeni bir bölüme geçtikleri aşklarında Sehun'u Jongin'e bırakmışlardı. Bu yolcukları birçok şeyi geride bırakmaları, bir süre uzaklaştıkları New York'a yenilenmiş olarak geri dönmelerini sağlayacaktı. Yaşam onları sıkıntıya boğmayı bırakmayacak olsa da onlar yeniden birleşeceklerdi. Aşklarını sonuna kadar yaşayacak, bulutların üzerlerine inşa ettikleri sırça köşklerinde tadını çıkaracaklardı. Mutluluğu kendileri kazanmışlardı ve kaybetmeye niyetleri yoktu. Bir yitirdiğinin ardından ölen Sehun, yeniden hayat bulmuş, var olan tek ailesini kaybettikten, sevgilim dediği kişi tarafından kandırılan Jongin ise hem bir aile edinmiş hem de sığınacağı güvenli bir aşk kazanmıştı. Gün boyu keyfinin yerinde kalmasını sağlayan döndüğünde Sehun'un kıvrık saçlarına parmaklarına dolayacak olması, bedenini kendine saracak olmasının hayaliydi. Bunları kendi elleriyle yok etmeyecekti. Nefes aldığı müddetçe Sehun'a defalarca aşık olacak, saracak, koklayacak ve öpecekti.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hikayemizin sonuna geldik. Yorum yapıp görüşlerini paylaşan herkeslere çok teşekkürler. Keyifle okuduğunuz, beğendiğiniz bir hikaye olmuştur umardım. Bir başka hikayede görüşmek üzere. ♥
> 
> Sevgiler~~


End file.
